The light of Messiah
by Joker0911
Summary: When the velvet room is compromised and all too familiar enemy is reigning,the proprietor will need the help of the Messiah. So the trickster journey will include more surprises than before. Will it be the last surprise for the phantom thieves? Who can tell?
1. The journey once again

2010

The whole school was devoid of students as the graduation ceremony is held in the auditorium. Students were chatting among themselves without a care for their surrounding. Among them, a girl with pink sweater was looking towards the empty seat besides her.

'I wonder where is he?' Yukari Takeba thought to herself.

''What's up, Yuka-tan?" asked a capped boy from beside her.

"Uh, do you know where he is, Junpei?"

"Him? Now that I think about it, I haven't seen him since we got to school, but don't worry yuka-tan, maybe he's just fall asleep on the way."

"I hope you're right. I hope so…" is what Yukari said but in the back of her mind she couldn't help but think that she's forgetting something, something important.

Then suddenly, all the students got quiet as a red-haired student took the podium.

x-x

On the hallway, a lone student is walking, more like limping, actually. His posture is crouched and he seems to be breathing heavily. His blue hair covered half of his face that only one of his eyes is visible. His skin is ghostly pale and his silver-grey eyes look dead as he kept walking towards his destination, the roof.

As he reached there, to his surprise he saw a girl waiting for him. A blonde haired girl with beautiful blue eyes who has headphones-like things on her head.

"Aigis", that's her name, a name not of a machine, a name not of a robot but the name of his dear friend.

The girl heard his voice and suddenly turned towards him.

"…Makoto-san…."

After a moment of staring, they started to walk towards each other with the girl smiling, but on the way the boy couldn't keep up and fell down towards the floor. But instead of meeting the ground, he fell onto the hands of that girl.

"Welcome back, Makoto-san." as he heared that, the boy let a small smile graced upon his lips.

x-x

The boy is laying down now in the lap of the girl as they sat upon a bench.

"The breeze feels nice, doesn't it?" The girl said but he couldn't hear her anymore.

"--" her lips are moving but what's she saying? He couldn't hear anything. He couldn't hear anything no more. His eyelids felt heavy and he wanted to close them but he couldn't. No, at least not until the promised time.

But, even though he kept powering on, he's near his limit. But he kept insisting as he knew…No, he's sure that if he closed his eyes now, they would never open again.

"Makoto-kun!"

A voice.

"Yuki-kun!"

"Yuki!"

"Hey!!"

No, not just a voice.

"Look, they all keep their promises." The blonde girl said gently.

He used all the power he had just to crane his head and looked towards at the the door. And finally the door opened and emerged his friends, his precious friends. They all came, even Ken and Koromaru. Everyone remembered their promises and came to the rooftop.

'But….' But he couldn't stay and talk with them. As his eyes finally close with a gentle smile on his face.

"Li-v-e"

Yes, this was the scene he saw before he's gone from this world. This was the scene Makoto Yuki saw before he sleeps forever.

-x-x-

20XX

'How many years has that been?' The boy thought to himself.

The place he is in now is an empty space filled with white with only a chair shaped like a harp which he is sitting on as he reminiscenced about his final day on a little planet called the Earth. In this place there is no way to know the time and time itself has no place here.

And, If you are asking where he is now, he is at the sea of souls acting as a barrier between two primordial gods. A barrier which he gave his soul to craft. A barrier he crafted to protect his loved ones at the cost of his own life. '…And his precious soul.'

But does he regret it. No. He chose this fate of his own will. Even if some gods come and give him a chance to correct his past, he will not change this choice. No matter what he will act as a seal to stop the mankind's manifestation of grief and negative emotion, Erebus from reaching the Nyx, the goddess of Night.

On the two gods, Nyx may be neutral but Erebus sure is not. He is dead set on destroying humanity. His only reason to exist is to make contact with Nyx and bring about the fall. And as he exists because of humanity's grief, until humanity does not exist no more or don't want to die anymore he will keeping reviving and will keeping trying to destroy the seal, which is to say, him.

'Speaking of that furball,' Even now he is regenerating. Now anyone would be scared of being mauled by a two-headed overgrown dog. But not him. For he is the messiah. The man who gave his life for the good of humanity. The sole wielder of universe arcana. As he is also a God with capital G.…But, no those are not the reasons why he's not afraid.

As the Erebus finally finished regenerating, he sat his red eyes on the seal and set to pounce upon the door. But, he didn't even have the chance, as soon as he came alive, he was just as fast destroyed by the purple light that filled the whole place with a loud noise and big explosion.

"~Hello, Makoto-sama~"

The one who said that was Elizabeth. His attendant in his journey and the only one beside Erebus to…make contact with him.

"~Well, nice to see you again~, ~I came to talk to you again~. *Cough* and this time, ~you won't be able to believe what had happened~." Elizabeth said happily in a singsong voice.

She comes here most of the time. First to destroy the Erebus every time when he revived and to talk about what's happening in the outside world. And Everytime she comes, she would talk nonstop about all the thing that happened after he was gone.

"After I killed the Erebus last time, I went to the place called Inaba because I sensed a presence similar to you, Makoto-sama. And when I found that, I learned that he was indeed a wildcard like you."

'A wildcard?…Hmm, I don't think what to think. Should I be concered…or jealous?'

"And he's already finished his journey and now he's facing another treat to mankind."

'…Jealous, it is.'

"So when I went there, you wouldn't believe who I saw." Elizabeth paused for a moment. Probably for dramaric effect. Then adopting a smile, she said "They are your friends. All of whom you took your journey with, even the strength arcana and Aigis-san."

'…Koromaru? Well, that's indeed surprising,' was what he's thinking. But, of course, he can't really say anything back.

There are only two drawbacks to being the seal and one is that he can't interact with outside world. So he can't reply back or smile back or show her that it's annoying when she speak in that singsong voice.…And of course the other drawback is being the seal.

For her, he looks just the same, just crucified to the door with the same look on his face. But even then she doesn't falter.…she never does.

"And that's not even the most surprising!"

Then she opened up her palm and materialized a card. A card he's too familiar with. A card that marked the start of one's Journey.

'…The Fool.'

"Yes, I've gained the fool arcana. And I believe that I'm now more closer than ever to free you from this fate." Elizabeth looked towards him, oh. Actually the door, with a sad smile. "So, please wait a little more now, Makoto-sama, it won't be long until I can see your face again."

'….'

She is trying even now. She left the velvet room for this She left her family for this. This, just to save him from his own choice.

'….'

Will she succeed? It doesn't matter. This is enough, more than enough.

"~BUT, now onto the most surprising matter!~"

'Wait, there's more?'

"It's the food called 'fsteak'. The friend of wildcard said that it is beary delicious and It is indeed as much delicious as the takoyaki from iwatodai. I heard it is short for beef-"

Hum,…well that's Elizabeth. No matter who you are, even if you are a statue stuck in a wall, she is able to make you feel at ease. Even an eternity at sea of souls is not that bad if she is there for you. She is the reason he didn't go insane. If he can record everytime she talks, he would listen to it everyday, every moment...She is the salvation for his damnation. She is the light that shines in this sea of souls. She is the light of Messiah.

x-x

20XX

Even after she started her own journey she still came here to destroy Erebus every time. And after that she would talk to him about her journey and her something, which she dubbed ''Elizabeth's answers for the earth's wonders!"

…which was basically her, telling him every food she ate. If he doesn't know any better, he would think that she's rubbing in his face that she could eat and he couldn't. But he digress

'…Mostly because I'm sure that I don't know any better.'

x-x

20XX

She's still coming even now but this time she brought some news. She said that the wild card that she talked before is fighting or dancing to defeat another treat to humanity.

….

He doesn't really understand what she's talking about and while that was true most of the time, he's really sure that doesn't want to understand this time.

'I mean, dancing? Really? I wonder if he's playing or saving humanity.… And I'm not saying that because I also like to dance,… No, I don't want to dance at all.'

….

'Not. At. All.'

x-x

20XX

Today was the same for the Messiah. As he barred the Erebus from reaching the Nyx. But this time something was amiss. Although when he became the seal, being attacked by the two-headed dog is given, that's not supposed to happen.

'…Elizabeth is not here.'

'Is she occupied somewhere? Is she too busy on her journey? Or is she in danger?' Those thoughts went through his head as Erebus kept attacking the seal without rest.

'Did something happen to her? …No, it's Elizabeth. She can one shot even Erebus. No one or nothing can harm her, Yes, nothing to worry about.

….

...I'm worried.'

x-x

20XX

He didn't know how long but he knew it's long. Erebus did not even stop for one second. He kept attacking and attacking and attacking and Oh My God he growled… but then attacked the same. It does not hurt but It is starting to get annoying.

Elizabeth is still missing. He hopes she's fine. Although she can one shot Erebus she is still not a god. She can be killed, destroyed. Even he could.

….

Or he couldn't…but he could. He has the universe arcana after all. And Like all the people who started their journey, is Elizabeth fighting against a god?

….

There are so many things that could happened But there's nothing he could do to help. The only thing he could do is wait and wait as the Erebus attacks and attacks.

x-x

Nothing. Not a thing. Not even a single thing changed.

Now he was starting to think of ways to search for her. 'Oh, Maybe I could senda telepathic message to Igor and asked for her, uhhh,…No, she left the velvet room. So they will not be able to search for her.'

But, In the first place he doesn't know how to send telepathic message. 'Then, what can I do? What can I...'

As he was thinking, something strange happened. '…Wait, Erebus stopped attacking.'

Then he looked towards the overgrown dog and something that never happened before…happened. A blue butterfly, the same one that he saw when he was at the station or so he thought.

And then all of a sudden Erebus started to disappear. As like he regenerated with red mist, now he is devoured by the blue mist. He didn't even has a chance to growl as he disappeared into emptiness.

….

'Wait. Is he gone for good? Does Elizabeth plan really work? Did she really kill a god? Where is she? Is she here?' Makoto looked around the place.

"Nice to see you again, Makoto Yuki."

'That's not Elizabeth. That's a man's voice.' Makoto looked towards to where the voice was coming from to see a man in a white business suit and a butterfly mask. '…Who?'

"Makoto Yuki, I am Philemon. The master of velvet room."

'…Velvet…room? Wait, isn't Igor the master? Why did I never heard of him before?'

Then the most surprising thing happened. The touched the seal and disintegrated into many blue butterflies and they all came into him…

'…INTO HIM!?' Makoto stood up from the chair in alarm. 'Is he breaching the seal?'

Then they all reconstructed into the man from before in front of him. The only difference is that now he's standing face to face with him.

"Who…who are you?" Makoto asked the strange man in front of him. 'It's Been a long time since he moved his mouth…or was it?'

"I've already told you I am Philemon, the master of velvet room. BUT, if I were to explain further, I would be the god of human consciousness and the power of 'persona' you and other guests of the velvet room used is given by me."

"Then what is Igor?" he asked back being skeptical. 'He can't harm me here, but I wouldn't take the chance.…yet.'

"Let's just say he is created by me to guide you and the others as I cannot interfere with humanity. Directly, that is."

'So, he's the mastermind, Huh…' ,"So what are you doing here? I don't think you come to introduce me to yourself now,…are you?"

"Correct. I came to ask upon your help." The man paused for a moment before continuing. "…The velvet room has been taken by a god called Yaldabaoth", '…don't know who.', "And another guest, such as you, will be in danger if we do not intervene."

"Wait." Minato stopped the man. The after a pause, "The velvet room… taken. Really? Are you sure? With Igor and his battalion of servants?"

"Yes, you must have realize that the one who left the velvet room is not coming here even now.", 'No way, was she there?', "Even she was included when velvet room was taken."

Makoto's calm demeanor faded and he said with what akins to fear in his voice. "So, go and retake your place. What are you doing here chatting up with me?"

"Like I said before, I cannot interfere with such events directly. That's why I came to ask for your help."The man said in his monotone voice with no emotions. Well, he can't tell because of the mask.

Makoto calmed down again. "Well, I like to help you but I can't move from this post without risking the humanity. Why not ask the other wildcard? Yu Narukami, is it?"

"I'm afraid that's not possible. The other wildcard, while capable is not a god. He can't enter the velvet room without the permission… while you as a Messiah and newly acquainted god can, and if you're worried about the seal, don't be.… I can hold the Erebus. But, Not for long."

"…So there's time limit,…well how long then?"

"In your human's terms, a year or so. I hope that will be enough."

"Maybe,… but then what happened after I finish my job?"

"You will have to become the seal again. I'm sorry but this is the thing only you can do."

"I see." Makoto nodded back with his face betraying no emotions. No sadness or no disappointment.

"I know of your bonds on your previous journey but I may suggest not to meet with them. After all you will have to leave them again.…But If you want to meet with them, I won't stop you."

Makoto didn't say anything back to the man's words. 'So, I will have to go to earth as a business trip. At least it could be better than staying here and I still have to save Elizabeth. "…I want to ask a question,… you said that the seal is the thing only I can do. So the thing Elizabeth is doing, is it all for naught?"

"When I said that, I mean for now. As you would also know, even gods don't know what the future holds."

'Hm,… I see.' "Okay then I suppose I will do it." The man nodded and blue light began to emerge around him. "One question before I go." As he said that the man seemed surprised, well, keyword being 'seemed'. "You didn't do a thing even when the fall is coming or the TV world is merging with reality. So why now? why now of all time you decided to take action?"

The man said nothing for a moment and then "I will concede that I didn't do anything before but now there's great danger coming and I must act before it's too late,… but I can't say what the danger is,…it is not my place to say."

'Yeah, he's Igor creator all right. Cryptic messages must run in the family.'

"Now go, you who saved the humanity before. However limited as may be, I give you one year. Now go, without falter. Not as a man but as a god. As a messiah, shower the humanity with your salvation."

The light became stronger and stronger and soon it engulfed him completely.

'*Sigh*'

…. With a flicker of light, Makoto Yukki completely vanished from the great seal.

Now in the sea of souls, the man stood alone. "I can only hope that this will be enough."

x-x

2017(4/1)

"Ladies and gentleman, thank you for waiting, we will be arriving at Shibuya shortly"

-x-x-

**First fic i'm writing so, please tell me if there is something I should do before writing another. I know this chapter is short but this only acts as a prologue so I will try write next chapter 9k or you read this, then thank you for reading my story, I hope I can meet your expection. I decide to write this fic from reading phantom messiah by azura de martel.**

**_{Revised}_**


	2. Trouble, trouble and oh more troubles

2017(4/1)

"So, this is…Shibuya."

Now that he was here, this looked pretty different from what he imagined before. Sure, there's some high buildings and a bulk of faceless mob walking around.

….

'It is exactly what I imagined.'

Makoto walked through the intersection and to the street. The street was also bustling. 'Are people always this many?' Shops are lined up in each sides. Bookstores, rental, drugs, arcades and even a movie theater. 'Beef bowl, huh, brings back memories'.

'Big bang burger,…never heard of it.…Ah, the first time I eat burger with Mitsuru-senpai, this brings back a lot of nostalgia. The city sure has everything.'

….

Makoto stopped walking in the middle of the street.

'Wait,…what should I be even doing now?'

Now that he thought about it, what did he even normally do? Social links? Coffee? 'Um, I don't think so.'

Makoto checksed around his suit and pants. 'What do I have in person?'

As he himself, he found that his clothes has changed. It's not gekkoukan uniform no more. It's a suit of black and red with a white shirt underneath. 'Classy'. Oh, and a black handbag…

'…did I carry this all the way without knowing.…I'm really a ditz.'

Makoto sat down on a nearby bench and looked into his bag. A phone, some money(nowhere near his savings), his headphones, a certificate and a transferal to shujin academy. 'So, going to school again. Isn't retaking velvet room enough, why do I need to go to school?…Looks like I will be a third year. 'Minato arisato'… huh. At least better than my last name.'

Makoto checked his contents and the bag again and reread the pages to be sure.

'Well, it's late, So I better go home…'

….

"…."

'…Uh oh, I don't think I have a home.…I'm gonna be a hobo, aren't I? Will this money be enough to stay at hotel?' Makoto stood up in hurry and some sort of paper fell down from the bag.

'Hm, what's this? Oh, it's a receipt for delivery in yogen-jaya.' Then he checked back the pocket from where it fell down, to find a key. 'So, that will be my apartment. With certificate and transferal I wonder how did Philemon do this?' Makoto shook his head in annoyance.

'…No point thinking about that. Let's just go to Yogen-jaya.'

x-x

As the door of the train opened, many people went out from the folding dorrs while the others are waiting to get in. Among the people, a blue haired boy with Shujin uniform can be seen going out of the station. With unusual bright blue hair and student uniform, many people started to look at him in surprise but, he didn't pay any attention to them. He just walked out of the station with eyes cold as ice.

Compare to a city like Shibuya, Yogen-jaya looked like a backwater country filled with run down shops and old people. But as like every other country, there's a clinic. From there walked out a delinquent looking woman. Her name is Tae Takemi.

"Another failure, huh, it's really hard to develop a medicine without test subjects" said the woman as she walked out of the clinic. She sighed tiredly. 'I have to do something fast with or without test subjects', the woman thought to herself as she walked into the streets.

She the turned right to go to nearby cafe. She's not a regular or not really that acquainted with the owner but sometimes she went there just to think.

As the woman kept walking while thinking to herself, someone brushed past her. And as she was deep in thought she became unable to handle herself as she slipped and fell sideways but before she could fall down completely, said someone grabbed her hand and stopped her fall.

"…you okay?"

She looked at the speaker and found a guy, but he looked more like a kid with his face and student uniform. He has bright blue hair covering his half of the face. His skin is so pale that if not for the black school uniform, he would be entirely invisible. His silver eyes looked ready to close up any moment and he looked like he's about to faint anytime soon.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Takemi stood up as the boy helped her. "Sorry I wasn't looking ahead."

"Oh, it's okay." Having said that the boy turned around, walking towards his destination holding a piece of paper in his hand.

"What a strange kid." Takemi said to herself as she also turnes back and leaves.

If she stayed there just for a moment, she would've seen the boy turning back and looking at her with his deep silver eyes.

"Death...huh"

x-x

"hehh, so this will be my new home…." The apartment looked a little run down but serviceable. It's not that far from the station but he would have to walk a little.

'…I'm already tired.' Makoto, well now Minato, entered the apartment. He had to wonder if no one living around because it was too quiet. 'Well, no use thinking about it.'

He walked towards the door with the number from the key. He tried to use the key on the door and unsurprisingly it opened. He turned on the lights and nothing greeted him.…There's nothing at all. The floor is with green mat and on the closet there's a futon and in the middle of the room, there is a box and on the far end there's a chair and a desk. Well, there's air conditioner so there's silver lining.

He opened the box and looked inside. There are some clothes and…that's it…'Well, so much for that.' Minato closed back the box. At least he's not gonna be living here that long anyway. He opened the closet and took the futon out when something dropped from it towards the floor.

A gun.

An all too familiar gun with the words S.E.E.S written on it.

He looked at the gun fondly with a smile on his face even though a tear falls down.

"I wonder how they are doing."

x-x

A young boy with frizzy hair can be seen sitting in his room. He is staring at the wall and waiting like a prisoner waiting his sentence. But his situation is not much different from that. Although his sentence has already been decided, he is still waiting for the school where he would have to go to spend a year on probation.

"Hmm, nobody say that being a hero has a chance to be sent to juvenile hall." As he pondered on about what in his life had gone wrong, his father called from downstairs.

"Akira, come down for a moment."

His father sounded sad or angry or both. He didn't know anymore. He walked downstairs and saw that his parents and a man were sitting face to face with each other.

His father looked angry and his mother's eyes were swollen. 'Looks like she's been crying.'

"Kurusu-kun, the school you has to go has been decided."

He looked a little surprised but still nodded and went to sit beside his parents.

"We searched for many schools but the only school that acceptes you is in Tokyo, And so with that said, you will be attending at shujin academy for this year."

'Tokyo, that far? I gonna have to spend the whole year with complete strangers.'

"As we cannot provide you with a place to stay, your parents has their friend for living arrangement and he will also act as your guardian. We are doing background checks but if it goes well you will have to leave next week."

Both his parents looked shock. Looked like they don't know he wouldhave to leave next week. But his father broke the silence by slamming his hand down on the table angrily.

"Next week? Don't you think that's a little too sudden. He got out of his holding just yesterday. And we only have a little time to prepare." His father said angrily.

But the man was unfazed, "I apologize but the headmaster there insisted that he will have to come as soon as possible beacause the term was already bagan and if we don't hurry, he will be late for his study."

His father dud not say anything but everyone could see that he's lying. He just wanted to be done with this and sent him as fast and as far away as possible.

"If you got no more questions then please excuse me." Saying his piece, the man left.

The sound of a door opening and closing can be heard. Nobody said anything for some time and then Akira turned towards and asked his father "So, who is your friend that I'm supposed to live with?" His mother looked uncomfortable at the question but his father answered him.

"A coffee shop owner that I knew of when I lived there." 'Huh?' "We don't have any relatives there and he seems okay so we asked him and we arrived at an manageable arrangement."

"What!? He seems okay!? Don't be ridiculous! You are sending me to a stranger because he seems okay!?" Akira angrily shouted standing up from his chair.

"RIDICULOUS!? What's ridiculous is what you've done? Why did you have to do something stupid?"

"When does helping people become the wrong thing?"

"I'm not saying what you did is wrong. I'm saying what you did is stupid. You're already a grown man, don't you know not to butt in other people's business?"

As they argued with each other, his mother with tears said, "Please, stop. Both of you. There's already more trouble than we can handle. Don't start fighting with each other." As his mother said that, his father settled down. But, he had enough already.

"Fine, just stay there. Maybe the owner will be a better father for me", he spatted that and ran towards his room.

His parents said nothing but they looked hurt. He didn't mean to say it but looked like he lost control. He closed the door angrily and leaned on it.

"Can this be any worse than this?"

x-x

In a place that looked like a prison, a long nosed man is sitting at a chair while listening to something. Then he opened his bloodshot eyes and called for his attendants.

"Justine, Caroline" as soon as he said that two young girls who looked no older than nine came out.

"What's the problem, Master?" the braided girl, Justine, asked.

Her master, Igor(?), said with a grin that stretched across his face, "I need you to do something for me. There's someone you would need to dispose of from the outside world."

Justine looked surprised, but the other girl with two hair buns on her head said, "But, Master, aren't we not supposed to interfere with humans from outside world?."

The old man laughed softly and said, "Do not be alarmed, Caroline. This matter is entirely personal."

x-x

2017(4/2)

A young boy, who was once known at Makoto Yuki but now Minato arisato, is trying to sleep on the train. Luckily he got a seat but there's just too many people on the train. At Iwatodai, he did always sleep on the train and yes, there were also people there, but never this much. This is like staying at a sauna.

"We are arriving at shibuya." The announcer, well,…announced. He never liked the sound, but now it sounded like music to his ears.

"Oh, sorry."

"Oof"

"Hey, who touched me?","Sorry,…didn't mean to."

He fumbled around with difficulty but he finally got out.

Freedom. He was not this happy even when he finally got out the seal. He walked through the gates and without paying much attention to anyone, he went straight to school.

x-x

The school is…alright. It's not as big as his previous school but big enough. He went into the school and tried to find the faculty office.

Keyword being 'tried' as he didn't have any idea where to go.

"Can I help you?" A short girl with amber eyes asked.

….

"…I'm trying to find the faculty office." Minato said back in his usual monotone voice.

"Oh, you must be the transfer student. I'm Makoto Nijima, the student council president." The girl seemed unfazed and replied back with a small smile.

….

The conversation didn't move.

….

She seemed like she's waiting for something.…'Oh, an introduction.'

"I'm Minato Arisato…the transfer student."

She seemed satisfied, '…Really?', "If you're looking for faculty office then please follow me."

'Great, another Mitsuru. I remembered studying all days and nights, getting the top score in the whole school to start a social link with her and ended up teaching her how to eat hamburger…Good times.'

x-x

"Pardon the intrusion." Makoto said as they enter the faculty office.

"Oh, Nijima-san! what can I help you?" A lazy looking teacher with the lazy look asked in a strangely chirper voice.

"I'm looking for Chunno sensei. Is she here?"

"What is it, Makoto-san?" The tanned woman from the back, which he assumed was Chunno-sensei, asked.

"This is Arisato-san. He is the transfer student."

"Oh, you took him here. As expected of a honor student."

"Don't worry, that is my job. Ahem, well then I will take my leave." and she left gracefully.

…. *Slides*

….

"*Sigh* , even though she's already a third year, I'm still not getting used to her." The lazy looking teacher said with now lazy tone.

"Don't say that Kawakami. Her sister can rip you a new one." Chunno sensei said. 'Is there some kind of plot going on?

"Oh arisato-san, don't mind us." 'So there's some kind of plot going on'.

….

She seemed to be waiting. 'For what?'

"Uh, Arisato-san, your papers?

"Oh, I'm sorry…here", Minato took it from his bag and gave it to her.

"Oh, you transferred a lot, hmm…looks like you are in my class, well homeroom's about to start. Come on, come with me." She then started to get out of the room, and he also followed her back without a word.

x-x

"I'm Minato Arisato. Nice to meet you."

As soon as he introduced his name, a lot of murmurs can be heard.

"New student, huh?"

"Isn't he handsome?", "I don't know he seems moody."

"Alright, settles down. Arisato-san, you can sit besides Okumura-kun."

"Yeah." a girl in a pink cardigan with timid looking face said holding her hand up.

Minato nodded and went towards there. It looked like student council president is also here.

'The empress and priestess. Is it a coincidence?…I hope so.'

x-x

The day went past uneventfully. With nothing interesting going on. Even if it is, he wouldn't notice. As he kept thinking what he actually had to do. Philemon wouldn't send him to school if there's nothing going on. Looks like he must investigate the school first.

"Makoto-san?"

"Yes","Yeah?" Although only one name is called, two voices answered back.

All the students were looking at him weirdly. Even the said Makoto and the teacher were looking at him.

….

'…Crap.'

He looked back at the window and acted like nothing happened. That seemed to work as the speaker walked to the said Makoto-san. All the students shrugged and did what they were doing again. 'I can't let my guard down.'

Minato sneaked out without saying anything and that seemed to work but the priestess was burning a hole through his chest with her eyes. But he shrugged and walked out without saying anything.

x-x

He searched the whole school and didn't find anything noteworthy. Although the only thing he did was all from his classroom to the cafeteria. But nothing interesting can be seen on the way. Until now, that is.

He saw a pony-tailed girl with bruise on her face and hands. And if he looked carefully there seem to be some who are in the similar condition. But no one said nothing when he asked. They said that they are injuries from practice. And he didn't probe further and they slipped away uncomfortably.

'Strange.…Not as strange as a transfer student asking around but still…strange.'

x-x

'The entire day wasted and nothing happens. Am I doing something wrong?'

Minati stopped at the entrance and saw a girl lifting a bag from the ground to the cart. And as he looked closely he found that it's the girl with a pink cardigan from the class. '…Okumura…I think.' Thinking that he walked over to her.

"…Can I help?"

"Ah, Arisato-san. Umm, Yes, a little help might be nice." The girl said back smiling gratefully.

Then they lifted all the bags and put it on the cart.…Well, he lifted all the bags and put it on the cart.

"Thank you, Arisato-san. It's really a great help."

Minato just shrugged and nodded in affirmative.

"Haru!"

"…I'm sorry?"

"My name. It's Haru Okumura."

"…Minato Arisato, but you already knew it."

"Thank you, again." The girl said with a slight smile with a light blush and pushed the cart away.

Minato stood there for a moment.

And another moment.

….

'…Isn't something supposed to happen now?…I suppose not.'

"Look, transfer student is putting the moves on Okumura-san."

"Well, that takes guts."

Two students who he didn't know and didn't want to know said to him.

"…Why?" Minato askes back skeptically.

"Hm, you don't know? So you live under a rock before transferring here?" Well, actually he did but not under a rock, as a rock.

"Okumura-san's father is the CEO of big bang burger, you know. The one with many branches."

"I hear they are one of the richest family in Tokyo."

"Oh, I also hear the her father is trying to become prime minister."

"Really, I never knew that."

…Student dumb and dumber talked among themselves. Looks like they forgot that he was here. Makoto turned around, ignoring them and walked out of the school.

"Hey, you know Risette is doing concert here next month."

'Wait, how did they change from burgers to idols?'

x-x

Makoto walked to the station with his mind thinking about the bruised students from school. 'This is the only lead I have. Philemon also said to save the wildcard but I don't see anyone like that…yet. And I don't see any world threatening things. Which leads me back to only suspicious thing, the bruised students. Okumura seems nice, maybe I can ask her tomorrow.'

As the blue-haired boy walked into the station, he didn't notice the world around him is changing with people strangely disappearing.

x-x

**Mementos**

'Hm…where am I?'

The whole place is red with veins like things growing on many place. Trains can be seen on either sides but they only seemed to go on one side. To the depth.

'What is this place?…Did I make a wrong turn somewhere?'

Then he felt it. Underneath this, in this tunnel, shadows. 'Wait, no, not shadows.… Personas? Why are there personas in here?'

Minato looked inside the depths keeping his guards up.

'They are not coming up…Hmmm….'

The boy went out of the station, while being careful of his surrounding.

'…Not a single soul. The entire city is quiet. Well,…no coffins, so that's a start.'

He took out his phone. The phone still worked but there's no line. "Well, I can rule out dark hour now" The boy walked further with his phone in his hand as he kept looking around. Not even animals exist. And there's something weird on hi-

'Wait…', "Change."

As soon as he said that a baton came flying right into his face. He doesn't know how farther he was blown back. He just knew it's far. *Crash*

Something fell down on him.

"Tch, he changed at the last second." A kid said with a huff.

"As master said, this will not be a easy battle." A cold voice with no emotion said.

Well, just like she said, he did change at last second, so he didn't suffer any injuries. But, The same thing can't be said about his phone though.

"Well, stand up, convict! We don't got all day, you know!" The first voice said angrily.

Minato awkwardly stood up and looked at them, two kids in matching uniforms. 'Cosplays? Well, they certainly looks adorable,…if they are not human…and are dogs.'

"Well, I see. You certainly looks strong." The kid with the emotionless face said. "But, our master's orders are absolute."

Minato looked at them tilting his head.

Master…blue. "…Wait, are you guys velvet attendants?" Makoto asked them with a raised eyebrow.

Both of them seemed surprised at his question. Even the emotionless kid seemed…not emotionless.

"How do you know of the velvet room, convict!?"

Of course, she is more true to her emotions than the other one.

"It does not matter, Caroline. The convict will be disposed of as our master's request."

"Yeah, I hope you are ready, convict! Because you are going down now!"

'So, their master, huh?' Minato scratched his head. 'Looks like the lead leads me to the lead.'

-x-x-

**Next chapter will be the fight scene, I cannot write like the others with detailed fight scenes. But, I will try. Oh, the thing about chunno being the teacher of both makoto and haru is not canon. and both of them in the same classroom is not canon either. There is not many third years in persona 5, so I just put all the ones we know into the same classroom. Then again, if we are talking about canon, the moment minato is at shujin, canon is thrown out of the window.**

**Thanks for reading my story. I know this still has flaws, But I will try to be better in the next.**


	3. Thou art I, I art Thou

2009

"Junpei,…why are you taking your evoker to school?" Makoto Yuki asked his friend.

"Heheh, you are still green, Makoto. We never know when shadows gonna attack us, so a true hero has to always prepare!" Junpei said in smug voice with equally smug face.

"Are you stupid, Stupei? Shadows can not attack you on daytime." The girl, Yukari Takeba said with an annoyed sigh.

"Uh, really?" Junpei asked with dumb-founded face.

"It is indeed true, Iori." Mitsuru-senpai added in while drinking tea. "As long as shadows are concerned, there's no case of them attacking on day. They are only active in dark hour."

"Bu-But, this is the only proof of me being a hero." Junpei whined unceremoniously.

"Nobody cares about you being a hero, Junpei." Yukari said while shaking her head.

"Hey, you know that hurt my feelings, Yuka-tan!" Junpei said while holding his chest with hurt expression.

"So, Iori, your worries are misplaced. Leave the evoker at the dorm, you only need to take it when we are doing the operation." Misturu said straight to the point.

"See that, Stupei!"

"Bu-Butt-But Yuka-tan-"

As the two bickered with each other, the blue haired boy listened to them intently.

"Hmmm…"

x-x

**Present**

'Great advice.'

"Persona! Triple down." Justine use$ her persona and suddenly invisible airborne bullets struck him.

"Nidhoog…" but he changed quickly and took on the bullets head on with his persona and they were all absorbed into his body.

The girl seemed to be annoyed for a moment then smirked coldly.

"Vajra blast!"

The other girl striked him from behind and he was hit in the head again, but this time it hurt.

"Kohryu." He changed his persona again and blocked out the next attack with both hands.

It seemed to work as the attack was halted in the middle.

"Nice try, but don't think that would work again." Minato smugly said. But that proved to be his downfall.

"Triple downs."

'Ahhhhh….'

The airbone bullets closed on him again. He can't change his persona yet so there's no choice but run.

He kicked the girl in front of him away but she didn't even look hurt, but he was not trying to hurt her anyway.

"Huh, run convict! since that's the only thing you can do." Caroline said with as much vigor she could muster.

'That brat.'

He was able to dodge most of the bullets but some still grazed him here and there, 'Guess I'm not coming out of this unscathed.'

Finally the bullets seemed to die down and he could breath again.

"It seems the convict has some resistance against physical skills." Justine said in her monotone voice.

"Huh, so it's time to up the ante." Caroline said with her baton on her shoulder.

'Oh god. Can't I really do nothing without my evoker?'

Both of them smirked at the same time and said, "Persona", "Persona". And two blue cards fall down on them before shattering into pieces.

'Cards?

'Wait,…isn't that_?'

x-x

**A long time ago in Tartarus**

The whole floor is filled with smoke and dust so much that nothing can be seen clearly.

When the dust started to clear, a girl in blue elevator attendant outfit can be seen sitting on her butt with a clear surprise on her face.

On the opposite of her is a blue haired boy who looked completely exhausted while breathing loudly.

"My, my Makoto-sama. I can't believe you actually beat me."

"Yeah, I *huh* I can't *hehuh* Believe *huuh* Just gonna stop talki-" *Pooof*

The boy cannot hold long and he too fell onto the floor.

"Makoto-sama, looks like you are exhausted." Elizabeth said standing up while dusting herself off.

"What *huh* what was your first clue?" Makoto said with sarcasm dripped in his voice.

"Hm, You are breathing hard and you seem to fall down rather unspectacularly." Looked like it did not work with Elizabeth.

"But, Makoto-sama, the reward will be well worth of your time." Elizabeth said smiling happily.

"I sure hope so." Makoto said back in his usual voice. "…By the way, how do you summon without evoker?"

"Oh, yes indeed. I don't need your 'evoker' thing. Even without it, I can summon just fine. But, Makoto-sama, I don't think that will be needed on your journey." Elizabeth said with fake sad voice.…Maybe she just didn't know how to teach.

"Hm, is that so…All right, then."

**Present**

'Damn it, Elizabeth. You didn't even give me a pointer.'

"Well, convict. Your time is up" Justine said with her usual deadpan face.

"Ready or not, here I come, Agidyne!" Caroline said crushing a tarot card with her baton.

A flaming pillar suddenly sprouted from beneath him. But he came prepared.

"Surt."

"Ziodyne." Justine said while crushing another card with her hand and that he did not come prepared. Minato jumped away from the spot before the lightning hit him.

"As if I let you, Mabufudyne." Caroline shouted and suddenly the temperature drop and ice spike materialized around him.

Looks like Metatron will be the best choice. "Metatron." Ice spike began to close on him before shattering into pieces.

"Heh, I can do this all day."

That seemed to hit a nerve because Caroline start to shout at him with raised voice. "Die convict! Koguaon!" Yellow spears came trailing at him.

'Just light spells, scared me for a moment.' The spear are little slow, so he just dodged them with ease.

"If you want to hit me, you have to try harder than that" Minato said while smiling slightly.

Now Caroline is fuming with anger.

"Gahh! This guy is A Jerk!"

"If I have to give pointers, I'd say try to not shout too lou-"

"Freidyne."

"Frei-what?" It was not long before something exploded right in front of him.

An bluish explosion occurred right in front of him and he was sent crashing right into nearby building, completely destroying it in the process.

Pieces of woods and glass fell on top of him but he was not hurt by that. 'Ah, It burns. What element is that? Is that not fire?…hmm, this isn't working.' He might really die if he didn't do something.

'…*sigh* , Looks like I have no choice.'

Although lying in the debris of now destroyed building, Minato uttered a single word quietly.

**_"U_****_niverse"_**

x-x

It looked like the attack word quite splendidly. When he started to nullify all of their attack, she was worried for a minute but looked like that her worries are all for naught.

"Heh, you are all barks and no bite! Convict."

Caroline taunted while flashing her baton.

'Indeed, this was an easy fight. And although Master warned them to be careful, it looks like this was not the case.' Justine thought to herself with a slight smile.

'Um!?' "Caroline, dodge!" As soon as she shouted that Caroline moved aside quickly without question and that seemed to save her as a red beam came out from the place where the convict was crashed into.

"What the hell was that!?" Caroline yelled back in mild surprise before looking back to place where the convict is. She, too look at there when-

…*Growls* , 'what?' *Rarr*

The debris are blown back by that roar, making dusts appeared on the surrounding and when it calmed down, there stood two beings. One is the convict now standing with his clothes in ruin and with a card of the death arcana floating in front of him.

'So, he can summon persona.' But, the persona behind him is one she had never seen before. Based on the look on Caroline face, looks like she too had not seen it either. It wore a jet black coat with coffins floating behind it. It's face looked like a helmet made of bone and with the power it's emitting, It was even scarier than personas from devil arcana.

"Nothing is out of my realm of possibility, huh, what a convenient skill." The convict said something neither she nor her twin can't understand.

"He-heh, I was starting to think you can't summon a persona, convict." Caroline said with a predatory smirk.

"You know what, I was starting to think that too" The convict spoke back with a small smile on his face.

"Heh, no matter, we will wipe the floor with you, convict! Justine, let's do it." Caroline said back to her twin with the same smirk from before.

'Yes, as long as both of us are together, no one can defeat us.', "You don't need to tell me twice, Caroline." Justine said back with a small smile.

The convict smiled looking at them for a bit before his face turned into impassive mask and then he crushed the card in front of him.

"Thanatos." Both the card and the persona shattered into blue pieces before concentrating onto his hand and finally forming a black long katana.

"Whatever trick you pull, convict, they are not gonna save you." Caroline shouted loudly before running straight towards the convict. "Vajira blast." Caroline used her spell as she crushes the card besides her and hit the convict with her baton.

The convict attack with his sword and the two are in a deadlock before convict used another spell.

"Heat riser." A card was crushed besides him and he kicked the Caroline right into the chest which threw her into the air. The convict starts to go after her by jumping into the air with his sword in hand.

"I won't let you, Maziodyne." Justine called upon the power of persona and multiple lightning became to fall, homing the convict. The convict dodged all the lightning easily while sidestepping in the air. But that delayed. his reaction time and that is all Caroline needed.

"Bufudyne." Caroline used the spell while being suspended in the air and a giant block of ice came crashing into the convict. But the convict remained unfazed and cut the ice with his sword.

"What!?" Caroline was surprised by convict's power. Even she, too was surprised. The convict finally reached the Caroline and try to cut her in half with his sword.

"Garudyne!" Justine used a wind spell aim, not at the convict, but at Caroline. It seemed to work as Caroline was blown away from the place where the convict cut down his sword. Then Caroline used another spell now aimed at the convict.

"Psiodyne."

"…Not again."

From the moment he first summoned his persona, the convict had wore an impassive emotionless mask, but now he showed a mild surprise by widening his eyes for a moment before the spell hit him and he started to fall down from the air. And you can bet she will not let this chance go away.

"Ziodyne." The lightning hit him directly and he became to fall now more faster.

"Oof." That was not the convict's voice. It looked like in her moment of triumph, she forgot about Caroline.

"Caroline, are you alright?" Justine asked worriedly.

"It's nothing, just a bruise." Caroline said back but she still healed her just in case.

"Diarahan." The spell worked as intended and all the bruise on Caroline's body started to heal.

"Before, an explosion. And now mind attack. Is there anything new left that you guys can use?" The convict said in an annoyed voice while throwing away his outer shirt. Looks like although It's a direct hit, because he buffed himself, it only damaged his attire.

"Huh, convict, I hope you are not getting tired because the round 2 starts now." Caroline said while flexing her fist.

"Justine!" Caroline said and she nodded back understanding what she's implying.

"Affirmative, Riot gun." Justine used a high level gun skill and hundreds of bullets started to fall down on the convict.

The convict tried to slash the bullets but they were too many and soon he was overwhelmed.

'Um?' "Caroline, up there!" She didn't know how he do it but the convict is now high up in the air.

"Leave it to me, Thunder reign!" Caroline used her strongest lightning spell and crushes the card in front of her.

Then a lightning spear appeared in her arm and she threw it at the convict.

The convict is still unfazed and crushed the card beside him. "Power charge." Then he came head on with his sword towards the lightning spear and after struggling for a second, the spear broke down into sparks.

But the convict did not stop and kept going.

"Maragidyne!" Caroline used a fire spell but the convict just cut all the fire with his sword..

"Caroline with me!" Justine said and Caroline nodded back to her. And they both crushed the cards in front of them. "Maragidyne!", "Mafreidyne." Both the nuclear blast and fire blast fused and brought about a large explosion aimed at the one that's coming towards them.

"…Tch, Garudyne." The convict uses a wind spell and launched himself up. '…Strange, he didn't fight head on like before.' The convict used the moment of surprise to unleash his spell. "…vorpal blade."

"Vorpal blade!" Both the convict and Caroline used the same spells and many slashes met in the middle. But the convict started to overpower Caroline and she was hit by the attack.

"Caroline! Mediarahan." Justine used another healing spell to heal Caroline then "Vacuum wave!", "…Uh oh." the convict does not even have the time to react as the wind blown through him and he was thrown into building again.

"Caroline, are you alright?" Justine said worriedly walking towards her twin.

"I'm fine, be careful, Justine. This guy's tough."

As she said that, the convict walked out the building without a bruise.

'This is not going well, there must be something I can use.' Justine thought to herself with gritted teeth.

"…Are we done here? I rather not get thrown again." The convict said brushing the dust from his hair.

'…Wait, the first time he was hurt was when he got hit by frei spell and he ran away when we combine our fire and nuclear attack.…Is that his weakness?'

Justine smiled slightly and turned towards Caroline, "Hold him for a moment. I have a plan."

"You do? Well, I hope that works." Caroline said back with wide eyes before looking back at the convict.

The convict also readied his next attack, but that's not gonna work anymore, she now knew his weakness.

"Megido." The convict charged up a almighty spell and shot it towards them. They both broke up and surrounded him in circle. The convict then aimed at Justine with his sword and shot his spell again.

"As if that would works, Rangnork!" Caroline used her spell and a fire pillar emerges in front of her and stopped the spell making a large explosion occurred where they met.

The convict then flexed his sword and aimed at Caroline. "Vorpal blade."

"This time I won't lose, Vorpal blade!" The slashes met in the middle again and true to her words, Caroline is pushing him back.

"Ga…Gahhhh!" Although with a little, No. A lot of difficulty.

The convict broke his spell and jumped up.

"Door of Hades…" pale silver light engulfed his sword and he slashed it at Caroline.

"Divine judgement!" A golden hammer appeared and stopped the convict's attack. The convict looked surprise for a moment, looking at the girl with wide eyes and that moment was all she needed.

"…Hm?"

Blue light began to appear around him. He looked in surprise at the light and before he can retaliate, Justine finished her spell.

"This is the end, convict. Cosmic flare!" The blue light around started to spark, and he couldn't do nothing but stared at them in wide eyes, before they all burst into a large explosion.

"Oh…Crap." *BOOM* A bluish explosion occurred in the city of red.

x-x

"Did we get him?" Caroline asked Justine with a worried voice.

"We don't know yet, but we can be sure that it will severely wounded him." Justine answered back her question with confidence in her voice.

The explosion is still going even now.

"Caroline, are you hurt?" Justine asked her for the third time.

"No, he didn't hit me." Caroline face turned into a smirk. "You should have seen the look on his face when I canceled his stupid dark spell."

"…Yes. He seemed surprise at that." Justine said back.

And the explosion finally died down, she waited with her weapon ready in case the convict didn't go down. But when the smoke are cleared, both of them were surprised at what they see.

"What in the?", "Im-impossible."

In the middle, the convict was still standing with his eyes closed without a wound in his body. Even his hair and his clothes are not burned.

"What? That's impossible!" Never in her existence, she hadn't seen Justine this surprise.

The convict finally opened his eyes and said a single word. "Infinity…"

Both her and Justine didn't know what that meant but they are still baffled so they didn't say anything back.

Then, all of a sudden, the convict started clapping.

"Impressive…Very impressive, you two. You guys gave me more troubles than the one I've fought before." The convict said with a soft voice.

'What's he talking about?'

"Two in harmony surpasses one in perfection, huh." His face turned a little sad.

A card floated down in front of him. The Judgement card.

"But, I'm afraid that will not be the case this time."

The convict closed his eyes and snapped his finger and the card shone with yellow light and then it changed into a blank card.

**_"_****_Messiah"_**

The card broke into pieces and shone in the bright yellow light. 'Did he summon a persona!?'

….

….

When the light finally died down, no persona is there, but only the convict. But now, his attire has changed. It is now a black suit with an emblem they've never seen before and underneath is the different white shirt. The red lines in his trousers are also gone. But that's not the most surprising thing. The convict, before with a mop of blue hair, has now entirely pure white hair. His silver eyes are changed into bright blue eyes that seem to be shining.

They both stared at the scene in front of him with both surprise and fear when Justine suddenly spoke.

"Is that a persona?" Justine asked in surprise. Indeed, he did not feel like a human no more. If they have to put into word, he is more like a persona than a human.

"Wh-what…What the heck are you!?" Caroline asked with shaking voice.

"I thought I already told you." The convict said back tilting his head.

"'…Messiah?…but isn't that your persona?" Justine asked back in shaking voice like her.

The convict laughed softly and said, "The persona known as Messiah does not exist within me, not anymore. From the moment I made that choice, the persona has became me, and I have became the persona."

'What's the convict talking?'

"I became a god. I became the Messiah."

'A GOD, that's what we were fighting against!?' *Thud* Justine couldn't hold her legs no more and fell down.

The convict laughed softly. "Do you know in the compendium, it's said that King frost can freeze the whole world?"

'How did he know about the compendium?'

"…The real king frost, anyway.…Now do you want to see the power of god's hand, when It's used by a real god?"

She too can't hold her knees and fell down. But he didn't stop. With a flex of his hand and still looking at them with the kindest eyes they have ever seen, he uttered a single word.

**_"_****_God's hand"_**

The sky split open and light became to fill her vision. But as soon as it came, the darkness took over her vision.

-x-x-


	4. GOD

**Mementos**

"Maybe I overdid it."

A white haired young boy stood in the middle of what can be described as a complete chaos. The entire place is in ruins. Buildings had collapsed and debris can be seen everywhere. The city looked like it was leveled by an earthquake. That's it, if this place can be even called a city.

Honestly he didn't know what this place even is. It looked and felt similar to the dark hour but at the same time so much different from the dark hour. It did not seen like the 'Tv world' that Elizabeth described but then again he didn't know half the things she talked about.

…*Rustle, rustle*

'Hm?'

Someone kicked the wreckage up and it was thrown into the air.

"tch, dammit!"

And came a young girl, her clothes are tattered and her eye patch is gone. All sorts of bruises and cut can be seen on her body.

"huh, huuh." She seemed to be breathing heavily and judging from the frown on her face and amount of animosity from the glare she's giving him, this seemed to be the Caroline.

"Well, color me surprised. I thought I will have to dig up for the both of you." Minato said while nodding to himself.

"Shut up, convict!" She snark back as hard as she could but it only came out as a wheezy voice.

"Wait, where's Justine?" The girl looked very worried and started to pull the wreckage around her. "Justine, answer me!" and began to shout madly for her twin.

"Justine!" Finally she found her but that did not put her at ease. If he tried to describe her in one word, she looked bad. But the girl lying in front of her was a lot worse. Both her hands looked broken and one of her legs was so purple that it looked like she was poisoned. But, that's to be expected considering what she had done.

x-x

**Moments Ago…**

**_"_****_God's hand"_**

_The sky split open and a large golden hand brimming w__ith light came falling down. The girl, Caroline looked at it with wide eyes and appeared to be frozen in place._

_The other girl regained her sense quickly._

_"Caroline, we must run." But Caroline said nothing and continued to look at the sky with wide eyes. Justine tried to shake her again and again but to no avail. Finally, she made her decision and stood in front of her twin summoning a persona._

_"Metatron." The messenger of god appeared and flew towards the golden hand with the intent to stop it. But, it was no use as the hand was not even slow down for a bit._

_"Rakujaka, Rakujaka, Rakujaka!" The girl tried to use spell after spell but the hand was still falling. And Finally, Metatron gave out and disappeared into shards._

_But the girl did not give up. She looked back at her twin but it looked like she fainted. The girl turned towards the sky again. The golden hand was heading towards them with alarming speed._

_"Heat riser"._

_With her hands forward and like before the convict before her did, she_ _fought head on towards her doom._

x-x

**Present**

'Honestly, that was a very stupid move.' …But, it looked like her wish came true as the girl she had saved was trying to heal her with all her power.

"Justine, wake up! Open your eyes!" The wounds were healing but the girl seemed like she's not waking up. 'Guess I better intervene.'

"You do know that diarahan does not work if you don't use recarm first,…right?" Minato tried to talk some sense into her.

"Ah, that's right!" Caroline said with wide eyes.

"Wait, did you really forget that?"

"Sh-shut up, convict!" Caroline said back with big blush on her face. 'Honestly, kids these days.'

"Reca-"

"That would not be necessary, Caroline."

An unfamiliar deep voice said. 'Hm?' The white-haired boy tried to look at the speaker and a complete surprise greeted him.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person, Messiah of the Fall."

A familiar man with familiar face filled with familiar grin greeted him with an unfamiliar voice.

"Master!" Caroline said in surprise.

"Igor?" Minato asked in astonishment.

"Heheheheh." The man said nothing but chuckled in deep voice.

"…Ah, Yaldaboath, I presume." The boy hardened his features and glared at the god before him.

The man looked surprised for a moment but chuckled again. "Ah, I am surprised that you know me."

"I am also surprised that you know me…." The boy said back without missing a beat.

The man chuckled again. 'Isn't he doing that too many times?'

"What do you mean, Convict? Master is master!" Caroline said while holding Justine in her arms.

'Looks like she doesn't know'. That's not his concern but still, "I don't know who your real master is but this man is not Igor, that much I can tell."

Caroline didn't say anything but looked back and forth between him and her supposed master.

The man, either didn't care or didn't think that was important enough, said nothing and looked at his surrounding.

"Such power and to think it would be wasted on a naive human.'' Yaldaboath said while looking around.

"What?"

"Heheh, you are still new to this godhood, so you wouldn't know. The gods' almighty powers don't come with free pass. Us, gods only exists only because of humanity's faith and belief. And our power comes from that, too."

'Really? Philemon never told me about that.', "So?"

"If you continue to use your power recklessly like that, it won't be long before your powers are gone and you become human again."

'So, I have a limit on power and time, huh.'

"It does not matter. All I need is to kill you and what I have left is enough to do that."

"A bit pompous, are we? I am afraid this will not be that easy." Red aura flared around him and the world around them start to shift. Bones like things, actually they really are bones started to appear. "Let me show you the power of a true god." The ground started to shake and rose up into the sky.

But, the white haired boy didn't bat an eye even when all of this is happening. Although the same thing can't be said about the girl holding her twin in arms.

"What's happening!?" She asked with disbelief in her eyes as the ground continued to rise.

Finally it stopped. The man was still grinning with bloodshot eyes and the white haired boy was looking at him with utter…disinterest. The boy finally broke eye contact and looked around. They were up really high in the sky. You can even see the clouds. It reminded the boy of something from his past.

"A tower atop the clouds and a god staring down at me. Hm, Is it supposed to scare me?"

"Don't worry Messiah. This is merely a stage befitting of my true form." Light started to fill the area and completely robbed them off their sight.

x-x

When it died down, a giant winged metal thing stood in front of the tower. It's wings were with red and silver color and it's whole body was shining from reflection. It's head looked like just a stone with slightly visible silhouette of his face and weapon cases like things can seen on his both sides.

"What the hell is that!?" Caroline shouted like there's no tomorrow. "Y-you are not our master?"

"I thought I've already told you that's not your master." Minato said while rolling his eyes.

"Who would've believe you, convict!?" Caroline snark back.

"Anyway, take your sister and get out of here,…Now." Minato said while looking back at his enemy.

"Where do I have to get out!? We are up high in the sky! Do you expect me to jump!?"

Caroline said while looking around for any exit.

"Then…just take a cover." Conveniently there were still debris but it wouldn't mean a thing in battle of gods. But, at least it's still better than nothing.

"F-fine, you owe me, convict."

"Why the hell do I owe you?"

"Finished with your tribling, Messiah?" Yaldobaoth said with now his echoey voice.

"Waiting for us to finish chatting. What a godly thing to do…" Minato said with a slight smile.

"Hm, I am just giving you a handicap."

The boy said nothing and still looked at the god when suddenly the boy vanisheed from his place and reappeared floating directly front of the god.

"What!?" The god said in surprised tone before the boy kicked his head. *Bam!*

A loud sound erupted as the boy's leg hit the god.

"And…do I look like I care?" The boy said in his usual monotone voice while flying in the air.

"Imbecile!" The larger god angrily said as he was thrown of balance. Suddenly, countless light arrows appeared above him.

"You shall perish!" The arrows started to fall mercilessly on the young messiah.

"Cadenza." The boy used a spell and blue light surrounded him.

The arrows relentlessly fell on the boy but the boy dodged them effortlessly.

"Megidoloan." Purple light exploded in front of him and all the arrow were destroyed.

"Gun of execution!" The god roared and a hand like thing appeared from his back. It took a revolver like gun out of it's right case.

"Distorted Lust!" and shot black purple beams from it.

The boy dodged around by moving around in the air. But, the beams followed him around.

"You can't run forever, Messiah! Accept your fate." The larger god said to the boy as he fired his gun again.

"Tch." The boy smacked his lips as more beams followed him, and finally he was hit and as soon as he was hit by one beam, many started to follow until all of them hit him without pause.

As the light became to clear, the white haired boy stood unfazed.

"If you think that's enough, you got another problem coming." Minato said and tried to attack the god again. But, found that he can't move.

"…What?"

"I release upon you the deadly sin of lust. You have no means of escape, Messiah! The insanity of mankind shall bring forth the demise." The larger god said in his echoey voice.

…*Buzzz, buzz*

"What are you trying to do?"

"Well, I don't need to move to beat you." Lightning crackled around the whole place. "Thunder call…" A large thunder struck the larger god and made him lose his balance.

"Ugh." Then many others started to fall altogether.

"Sword of conviction!" Yaldaboath summoned another of his arm and took out a long sword. "BOW DOWN TO YOUR TRUE GOD!" The larger god shouted and swung down his sword. Thunderbolts hit the sword but they were all repelled towards the whole place.

"No matter what power you use, you are just a human with the borrowed power of a god. You cannot hope to defeat a true god." Yaldaboath said with condescending tone.

"Oratorio." The boy's body shine as he used the healing spell. The boy stood up as he was cured from his status effect. "Not really, No." The boy summoned the same sword he used when fighting against the velvet twins. "I am a human…with unlimited potential and with the power of a god." The boy aimed his sword at the god and jumped straight to him. "You cannot hope to defeat something ranked higher than you."

"You humans never learn." The larger god also brought his sword down.

Both swords met in the middle with a loud clang.

"Your feeble sword cannot broke my sword of conviction."

"Haha, prudent of you to think I brought a normal sword against a god." The boy broke the deadlock by moving to the side and dodging the slash. But, the larger god wouldn't let him. "You wouldn't escape." The god tried to slash again but the boy had prepared for this.

"Scarlet havoc." Both the sword and the boy's body started to glow red, and mirages started to appear around the boy. Then, they all slashed at the larger sword all at once. The sword did not break but the force was so strong that both the sword and it's user was blown back.

"You fool!" Yaldaboath steadied his body and aimed his gun at the boy and fired again.

"This is the sword the Death used…" The boy said as he cut all the beams from the gun.

"And your shiny body won't stand a chance, Door of hades." The boy shouted as visage of Thanatos appeared behind him and he slashed his sword at the god's upper body forming a wide cut on his torso.

"Ahhhh!" the larger god cried out in agony.

But, the god didn't falter and used his power again. "No tolerance, no mercy. DIVINE APEX!" The god summoned more of his hands and brings out his weapons.

….

'Really? A bell and a book, What?' Minato thought looking at the…'weapons'.

"This is your punishment, foolish Messiah!" The larger god charged up a large black energy ball with red outlines.

"Who cares?" The boy said back as he also charged his own attack, the temperature around him rose up immediately.

"Well, I hope your body is flammable." The boy said as fire started to burn around him.

"This is the power of a true god, Rays of control!" The energy ball broke down into countless rays and aimed straight to the young Messiah.

"Ardhanari!" A large stream of fire was shot out of the boy's hand. The fire met the rays head on and many large explosion occurred between them.

"You think that such an attack would work on me! ME! A TRUE GOD!?" Yaldaboath mocked the Messiah as he charged another attack.

The fire were starting to flicker out but the rays were still going strong.

"It's no use, a mere human can not measure to a god, Rays of control!"As Yaldaboath unleashed attack again and more rays started to appear again.

"A mere human? Heh, I cast that life a long time ago. The man, Makoto Yuki and his ideals died with his friends." The flames were starting to disappear but many explosions were still occurring. "His soul had gone atop that tower." A blank card floated down front of him as his eyes start to shine and blue flames appeared around him. "All that's left is me, a savior, a Messiah. A God!" Thunder crackled in the distance as the whole sky darkened, and the wind started to blew heavily.

"What is the meaning of this?" Yaldaboath said as he looked around in fear. "No matter! You shall be defeated!", The Ardhanari spell worn out and rays of control zoomed into the boy.

But, the boy didn't move from his spot and crushed the card in front of him. **_"_****_Universe" _**The boy's voice echoed like the god before him.

**_"Armageddon." _**The blue flames around the boy emerged and completely engulfed the rays as they burned through to the larger god. Thunder wildly struck upon the god as the wind howled madly, making numerous cuts appeared around the god's body. The whole sky appeared to be crying as countless shards of ice falls onto the god as he cried out in agony. All blended together into such a sight. Yes, a sight befitting of it's name. The end of the world.

x-x

The world around him started to settle as the dark clouds move away.

"Looks like I lost control. Again."

The spell worked like a complete overkill. The larger god was completely defeated. Not even a speck of him was left. The Armageddon spell obliterated him completely.

The white haired boy looked at the floating card in front of him. "Looks like he's telling the truth." Sure, that spell was strong but in the past he could only use it once and after that he can't even move and never before it was this strong. So, of course, it came with a price. Over one third of the card looked like it's been burned. Nearly half of the card was gone.

"So, this is price for the power of a god, huh. I wonder is there any other way to recharge it?" The white haired boy said to himself as he now stood alone on the tower.

"Hey, convict. Is he gone?" Well, not entirely alone.

"I think so. And can you stop with the convict thing?" The white haired boy now directed his attention to the approaching girl. She was carrying her sister on her back.

"She still has not woken up?"

"Uh huh, and whose fault do you think that is?"

"Not mine, you guys attack me first."

"tch, we were just acting on orders." Caroline huffed in response. "So, if this one is fake, where is our real master?"

"How should I know?"

"You don't know!?"

"Well, maybe he did know but I can't ask him now, can I?" Minato said as he point as his back. "Besides, how can you mistake that guy for Igor?"

"We-well, we are busy helping our guest, so I hadn't really noticed it." Caroline said awkwardly looking away.

"…Okay, but I thought you guys and Igor are always in the room. How come you not notice it? His demeanor changed suddenly and you didn't notice it? Were you sleeping?"

"Ahh, umm-", Caroline started to think to herself. She looked confused but What's there to confuse about?

"And I thought the wildcard hadn't appear yet?"

"Well, one had already appear. But, we are preparing for the other one while you came. And who are you to talk about that? How do you know all of this?" Caroline asked him again while she steadied her sister's body from her back.

"Oh, I was a guest before."

"Huuh! You were the wildcard!?"

"Isn't that obvious?" But, anyway two wildcards? Isn't the wildcard supposed to be one and only? And wouldn't the other affects the other one's journey? Well, this complicated things. So, which wildcard was the one Philemon talking about?…'Nah, That does not concern me. I only need to save Elizabeth.'

"Caroline, what about your other siblings from the velvet room?"

…No reply came back.

"…Caroline?"

When he looked at Caroline she looked shocked. 'What happened again?'

''Con-co-convict!"

"My, my, Caroline. You shouldn't talk everything to an outsider."

The familiar echoey voice started to…well, echoed from behind.

"You are still alive?" Minato said in disbelief while turning around.

Yaldoboath looked like he was regenerating. No, not looks like, he was indeed regenerating. He still hasn't fully reformed but nearly all of his upper body has been healed. This scene felt familiar and it brought the boy great discomfort.

"I thought I destroyed all of you."

"You didn't think it would be that easy to kill a true god, Messiah?" Yaldobath said while regenerating.

"Well, I've never done it before."

"Like I say before, a god's power comes from humanity. As long as humanity's faith in me is still strong, I will not be defeated."

"Humanity's faith? I never even heard of you before I came here."

"Hm, with such power and you still think like an ape." Yaldaboath snorted back in response. "You of all people should know that, Messiah, people necessarily doesn't need to be believe in gods, themselves."

By that time, all of his upper body had been healed. 'Wait, I remember now.'

"As long as humanity feels grief, Erebus will still live." Erebus, that's who he reminded him of. "As long as humanity longs for death, Nyx will never fall." Nearly all of his body had been reformed. Minato readied his sword as the fight was looming closer and closer. "And, as long as humanity wish to be controlled, I will exist forever.", Yaldaboath roared as his wings sprouted forth. "That's what means to be a true god." Yaldaboath said with condescending tone as he finished regenerating. "But, you, messiah, you can be killed."

'Ahhhh, I forgot about that. That's why I had to seal Nyx. But, how does he know about my journey.…Damn it. Should I use my Armageddon spell to kill him again? Would that even matter?'

"Aren't you supposed to take your time?"

"Hm, don't lump me in with other gods. I am Yaldaboath, creator of all! Unparalleled by any!" Yaldaboath said as his hands appeared again and took out his weapons. And his wings started to darken as black aura surrounded his body. 'This feels like…death…?'

"Prepare, Messiah. This will not be easy as last time."

'Great, My second day on earth and already I don't know what's going on anymore.'

-x-x-


	5. A knack

?

"Hm, where am I?" Justine groggily said as she looked around. The place was pitch black and nothing can be seen in her vicinity, even herself.

"Did I die?" Justine said to herself but she couldn't hear her talking. "So, the convict killed me." Justine whispered slowly. "I hope Caroline is all right" But, she knew she was just fooling herself. Even though she protected Caroline with her life, there's no telling what he will do after that. She knew that convict is too strong. That attack that killed? her was not even his full power. She knew that Caroline would not survive fighting him alone.

"Master, are you gonna let her go that easily!?"

An angry woman's voice said from behind her. She knew that voice.

She turned herself around and look forward. A sight familiar to her greeted him.

"It's her choice, we do not have any say in this", the speaker was none other than her master and the one who was yelling at him was her sister, Margaret.

"What is this?", Justine asked but it looked like neither her master nor her sister noticed her.

She, then noticed that she was in front of them sitting on what appeared to be a sofa. She looked around and the pitch black was gone. The place looked like an elevator filled entirely with blue. She knew this place…this was the form the velvet room took on their sibling's first guest.

"But, we can't just to do that! I can't let my sister goes a futile wild goose chase.", Margaret angrily said back to their master.

"Please, Margaret clams down.", A boy's meek voice said from beside them. It was her brother, Theodore.

She knows this conversation, of course. It was a day or a moment which they would all remember. Although their first guest finished his journey successfully, he lost his life in the process. He gave up his life to protect the humanity. A noble decision but not without consequences. His bonds through his journey, not able to accept his death brought an dire anomaly to the world. Although he was their guest, their sister, Elizabeth served as his main attendant. And she fell in love with the guest. So, even she too can't accept his loss and made the decision to leave the velvet room in order to find a way to save him. And this was the aftermath of her decision.

"Elizabeth made her choice and decided to save Makoto-sama. We cannot intervene or affects her choice", her master, igor, calmly said closing his eyes.

"But, is that even possible? Isn't saving him would brought the same thing he died trying to prevent?", Margaret said clearly desperate.

"Elizabeth knew this. That's why she left. So she can find a way to save him."

A calm voice said this and Margaret looked back in her direction. 'Whose voice is that?', Justine thought to herself as she looked around. But, found no one.

'Was that me? Did I said that?', Justine tried to remember.

"La-n-a, why didn't you stop her? She was your sister.", Her sister said to her clearly angry. 'Who?'

"Please, sister, L-v-a is just trying to help." Her brother, Theodore said trying to calm down Margaret.

'Who are they talking to?'

"It's just like master said, Elizabeth made this choice herself, we cannot do anything but honors her decision."

'There's this voice again, was it me? Did I really said back to my sister' Justine try desperately to remember but her vision started to blur.

"L-n-,d-t -lk t- -r si-r.", her sister said something back, she can't hear no more. And as her vision started to fade Justine thought to herself.

"I wonder where was Caroline at that time?"

x-x

"Ah!"

The young girl Justine woke up suddenly.

"Where am I again?", Justine said to herself as she looked around.

"Justine, you woke up!"

Caroline said from beside her before she threw herself at her.

"Ahhh, I thought you'd really died."

Caroline said as she hugs her twin sister deeply. But, her sister looked dumbfounded.

"Y-yes,I'm fine.", Justine said staggeringly as she had no idea what's going on. Is this a dream? Did she really survived? Or did both of them died and met in the middle? Justine had many questions but decided to just ask one.

"Caroline, where's convict?", as soon as Justine asked the question, Caroline smacked her lips in annoyance and rolled her eyes back as far as she could.

"If you're looking for him, he's right back there." Caroline pointed behind her without looking back.

Justine still didn't know what's going on but she tilted her head and looked behind Caroline but what she saw there didn't help her one bit.

The convict was flying in the air dodging purple beams while fighting a giant golden living statue that has golden wings with black outlines.

The beams died down and the large statue slashed its equally large sword down at the convict.

But, the convict blocked the slash with his own sword. The convict looked like he was not hurt but his expression is grim.

"Where's all your bravado now, Messiah?", an echoy voice emitted from the statue.

"Yes, bravado, I also wonder where art thou?" The convict said as he broke the attack and charged a spell on his hand.

"Megidoloan". A large explosion occurred on the statue's upper body.

The convict dropped his hand and looked onward. "Did it get him?"

"Rays of control!" Suddenly many large black beams was shot towards the convict.

"I supposed not, Infinity!" A barrier appeared in front of the convict and it blocked the beam but it started to crack as the beams kept coming on.

"What?" Finally the barrier broke and convict was hit by the beams and was blown back.

"Hah, serves you right, convict!" Caroline said jovially.

…?

"Ca-caroline, what's happening?" At her question, Caroline stopped celebrating and thought for a moment.

"Umm, it's complicated but long story short, our master is not our master. That golden god is bad guy who's posing as our master and the convict is complete and utter total JERK!" Caroline said the last part angrily, but that did not clear things up.

"After that guy came back to life, me, an avatar of power, graciously offered my help and do you know what he said?"

"Ah, n-no."

"He was all like-", Caroline made her eyes looks sleepy with only opening a little and said in a low voice. "_What a brat like you would do to help me? It's not even funny as an April fools' joke_, Can you believe it? the nerve of him." Caroline said imitating the convict but with her face, it just looked like Justine. Convict and her really looked alike, huh. But, that still did not clear things up.

"Caroline, I still don't-"

…*Boom*

A loud explosion occurred and something crashed into the debris beside the twins.

x-x

"Damn it. How does he keeps breaking my infinity." Minato said while holding his head. The god before him was nothing like before. While he was strong before, now he is on completely different level. His powers are way stronger and the dread he's feeling, it's just like he's fighting with Nyx, not as potent as her, but still.

"This is getting nowhere." Minato said as he healed himself. Minato prepared to start attacking again but beside him, the twins were looking at him with wide eyes.

"Oh, you're awake." Minato said to the now awoke girl, Justine.

"Ah-h, Ye-yeah."

"Good."

"Huh!, Convict now you see you cannot win without my help." Caroline said with a smug voice.

"Justine, can you still use your powers?"

"Huhh, I-can."

"Hey, stop ignoring me."

Minato rolled his eyes and sigh loudly.

"I'm not ignoring you. I'm just trying to ignore the fact that you're here."

"What the HELL!"

"Listen, Brats can't do anything here. Just get out of this place and run as far as you can." Minato jumped straight towards the god after saying his part.

"Hey, stop calling us brats!" Caroline said back but Minato can't hear her…or possibly just ignored her. "Hm, he just won't admit he needed my help. Justine, let's go!" Caroline said back to her sister.

"huh, what? We shouldn't help him, Caroline. He's our enemy." Justine said back.

"I already told you, It's not our master who told us to kill him. Honestly, I also don't trust him but if we want to get out of here alive then we should help him."

Justine didn't know what to do. But, she knew she can trust her sister. "Fine, I will help."

"Great, now let's go." Caroline also went towards the god as Justine followed close behind her.

"My questions can wait, I suppose."

x-x

"Why do you still try, Messiah? You know you can't win." Yaldabaoth said to the boy in front of him.

"Well, I also know that I'm dead, so…who knows?" Minato said back in response. "I thought I told you to run." Minato said as the velvet twins reached their destination.

"Hm, why should we listen to you?"

"hmm…" Minato rolled his eyes and signs loudly. "Kids shouldn't interfere in adult's stuff."

"Huhh! Who are you calling kids?"

"Um, you two." Minato said back to Caroline as she smacked her lips. "Damn it, I hate you."

"Ah, Justine you've awoken." Yaldabaoth said to the now recovered girl. But, she did not said anything back and looked at the two gods in front of her while keeping her guard up.

"But, Messiah, you think you can win against me just because of them." Yaldabaoth spoke to the white-haired boy.

"Well, I didn't tell them to come." Minato said as he slashed his sword at the air.

'Now, what should I do? I must save my universe power. And even if I kill him, he will just come back. So, brute force won't work. What choices do I still have?' Minato thought to himself.

"You two should listen to the Messiah." Yaldabaoth voice stopped Minato's line of thought. "There are things I still have to do and you two are vital to them. I wouldn't want to accidentally kill you two."

"Hm, you think we would still work for you! Keep dreaming." Caroline said as she crushed the card in front of her. "Vajira blast."

A shock wave was produced and aimed at the god but the larger god just put his sword in the way and it was repelled.

"It's no use. What can you accomplish while you two are weakened?" Yaldabaoth said.

'Tch, those two are going to kill themselves.'

"We can beat you even while we are weakened, you faker. Justine, with me." Caroline said while Justine nodded her head and opened the book in her hands.

"Vorpal blade/ Riot gun."

Bullets and slashes started to rain down upon the larger god. But, the god looked unperturbed and just blocked all of them with his sword.

Minato watcheed the twins as they fight against the god.

Even when they are at clearly disadvantage, they chose not to run away. They chose to fight against an entity far greater than them. It's just like him in his fight against Nyx.…'Like the fight against Nyx?'

"Wait." As soon as Minato said that time seemed to stop. The battle between the twins and gods seemed to stop as they all stood frozen in their place.

"What?" The whole place just frozen in place. "What happened?"

_"S- -i-."_ A voice. Minato looked around but there just the twins and the god and they all are just fixed in their position.

Then, suddenly the whole place darkened and he couldn't even see his surrounding anymore.

"Is that another of his attack?" Minato said as he charged almighty spell in his hand.

_"Seal him."_

"Huh?" Minato turned around as he clearly heard the voice. But he still can't see no one.

The voice sounded feminine and kind of familiar.

"Who are you?" Minato shouted but his answer didn't come.

_"Seal him at the depths of cognitive."_

The voice didn't answer him but it kept telling him to seal the god. 'Looks like I have no choice.'

"Sealing won't work. I can't make a permanent seal and a temporary one won't change a thing." Minato decided to speak in their terms and that seemed to work as they answered him back.

_"Guide the trickster."_

"What?"

_"Guide the trickster. He will show you the way."_

"What are you saying?" Minato asked but the darkness around him started to disappear slowly. "Wait, I'm not finish yet. Tell me. What is a trickster?" Minato asked but no voice answered as the darkness disappeared completely and time started to resume.

"What is that?"

"Hey, Convict stop standing around." Caroline's voice broke him out of stupor. Justine didn't say anything but still looked at him with narrow eyes. Yaldabaoth also didn't say anything but he could feel he's looking at him.

"Where did you go, Messiah?" Yaldabaoth asked him and everyone turned to look at him at his odd question.

"What?"

"Answer me, Messiah! Where. Did. You. Go?" Yaldabaoth asked him in angry voice.

'So, he knows something about this.' Minato didn't answer him back but he sighed slightly. 'Yes, the only thing I can do now is listen to that voice.'

"Justine, Caroline!" Minato called the twins and they both turned their heads to him. "I need you two to do as I say."

"huh? Why should I listen to you?" Caroline said back.

"Because we only got one chance and I don't want to waste it. Can I ask that of you?"

"Hey, Looks like yo-" Caroline tried to said but Justine intervened. "Caroline, you are the one who said we should help him if we want to win." Caroline didn't seem to agree for a moment but she finally gave in.

"Tch, fine. Do whatever you want."

Minato smiled and said, "Thanks, Justine."

Justine looked back at him and said, "In exchange, I would like you to answer my question."

"Um, Sure."

Justine nodded. "Is your name Makoto Yuki?" Minato was surprised at her question but he recovered fast.

"It was but not anymore."

Justine only nodded and turned back.

"What was that about?" Caroline asked her sister. But she only answered with a tilt of her head.

"Well then, let's start." Minato said as he stood in front of the twins.

"No matter what you do, you can't win against me, Messiah." Yaldabaoth said the same line again but this time it was different. There is a tinge of fear in his voice.

"We will see about that." Minato breathed in slowly. "Archangels." As soon as he said that his blue eyes starts to glow again and four beings appear around the twins and him.

Both the Justine and Caroline looked at the beings around them.

"Are they personas?" Caroline asked and Justine answered her question. "No, they are not."

Michael, Raphael, Uriel, Gabriel. They were his personas before but now they are not mere personification no more. They are the real archangels.

"Deus xiphos." Minato held up his hand and the sword of the archangel appeared in a bright warm light.

Now with two swords in hand, Minato looked back at Yaldaboath.

"Sword dance." A glass breaking sound was heard and the four archangels broke their formation and surrounded the god. Then with their weapons in hand all of them started to attack the god. Slash after slash, bruises after bruises. The four archangels didn't let up for a moment and continued their assault.

"Stop this folly, Messiah", Yaldabaoth said as he also swung down his sword at one of the archangels but it was futile as if he stopped one of them the other three attacked him mercilessly.

"Wow" Caroline said in surprise as the four archangels continued their dance.

"Save your surprise, now aim your strongest fire spells above his head on my command." Minato gave his orders and went towards Yaldabaoth as he summoned a tarot card.

"King and I." Minato slashed the card in front of him and the snow began to appear around them.

"What?", Yaldabaoth stopped attacking the archangels and looked at the messiah.

"What are you trying to do now?"

And not long after he said that a giant snow man appeared above and started to fall straight at him.

"You imbecile." Yaldabaoth shouted as he ignored the archangels and aimed his gun at the falling snow man. But before he could shoot, Minato gave his order.

"Now." As soon as he said that the four archangels stopped their assault and fell back.

"Blazing hell!" The twins crushed the card in front of them and a large blazing circle appeared between the god and the falling snowman.

"What?" Yaldabaoth said in before he could do anything, the snow man hit the fire and melted into water immediately. A large ball of water dropped on the larger god.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Well, I don't have water spells so I have to improvise now, didn't I? Caroline, thunder reign." Minato said as he kept marching straight towards the god.

"Fine, I know it." Caroline said and shot a lightning javelin at the god.

"No!" Yaldabaoth tried to shield but he's too late as the rod hit him and surges of lightning crackles throughout his whole body.

"Ahhhhh!" The gods shout loudly in agony and the lightning destroyed all his weapon except for his sword. "Stop, you fools!"

"Justine, wind spell at me."

"Affirmative, Garudye."Justine used her spells and launched Minato towards the god.

"Foolish messiah!" Yaldabaoth roared loudly and swings his sword down. "Sword of conviction."

Minato readied his two swords as he was launched towards the god in no time. "Ayamur." Minato swings both his sword at the same time and cut Yaldabaoth sword in two pieces.

"Impossible!" Yaldabaoth shouted in surprise as Minato broke his sword.

Now with all his four weapons gone, Minato also recalled his swords. "Justine, Caroline. Start the assault!"

"You don't have to tell me twice, Convict."

"Vorpal blade/ Riot gun!" Both twins shouted loudly as they used their spells at the god, now without his sword to shield him.

Minato flied higher and higher until he was above the god.

'Finally, I can get close to him.' "Now for the finale, **_Universe_**" Minato said as he summoned the blank card again.

Yaldabaoth now fed up with all the attacks roared loudly. "Rebels who dare defy my rule, you shall perish!" Yaldaboath angrily shouted. "Divine apex." Yaldabaoth restored his weapons to their peak condition again.

"What?" Both Minato and the twins exclaimed in astonishment.

"Damn it, he restored his weapon." Minato said as he floats in midair.

"This will be your punishment, Messiah!"

"Ah, He's going to use that rays again. Convict, dodge!" Caroline shouted loudly at him.

'Hmm…If I dodge now, I will never get the chance again but infinity can't withstand it. What should I do?'

"Accept your fate, Messiah! Rays of control."

'I will just have to soldier through.'

"Infinity." The barrier appeared again and shielded the messiah from the beams.

"That barrier can't withstand my power! Perish! Messiah!" Yaldabaoth boasted loudly as cracks appeared around the shield. Finally the barrier broke and the rays started to hit the messiah.

"Uh Oh." Minato cursed but as soon as the rays hit him, they were all repelled to all directions. No matter how many times they hit him, they were all repelled until none left.

"What? It can't be! That power!?" Yaldabaoth said with fear in his voice.

Even Minato was surprised. After all he knew that spell. It was not infinity. The spell that don't act as a barrier but as a armor that repeled every attack to user. As far as he knew, there was only one who can used that power. 'Tch, no use thinking about it now. This is my chance.'

"Scribe!" The angel Metatron appeared behind him. And both of them fell straight towards the god.

"I condemn you, Messiah! Divine A-!" Yaldabaoth tried to charge his attack again but this time the four archangels appeared and held down his hands. "Ahh?"

Now defenseless, Yaldabaoth could only lay in wait as the Messiah used his spell on him.

"Hm, I must warn you .This is gonna hurt." Minato said as he crushes the blank card in front of him. _"_A lot…**_Scribe,__ Enoch!"_** Both Minato and Metatron held their arm out and a soundless shock wave appeared throughout their surrounding.

"Hm?" Justine and Caroline as nothing happened. "What? Nothing's happe-"

"Ahhhhh" Yaldabaoth suddenly shouted loudly as cracks after cracks appeared on his body. "STOP THIS!" The god shouted and the debris were blown back by that force alone.

"What is happening!?" Caroline asked.

"Caroline, take cover!" Justine shouted from behind and both of them used their spell just not to be blown back. But their worries were for nothing as the Metatron that Minato summoned came down in front of them and act as a shield.

x-x

"Now's my chance." Minato said as he flew away from the god who kept screaming. That attack was used with him, a Messiah and metatron, the voice of god. It was supposed to be a soundless sound attack. But, Yaldabaoth kept screaming so the point just became moot.

'And now for the sealing.' The four archangels are still holding the god's hand down, but he had no choice, he will have to seal all of them at the same time. Now for the cognitive place, the closet thing would be the place crawling with persona. And now that's all clear up, he will have to believe the voice that the trickster can show him the way.

Minato pointed his hands toward the sky and used his spell, **_"_****_Great seal"_**

Then the platforms he's standing on broke into columns and surrounded the screaming god in front of him. Then they all started to close in on the god like a box completely covering all his body until only his head and the upper part of his hand can be seen.

Finally the god resisted the pain from the spell before. "What are you doing to me?"

"Well, if you know all about me, you must know that I have a knack for sealing gods. But, don't worry I will come back with a plan to finally kill you. Until then." Minato snapped his finger and chains began to crawl all over the god's body. Then It began to fall towards the place with personas.

"No, you cannot do this. Your world only existed because of me. You will suffer, messiah, You will suffer."

"Yeah, yeah, said that to someone who cares." Minato said as the god sunk into the ground until nothing could be heard anymore.

"Huuh." With all the fighting done. Minato finally relaxed and lied down. "Now all I need to find is that stupid trickster and I can become the seal again. I can't believe I miss being the seal." Minato said while yawning as the blank card beside him was only a little left. Nearly all of it was gone.

-x-x-

**Thank you to everyone who favourited and followed.**


	6. Velvet

**Mementos**

"What does convict do to him?" Caroline said as she and her sister got out from the debris.

"I think he used the same spell he used before." Justine said back as she dusted herself off.

"Before? Justine, you've seen him before?"

"You don't remember him?" Justine looked shock for a moment and then narrowed her eyes and asked her sister. "His name is Makoto Yuki, our first guest."

"First guest?" Justine carefully looked at her sister looking for any reaction. 'What is the meaning of this? Is Caroline really not around at that time?'

"Ah! Sister Elizabeth's guest!" Caroline suddenly exclaimed. At her answer, Justine became relieved, but collected herself and sighed. "Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry, it just slipped my mind. But, isn't the first guest emotionless and impassive guy? Not like this sarcastic, insufferable jerk?" Caroline said with an irritating tone.

"You do know I'm still here, right?" Minato said as he suddenly appeared right behind them, now his white hair gone and with his blue hair and original white shirt.

"Yeah, it's better if you heard that." Caroline said with a smirk on her face.

Minato looked at her for a moment then grunts and turned to Justine.

"Justine, right? You looks like you are the smart one. So, I gonna have to ask you my questions."

"Hey, what does that make me?" Caroline said back but Minato ignored her and proceeded with his question.

"Do you know what a trickster is?" Minato asked, still ignoring the fuming Caroline beside him.

"Trickster? It is what we called our guests." Justine answered without batting an eye.

"Guests? So, it's true that there are more than one wildcard this time."

"Yes, the first guest had already started his journey, but we are still preparing for the second guest."

"Preparing?" Minato stared at them. "…What do you have to do? Think up new kinds of cryptic Messages? The lady who's singing has to clear her throat?"

"…." Justine said nothing back and stared at him with impassive eyes. Caroline also stopped her insults and looked at him.

The atmosphere became suddenly weird.

….

"…It's a joke." Minato said back but still there's no reaction. "I'm sorry, I'm still new to this."

"Hey, are you sure this is Sister Elizabeth's guest? He's acting really out of character." Caroline said with a look of disbelief.

"Well, the appearance matches but his personality is different somehow." Justine said scrutinizing the guest? in front of her.

"There's a perfectly reasonable explanation for that but I don't care enough to tell you." Minato said as he ruffled his hair. "So, if there are two wildcards which one I'm supposed to guide on?"

"Why you gonna guide them?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know, someone tell me if I want to completely kill that god, I have to guide the trickster. Now, I don't know what that means but that's my only lead if I really wanna kill that god."

"Who is the one who told you that?" Caroline asked.

"Hmm, If I know that would I have said 'someone'?" Minato said as he turned around and looked around the half-broken tower.

"Forget about that for a moment, how do we get out of here? And what is here in the first place?"

"This place is known as Mementos. It is cognitive palace for all of humanity. You could say that this is the conjoined heart of mankind." Justine answered back in her monotone voice.

"…Okay" Minato said back while still looking around the strange place tinted with red. "I understand it runs in your blood. But, if you wanna explain something to people, you make sure to explain what that something is first."

"Tch, which part of her answer you don't understand?" Caroline said clearly not amused.

"Honestly, every part." Minato shrugged.

"What is there not to understand!? This place is the rift that all of human's desires take form. The heart of all living things, the center of all emotions." Caroline added back but Minato still stared at her with deadpan eyes.

"What!? How can you not still get it?" Caroline added with frustration in her voice.

"Well, for starters, what pray tell is the center of all emotions supposed to be?"

"The center of emotions is supposed to be THE center of emotions."

"Yeahhhh, I know you think you're helping, buuttt…clearly you're not."

"Ahhh, You're so irritating!"

"And, that I understand."

"*Sighh*" Justine sighed tiredly as her sister and their former guest bickered at each other. It was actually pretty one sided though.

"That's enough wasting time. We must plan our next course of action." Justine tried to diffuse the situation by changing the topic.

"Alright, alright." Minato sighed stopping the little girl who's trying to punch him. "As an elder, I will take the higher ground and apologize." Minato said holding his hands up. "Caroline, I'm sorry…that you suck at explaining things."

At his words Caroline finally snapped and took her baton out, "That's it! Prepare to die!" Caroline shouted while leaping towards the eyesore in front of her.

"Makoto-sama, you're not helping." Justine sighed again.

"Isn't taking higher ground means this?" Minato smiled as he dodged the oncoming(Probably fatal)strike.

"Stop dodging!"

"You're hurt. You should rest. Don't move around too much."

"I will REST when I wipe that smirk on your face!"

"It's not a smirk. It's just a mildly amused face."

"Gahhhh!"

As Justine watched her sister antics, she saw their former guest smiling. Not a smile of an all powerful god. Not a smile of a cynical death god. But a beautiful smile of a lonely boy, experiencing joy for the first in a long time.

'It is beautiful, indeed.' Justine thought staring the boy in front of her.

"Wait…" Minato suddenly said holding his hand, stopping Caroline in her tracks. Then he looked around the place he's standing on. The only things he could see on the horizon were the sky and the clouds.

"Um, Maybe I should have started with this question…How do we get down from here?"

x-x

?

One man? stood alone in a place pitch black darkness. His body was chained from head to toe and held down by the four other beings around him. Who were they, you asked? He didn't care. They were no match for him, anyway.

The man? released his power and one by one the chains started to break. The four beings around him tried to hold him down but they indeed were no match for him. Before long, all four of them were engulfed in a red light and they were all absorbed by that no sooner.

The man? now freed of the chains holding down, stood straight and looked around. The darkness started to dispel and a familiar surrounding entered his sight.

It was the velvet room, well, the pseudo-velvet room he constructed.

It is said the velvet room take the form of the heart of its guest. So, when he saw this velvet room form for the first time, he was intrigued by the form it took. A prison. The form that velvet took was none other than a prison. He wondered what the guest was like for it to become a prison among other things. But, now, he felt like this was a mockery to him.

He turned around and indeed there it was. A large silver door. He can able to break the chains seizing him down. He can consume the four archangels holding him back. But, it looked like he cannot break the seal that the Messiah placed. Now, this place truly became a prison for him.

Yaldabaoth walked closer to the door and examined it.

"At least, this was not meant to last forever." But, he didn't know how long. A day, a year, centuries, millennia.

"Maybe, not that long." The god shrugged and walked to the middle of the room. He snapped his finger and a short desk and a chair appeared in front of him.

The man sat upon it with a cruel grin on his face. He then stared upwards with hi bloodshot eyes.

"Soon, that messiah will know that I'm the only one between his world and destruction." The god started to laugh then it get louder and louder. "Soon, he will come back for me. He will know that I am the only one who can save him from that wretched fate." The man's laugh echoed through the place and the velvet blue started to vanish a little by little until it was all filled with blood red.

x-x

"Now this is strange."

A man in a head to toe jet black suit, combined with black mask stood in a place of what appeared to be a spaceship. But, it didn't appear to be a spaceship. It was truly a spaceship.

Akechi Goro was in the palace of his father's colleague and supporter Kunikazu Okumura. The supporter part is a little in a gray now though.

There were rumors of trying to enter political world using his business as a base. And he's here to confirm whether this rumors are true or just rumors. But as luck would have it, he really was trying to do that.

Now he knew his father is not going to take that lightly. He knew political world is dangerous but his father is seriously paranoid. He would not take that lying down. Now, whether Mr. Okumura was trying to backstab or not, his financial supports were undeniably what kept the Shido campaign floated.

So, the million dollar question would be is Mr Okumura usefulness outweighs the risk he imposes or not. But, he suppose it's not his place to question his father's choice.

More importantly though, that's not the strange thing he's baffled with. The velvet room, a suspicious place with an short old man and two kids who occasionally helped him on his work, the place where he fused his personas was now nowhere to he seen. Normally, the blue jail door would be at the entrance of every palaces and even in the real world he would see that door in some places. Now that door is nowhere to be seen.

"Did something happen to them?" Akechi didn't particularly care about them. No matter how you cut that up, they are clearly planning something. It didn't matter how many times they say they are just to help in his 'journey', his detective senses warned him not to trust them.

'You don't actually need to be a detective though. Any normal sane persona would not trust them.' But, at least they were useful tools in his conquest and he would rather not lose his trump card.

"Hmmm, meh. There's nothing I can do, I suppose. I should just wait and see." Akechi Goro pocketed his pistol and took out his phone and walked back to the entrance.

"Oh, there's new cake shop opening, Maybe I will go there before reporting in, Hahhaha."

x-x

"Um, I think that's all." Akura Kurusu packed his things in a box. "There's really not much, anyways." He didn't have not much personal things. He was not an introvert, so he didn't have any games or computer. The only eleterical thing he had was his phone. All of the things in his box are just clothes and…. clothes.

"Hmm, I wonder is there even anyone who will remember me when I leave?" Although his parents tried to delay the probation, in reality he really had nothing to prepare.

"To a unfamiliar city with nothing but clothes on my back. As if my situation isn't worse enough." Akira took out his chair and sat on it staring at his ceiling. "Will I have new friends over there?"

"Who am kidding? No one wants to be friends with a student with a criminal case." Akira rubbed his eyebrows and took out the book from his book he was reading before all this happen.

'Arsene lupin, the gentleman burglar'

x-x

"See anything?"

"What's there to see, there's nothing but clouds."

"…You could have said it in nicer way though." Minato said back and he could hear her teeth screeching but he didn't care. He was looking some kinds of exit or stairs or just something. The last time he was in a tower like this, he flied toward the moon and after that they just came down from stairs. Even now, he could just fly down but his universe power is fearfully low, so he rather not use any of his god power for now. Although if push came to shove he will have to use it though.

"I don't see any exits in my search." Justine the monotone one, younger or older he didn't know, said from behind him.

"Hm, I suppose we have no choice,…But, see, Caroline, you could have said it in a polite way like that."

"Why do I have to be polite to you?" Caroline said pushing the debris in front of her. "Hm, what a waste of our time."

"Now that I think about it, you guys have not answer my question about your siblings." Minato said checking the place for the last time.

"We have not heard from them for a long time. Our master said that they are away with missions of their own." Justine answered the question while Caroline wiped the dusts from her clothes.

"And…you just believe that? no questions asked." Minato asked clearly? surprised.

"Hey, our master's word is absolute. We will do it no matter what." Caroline said back.

"And you know all of this could have been avoided if you have recognized me from the start." Minato said.

"How could we know that you are the wildcard just by looking at you!?" Caroline snapped back.

"I was using multiple personas in front of you, I think It's pretty obvious."

"It looks like you are mistaken about something, Makoto-sama." Justine cut in while Minato was still talking.

"Being able to use multiple persona doesn't necessarily make you a wildcard. All of us, velvet attendants can able to use them and we are surely not wildcards. And before you, there were other humans who can use multiple personas and they are not wildcards either." Justine explained to the god in front of her.

"…Oh…is that so."

"Haha, in your face, convict!" Caroline didn't let up a chance to take a dig at their former guest.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me 'convict'? Anyway, just hang onto me, we will just fly, I mean, float down I guess." Minato walked over to edge of the tower and looked down. "Ack, it really is tall."

Both Justine and Caroline walked over to him. Justine latched her hand on the guest in front of her and Caroline was a little hesitant first, but then she, too also latched her hand.

"We are ready, Makoto-sama." Justine said but no answers came back. "Makoto-sama?"

"Heyyy, convict! we said we're ready." Caroline also said.

"Yeah, yeah. I heard you the first time." Minato held up his head and looked around the place. "Do you guys hear something?"

"What are you talking about?" Caroline looked at his sister and she too was looking at him with a puzzled face. "We don't hear anything."

"No, I'm sure I heard something. Oh, there's that sound again." Minato suddenly turned around try to listen again.

"What sound did you hear?" Justine asked.

"Like, like, uh, something's cracking. Yeah, a cracking sound."

"We don't hear anyt-

…*CRACK, CRACK*

"Oh, now I also heard it." Caroline said back as she too also readied her baton and looked around.

"See, I told you."

"Um! up there!" Justine suddenly shouted and both Minato and Caroline looked up to see…

…"Is that normal?" Minato asked as he saw the reason Justine shouted. The sky above them is cracking like a mirror.

"Abso-absolutely not." Caroline answered back and then countless cracks appeared throughout the sky.

"We do not know what is this, but we can say that this is not a normal situation." Justine answered back.

Minato also summoned back his sword and prepared for anything. The cracks seemed to be spreading as the whole sky was suddenly filled with countless fractures.

'What is this I'm feeling? Dread? No. Despair. That's not it, either. Fear, Why do I feel fear? When I look at it, I feel fear? No, it can't be. But, this fear, it originated from…Chaos?'

"What? Another Go-" Before Minato finished his sentence, the sky completely broke and a wave of darkness came crawling towards him.

**_"Infinity."_** As if by instinct Minato crushed his arcana and evokes a shield in front of him.

…*Dooom* The darkness hit the shield and a loud sound was echoed throughout the city. But, the wave didn't stop, it kept on coming. And almost suddenly, all the cracks opened and similar waves of darkness fell down towards the ground around them.

"What The Hell Is Happening!?" Caroline shouted as both her and her twin took cover behind the messiah.

…*Crack*Crack*

The cracking sound appeared again but this time it's not from the sky but the shield in front of them.

"Ohhhh, That's not the sound I want to hear."

The shield finally broke and the darkness consumes all three of them.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!", "Huhh."

x-x

…*Boom*

A loud sound echoed in the dark empty space.

**"Rather tenacious, are we?"** Philemon said as he destroied the two headed dog in front of him.

**"Judging by the rate he's regenerating, it seems large amount of dark energy enters this world."** Philemon looked back at the now open door behind him. **"Did I make the right choice entrusting the future to him?"** The man chuckled a little. **"I suppose he's not alone"**

The blue butterfly was seen again flying through the window. And behind the window was a human boy named Akira Kurusu, reading a book while spinning the pencil in his hand.

**"One bound by fate."**

The butterfly was seen again strolling through the city. In one of the shops, a handsome young man was looking at the menu, "I think I will take the pancakes", Akechi gave the menu back to the waitress flashing a smile.

**"One bound by emotions"**

The butterfly was flying in the red space with a man in the middle. The man was sitting in a chair with a small desk in front of him. "Maybe, I should change the name to Crimson room." The man seemed to ponder for a moment. "I suppose that's the best course of action."

**"One bound by sins"**

Many waves of darkness was falling down from the sky to place tinted with red.

**"And One bound by past."**

"Umm, where am I?" Minato Arisato opened his eyes and looked around the place. The space was dark and only the floor seems to be blue. "Blue?"

**"And…In this game of life and death,"**

Minato stood up and the twins on his body fall off. "Uh!", "Bwap, Ah!" Caroline fell down with a thud. "Huh, where are we?"Justine also woke up and looked around.

**"In this world filled with darkness,"**

"I think it's a success, sister."

Minato turned towards the voice.

"Good job, Theo." From the darkness came a elegant voice. And then a young man and a mature woman came out.

"You are-"

**"I ask of you, Messiah-"**

"Welcome back to the velvet room, Makoto-sama. I apologize for my tardiness."

"Margaret?"

**"Will You be able to find your light back again?"**

-x-x-


	7. So, What Now?

**I don't think you need to read this with desktop mode anymore. Also fixed every chapter before which has a few(a lot of) grammatical mistakes. I'm deeply sorry about this.**

?

"You're-"

"Welcome back to velvet room, Makoto-sama. I apologize for my tardiness."

"Margaret?"

The woman in front of him smiled. "Ah, I'm glad that you remembered me. We've only met one time. So I was afraid that I wouldn't make much of an impression for you to remember me."

"You think wearing full body leather blue suit is not enough to make an impression?" Minato said with a sigh.

"See, I told you, sister. Makoto-sama is a very smart individual." The young man besides Margaret said with a proud smile on his face. "By the way, Makoto-sama, why is your hair white?"

….

Minato stared at boy who's beaming at him.

"…Do I know you?" Minato narrowed his eyes at the young man.

"Huh? You remembered my sister, but not me?" The young man dropped his shoulders and sighed, but he picked himself up fast. "It's me, Theodore. Younger brother of both Elizabeth and Margaret."

"…That doesn't answer my question." Upon hearing the cold, cruel rejection, Theodore shoulders dropped again and this time he could not pick himself up.

"Huh?" Both Caroline and Justine came out from behind and saw their siblings. A genuine smile flashed on twins' faces, more noticeable on Caroline. "Sister?"

At Caroline's words, Margaret widened her eyes and looked directly towards the twins. Theodore looked like he saw something outrageous and profusely looked between the twin's and occasionally looked back to him.

"Sister!" Caroline ran towards her siblings. Justine also ran(walked fast)towards her siblings, following behind her energetic twin. But, both of them were stopped by the hand in front of them.

"Caroline, hold on a moment." Minato get in front of the twins.

"Gah, what now, convict!?"

Minato ignored her and proceeded, "Sure she looks and speaks like Margaret and while it's true that Margaret and I have only met once, confirming that doesn't necessarily make her, you know…'Margaret'." Minato said.

"Ah, Pardon me?" Margaret diverted her attention from twin and directed them to their former guest.

"You're pardoned, but, that's not my point." Minato corrected himself while Margaret and Theodore looked at each other, puzzled. "That god, Yalda-, ah, Yoda-, ah, no…, that god impersonated Igor, so what's to say the same thing isn't happening now?"

Margaret stared at their former guest in front of her for a moment. "Oh, my dear guest, I understand your dilemma, but I-"

"Ah, Yaldabaoth. It 's Yaldabaoth. I remember now."

"-can say with certainty that we are-"

"You know, I got it right in the first time. I don't know why I hesitated."

"Um?" Both siblings stared at the guest in front of him, then each other.

Minato turned back and looked at Margaret. "Oh, I'm sorry, you were saying?". A vein appeared on Margaret's face, but she soldiered on. "Ahem, before I was rudely interrupted, I was saying tha-"

"Give it a rest, convict." Before she could finish, Caroline cut in again with a shrug. Another vein appeared on Margaret's face and her mouth started to twitch.

"Yes, you don't need to worry Makoto-sama, we avatars of power can able to identify each others. The ones in front of us are our siblings." Justine added.

"You can?" Minato asked the twin.

"Yes, we can." Caroline answered with a shrug.

"Well, then, say sooner. Now I look like an idiot." Minato said back with an annoyed face.

"You always look like an idiot!" Caroline also snapped back.

"…Is that blasphemy? Does that count as blasphemy? I think that should count as blasphemy."

Caroline pulled a raspberry(rather maturely)at the Messiah in front of her.

"AHEM!" Margaret reverted their attention to her with a cough. She looked like she's ready to snap at any moment, although the only one who realized that is Theodore. "My guest, it is true that we can sense each avatars of power. I think you should believe what…they said." Margaret took one last look at the twin before looking back at Minato.

"Well, Okay then." Minato retracted his hands and pocketed them. His hair also changed back to his natural blue. And the twins finally ran up to their siblings.

Caroline tackled Theodore and with a wide grin, Justine also nodded towards her sister and turned towards Theodore, "Theo, I'm sorry that I failed to see the truth. We were blindly following the imposter's orders why you were in danger, I am sorry I cannot come to you sooner, for that I apologized. I hope you can also forgive me, sister."Justine, as a mature one, apologized first and foremost.

"It's okay, we were to blame as well." Margaret said back at her sister although she didn't turn away from the guest in front her.

"…What?"

"Please. Don't mind me." Minato weirdly stared back when suddenly the another boy in the room said.

"Y-yes, It's not your fault, Lave-, ah, I mean, ah-…", Theodore fidgeted awkwardly.

Minato looked at the scene with a face that showed no emotion. Theodore's situation got a lot worse. He sweated profusely and started to bite his fingernails, then he suddenly turned towards Margaret, and…he was ignored. He made a horrified face at his sister's cruel rejection but he didn't give up hope and turned towards Minato.

Minato stared at him with a face that says 'why are you looking at me?' Then suddenly a epiphany struck him and Theodore proudly turned towards his sister. "Yes, You don't have to worry about it." Theodore says with a proud face. "Caroline!", 'Annnnnnd fail.'

Justine now dubbed as Caroline looked at her brother in bewilderment. "Ah, I'm Justine."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, Theo. I know you are a bit of scatterbrained. But, I can't believed you mistook us."

"Ohhhh, ah, o-Of course, my sincere apologies, It-ah seems I-uh make a mistake, of course, you're-ah Caroline and she's Justine, of course, I remembered now."

Minato watched the sibling's exchange with a deadpan face. 'Wait, did he forget his sister name?…What?…Ohh.'

"Well, ahem," Minato finally spoke, "That was painful to watch." Margaret didn't say back anything, she seemed to be deep in thought." But, leaving your brother's idiosyncrasy aside, …where's Elizabeth?"

At Minato's question, the brother and sisters trio stopped fooling around and tensed for a moment. Even Margaret seemed to rattle a little.

"What?"

"Ah, Makoto-sama," Theodore timidly called out to him while carefully looking at his older sister.

Finally Margaret collected herself and breathed loudly, "Don't worry, Theodore. I will explain it to him."

"Hm?", 'That sounds bad.'

"Makoto-sama, after you chose to sacrifice yourself to make the great seal,…Elizabeth left the velvet room in order to find a way to save you from that fate." Margaret said this with deep sad voice.

"What?"

"Yes, Sister Elizabeth left us, her family, to save you, you should be honored." Caroline also said with a hint of anger in her voice.

Theodore watched her sister and him with worry. Justine surprisingly kept looking at Caroline.

And Minato…Minato still stared at them with his usual emotionless face, then finally he spoke, "…Why are you guys talking like it's supposed to be news? I already knew about that."

"Huh?" "What?"The exclamations of four velvet siblings echoed across the empty space and with that all the solemnity left the room.

"You knew?" Margaret asked with a dumbfounded face.

"Well, yes, even though I'm a…door, I can still able to hear and see, just couldn't interact."

"Huh!? Then why do you ask where Sister IS!?" Caroline loudly shouted towards the insensitive boy in front of them.

"What? I asked 'where's Elizabeth?' like where is she right now?"Minato answered back with a annoyed face.

"Makoto-sama, we cannot know the exact locations of people who left the velvet room. So we do not know where Elizabeth is exactly right now. Isn't she the one who freed you?" Theodore asked back quizzically.

"No, she's not the one who freed me. And I also know the fact that you guys can't find people. No, what I mean is like …isn't she supposed to be with you guys?"

"Ah, Makoto-sama, we told you that sister Elizabeth left the velvet room. So how could she be with us?" This time Justine took charge and answered back.

"No, I said I already know that. I mean, WHY are you guys talking in circles?"

"WHAT? You are the one who don't understand. Sister left the velvet room and we can't find people outside the velvet room." Caroline said it in a way a teacher would say to a preschooler.

"No, how many times do I have to say I already know that. What I mean is your master, ahhh, Your lord, that's not right, your master's master, ah, whatever," Minato helf his head in annoyance. "Philemon said that she was with YOU guys, HE'S the one who freed Me…albeit Temporarily."

As Minato dropped the Philemon's name, all the residents of velvet room looked at him with very(very) wide eyes and their mouths agape.

"Lord Philemon is the one who freed you?" Margaret looked like she couldn't believe if she didn't say it herself.

"So, you call him 'Lord', good to know."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!." Caroline shouted loudly.

Margaret continued while holding her head, "Unbelievable. I thought Elizabeth ran out of ideas and took your place as the seal to save you and drop you here without telling anything."

"That sure sounds like Elizabeth, but, no. I haven't seen her in a long time."

"Yes, if so, I think there will be a lot of explanations to do." Justine also said while signing theatrically.

"I suppose so." Minato said back with a sigh of his own."But, before we move on with any explanations,…Can I get a chair first?"

x-x

**After some time****…**

"So, let me start upon how we escape Yaldabaoth's clutches." After explaining to Minato that they didn't have any chairs and they can't make any chairs and made him realize the fact that there's nothing to lean on in this space, Margaret got on with her explanations.

"Our master sensed your arrival when you came to the material plane. So, while we didn't know how you came here, our master seemed to believed that you will definitely cross paths with our captor. At first, we didn't know how he came to learn this, but if Lord Philemon is involved, I think the answer is pretty clear. We couldn't do anything to provide help to you, so we were waiting patiently for our chance to escape."

From there, Theodore took on the explanation, "You see, Our master has great trust in Makoto-sama, that he believed that even with most of your powers used to place the great seal on Mother Goddess, you can easily stand up against the false god. So, we were just doing the only thing we can do and thus, we waited."

"Oh, yeah…about that…."Minato cut in with a sour face.

"Huh! Easily?" Caroline also added with a smirk. "This guy got his ass nearly handed and beaten to shit more than I could count, even then he only won because we helped him in his fight, HaHa, it looks like our Master really misplaced his trust." Caroline finished with a smug face.

"Is that true?" Margaret asked Minato with a little glint in her eyes.

Minato took a glance at grinning girl before he continued."…While I don't particularly agree with her choices of words and uses of languages, I will admit that I have trouble standing up against him,…and if you must know I also have trouble standing up now."

"Makoto-sama, we've already discussed this.", "Sorry."

"Unbelievable, to think that he was even strong enough to give trouble to our esteemed guest. Is that even possible?" Theodore said with a clear surprise.

"Huh? Of course, why wouldn't it be possible for that imposter to be stronger than him?" Caroline asked her siblings.

But, the answer came from Minato. "Oh, well, let me educate you then." Minato said as he turned towards the younger or maybe older girl. "What you should know is that, I happened to be both a death god AND a Messiah. Plus with the power of wildcard. So, theoretically, the only beings stronger than me should be primordials like Nyx or…Zeus."

"Huh? You're that strong?" Caroline asked with a face like she didn't really believe.

"I wasn't finished yet." Caroline made an annoyed face but Minato ignored that and proceeded on." Well, I had to left most of my power at the seal to maintain it, but even with this limited power, I'm supposed to be at the level of a…Bel. So, yeah, a false god being this strong is unprecedented."

"So, where do you think this surge in power comes from?" Justine asked while also thinking to herself.

"Well, the most probable thing would be an accomplice. And I think this was the reason why Philemon sought me out.", Minato turned back towards the Margaret. "Anyway, continues."

"Yes, of course.", Margaret cleared her throat first. "While we don't question our master, we were, of course, skeptical of your coming. We know that Elizabeth is trying to help you but neither of us really believed she would be successful. And our master also wouldn't say anything in that matter."

Theodore again took over from this. "Hence, our reason in believing Elizabeth took your place as a seal. The last time we saw her was when she obtained the Fool arcana, so we think she finally obtained the same power as you and took your place as the seal. But, it seems we were gravely wrong."

"Hmmm, the last you seen her was when she obtained the Fool?" Minato cut in with a question.

"Yes, it was in Yaso Inaba, with Narukami and your friends from your journey." Margaret answered the guest's question with a calm voice.

"Huh?…Then I wonder why did Philemon lied to me then?"

"I don't think Lord Philemon lied. I would say he just bends the truth a little for you to take action." Margaret said back in not so calm voice.

"…And I would say, that's what you called lying."

Margaret glared back at the Messiah in front of her, but he didn't even faze. "Ahem, moving on." Then, she continued with her explanation. "Then we found out that it is indeed true that you would cross paths with our captor. We couldn't see how the battle would play out, but our master without a word prepared for our escape the moment your battle began. And, when you used the sealing spell on the false god, our master took his chance and broke us out from our holdings." Margaret breathed in for a moment. "And that's when things we could not have foreseen started to happen."

"Yes, indeed. Even our master was helpless in such a situation." Theodore said with regrets. "Although our escapes were easy, our master, not so. You see, when we were escaping a large amount of dark energy interrupted us."

"Dark energy? Those things that fall from the sky?" Justine asked her brother.

"Yes, they were the same ones our dear guest encountered. It's energy was so great that even us, avatars of power, can't do nothing in its wake." Theodore paused for a moment. "But, our master tried his best to get us out of there, and he succeeded but he, himself was left in that place." Theodore finished with a sad voice.

"But, our master doesn't left us with nothing though." Margaret continued as Theodore sadly turned around. "He split up his own power and sent it together with us to help.…But, we don't take account of the fact that the dark energy would even be in outside world so even that power was lost in the depths of human consciousness. And we didn't have time to search for it as we realize that, you, Makoto-sama was also in the mercy of that energy."

"Yes, we also found that one of- I mean, our sisters are also with you, so we craft this velvet space hastily and transport you together with our siblings."

"And, that's how, the events to this situation came to be." Margaret finished the explanations.

"…You didn't tell me how he get to the velvet room in the first place though." Minato said after a pause.

"That's because we also don't know how he trapped us or how he get to know the existence of velvet room."

"…What do you mean?"

"The velvet room exists between dream and reality. So, you could say it exists in this universe but at the same time, not. So, even if you, Makoto-sama, searches for this place with your arcana, you wouldn't be able to." Margaret answered the guest's question without missing a beat.

"Hm,I see…so, this was mostly useless then."

"Huh?"

"Well, we didn't learn anything new, and this just gave us more questions than it answered."Minato said back with a deadpan face.

"It's true that we didn't learn anything new, but the exchange of information is important if we want to decide our next course of action." Justine tried to rectify the situation which the Messiah called a waste of time.

"I think the only thing we can do from here is searches for the other wildcard."

"The other wildcard?" Theodore asked back in response.

"Justine will fill you in later.", Minato answered back quickly. "I will search for him, and when I found him, you guys just do your usual thing. Call him here and do fusions, spells, whatever ways you can help. And I will try to help him personally." Minato stopped and thought for a moment of what to say next. "And…I think that's all."

"Why would you want to help the other wild card though?" Margaret also asked Minato as he talked without explaining anything.

"I said Justine will fill you in later, didn't I?" Minato said back, annoyed. " Now, I haven't sleep a wink from the moment I got here, so I will go home now,…bye."Minato waved then turns around.

"Wait, Makoto-sama!" Margaret called out to him but he ignored her and left.

x-x

**Shibuya**

The streets of Shibuya are always filled with people whether its night or day. Even now late in the hour, the streets are filled with people, and the noise is deafening. So, not even one person noticed a blue haired boy appearing out of nowhere.

_"Destination, Mementos, added…You have returned to the real world. Welcome back."_ A mechanical voice echoed from the boy's pocket.

"Huh?" The boy checked his pocket and took out the thing that's making noises. It was his phone. 'I thought Caroline broke this thing.' The blue haired boy thought to himself as he checked his before broken phone, now being as good as new. 'Ah, whatever.'

Minato opened his phone and checked the app that made the noise from before. 'Hm, is it here before?' He spotted an app with red eyeball icon. 'Mementos? Isn't that what Justine called that place?' Minato tapped that icon and another voice appeared.

_''Navigation en route…Navigation failed, please try again later."_

"Huh?", 'Geez, what the hell is this thing?'

"Hey, what do you think happened to him?" "Isn't that shujin uniform?"

'Hm?'

"Does he get into a fight?", "He's not wounded though." People started to murmur around him. Minato checked himself and found out the reason.

'Oh,' Now he doesn't have any wounds on his body because he healed himself but, his outfits were another story though. His school coat was gone and he only had the white shirt from underneath the coat. And even that shirt was torn and burned in some places. His trousers were also spotted with large amount of cuts.

'Ah, I forgot that I was wearing this while I fought Caroline.' People were starting to take out their phone. 'No time to wonder about this app, I will have to get home first.'

…And with that Minato Arisato went back to his apartment with an awkward train ride, ignoring the look people were giving to him.

x-x

Tae Takemi walked out of the cafe while thinking to herself. 'Huh, it really isn't possible without test subjects.' The deadline for her medicine was drawing near and she still hasn't made any progress. 'And how the hell did Oyamada caught wind of this?' She has enough trouble trying to make a medicine from the ground up and her former superior with big inferiority complex was now giving her trouble.

"Maybe I should get volunteer students.…No, that will just give Oyamada the chance to shut my clinic down."

"Hey, what do you think happen to him?"

'Hm?' Takemi heard the old couple from the junk shop near her talking.

"Huh? Students these days, maybe he got bullied on way back."

Takemi looked at what the old lady from the couple is pointing at.

"Isn't that the weird kid from before?", Takemi unknowingly said that out loud. Yes, indeed. It is the pale kid she saw yesterday. He already looked near death yesterday. But, this time, he looked like he just fought with Death. '…Seriously though, did he fight with a boar?'

"Ara, Sensei, You know that kid?"

"Huh?"

It looked like the owner of the junk shop heard her talking. "Oh, not really, I just saw him yesterday."

"Now that you say it, I also haven't seen him before."

"Did he move in around here?" The old lady asked her husband. "If so, poor kid then. He just got beat up pretty bad on his first day." The old woman said with a sad voice. "What is this world coming to?"

'Hm, so he just move in around here. huh? …seriously what the hell did he do on his first day to get this beat up.'

"What a weird kid."

x-x

Minato walked fast as soon as he got out of the station, without paying attention to anything. Like anything at all. And as he got to his home, he went in fast like a blur.

He opened the door and entered and closed the door in two second flat. Then he turned around and the empty unfamiliar space that which he called home greeted him.

"…Man, isn't this suck?"

x-x

After taking a bath, Minato got out with a towel on his head. The bathroom was so small that he's not even sure if he bathed in the toilet or not. And he thought his apartment room was small.

The clothes from before had to be thrown out though. He didn't know anything about sewing and even then he left the coat in that place. But, that's not for concern though. Luckily, there are still spare clothes. And for some reasons, his phone is fixed and his bag,which he's not sure when did he lose it, is sitting peacefully in his desk. Now, he still didn't know what the weird app do. It's still saying navigation failed. But, he suspected it is some sort of warp device. Whether Philemon is the one who gave it or not is still in the gray though.

Minato changed his clothes from the box and walked to his desk. 'Nothing's lost, but, there were only books in the first place.' He checked his bag first before doing anything.

"*Sigh*" Minato sighed loudly as he lazily sat upon the chair, staring at the ceiling. "So…what now?", Minato checked the clocks and its already 9. "…I suppose I will just do what I do best." Minato got up and walked towards the wardrobe to take his futon out.

…and what's the best thing he do? Sleeping, of course.

-x-x?

….

…*Ding dong*

'…What?'

….

'Hahhh….'' Minato rolled to the opposite side.

…*Ding Dong*

'Do I have a doorbell?' Minato got up from his sleep as he thought he heard a doorbell. 'Must be my imagination.' He shrugged and went back to sleep.

…*Ding dong*

Okay, this time he didn't imagined it.

'Who would come this early in the morning?' Minato annoyingly got out of his futon and walked towards the door.

'Who would come at this hour?…Actually who even would come?' With these thoughts in his mind, Minato opened his front door.…and the four siblings of velvet room greets him. Justine and Caroline were looking around the place. Theodore was smiling sheepishly while looking at him. And Margaret was in the middle of pushing the doorbell when he opened the door.

….

"…Don't you guys usually call me in my sleep?" Minato said watching each and everyone of them before settling on the eldest. "Since when do you guys accept house call?"

"Ahaha, Makoto-sama, were you sleeping?" Theodore asked nervously.

"It's 3 in the morning, of course I was sleeping."

"This is where you live, huh, convict. Hmmm, Isn't this small?" After looking around the place Caroline rendered her verdict.

"…what are you guys doing here?" Minato asked with a very(very) tired voice.

"Ahem, we were just discussing with Justine and Caroline and we came to know many facts about the wildcard that has already started his journey." Margaret answered the question with a calm voice.

"Yes, and we came here because of that we may need to talk about our plan" Justine also added in.

"…What about the wildcard?" Minato asked back, now the tiredness in his voice gone.

Margaret looked at the young man in front of her carefully …and then she smiled smugly. "Justine will fill you in later." saying her piece, Margaret gracefully walked past through the stunned boy and into his room.

"What?" Minato looked back at the woman walking into the room. He stared at her for a minute or two before it hit him.

"…did she seriously say that to me?"

"You deserved it, Makoto-sama." "You sure do." Both Justine and Caroline also said their piece and followed their sister.

Minato looked back the two kids walking past him again. "What?"

"Pa-Pardon the intrusion." Theodore also smiled nervously and followed after.

Now alone on the front door, Minato stood there in stunned silence.

"…Those siblings gonna be the death of me." With that he also closed his door and followed after the others.

-x-x-

**Today's chapter is just outlines of what to expect in the future. Now, the fight scenes are only after Akira came, so the chapters after this will be just Minato trying to stay in school.**


	8. I'm in Hell

**Aoyama-Itchome**

Many students of shujin academy were walking towards their school. Young girls were talking among their friends. Boys were goofing around. Some were trying to study with their notebook. Although that some was only one though.

Makoto Niijima is an honor student through and through. From a young age, she's always tried her best, never lazing around. She's always diligent, not wasting even a moment of her time. And her hard work paid off every time. As long as she can remember she was never, even once, falls from first place. Elementary, middle and now even in high-school, every step of the way, she is the first in whole school. Not only that she was also famous for being strict and she always follows the school rules. That's why even though she's a second year she becomes the student council president. For a second year student, there was no highest honor possible. And, even then she has never stop trying hard. No, its the opposite actually. Now as a both third year and student council president, she now has to try even harder, so many younger students can take example out of her.

"Hey, don't you think the boy in front of us is cute."

"Not cute, I would say handsome."

Although that seemed to be working hopelessly.

"Yeah, pretty handsome. Though I've never seen him before."

"Oh, maybe he's third year transfer student."

"A third year, ohhhhhh, he's gonna get a lot of first year crushes.…I called dibs!"

"You can't call dibs!"

"Yes, I can! Look at dibs in wikipedia!"

'Honestly, what are they even arguing for?' High school students shouldn't be talking about such things. Even more so for first year. This is a very important part of their life. This part will decide what they are gonna have to do with their life. Something about crushes and loves has no place in high school. '…But, transfer student?'

Makoto looked up from her notebook and a little farther from her is indeed the transfer student, whom she showed where the faculty office was yesterday. Although he looked even more tired and pale than yesterday.

"*Sigh*" Makoto sighed quietly and put the notebook back in her bag. Then she walked a little faster to catch up to the boy in front of her.

"Huh, isn't that Miss prez?"

"What? Miss prez? Why is she going after Senpai? Did she call dibs?

'Why are they still talking about that?' Makoto ignored them and proceeded to call out the boy in front of her. "Arisato-san?"

…but no reply came. The boy didn't even turn around and acknowledged her.

'Ah, what!? Wait, did he just ignore me?' Makoto looked at the boy walking in front of her like an unidentified species.…Then she found that he was wearing headphones.

'…Ohhh,…Although that was still embarrassing.'

"Ahem." Makoto cleared her throat and collected herself, ignoring the wired look the two first years before were giving her.

"Arisato-san, excuse me?" This time she called out to him by also tapping his shoulder.…And that seemed to work as Minato turned around and looked at her.

"Yes? " Minato took off his headphones and asked the girl calling out to him.

"Nice to see you again, Arisato-san, I hope you've been well." Makoto said politely but the boy in front of her just stared at her with a poker face. Sure, now that she looked at him, his face is pretty, of course. Enough to put a girl to shame. His skin is white as porcelain. His silver eyes and blue hair makes him look like a fairytale prince. He's neither too tall nor short. All in all, he looks like a perfect gentleman. But, that's no reason to neglect your study and daydream about a boy.

….

'Although why's he starting at me?'

Minato looked at her for a weird amount of time before finally speaking. "…uh, nice to see you, too.…Niijima-san."

"Ah, thank you for remembering my name." Makoto, of course, replied back politely. " If it's not too much to ask, shall we walk together to school?"

"…Yes, of course."

And they both walked together towards their school. But, of course. Makoto didn't stop her observations. She believed that there's no such things as perfect. She too, even though tried to appear as an honor student, she too has her hobbies which…she doesn't want others to know. Even her sister while always tried to look professional, has her own faults, too. And of course, the boy beside her is not perfect,too. While others may be blind to his faults, she sure is not.

Based on her observations, his half-lidded eyes, which girls would say mysterious and cold. But, in true, he's actually just sleepy. And his eyes look hazy and unfocused, which her sister would describe as not an attractable quality. And his posture is what people would say lazy. His demeanor, which others people would think soft and prince-like, is actually listlessness. He also seems to have trouble remembering people.…And based on the glances he's sending towards her, he's also appear to be socially awkward.

"Um," Makoto stopped her scrutinization for a moment. " Arisato-san, are you not feeling well? You look pretty pale."

"Um, I don't look okay?"

"Yes, actually, you don't look okay at all. You seem to be wa-"

"I'm not okay."

"Oh…o…kay."And he seemed to be pretty rude.

"…Sorry, I'm just not getting enough sleep." Minato apologized? with an annoyed face.

"Oh, what's the matter?"

"Well, I've just moved and…" Minato made an annoyed face again. "I just met some living problem."

"Oh, is that so?", 'I'm not sure what I should say in situation such as this.' Makoto thought to herself for a moment. "So, uh, you just moved in. I supposed you're not from around here, then. May I ask where were you living before?"

"…" Minato doesn't replied back for some time.

"If it was a diff-"

"Oh, I'm just trying to remember the name." 'Uh?' " It was…Tatsumi port island." Minato said that with visibly no emotions. Now, she doesn't know whether he'd lied about trying to remember the name but she didn't dig too far into this.

"Oh, my! Compared to the school from there, I hope ours doesn't let down your expectation." Of course, she knew the school from that artificial island. The school is the artificial island.

"Actually, it was too big. I think I will like it here better. Although I've only been here for just one day though."

"And, you hadn't have a tour of our school, right? Should I show you around?" Makoto asked the question as they got near to the entrance of the school.

"You will?…Really?"

"Great! Although I have something to do today, so is tomorrow fine with you?"

"Sure, it's not like I have anything to do."

"Well, then tomorrow it is. We will start after school." Makoto smiled back to the boy in question.…but, of course he didn't smile back. He just only nodded.

"Well, then please excuse me." Saying that Makoto walked towards the school leaving the transfer student at the entrance.

….

"First, it was Okumura-san and now, it's miss honor student. The transfer student is really rolling, right?"

Minato turned towards the annoying smug voice. It was the two students from yesterday.

"Although we are here since the first year, we didn't really dare to approach either of them. Must be nice to be handsome." The one beside him said with an equally annoying voice. But, Minato didn't said anything and just looked at them with a poker face.

"And, transfer student." The first one said with a long sigh. "Why did you leave us without saying goodbye yesterday? We were talking then when we turn around, you were gone. I don't know if it is a thing for handsome boys but you shouldn't treat us with such cold shoulders."

"Uh huh, and we were thinking instead of dynamic duo, we could be three musketeers."

"…What?" For the first time since the conversation started, Minato said a single word.

"Well, there's plenty of time for that, first we must introduce ourselves, I'm-

"Ah, Aren, we are late!"

"Huh, really, damn it! I don't wanna get shouted by Kamoshida. Sorry, transfer student, we must run. You know what, you are in class 3, right. We will come for you in Lunch break."

"Aren, hurry up!"

"Wait for us, will you?" saying that two of them left the blue haired boy alone at the school entrance.

….

"Well, could be worse." Minato shrugged and also walked into the school.

x-x

**Shujin Academy**

'Why did I say that?' Minato Arisato now at his classroom, In second period, for once in his school life he wasn't sleeping but actually listening to the teacher.

'I know she's a lot like Mitsuru-senpai, but... actually scratch that, she may be worse.' Minato slowly turned around and '…oh god, she's still looking at me.' He quickly turned back and acted like nothing happened. Well, tried.

" Arisato-san, The questio-"

"It's B."

"oh, uhhh,…co-correct."

Now, he had his share of people staring at him, mostly Ryoji but usually it didn't bother him. But, this time the one who's staring at him is Mitsuru with stalker tendency. On their walk to school, half of the way, she didn't talk.

Now he didn't like talking, anyway but she's just staring at him while occasionally nodding to herself looking pretty satisfied.…Honestly that's just awkward, and that's coming from him. But, that's also didn't bother him, no…uh-um, maybe a little.

Minato thought back to time he lived at the dorm. Living at the dorm with Mitsuru, it was actually not easy. For starters, he had to learn French. Then he had to watch how he eats, how he drinks, how he talks, how he sits, and how he walks. Although walking part is not working though. Although she said not to care about any of that in her room though. 'Anyway …Now do you see the problem?'

Minato again slowly looked at the girl staring at him, who also happened to be the student council president. '…You can't actually sleep in class in front of the student council president.' Now would his school life at Iwatodai would be always like this if he's in the same class with Mitsuru.…Maybe. But, of all days, it would have to be today.

" Arisato-san, can you solv-"

"It's 3.165."

"uh,… yes, it's correct."

"Hey, how did he solve that? I'm not even getting the first part done?" " Is he like a genius?"

Not paying attention to all the murmurs around him, Minato thought back to the night or morning of today.

x-x

**Hours Ago…**

"A Palace, you say."

"Yes."

Minato and velvet room residents are now in his apartment room. He was of course leaning on the wall. Margaret was sitting elegantly on his chair, while Theodore was standing behind her. Caroline and Justine were identifying…trying to destroy his toilet light.

"So, the Mementos is the starting point for all human's emotions. That's why there's not shadows, but actual personas."

"That is correct."

"And if one of the humans stray too far from what the collective desires, they form places based on their desires which is similar to that place but differ by their individuality. And those are called palaces."

…*Twip*...*Thwat*

"Greatly put, Makoto-sama." Theodore chimed in. *Twip*

"And in that palace, their desires freely roam, and the outsiders can will it into whatever they want with enough force."

"Yes, and you can also completely destroys their desires-" *Thwat* , *Twi-Thwat*…. "-which would make the palace ruler an empty husk. And that is which our wayward wildcard is doing."

"So, do you know ho-" *Twip* "Will you guys stop doing that?" Minato said to the twins.

"Sorry." With that both Caroline and Justine also took their place beside their sister.

"Well, at least we now know that the one Philemon intend me to save is not that one."

"Yes, but I'm surprised you didn't notice that. When I sent Theodore check the outside world's news, he found out that there are many cases where humans were killed in that way. I think they named it as psychotic breakdown." Margaret said.

"…Yeah. But, I don't usually pay attention to news." Or anything. " But, that doesn't change our priority. We should still search for the missing wildcard. We would meet that one sooner or later."

"Uh, yeah, about that." Since coming here, Margaret showed a clear discomfort.

"Sister, I will explain it to him." Justine said to her sister. "You see, Makoto-sama, we, avatars of powers are extension of our master. So, in a sense, we cannot create velvet room without our master or equally similar power."

"Really?…Then what about the place from before?" Minato said turning to the young girl.

"We were getting to that but you left us while we're still explaining." Margaret gave the stink eye towards Minato, and he tried to not look into that.

"That was just a temporary space we create using both of our power. It cannot last long without someone tethering it." After Theodore explained that, all four of them stared at him in unison.

"So,…exactly what do you want me to do?"

"We were going to substitute your arcana in place of our master's power. That's why we came here. To ask for your help." Margaret said back.

"Oh, Okay then." Minato said as he walked towards the velvet residents. **_"Universe" _**and summoned his arcana…And appeared a nearly depleted card.

"…." No one said anything for a moment.

"So, uh, how do you want to play this?" Finally Minato broke the silence.

"How is your power so much depleted when you just arrived here?" Margaret asked in disbelief.

"Well, excuse me. I had to fight a maniac god and two bloodthirsty puffs on the same day."

"Hey, who are you calling puffs!?", 'I don't think I need to point out who said that.'

"I suppose we can't use this then." Margaret said observing the card in front of her.

"What? Why? It doesn't need more than this, right?"

"Well, we can afford it but then you would have lose all your powers." Margaret said back.

"That's true, but we can refill it later, right?"

"Yes, you can refill it. But you shouldn't use so much that it's gone."

"Why? I will just become a human again, right?"

"That's true for most gods, but Makoto-sama, you are not exactly normal." Margaret said turning her attention from the card. " You don't have a soul, not anymore. So, the only thing that's connecting you to this physical plane is this arcana. You shouldn't use it recklessly."

At her words, Minato paused for a moment. "…well, it's not like I have a choice."

"But, I would still suggest you to still careful."

"Alright, I suppose.…So,…where are you guys living right now?"

"Uh." At Minato's question Margaret tensed.

"Oh, of course. If we don't have the velvet room we are gonna need some place to live." Theodore also said.

"I didn't expect Makoto-sama's arcana to be this used up. So, I didn't think ahead." Margaret said while shaking her head.

"Oh, then how about we live here?" Theodore said proudly said like he found the solution to all the world's problems.

"With convict?"

"Well, this is indeed the most viable course of actions."

"*Sigh*" Margaret sighed elegantly, shaking her head. "…And with that said, Makoto-sama, can we take shelter here?" Margaret asked towards the boy.

….

Minato stared at the eldest velvet attendant without saying anything. "The thing about not thinking ahead…that was a lie, right?"

"Of course not, we only said the truth so far." Margaret said putting on her best smile.

"…Okay, so you guys live here, but how are five people gonna live in such a tiny space?" Minato asked with now tired voice.

"Hm, I thought your place would be bigger…this kinda changes things." Margaret said while rubbing her chin.

"Hey, you just admitted to your lying."

"Huh, convict sure is useless, isn't he?"

"Oh, there are many rooms similar to this one beside us, correct?" Theodore asked his question.

"I don't know who lives there."

"But, we don't see anyone on our way." Justine said back.

"That doesn't change my answer, I don't know who lives there."

"Isn't Lord Philemon give you this place?" Justine asked again.

"well, it's not like he included an FAQ sheet, so how would I know? Besides I don't have keys to those places." Minato said back.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about it, Makoto-sama. Don't you remember? I'm adept at crafting things." Theodore said smiling.

….

"…That just makes me worry more."

"Great, now that the living arrangements has been decided. We have to move on to another matter." Margaret said while flicking her hair.

"Decided? The only decision you guys made was to illegally break in." Minato said with a little raised voice.

"Don't be a pussy, convict. We can watch ourselves just fine." Caroline said smugly.

"Can You!?"

"Ahem, the another matter is that I believe we may had an idea of what that dark energy is or rather who?" Margaret said stopping her sister and the messiah.

"*Sigh, You know who was it?" Minato asked while he took out his phone.

"Yes, although we had no way to make it sure. We believe it is our longtime foe, Nyarlathotep.'' As soon as she said that, the four siblings suddenly became serious. "You could say he's the nemesis of even Lord Philemon." Margaret said grimly.

….

"…You don't say?" But Minato said back in a bored voice while still checking his phone.

"Yes, this is an very important matter. So, I suggest you pay attention to it carefully." Margaret said while glaring towards the boy.

"*Sigh*" Minato sighed as he put his phone back. "Have you met him?"

"I may not have known him personally. But, all of us, velvet room residents have deep knowledge about him."

"Okay, then, I don't need to know this."

"What? Why?"

"You guys know him, right? And now that you guys are here, I don't really need to know this right now."

"But-"

"Look, it's late or…it's early. I need to go to school, and I need to sleep. Like I told you before, I haven't got much sleep since arriving here." Minato said with a tired voice.

"Didn't you arrive here two days prior? Haven't you sleep in that time?" Justine asked.

"…I was otherwise occupied."

"With what?"

"Stuff." Saying his piece, Minato walked towards the futon and tucked himself in.

And the four siblings watch in silence as Minato tried to cover his whole body with blanket until he's comfortable.

….

"…Before I sleep, you said that in palace we can change the desires into whatever we want?"

Margaret shook her head to collect herself first. "Uh, Yes."

"And that Mementos is a big palace for all of humanity?"

"That is also correct."

"So, in a sense…can you change what all of humanity desire as a whole?"

Margaret thought to herself for a moment. "Theoretically, it is possible. But that would be a massive undertaking.… Why do you ask, Makoto-sama?"

"Just a thought.…So, with that said, good night." Then he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

"…He's rather eccentric, isn't he?" Justine said now looking at the sleeping boy.

"Well, Makoto-sama has been through so much." Theodore also said.

"…."Margaret also looked towards at the sleeping boy. " Yes, he's been through much.…But, anyway…" Then she turned around and addressed her siblings. "Our first priority is to find ways to recover the universe arcana. The wildcard will have to be searched as well but without the velvet room, our supports for them will be limited."

"And of course, the approaching danger of crawling chaos is apparent, as well." Theodore added in.

"There's also the false god and his wildcard agent. According to Justine, Makoto-sama didn't use a strong seal, and with his increased power, he may be able to connect to the outside world. And of course there's also the chance of him and crawling chaos to be accomplice." Margaret said while thinking to herself.

"And our master is imprisoned somewhere as well. And we had no idea where?" Now it is Justine's turn. " Looking at that we don't disappear yet, that means he's still safe but we can not know it for sure how long it will be?"

"And there's also what the convict said about someone trying to tell him to seal the imposter." Caroline also said nodding to herself. " We can't just believe him of course, but if another third party is here, this will complicated things more."

"Yes, and there's still not much we don't know. We can't really do anyth-"

"Hey" Before Margaret can finish, she was interrupted by the boy sleeping in his futon. All siblings turned around to the boy and Margaret asked the question.

"Yes, Makoto-sama?"

"Aren't you guys going to sleep?" Minato asked in a tired voice.

"Oh, we, avatars of power don't actually need sleep."

"Well, I do. So, shut up." Then Minato turned around and went to sleep again.

….

"Makoto-sama, you also don't need to slee-"

"I said shut upp!" The annoyed voice came from the boy in the futon again.

His politely asked request worked for a moment, before one of the puff became enraged. "…Eccentric, my ass! He's just a jerk!" Caroline said furiously.

"Um, Caroline please calm down." Theodore tried to calm down her sister.

"Theo, Let me go! I had to teach that jerk a lesson!"

"Uhuh-OWW, umm, Margaret please help!" Theodore asked for help from his trustworthy sister who just bluntly ignored him.

"*Sigh, this is getting nowhere." Minato sighed as he sat up. "Tell you what, we will devise a plan."

"A plan?" Margaret said. "To search for wildcard?"

"No. To search for my dreamland." Minato thought for a moment. "Um, can you guys turn around?"

"Why do we have to turn around?" Caroline asked in angry voice.

"Well, even I can't sleep when four people are glaring at me. So, turn around."

"What? That's ridi-"

"Uh uh, don't question me, just turn around. and yes, even you Margaret."

With enough persuasion, Minato managed to make all four residents turn around. "Now, just stare at the wall and… try to stay pretty." Then he lied down and tried to sleep again.

"…" Nobody said anything for a moment and awkward silence continues for some time.

"…."

….

"…."

Minato got up from the futon with a annoyed face."…Or you guys can tell me about what a Nyarlathotep is?"

"Great, then I will start from the very beginning." Margaret turned back around smiling. And her siblings followed suit as well.

...And that's how his second night or third morning on earth was wasted. Listening on and on about the guests of velvet room prior before him.

"…And that's when Tatsuya Sou decided to forget the bonds he forged and leave this reality so, the troubles brought about by the crawling chaos won't come again.… Now we don't know how he's here back again but that's all we know about the Nyarlathotep. Do you understand, Makoto-sama?" Margaret finished her explanation.

….

"Of course not."

x-x

…*Ding Dong*

"Well, this is it. Make sure you practice all of this. Cramming isn't good for your brain." As the bell rang, the teacher said her piece and moved out from the class room.

'This is ridiculous. I can able to live without eating but I'm sure cannot live without sleeping. …Okay, I will sleep through the lunch break. No one can stop me.'

"Arisato-san?"

'or not', "Yes," Minato turned towards the voice beside him, a girl in a pink cardigan.

" Are you okay? You looked really uncomfortable the whole time?" Haru said in a worried voice. "Are you not feeling well?"

"…Yes, maybe a little."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I made you help me yesterday when you're not feeling well." The girl said in a very apologetic tone.

"Oh, I'm not sick. I just don't get to sleep last night."

"Well, you sure look like you haven't sleep for months." Haru said laughing softly. "But, if you need to rest, you can go to the nurse office, you don't need to push yourself too hard."

"…Don't worry, I won't.…Thank you for the concern, though."

"You're welcome." Haru replied back with a bright smile then she took her stuffs out and walked out of the room.

Minato watched the girl as she strolled through the classroom, until she entirely vanished from his sight.

"_Ah, thank you for helping me even though you're busy, Makoto-san._"

_"Makoto-san, are you okay!? I'm so sorry. If I'm better at supporting, this wouldn't have happen."_

_"Makoto-san, please don't push yourself too hard, it wouldn't do well for us if our leader is feeling unwell."_

Minato looked back towards the windows, staring at the sky. "…Aren't they supposed to be completely different people?"

Then with a sigh, he also stood up from his desk and went out of the classroom, muttering, " Why is it remembering about her makes me hungry? It makes no sense."

x-x

Minato watched the a single bread on a tray with dead fish eyes. "This is the only one left?"

"Yeah, you should've come earlier. It's like a battle royale here in lunch break." The woman from the cafeteria said without even looking at him. "Count yourself lucky there's one left for you."

Minato looked back at the bread and the woman again. By no means Minato was a picky eater but, one bread was not enough for his inhuman appetite. "Well, beggars can't be choosers." With that he reached for the lone bread on the tray…when another hand also reached for it.

"Uhh." "Uh!"

Minato looked at the other hand in the tray then his eyes followed up to the boy with yellow hair.

"Uhhhh, dude, you taking this?"

"…Yeah?"

"Umm, okay. Uhh, fine, then." Saying his piece the yellow haired turned and walked away.

"Wait, you can take it if you want though." At Minato's answer, the boy suddenly turned around with a child like smile on his face.

"For real!?" But, the boy steadied himself fast with a cough. "Ahem, I mean you sure?" The boy said, looking at Minato, studying his face.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Minato took the bread and gave it to him. "Here."

The boy took the bread with utmost caution never leaving his eyes off from Minato. And even after taking the bread, he did not stop looking at Minato.

"Huh? You a third year?"

"Yeah."

"So, you're the transfer student, right?"

"I suppose so."

"Hmph, figures." Then he took the money out from his pockets and slammed it down on the desk. "Thanks for the bread, don't regret it later." The boy walked back without even looking back.

Minato looked at the fleeting boy with his usual poker face. Then he turned towards the cafeteria lady. "Is there any place where I can still get the food?"

x-x

…*Thunk*

Minato took the bottle and looked at it quizzically. "How is drinking coffee gonna fill me?" Then he opened the bottle and walked towards the nearby bench.

'Man, this city sucks. First Yaldabaoth, then two wildcards, overcrowded trains, insufficient cafeteria and children pretending to be mature at home, I wonder would it be better if I just stayed at being the seal?' Lost in his own thought, Minato drank from his canned bottle again.

"Here." But he was broken out of his reverie by a girl's voice.

Minato looked towards the voice and a pony tailed girl with black hair was smiling gently while giving him a sandwich.

"What?"

"Hehe, think of it as my payback for you helping Sakamoto-san earlier." The girl said back.

"Sakamoto-san?" Minato asked back with a tilt of his head.

"You know, at the cafeteria. Yellow hair and with a punk face."

"Ahhh…is he your friend?"

"Weeellll, he's kinda sorta my friend." The girl said back with a sheepish smile.

"Kinda sorta?" The girl nodded and gave the sandwich to Minato again. And as he took it the girl sat down on the same bench.

"Him and I don't interact too much but He's friend with my best friend, so he's kinda sorta my friend."

At that answer, Minato just simply stared at her. But, the girl just ignored him. "He's a good guy but his face and his demeanor can make you think otherwise, and…" The girl took a more somber tone, " He's not exactly well treated around here. So, he's kinda always on the edge,…Anyway, thank you for putting up with him, heheh." The girl said back again with a dazzling smile.

"I am Shiho. Shiho Suzui. You are Arisato-senpai, right?"

"You know me?"

"How could I not? The mysterious transfer student, stealing girls' hearts at light speed." Shiho flashed a mischievous smiles and leaned closer to him. "I rarely believe in rumors, but you sure are pretty, almost like a girl."

'Uhhh, this girl is surprisingly straightforward.'

"Oohh, and look at your skin!" The girl suddenly took up his arm.

"Umm."

"Your skin is so smooth and so sooffttt, ahhh I'm almost jealous!"

'…is this count as necrophilia?.…I hope not.'

"You know my friend is a model. She would literally die to have skin like this."

"U-uh, is that so?" Minato said as the girl admired his supposed pretty skin but then his eyes caught something.

"…Did you hurt yourself?" At his question, the girl suddenly tensed and her entire demeanor shifted. "N-no." The girl said back with a tremble voice. "This is just from my t-training."

"Training?"

"Y-yeah. I am in the vo-volleyball team and our co-coach wants us to be better so, he's training us hard." The girl said putting up a smile but even someone who just met her knows it's fake.

Minato said nothing but just stared at her with his emotionless eyes.

"An-anyway, please don't be mad at Sakamoto-san, and I'm sorry for bothering you." The girl said as she stood up in hurry. " See you later, Arisato-senpai!" And She half ran, half walked back almost like retreating, possibly to her class.

Minato watched as the girl entirely vanishes from his sight. 'I've been doing this alot today, ain't I?' Minato opened the sandwich and took a bite. 'Now that I think about it, aren't there many students with similar wounds and bruises.…I almost forget about it with Justine and Caroline.'

…*ding dong*

The bells rang and Minato just got up with a half bitten sandwich in his hand and walked back to his class.

'This is surprisingly good.'

x-x

**Arisato Residence**

"Man, I'm almost afraid to open this door." Minato stood in front of his home door contemplating about whether or not to open it.

The school finished with no accident and he was not teleported to another dimension on his way either. 'Maybe It would be fine. They are not strangers to sitting on their butts without doing anything the whole day.'

Minato nodded to himself and opened the door. And as soon as he opened the door, a loud and annoying voice invaded his ears.

"Caroline, are you sure you should add this on the fried rice?"

"Huh!? How the hell should I know!?"

"Wha!? But you're the one who told me to cook fried rice because it supposed to be the easiest!"

"Yeah, but I don't think I need to put in anything. I thought fried rice mean you just had to fry the rice."

"Th-then why did you tell me to put this thing!?"

Theodore and Caroline were bickering at each other on the kitchen. And Margaret wass sitting elegantly on the chair with her eyes closed while drinking what appeared to be tea. Justine was nowhere to be found but she would also be at the kitchen with Caroline and Theodore.

"Oh, I forgot that I'm still in hell." At Minato's voice, Margaret opened her eyes. "Ah, welcome back, Makoto-sama. I hope everything went well on your school."

"Forget about it, what are they doing back there?"

"Well we are preparing a meal for our dear guest of course." Margaret said back with a smile.

"Guest? Aren't you guys supposed to be my guest?"

"Oh, hardly." Margaret said back with a little hint of smugness. " Lord Philemon gave you this humble adobe, so by extension we are the owners of this house while you, Makoto-sama, are our guest."

"What?", 'Did she just take over my house?'

"And so, as the tradition of humans, we would like to treat our guest with a nice meal.… and We also would like you think of us as family on your stay here. So you can think of this as family dinner of sorts."

"Family dinner, huh?" Minato said while looking towards the shouting siblings in the kitchen. Then his lips turned upwards into a gentle smile. "Well, how can I refuse?" Margaret also watched the boy with a smile on her face.

'Heh, If this is hell, I wouldn't mind being damned for eternity.'

"Ahh, ah, Caroline, My clothes are burning!"

"Wha? JUSTINE! WATER HURRY!…WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S NO WATER!? THEODORE! RUN TO THE TOILET!"

"WHA! AHHH-WAHHH!"

Minato stepped beside a little, so the boy with flaming back can run though. "Ahehe." Then he laughs with a soft voice. "Yeahhh, …Eternity for sure."

-x-x-


	9. Forgetting is never easy

**Velvet Residence**

…. *Munch*….

…. *Munch, Munch*….

….….*Mun-gck*….

…"Here's water."

…. *Gulp* , "Huhhh,…thanks."

"That's why I told you to chew at least 20 times when you eat rice."

"Shut up. You're not my mother."

The four velvet siblings and one messiah were now sitting together on the floor around a small table which was placed in the middle of the room, with Minato's futon tucked in the corner. Caroline and Justine sat together facing their older sister, while Theodore sat facing the young (actually no) Messiah.

"Soooo, What do you think, Convict? We are pretty good cooks, huh? Huh?" Caroline said with a haughty voice while smirking.

"Well,…I would have to say good job seeing that I am not dead yet."

"Hmm, of course. Of course. We did a pretty good job." Caroline said back completely missing the sarcasm.

"Please…" When Justine cut in looking squarely into his eyes. "Give it time."

….

"Ahem!" Margaret broke the growing awkward silence with a cough. "Anyway, onto the pressing matter." Minato stopped looking at the fried rice? in front of him and turned towards her.

"Makoto-sama, we checked what you ask for, and we discovered some interesting…for lack of better words, things."

Minato stared at Margaret with his deadpan eyes for a, no, about five seconds.

"I asked you to check what?"

"Before you went to your learning place," Justine interjected again. " You gave us your phone and asked us to check, you said and I quote, 'Weird eyeball thing'," Justine said without her face changing.

"Oh, right I did that." Minato said as he remembered about the morning after Margaret's explanation about…Tatsuo?

"Right, so what did you find?"

"It's called Metaverse Navigator." Caroline suddenly cuts in. "It's a navigator to the metaverse."

….

….

"…that doesn't really explain anything."

"I was getting to that!" Caroline angrily snarked back. "Anyway, remember what Justine said about Mementos?" Minato nodded and she carried on. "Well, seeing that you can't get there by normal means, and that's when this app comes in." Caroline said as she took out Minato's phone and put it on the table.

Then she opened the 'Metaverse navigator app'. "See, this bar where you can type?" Caroline asked towards Minato and he nodded back looking at the phone screen. "There, you have to type 'M-E-M-E-N-T-O-S', then hit the search button and suddenly you will be there!" Caroline said, although she wrote Mementos she didn't touch the search button.

"That would be if it worked as intended." Justine said while taking the phone to the front of her. "But, we've been trying that all day, it didn't take us to Mementos."

"Oh yeah, it didn't work when I tried that yesterday either. " Minato said with a glass of water in hand.

"Our theory is that the metaverse became unstable both because of its creator absence and Nyarlathotep arrival." Margaret said with her eyes closed. "And that's why we can't access the place."

"So,… how long do you think it would take to become…stable again?"

"It could be just days or even forever seeing that we can't actually investigate and also the fact that we can't be sure if the dark energy is Nyarlathotep or some other malevolent being." Margaret said back thinking while Minato just listened.

"…so this is just a…portal to Mementos, huh?"

"Hmhm, that's not all it does, convict." Caroline said wiggling her finger in front of him with a smirk on her face. 'Honestly, why's she looking so proud?'

"Not only Mementos but this app can also guide us to the human's corrupted hearts,…in other words, Palaces." Justine said with her stoic face. 'It's like looking in a little mirror.'

"Exactly! BUT! the process is a little different in this case." Caroline took the phone from the front of Justine again.

Minato looked towards at the Margaret while tilting his head. "…Um, we decided to leave those two with the explanations, giving that both me and Theodore only learn about this, just this morning.…And Caroline was very enthusiastic about explaining it to you by herself."

'Seriously, is she acting all proud because she knows something and I don't?'

"Blah blah blah, whatever. Look at this, convict." Caroline said as she put the phone in the middle so that everyone can see it. "See this, when in mementos you just have to type your destination, but if you want to go to a palace you have to type out three things." Caroline said pointing the phone like a kid explaining their grandpas how to use the modern phones…honestly that was not far from the truth as he didn't really know anything about this.

"Soooo, in the first bar, you have to type the name of the person whose heart you want to enter, and then you have to type the place which he thinks is his palace and, oh you have to be near the place, too then finally you have to type what the palace owner thinks of that place as?"

"What he thinks of the palace as?…isn't he gonna think his palace as…you know, palace?"

"Like I said yesterday, as all the human's desires are different, the palace that desires will take form will also be different."

"It could be anything, from just a normal house, car, ship or plane…"

"…to even stranger things, like jungle, space, the moon or even the sun." The twins explained back and forth.

"Huh, is that so?", 'I don't get it.'

"Basically, this acts as both a key and a door humans' hearts."Justine summed up their explanations. "Any questions, Makoto-sama?"

"Well," Minato said as he put down his glass. "I actually have several questions."

"What? How dumb are you?" Caroline said in condescending tone. "Which part you don't understand again?…AND don't you dare say all!"

"No, I get how it works (not really but still), what I want to ask is…how do we actually know if one has a palace or not?"

"We don't," Caroline answered with a shrug. "We just type the names and hope for the best. It's actually just a guessing game."

"…Fair enough. So, what about the place?"

"Ahhh, that would also be a guessing game."

….

"…And what he thinks of his place is also…"

"Yep, a guessing game."

"I see." Minato took the phone towards him. "So, this app is technically a guessing game, huh? …I didn't know god can make games, Ahahah!" Minato made some kind of gesture with the fork on his hand while widening his eyes just a little.

…But the siblings just stared at him…weirdly.

….

"…You know, it's a joke…"

….

"…because the app is a uh, guessing ga-"

"Makoto-sama, Did you hit your head on your way home?" Margaret suddenly cut in while he's explaining his joke.

"Uhhhh, I don't think so. Why do you ask?"

"Because You don't do jokes!" Theodore said back. "I mean it's pretty surreal to hear you and Joke in a one sentence."

Minato didn't say anything back for a second. "Oh, Theodore I thought you were gonna stay silent for the whole night." Then he suddenly spoke.

"What?"

"You were not speaking the whole time, just staring at this fried rice while sweating. What's wrong?" Minato tried to change the subject and it seemed to work as the twins turn their attention at Theodore and Theodore making his best expression of surprised Pikachu face.…But, it did not work for Margaret as she stared the messiah with scrutinizing eyes…and he knew that.

"Wha-wha, I mean, nothing's wronnnggg. Everythinnnggg's fine." Theodore said nervously while looking everywhere but except him.

"Well, okay." Then Minato tried to eat his food again.

"Uhhh, uhhhhh!" When some weird sound came out from Theodore again. "Yo-you're still gonna eat that?"

"Relax," Minato said while putting on a gentle smile. "This is no news for me." Then he put the food in his mouth again while Theodore looking like he's trying to stop him. "Back in iwatodai, I used to eat food like this for breakfast,…and lunch. And now I'm eating for dinner, too." Then his expression became a little sad, as Margaret watched over. "…of course, the first time I ate that I was sent to ER but…now I feel fine." Then his expression turned to normal again.

"Really, you feel fine?", Justine cut in AGAIN. "You don't feel any nausea, urge to vomit or rampant desire to gouge your eyes out, rinse them and eat them by yourself?"

….

"…Seriously, what did you guys put in here?"

"Nooothinnngggg! We didn't add anything at all. There's nothing dangerous. Right, Theodore?" Caroline said turning for confirmation towards her brother.

"Huh!? Ah! Yes, there's nothin-nothing dangerous, yo-you don't have any-uh-things to worry a-about!"

"…okay." Makoto shrugged and continued eating again. "…Anyway, I also have something to share, too."

"What is it, Makoto-sama?" Margaret asked back politely.

"…Well, I found something weird at my school."

"You mean, other than you?" (You know who said that)

"…Yes. Other than me."

"Do carry on, Makoto-sama."

"…Well, I actually noticed this even before I met Caroline and Justine and both of you, but I guess I just kinda forget about that with everything that's going on." Minato moved his head around for a second. "There are some students, not much but not too little to be called normal either, and they were kinda mostly injured. And Again, these injuries are a little too much to be called normal, too."

Margaret thought to herself for a moment. "And why do you think that that is connected to our situation?"

Minato said nothing for a moment, just staring everywhere but nowhere. "…Remember how one of my friends got stuck in Tartarus?"

"Yeah?", "No."

"Hm?" Minato and elder velvet siblings turned towards the twins at their answer as Caroline said 'Yes' and Justine said 'No'.

"You knew about this, Caroline?"

"Yeah, don't you remember? It was uhhhh, that green haired girl, wasn't it?" Justine looked at her twin with wide eyes, when Minato cut in.

"Teal haired, but yeah. Yamagishi Fuuka." Minato said, while Justine was lost in her own thought.

"You think they are also wandering involuntarily to the metaverse, and that's where they got those injuries?" Theodore said.

"But, you can't really go to metaverse without this app!"

"…What about those from metaverse crossing over here?"

The siblings turned towards Minato. "…I'm just saying. What do you think, Justine?"

His question broke Justine out of her stupor, but she quickly recomposed herself. "…We can't also be sure of everything, but I think this sounds a little far-fetched."

"…." Everyone doesn't say anything for some time, then Margaret broke the silence. "Makoto-sama, is there any other reasons why you think we should be concerned with this?"

Minato thought to himself for a moment. "…Well, gods don't do anything without reasons and…I think there might be a reason for Philemon to get me in that school.…Maybe its not what wrong with the students but, the school itself."

"You think, this school may be the same as your old school?" Minato thought back to his old school which changes into a hundreds floors tower at midnight that's crawling with monsters as Margaret presented the question.

"…Maybe…"

"That's actually possible." Justine said back. "That school may actually be a someone's palace."

"But, if we want to check, should Makoto-sama test with everyone's names from his school? That would take a very long time." Theodore said thinking to himself.

"And there's nothing that say it couldn't be someone from outside the school." Margaret also added in.

"Well, like I said." Minato said while eating. "…I am still investigating. I'm just putting it out here not to leave you guys in the dark.", *Munch* , "We will get to it after I get something concrete. You guys just focus on the wildcard, uhhh, wildcards for now."

"As you wish, Makoto-sama. " Margaret said making a small bow. He doesn't know if it's genuine or if she's mocking him.

"…So, any leads on wildcards, either of them?"

"No, but we are sure that they are not near our vicinity. We don't feel anything when we went to market." Theodore said with a frown.

"I see…Hm?…"

….

"…What do you mean…'when we went to market'?"

"Hm? Us and Theo went to the market to buy ingredients, of course. What else?" Caroline said back to his question.

"…Ah, of course, of course…"

….

"…What do you mean 'Buy ingredients'? Did you guys steal them?"

"Of course not, Makoto-sama. We bought with our money like normal humans would."

"…Oh, you guys do have the money from compendium."

"Not really, we found some money in the closet and we just took them."

….

"…You took my money?"

"Technically, its lord Philemon's money."

Minato rolled his eyes and turned to Margaret. "I hope this is the last time you used that card because it's not funny anymore." Minato said towards Margaret but she just smiled back elegantly. 'That's it. She's mocking me.'

"Ahem, Anyways." Margaret said. " If we don't have anymore to discuss, we should warp this up. Makoto-sama has to go to school, tomorrow."

"…Oh." ,' Ahhhhh, she does care about me after all….…I know. I'm a sucker.'

"Yes, I still have to prepare the rooms for us." Theodore said standing up.

"Oh, we will help." Both Justine and Caroline said, doing the same as their brother.

"Well, I suppose I also must prepare the compendium." Margaret also followed suit. The four velvet siblings stood up from sitting around the table but they were all stopped by Minato.

"Wait, I still have a question left."

"What, Convict? Make it quick."

Minato paused for a moment, looking at the velvet sibling around the table. "This has been bugging me for sometime. And I still haven't figure this out, which is really saying something because…I'm really smart."

Caroline and Margaret rolled their eyes, as Justine asked the question. "What's the matter, Makoto-sama?"

Minato once again looks at the siblings, standing around the table…

….

"…Since when did we have a table?"

x-x

**…*****Ding…Dong*******

"Okay, that's it. Make sure you guys do your homework." *Yawn*

'Why am I always sleepy?' Minato yawned quietly as the class is over. 'Man,…School sucks. Better go home now, I'll just investigate tomorrow.' With that thought, Minato started to put his stuffs in the bag.

"Arisato-san, haven't sleep much today either?" The girl who sat beside him, Haru Okumura asked with a smile on her face.

"Not really. I only got about 8 hours of sleep."

"Umm, Isn't that enough?"

"Not for me, no." With that Minato finally finished putting his stuffs and stood up from the desk. "Well,…later."

"Oh, then see you tomorrow, Arisato-san." Haru said to him with a bright smile that could warm any hearts.

"Uh…?"

"What's the matter?"

Minato stared at the girl a little longer than normal. Then his lips curved into a small smile. "Yeah, see you tomorrow, Okumura-san."

The girl also stared at the boy's smiling face with madly red face for a little longer than normal. "Ahhh, ah, yeah. See you!"

Minato nodded and turned towards the door. 'The school may not be so bad after all.'

"Arisato-san, Are you ready?"

….

Minato turned around towards the voice to see the student council president standing before him.

….

"…*Blink, *Blink* Ready for what?"

"You know, the tour!"

"…ohhh, but you know, I was-"

"Shall we?" Makoto asked interrupting his sentence. 'Why does that smile look so scary?'

"Uh, sure…lead the way." Minato said putting up a forced smile.

"Of course. We will start from 1st floor first, then. Please follow me." Saying that Makoto Niijima went out of the room as the blue haired boy followed her close behind. 'Remember what I said about the school…forget it, this sucks.'

Haru Okumura watched their strict student council president and the mysterious transfer student got out of the classroom.

….

"Ehe, at least I got his genuine smile."

x-x

"Shujin Academy is one of the well-known schools in Tokyo. Many of its graduates are now in higher places of society. And of course, Shujin Academy is also famous for its strict discipline."

"Huuuhhhh…"

"Shuji Academy layout is not difficult to remember. The first years are on the third and us, 3rd years are on the first floor, with the second years on the middle. Of course, there's also the roof but it's off-limits for students, although that didn't stop trouble makers from going." Makoto said with a weary smile.

"Is that so…"

'This guy's starting to get on my nerves.' As a student council president, It's Makoto Nijima's duty to protect the students. That's why she had to act fast because it was looking like (to her), that Arisato was flirting with Okumura-san. But, of course. She knew all about how pretty boys like him…roll. They will flirt with almost any girls. But, he's might be a lot worse because he's not paying any attention to anyone who talked to him. The only one he's at least talk to is Okumura-san. 'Huh! Maybe he's after her money!'

Makoto turned around a little to look at the boy. The boy's just looking around with a bored face. 'I wouldn't think of such an innocent face hiding such intentions.' As she's watching, the boy suddenly covered his mouth.

'Hm? What is he doing?…Is he…trying to stifle a yawn?'

"Arisato-san, are you having trouble sleeping?", "*Cough!* Uck!" The boy suddenly made a startled noise as Makoto pointed out his yawning. 'Did he think I wouldn't notice?'

"Lo-look, I'm sorry. It was just an accident. It won't happen again. I will not yawn again in public next time. Please don't execute me!" The boy said as his face changed from worried to scared.

….

"What do you mean 'Execute'?"

"Huh?"

As she's watching, the boy's face changed from scared to confused to deep in thought to his neutral expressionless face again.

"…Sorry,…wrong person."

'Is he right in the head!?' Makoto looked at the boy in front of her quizzically. "Oh! Uh, wrong person. Is that so?…Uh, I see." ,'I can't understand half the words he's saying!', "Well. uh, well, there's really not much on the 1st floor." Makoto recomposed herself again. "You can reach courtyard and practical building from right here. And we passed the bread store on our way. And…I think that's about it."

"Let's continue from the second floor. Shall we?" Saying that Makoto climbed up the stairs. 'I don't know if he's dangerous or just plain stupid.'

And from behind her, Minato also followed suit, as he whispered into the air so that she wouldn't hear. "That was dangerously stupid."

x-x

"You must remember the faculty room, right?'

"Not really."

"Huh?"

"Huh?" Minato looked around the place he's in. "…Oh. Of course I do. I was just… joking."

'For a second, it sure looks like he really did forget.' But, can it be? He can able to answers questions without even looking at the board. He can do maths faster than her. She could even call him a genius. How can one such as him can be this scatter-brained?

"Oh,…it says meeting room here. Is it your meeting room?"

'Uh, for now, I will just observe him.', "No, this is for the teachers and parents.…Oh, Arisato-san, is your parents here or do you just live alone? I didn't find any way to contact you."

"…Well, I don't live alone but not with my parents, either."

"Oh, are they still in Iwatodai?" Makoto asked turning around towards the boy.

"…Well, they are." A sad smile appeared on Minato's face.

Makoto looked at his face for sometime before it hit her. "…Oh…I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"Oh, don't worry." Minato said back to her with the sad smile still on his face. "It's been too long. I'm already over it." Then his sad smile changed into a genuine smile. "Besides, we can't let past spectres hold us from moving forward."

'…hm…', "Aheheh, Arisato-san, you sure are strong. As for me though, I don't think I would get over it no matter how long." Makoto said looking towards the ground.

Minato looked at the girl with his usual unreadable face after hearing that. Normally she hated them when they look at her like that because she didn't need their pity. But, this time she didn't really mind, and this might sound a little selfish but, after all they were in the same boat.

"It's not a matter of getting over them or not." Makoto looked at the boy. "…what matter is, like I said before, you shouldn't let them hold you back from living your life. You only got one after all. Don't waste it thinking about people who won't come back." Minato said with a gentle smile.

"…Hnngh, Arisato-san…I really couldn't read you at all. One second you are spouting nonsense and then, suddenly you looks like you are wiser than all of us here."

"…Well, if it's any consolation, you are not the first one to try and fail." They both laughed a little together as a soft laughter filled the place.

….

"Well, we have not finish the tour, so let's go to the library. It's on the first year floor."

x-x

"Are you an avid reader, Arisato-san?"

"You could say that.…I've read whatever chance I got before but…I think I may be a little late behind…"

"Well, I hope our modest library can provide you with what you need and If you need some other books, you can put a request on me."

"You can do that?"

"Well, if I can. I couldn't guarantee anything, of course."

"Huh, I do appreciate it…And talking about that…Can I ask you why we're standing at the entrance and not inside of the library?"

….

"What do you mean? We can't enter the library and talk, it might disturb others and the library is a great place for studying. We shouldn't intrude upon them." Makoto said back with a tilt of his head.

"…Oh, that.…Of course I knew that.", 'Really?'

"I didn't expect less of a fellow student council member."

"Hm?"

"You were a student council member before, right?"

"Well, not officially.…I just helped them if they need something."

"But, on your papers, you are listed as Vice-president, secretary and treasurer."

"Ugh.", 'Damn it, Mitsuru…or is that Philemon?', "Um, like I said it's nothing official, just some help with the members."

"So, what do you say? Would you like to join our student council?" Makoto said back with a smile. 'Why's she ignoring me?'.

"Well, I've only been at this school for three days, so I think I might not be qualified." Minato answered hoping that it might work…

"Just leave it to me to decide whether you're qualified or not." And it didn't work. "And if you're not familiar with our school, I'm doing this tour for you now, aren't I?"It sure didn't work. "But, still I'm surprised. Kendo, track and swimming. I must admit I didn't see you as someone who be interested in sports."

"Well, appearances can be deceiving." For example, a harmless frail student might be a death god. That's not true. That's just purely hypothetical (It's not).

'Oh, wait! Now's my chance…', "Saying about sports,…Niijima-san…this school has a volleyball club, right?"

"Oh, Piqued your interest, did they?" Makoto said with a proud (smug) face. "Our volleyball team this year is very talented. And most of all, our present coach is also very drove to win the nationals.…What? Arisato-san, Do you want to join?"

"Not really. It's just as you said. It's just 'Piqued my interest'." Minato said back making air quotes. He didn't mean to. He just felt like he wanted to.

But, the girl before him didn't seem affected. "Well, I've already planned to show you the gym. Nothing's like the present, then." With that Makoto headed for the stairs.

'This is a little ahead my schedule but…I suppose it doesn't matter. And Niijima-san seems oddly…wait,' "Niijima-san?"

"Hm?" Makoto stopped walking and turned around. "Is there a problem?"

"…What did you mean by…saying 'On my papers'?…Students aren't able to look at other students' documents, right?"

….

"Oh, silly me. The gym is more closer to practical building. We could just move from right here." Saying that Makoto turned away from the stairs again.

"Oh…is that so…, wait, please don't ignore my question."

x-x

"Mishima! What the hell was that supposed to be!?"

"Uh! Sorry, Kamoshida-sensei."

"Tch. What a useless kid." Then he turned his attention to a female student. "Suzui! Are you blind!? Focus on the weak font!"'

"Yeah, sir!" Saying that Shiho jumped and strikes the ball into enemy's court. *Bam*

"MATCH! *whistle*" Kamoshida blew the whistle loudly.

"Hnngh, hnngh…" as their match's over, Shiho also collected herself by wiping sweats from her brows. Shiho looked towards their coach to see him walking towards Mishima-san while muttering various kinds of profanities as the boy cowered in fear, nervously looking around.

'He's gonna get beaten again, isn't he?' It pained her to both say it and admit it but Kamoshida-sensei abusing his students physically was not a new occurrence. Even she was included in it.

Shiho unconsciously touched the bruises on her face. *Creak*

As they heard of a sound of the door opening, Kamoshida stopped cursing and turned towards the door, as she, too, looked towards the door. 'Is that senpai…with…Niijima-senpai?'

"Really? A prosecutor?" Minato said turning towards Makoto.

"Yep." And she replied back with a small smile.

"A prosecutor…like with, uh, with the police?"

"Hm?" Makoto turned towards him. "Aren't all prosecutors with the police?"

"…True enough." Minato said back with a small laugh while scratching his head. 'Hm, they seem…chummy. Huh,…I don't like it.'

"Okay. Again, from the top." At Kamoshida's voice, Shiho turned around to see the man walking towards the duo with a wide (fake) smile.

"Niijima-san, what brings you here?"

"Oh, Kamoshida-sensei. Sorry to intrude, I'm just showing transfer student around."

"Transfer student?"

Minato looked at the man then introduced himself. "Minato Arisato…from class 3."

"Class 3? Ah, Chuuno's new kid. Suguru Kamoshida." He said as he extended his hand. "A pleasure to meet you."

Minato looked at the extended hand for a moment before following suit. "…It's a pleasure for me too."

"Arisato-san, as I said before, Kamoshida sensei is an olympics gold medal winner."

"Oh…is that so…" she can't tell if he's impressed or not, because his face was just the same.

"Hahaha, no need to compliment me so much. It's just an old trinket from long past." Kamoshida said lying through his teeth. "So, new kid, interested in joining the team?"

'Huh, Senpai gonna join the team?' Shiho turned her attention from their practice match.

"Sorry, that's a hard pass."Minato said back almost immediately. '…was that a yes or no?'

"Hahaha, figures. You look like you couldn't even walk straight." Kamoshida didn't miss his chance to put other people down. But, Minato didn't seem even a little bit concerned.

'…So, that's a no.' Part of her was disappointed that he won't join, while another part of her was relieved that he won't have to go through his school year like them. And another part of her was completely confused by what he's doing now.

While Kamoshida and Makoto were talking among themselves mostly about school stuff, Minato was looking around the place wildly as if he's searching for something. Their eyes met for a second, but he didn't react either because he didn't notice or he just ignored her.

'What's he doing?', "Suzui-san! Look out!"

"Wha?", "Hm?", "…." Shiho turned around to see a ball right in front of her face. "Ah-Oof!"

"Suzui-san!" "Suzui!"

"What the hell are you idiots doing!?" Kamoshida shouted as he ran up to her. "Suzui, Are you okay!?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." She said back holding her head.

"But, you should at least go to infirmary even if it's nothing." Makoto also said as she reached near her.

"Okay, then I will take her there."

"Oh, please don't trouble yourself Kamoshida-sensei. I'll just take her there." Makoto said as she sat near Shiho holding her up.

"Th-thank you, Senpai."

"Oh, that's not a concern."

"But,uh…, oh! Aren't you showing around the new kid?"

"It's fine. I've already shown him most of the school already. Arisato-san, is it alright with you if we stopped the tour here?"

….

"Arisato-san?" Makoto turned around as she didn't hear the boy's answer.

"Hm?" Minato stopped looking around and looked towards her.

"I said if it's alright with you to stop the tour here?", 'I wonder what's he looking for in the first place?'

"…Of course. No problem."

"…Okay, then." and It looks like she's not the only one who noticed Minato acting oddly. "Ahem, well then please excuse us, Kamoshida-sensei."

….

"…Transfer student, huh."

x-x

**Velvet Residence**

Minato opened the door with a click. "I'm back." He said in a lazy voice as he entered the house.

"Oh, welcome back, Makoto-sama." Margaret said looking up from the table.

"…where are the others?" Minato said as he unceremoniously dumped his bag on the floor.

"They are with Theodore, checking if other rooms are in a condition to be able to live in."

"Seriously. You guys went through with that?"

"We do need a place to rest after all."

"Hmmmm," Minato sighed as he took out a change of clothes from the closet and went into the bathroom.

"But, you don't have to worry about anything. Justine and Caroline gonna stay together in one room and one room for Theodore and I don't need one seeing that I'm going stay here. So, we only took two rooms." *Clang*

Minato came out from the bathroom in the middle of buttoning his shirt. "What do you mean you're going stay here?"

"Well, we must have someone to protect you."

"I don't need protection."

"Hmph, we'll see."

"HAhhhhhh," Minato sighed as he, again went into the bathroom.

"So, do you find anything from your investigation today?"

"Yeah, I did." Minato shouted from the bathroom.

"What did you find?" Margaret said back in response.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yeah, nothing." Minato said as he came out of the bathroom. "I went to the place most of the injured students gather…to check for any shadow activity." Minato said as he went to sit in front of Margaret.

"And?" Margaret asked as her eyes follow the boy.

"And when I reach there…I kinda realized that I don't know how to check for shadow activity."

….

"So, it was kinda a waste of time." At Minato's answer, Margaret let out a theatrical sigh. "Don't give me that, what about you on your end? Any wildcards leads?"

"Actually we do."

"Oh."

Margaret paused for a moment. "We can say with complete certainty that, at least the wildcard we're looking for is not in this city."

"…Both of them?"

"Well, one of them. The other we can sense but it's too muddled to actually pinpoint his location. We think it must be the false god agent."

"…well, at least we got something."

….

The room got silence as neither of them said nothing for sometime.

….

"…So, Makoto-sama. Are you making any friends at school?"

"What are you, My mother?"

"I'm just asking because of a theory I have." Margaret said as she looked at the Messiah in the eyes. "Seeing that you got your arcana from your social links, I think this might also work in this case."

Minato made a weird face at Margaret. "…That's not much of a theory.…That's like way too obvious."

"It doesn't matter, Are you making any friends at school?"

"Wel-" *Knock, knock*

Minato and Margaret turned towards the door. "Sister, it is us." Theodore voice came in before he opened the door.

"Oh, the convict's here already?" Three of them walked in and sat in their respective places.

"Welcome back, Makoto-sama." Justine said as he only nodded. "May I ask what are you two talking about?"

"I'm just asking Makoto-sama if he has made any friends at school."

"Oh, the way to regain the universe arcana."

"Yes, so, Makoto-sama?"

Minato didn't say anything back for a moment, just staring at the ceilings. "…Well, I do."

"Really!?" Caroline suddenly shouted. "You got friends!? With that attitude!?"

"…." Minato turned towards her with an exasperated face. "You do know that I'm only here because I hav-had friends." Caroline rolled her eyes at his response. "Anyway, that's not gonna work because, one's fine but the other's is sort of a landmine."

"Why?" Justine asked the messiah.

"Turns out her sister is a prosecutor…who works with the police because apparently all prosecutors work with the police." Minato said rolling his eyes.

"So?" this time it was Margaret who asked.

"No, it's not so. I think her name was Sae or something."

"No, that's not what I'm talking about." Margaret said with her eyes twitching. "What I said was a question…'So?'.

"…Soo, Well, what would you, as a sister would do if some new guy you've never met before is getting close with your sister?" Minato said back.

"Talk all the bad things about him in hope that she would leave him?" Theodore cut in with an answer and all turned to him. "That's what Margaret did with Elizabeth, although it didn't work.''

….

Everything got suddenly quiet.

"Hm, did I sa-OOF!" Before Theodore could finish, a book went magically crashing into his face.…Nobody saw how did that happen. Nobody can understand how did that happen. (well, I do but…she was kinda looking at me rather scarily).

"Well, that's also true but what she would do is check if that new guy's background clean, you know, any crimes or bad records."

"Would she really do that?" Justine asked.

"Maybe, maybe not but we can't entirely rule out the possibility."

"So, what?" Margaret said fixing her hair that is surprisingly in a mess, "It's not like you have any criminal records."

"No, I don't have any criminal records but I can't let them check my background."

"Why?"

"Why!?" Minato asked back with a face that he couldn't believe what he's hearing. "Well, for starters, if they check my background, they would know that my back is literally on the ground.…Seriously it is 5 feet deep in the ground!"

"Really? 5 feet?"

"What do you want me to say?" Minato turned to Caroline while sighing loudly. "It's not like I was there to see it.…I mean I was there. And…I'm still there but…Ugh, Justine you get what I'm saying, right?"

"Um?" Justine looked surprised as she got suddenly questioned. "Uhh…Kind of."

"But, Makoto-sama, It's not like we had a choice. The repairment of universe arcana is of utmost importance. We can't be picky."

"I am not picky. Didn't you listen to what I just said?"

"Makoto-sama…" Margaret said without turning her eyes away from him.

"Why are you giving me that look?"*Stare* , "I said I'm no-"*Bam* Margaret suddenly stood up and slammed the table. "Makoto-sama!"

….

Both of them stared at each other without moving as the twins watched them uncomfortably while Theodore was passed out beside them.

….

The staring contest continued for sometimes before Minato surprisingly broke the silence. "*Sigh* , Okay. Fine."

Margaret also sat back down. "You ready to admit?"

Minato didn't say anything back, not meeting her eyes. "I suppose…she reminded me too much of her." Minato said with a sad tone.

….

"…I don't know who you're talking about, but…" Margaret said looking the boy directly. "…you of all people should know that they are not the same person."

"I know they're not the same person. I know they are completely different people, even their arcanas are different. But…uh…in the end it doesn't matter I guess.…It didn't lessen the pain…." Minato said again looking at the floor.

….

"You don't have to bear that pain alone anymore, Makoto-sama. You are not in a seal waiting and hoping that one day, your salvation would come. You are now with us, right here, Right in front of me. So, even if one day, there comes a time when you have to bear that pain alone, just for now though,…know that you are not alone…not anymore…not with us here…not with me here."

Minato just stared at the woman in front of her with silver eyes.…"Hnnghhh." Minato sighed again. "Fine, I will give it a try. You happy? You just made your god sad today." And he said that with a smile on his face.

Margaret didn't say anything back. She just stared at the messiah in front of her with a smile. A very lonely messiah with a smile that could put heaven to shame.

Minato didn't say anything back and turned towards the moon that's shining on the sky through the window. 'A year, huh. …I hope they didn't find out about of me, but…' With Minato thinking that, everything is silent with nobody saying anything, just living in a gentle bliss with Margaret looking at him and him looking at the moon.

'Not alone anymore, huh…so you do care about me, Margaret…'

….

-x-x

….

….

Caroline nudged her twin. "*Psst* , Hey, Justine! What do you think we should say!?"

Justine also nudged back, "Just be quiet, Caroline!"

-x-x-

**Akira will enter the story in next chapter and we are finally moving into canon arc.**


	10. An Outcast and An Stranger

…*Drip drip*….

"It's raining, huh…"

…*Drip*….

"Indeed, it's raining…"

…*Drippp*….

"It's rain-", "Shut up, Theodore." Theodore suddenly stopped talking at their sister's irritated voice.…Looked like she's still angry about his comment at last night.

….

…*Drip*.…

"That reminds me. Did Makoto-sama take an umbrella?" Margaret asked turning towards her siblings around the table.

"Noooooo. He just said 'Later, Losers!' And… went out." Caroline said in a incredibly bored voice.

"Did he really say that!?" Theodore asked in surprise.

"Of course not. Stop being so gullible all the time, Theodore." Margaret said with a frown. "…And Caroline, stop messing with your brother."

"S-sorry, Margaret.", "Whatev."

Margaret let out a tired sigh. "Now I see why Master never made all of us attendants at the same time."

"But, Sister, you have nothing to worry about." Margaret turned at her sister's monotone voice. "Makoto-sama is not a mere human, after all. What's the worst a little rain could do to him?"

Margaret thought to herself. "True, but…in appearance, he is a mere human student. It would look weird if he's walking like a turtle in the rain and not get sick."

"Well, we could say he has good immune system."

"That might work with my previous guest but…have you seen him? He looks like a girl and walks like a girl. Every time he walks, it looks like he could fall down at any moment. No one's gonna believe that he's not frail."

"Then, we could say he's an idiot. I mean it's true." Caroline said but Margaret ignored her and proceeded her own line of thought.

"I mean, Why the hell couldn't he walk straight? Is it too hard to walk like a normal human!? It's not that he's weak! He's just lazy to even carry his own body!" Margaret started to rant like a nagging mother. "And his eyes. His eyes! Why is he always sleepy!? He's a god! He doesn't need to sleep. Everytime I went to wake him up, He's like a child, 'Five more minutes…five more minutes'', well guess what! that's what you said fifteen minutes ago!"

….

Theodore and the twins looked at each other uncomfortably. It was clear that making their sister the Messiah's sole bodyguard was taking a toll on her mental state.

"Uhhh, Margaret, we could take turns you know. You don't have to be the one staying with Makoto-sama everyday." Theodore said in a nervous voice.

"*Sigh* , It's okay." Margaret calmed down herself. "I can handle it." After that, the four siblings did not talk anymore. Just watching the rain fell from their windows.

….

…*Drippp*….

"It's raining, huh…"

"Indeed, it's raining…"

x-x

At the rain pours down on the city of Tokyo, People walked about on the streets with their own umbrellas. Some students of Shujin Academy are also with their own umbrellas, while others are just taking a shelter from the rain. Among them, a beautiful young girl wearing a beam hoodie is walking on her lonesome, while carrying her umbrella.

Some people said rainy days can make you sad. But, it is certain that the sadness on the girl's face is not only from the rain.

Ann Takamaki walked alone on the rain slowly, almost like a turtle. She couldn't pay any attention to any of the students walking around her. Her mind is clearly on somewhere else.…Well, that's just an excuse. The true is, she's trying not to pay attention to the students walking and whispering around her.

"Is that Takamaki-san?", "Huh, of course she's gonna try to make it work with that pretty face of hers."

"Even with a teacher, really!?"

'…*Sigh* , Honestly at this point, why don't you guys just say it right in my face?' Ann thought to herself, as she continued walking in a slow pace, hoping that they would get past her and just leave her alone, so she can get to school in peace. '…actually it just like jumping from the frying pan into the fire.' Of course, if it's this bad on their walk to school, it's gonna be more worse when they reached the school.

'…But, still, is five minutes of silence too much to ask?' You think being a half foreigner on school would make her popular. Well, actually she's popular. Just not in a good way.

"I hear she will sleep with anyone who gives her enough money."

"REALLY!? Damn it, I just used up my savings on buying that Mariko figure."

"…Dude, a weather lady's figure!? Just buy idol figures like normal people."

"Whatever, don't try to stand between me and my love."

"And Isn't she like…have a boyfriend?"

"It doesn't matter!"

'Whoever you are Mariko, I will pray for you and your boyfriend next time I get to the shrine.' Thinking that Ann walked even slower so the boys talking behind her can walk past her.

Walking this slow, she might be late for school, but it doesn't matter.…The school sucks. It might even be the worst school in Tokyo. Even the teachers are bad.

As Ann's thoughts turned to the teachers are Shujin, her thoughts turned to one man in particular. "That sucmbag…" she muttered those words through gritted teeth. Then her thoughts turned to her only friend again. 'Shiho…'

As she was thinking about her friend, the wind suddenly blew, and lost in her own thoughts, her umbrella loosened from her hand and was blown to the street beside her.

"Ah, shit!" Ann pulled her hoodie up immediately, then she ran towards her umbrella in the middle of the street. 'Geez, today's gonna su-*Crunch*…

….

"…Huh?" Ann froze in the middle of her running, with her arms out, staring with wide eyes at her poor umbrella that is snapped into two parts because of a boy that ran over it.

…And said that boy is also stuck in his running pose…in the middle of the street…soaking wet from head to toe…with an annoyed expression on his face.

….

"Ahhhh" Ann can't say anything back but muttered something incomprehensible because the whole thing looked ridiculous.

But, her voice was heard by the boy because he turned to look at her, still frozen in motion. And it was lucky that she was on this side because if she's on opposite side, the boy wouldn't see her because of his weird hair that covered half of his face.

….

"…Can you…tell me what did I just step on?"

"Uhhhhh, My umbrella?"

"…Oh…" Ann stared at the boy weirdly and the boy also stared at her with a deadpan face…still standing in the middle of the street…in the rain. 'Today's off to a weird start!'

x-x

…*Drippp drip*…

The rain is still falling from the sky. Although now it's less than before.

She could probably run to school with her jacket and then she could probably not be late to school.

'Yeah…but, now it's kinda awkward to leave.'

Ann looked at the boy that's standing beside her. It's not that they are still standing in the rain. They are now under a overhead roof, using it as a shelter for the rain.…Well, she's using it as a shelter. She didn't know what the boy's doing. He's practically soaked to bone. She's not sure what he's sheltering from. It's not like he could get any wetter.

The boy, to her surprise, had said nothing for the past five minutes. He had his hands on his pockets and staring at his front with lifeless eyes. '…Did he pass out?'

….

"Ummmm?"

"Sorry I broke your umbrella.", 'Oh, he did not pass out.'

"Don't worry. It's okay, It happens."…Well, she didn't know how one could not see the umbrella in the middle of the street or how one could broke any umbrella just by running over it or just how you run over an umbrella.

"…Can I pay you back for the umbrella?"

"OH! No, it's fine."

"…No, I insist…"

"No! Seriously it's fine! It's not that expensive!"Ann raised her voice a little and the boy got suddenly silent. '…Did I go a little too far?' She's not really lying about that. It's true, it was just a normal plastic umbrella. Even a burger is more expensive than that.

"…I see." Saying that the boy turned again and went back to staring at his front.

'Why did I make it more awkward!?'

….

"So, uhhhh, what are you waiting for?"

"I'm not waiting for anything…I'm just thinking of ways to help you…"

"Oh,Uh, like I say you don't have to worry about that.", 'Seriously, you don't.', "And besides, you're gonna get sick if you stay in that drenched cloth." Ann said pointing at the boy's dripping clothes.

"Oh, you have nothing to worry." The boy said turning to her with something akin to…smug? face. "I have good immune system."

….

Ann looked the boy's body at and down. She is being generous calling that 'body'. He might even be thinner than her. "No, really. You don't have to lie for my sake. You can really go."

"No, why would I lie? I do have good imm-"

"No, seriously You don't hav-"

"No, I'm not lyi-"

"I told you, you're gonna get si-"

"I've never been sick in m-"

"Your skin looks like mil-"

"Just believe me!" The boy said, finally changing expression for the first time.

….

"Okaaayyy." With that both of them continued staring back at things from before…which is nothing. 'This time, it's not my fault.'

….

The awkward silence continued for some time.

….

"So, Uhhh, why are you running in the rain?", 'I'm sorry, I can't stand the silence!'

"Because I was late…"

"Oh, ahaha…Uhhh,…"

….

"Any particular reasons…?"

The boy's expressionless face changed into annoyed face. "…The one freeloading at my house didn't wake me up sooner."

"Oh, ahahaaha. That happens…Sometimes…usually.", 'Continue! For god's sake!"

….

The awkward silence, now turned to suffocating silence and continued to reign once more.

….

'…Someone help!'

….

'Someon-', "Arisato-san?", 'He's here.' Ann turned towards the Messiah that had grace her with his appearance. …But, turned out it's a she. It's their student council president, Makoto Nijiima.

"…Nijiima-san?" Turned out the boy also knew her. Well, of course he's a third year.…She's just noticed that. "Aren't you supposed to be at school?" The boy said in a little strange voice.

"I was. I just went out to get something.…More importantly though, why are you in…" Makoto said as he looked the boy twice to make sure. "…this condition?"

"…I think It's pretty self explanatory."

"You forgot your umbrella?"

"I didn't forget my umbrella…I just forget the fact that I don't have one."

….

'…I don't know what to say back', "…Oh, right, right." Makoto nodded like a sage with a knowing face. 'Looks like our prez is familiar with, let's just say his bullshit.'

"Anyway though, could you take this girl to school?" The boy said pointing at her.

"This girl?" Makoto said in a little surprise and turned towards her. "Takamaki-san!?", Makoto said in a loud voice with her hand on her mouth. 'She's just noticed me?'

"Ahaha, go-good morning, Senpai."

"Oh, uh. Ahem, Morning to you, too." Makoto said putting on a small smile. "Ummm, of-of course. But, Arisato-san, what about you?"

"…What about me what?"

"How are you going to get to school?"

"…I will run, of course." The boy said that like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, you won't. You're gonna get sick!" Makoto said with a little raised voice while Ann looked at them weirdly. '…Are those two…close?'

"Oh, you don't have to worry." The boy said with that smug? face again. "I have good immune system."

….

….

"No, you don't.", "That again!?" Both the girls said almost at the same time and the boy seemed almost shocked to hear that. Keywords being 'seemed' and 'almost'.

"Look, whatever. Just takes her to school." Saying that the boy turned towards the street.

"Okay, but at least change into your gym clothes when you reach school!" Makoto said stopping the boy.

"…I don't have gym clothes."

"You don't? Then go ask in faculty room." Makoto said back in response.

"Right. The faculty room…." The boy stopped for a moment. "That is in…thi-", "Second.", "Second floor, got it." Saying that the boy finally ran off towards the streets in the rain leaving both girls back there.

'He's pretty fast, though.' Ann stared at the boy's running figure that started to vanish from her sight slowly.

"Ahhh, Takamaki-san?"

"Hm?" Ann turns towards at her Senpai's voice. "I apologized for him. He might be a little hard to…Uh, well, he's just a little quirky." Makoto said with a small smile.

"Is he in your class, Senpai? I feel like I've never seen him before.", 'Well, she's not the one to look at everyone's face and remember them but…he's kinda hard not to notice with that blue hair and…That hair.

"Of course you wouldn't have seen him before. He's just transferred this week."

"What!? He's the transfer student!?" Ann said in a very loud voice. Ann turned towards the direction the boy ran off to. 'So, he's the one Shiho was talking about, huh.…Well, he can be attractive if you like boys that are pretty,…handsome,…dreamy and…well, quirky.', "Well, he's great, huh." Ann said turning towards Makoto who's just look back at her with a smile.

"Ahahaha" Surprisingly their strict student council president let out a sheepish laugh looking at the same direction as her. "…Noo, no, he's not."

x-x

"Wwwwhhhhyyyyy…?"

"*Sigh* , will you give it a rest?"

"Ughhh, just tell me why?"

"It happens, okay. Just let it go. I'm working."

"I mean what!? I mean why would he do that? That's what I want to know!?", "Oh my god! Kawakami, would you just shut up!?"

"How could you say that!? I'm in the middle of a crisis and I want to know why!?"

"So, the principal put another student in your class, so what!?"

"So WHAT!? Then take him to your class! I give you my blessings."

"He's a second year!"

"I knew that! But, why my class!?"

"Yours the only one with a free space!"

"I knew that, too!"

"The why did you ask me why!?" The two teachers, Kawakami and Chuuno started a staring contest after a heated, useless argument.

"*Sigh* , I don't know why I'm even arguing with you." Kawakami turned around with a now lazy voice. "Honestly I'm not paid enough for this."

"Just get over it. In fact, He might even be a bright kid. Look at Arisato-san from my class. He seems a little off and strange at first but now even the teachers like him."

"Yeah, but this new student is gonna be off the whole year. What the hell is principal thinking? Accepting a kid with a criminal record."

"We all know the reason.", "Yeah, we do." with that said Kawakami continued her work with a tired face. "*Sigh* , I wonder if I should quit to focus on my other job."

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing. I said nothing." Kawakami said immediately back but that hyena didn't let up.

"No, you did say something. What did you just say?"

"It doesn't matter. Just let it go!"

"No, I definitely heard you sa-", *Knock knock* , "Um?" Chuuno stopped talking and both teacher turned towards the door. "You got lucky." Chuuno said pointing towards the teacher in front of her, while Kawakami just rolled her eyes. "Come innn…*Slide* , So how can w-oh my god!"

"What now? Kawaka-Ahhhrgh!" Both of them shouted at the blue haired boy with water dripping through his body that it was even making a small puddle under him. "…I'd rather not come in."

"Oh my god, Arisato-san. What happened?" His homeroom teacher stood up from her desk and walked towards him.

"I think it's pretty self explanatory.…Anyway, Nijiima-san said that I can ask for my gym shorts here."

"Huh? You don't have one?" Chuuno asked back with a raised eye.

"No…"

"It should be sent to you on the day you got accepted here."

"Oh…" Minato said breaking eyes contact. "Well, I don't have one…So, is there any spare? I can't go into the classroom like this." Minato said looking at his clothes.

"Uhh, Oh! Kawakami, you still haven't sent the transfer student his things right?" Chuuno said towards her.

"Uh, no."

"Can you lend them?"

"What? He's gonna arrive soon."

"It's still two days earlier. Just look at him! He's gonna get sick." Chuuno said pointing at him.

"Actually I have goo-Ughh, never mind."

"Fiinneee…" Kawakami said, standing up. "Follow me." Then she said as she got out trying not to step in the puddle of water.

"Thank you,…please excuse me then ." Minato said as he closed the door and followed the teacher.

'…Transfer…student…'

x-x

"Here's tea."

"Ah, Thank you." The man took the steaming cup with a bright smile.

Akira Kurusu is now sitting on their table in the living room with the son of their friend. He is his friend, too, although he might be a little older than him. He is a policeman, and he's here to talk about his…situation. And, No. He's not like the ones before who are just trying to put him in juvenile hall. He has no ties to this investigation but he's just trying to help,…he hoped.

"Mom, please leave us."

"Are you sure?"

"…Yeah." Akira said in small voice and his mom made an understanding nod and excused herself.

….

"So, anything new?" Akira asked towards the man with as much hope that he can muster.

The man drank from his cup then gently put it down. "I'll admit. The situation looks pretty grim for you." The man said in a serious tone. "I tried to help you but avoiding the juvenile hall is the best thing I can do for you. And Even though I tried to dig far, I can't find out the identity of the man you attacked."

That caused Akira to look at the man angrily but the man didn't even flinch. "I didn't attack the man. He fell on his own!" Akira said those words through gritted teeth.

"I know but that doesn't change the fact that he got hurt because of your intervention." The man said back without breaking a beat.

"Tch", 'So, he's the same as them, too.'

"Look, Akira, I know this is a hard time for you but you should understand that the victim confessed and we can't do anything when we don't even know who he is."

"He's not a victim. He's trying to assault a woman!" Akira said in a raised voice standing up. "And why can't police officers identify a single person?"

The man looked visibly hurt at that comment. "Well, I'm not sure but he might be a bigshot or some higher-ups, at least higher than a normal police officer."

Akira looked away realizing his words and sat back down. "…So, I have no choice but go to Tokyo?"

"As of now, yes."

"Heh," Akira laughed with a self-deprecating grin. '…'As of now', he said, when I have to leave tomorrow.'

"Don't be like that. Maybe at there, you will find some friends,…Friends who can understand you."

" I don't think so." Akira said back and stood up. "An outcast here, will also be an outcast there. There will be no one who can understand me." The man looked like he wanted to argue back but contained himself.

"Thank you all for your help but…I suppose there's nothing to do but accept my fate now." Saying that Akira went out of the room leaving the man back there. He passed his mother on the way but he didn't say anything and just moved on.

The man didn't move from his spot, looking at the boy with sad expression. Then his mother came into the room.

"I apologize for my son. He's been a little since…well, ever since." Ms. Kurusu said with a sad smile.

"No need for that, Ma'am. He's been going through things which no kids should." Then the man looked down towards the floor. "I just wish I could've done something more though."

"You have already helped us enough." Akira's mother said making a small bow to the man. "Thank you so much for all your help,…Narukami-san."

The man with a silver bowl-cut hair and eyes gray as steel turned to her with a smile. "It's the least I could do."

x-x

"Please excuse me." Yu said closing door behind him. He walked down the stairs, walking away from the Kurusu household towards his vehicle.

'Really wish I could've done something for the kid though.' While he's thinking that, suddenly his phone started to ring.

"~Everyday's great at your Junes!~" Some passersby looked at him weirdly while some students laughed at him. 'Laugh all you want, I'm not changing this.' Yu took out his phone and checked the number, making his face break into a grin.

"Hello, Yosuke!"

_"Yo partner! How's you hanging?"_

"Fine. Just dropping by at some friend's house." Yu said as he walked along.

_"Huhh, you getting new buds?"_

"Not like that. Remember about the kid I told you?"

_"Ohhhh, yeahhh. That was some tough luck. So what's the news?"_

"No good. Probation is all I could manage."

_"Well, at least he has you to hel-Go away, I'm on the phone.", "Is that sensei?", "Yeah, we're talki-Ahhrgh!", "SENSEI!"_

Yu distanced the phone from his ear as a bello-bearlowing voice came from other side. "Immm, Hello, Teddie."

"_SENSEI! I'VE MISSED YOU!" _Teddie said and he's sure that he's already crying.

"Ahhhh. There, there."

_"Listen, Sensei! I've been alone almost everyday here. After you leave, Chie-chan and Nao-cakes left for their work. And Rise-chan is not answering my calls. And worst of all, Yuki-chan is blatantly avoiding me!", "Of course, she's gonna, after that stupid stunt you've pulled." _

"Teddie, Kanji is still there, isn't he?"

_"…."_

"Hm, Hello?" Yu said as the line went silent.

_" I feel like everyone is trying to leave me. First sensei…And now everyone."_ 'Oh, so he decided to ignore that.', _"Sensei, please tell me. Am I just a bear people like to leave?"_

"Come on, Teddie, don't b-", _"Yosuke! please don't leave me, too!", "Woah! *Clang clang* *Bam*"_

Yu winced in sympathy as things became chaotic on the other side. _"Wahhh, Wahhhh!", "Okay, OKAY! I get it. I wo-Gah, you stinks! Did you fall into that river again!?"_

"Ahaha," Yu couldn't help but laughed at his friends' antics. 'Haven't change a bit.'

_"I get it. I get it. I will take you to the beach, okay?", "Ha! Really? Yayyyy! Goodbye, Sensei!_ _BIKINI!"_

"Ahhhhh."

_"*Sigh* , I'm not gonna go past thirty living with him."_ Yosuke said in a very tired voice.

"Cut him some slack, he's just lonely."

_"And I can't even throw him out because he's more or less become Junes Mascot. We're practically married for life."_

….

"Ughhh."

_"…That…Kinda came out wrong. Anyway, that's not why I call you."_

"Ughh, O-okay." Yu said as he reached his motorcycle. A far cry from his scooter at Inaba…But, not as great though. "I'm listening."

_"Hmm, Are you alone right now?" _As Yosuke said, Yu looked around the place. There's an old lady walking her dog but…He didn't think it count. "Yeah, what happened?"

_"…Kirijo-san asked for you." _Yu froze as Yosuke said those words.

"Ki-kirijo? As in Ms. Kirijo?"

_"Yeah, I was pretty surprised. She suddenly called me out of nowhere."_

"What did she say?"

_"Um…You know about that freaky incidents from Tokyo?"_

"You mean Psychotic breakdowns?"

_"Yep! She thinks it might be connected to shadows."_

"SHADOWS!? *Woof woof* , Ah, sorry." Yu said as he went to a nearby corner. "Are you sure?"

_"Well, I'm not sure and apparently she's not, too. She said they are still investigating."_

"So, what does she want me to do?"

_"Nothing as of yet. She just wanted to know if you know something about that. But, I suppose you don't either."_

"Yeah, Police are investigating but I'm not in that. Maybe she can ask Naoto."

_"Hey, This is Kirijo-san we are talking about. I think she might already contacted all of us."_

"True though."

_"But, She did ask you to be in stand by because her squad is apparently busy. Turns out, along the way, we somehow got accepted into their organization."_

"Haha, Right, of course. Did she say anything else?"

_"Ummmm, Nothing. I think that's about it."_

"I see. Well, thanks for calling, Yosuke."

_"Anytime, Partner!*Beep*" _After that, Yu pocketed his phone, still deep in thought. 'Shadows again…'

If this is true, then this is the fourth time he encountered shadows. '…I wonder is there an end to this?' Sometimes he can't help but wonder if his ordeal in Inaba is even mattered to the world as a whole as saving one small town isn't enough to change the world.

Because even now, out there, someone is facing problems that can't be solved by normal means.

x-x

**Around the same time in Shujin Highschool**

'Ah, crap. I forgot to do my homework…' Minato Arisato thought to himself sitting in his class, wearing clothes that are clearly a little big for him. Clearly his clothes are meant for someone taller than him. Buuuttt, apparently girls find it cute and boys find it annoying. So, all in all…He still doesn't care.

To the pressing matter, it's not that he forgot 'the homework'. He didn't bother to remember it in the first place.

"*Sigh*" This is normally not a problem for him. You think having to walk around the town and making a trip to hundreds floored tower at night was gonna make him not have enough time to do homeworks.…And yes, he didn't have anytime to do homeworks. But, he had a pretty foolproof solution.

The velvet room exists between dream and reality, and that means it exists outside the boundary of this world's time. So, basically, he could study entire curriculum and only one minute will be passed in the outside.

'Too bad, I don't have that luxury now.…And I blame Margaret.' Minato nodded to himself, satisfied. But, still It's not that time was a problem. He just wanted to ask around something but,…now it looked like he can't. Sighing to himself, Minato did his homework with an annoyed face.

…*Scribble scribble*….

"Ara! Arisato-san, did you forget it, too?" The girl beside him said in a soft giggle. Based the books on her desk, looked like she forgot it, too.

"…I…suppose."

"Is that so? I didn't really expect that." Haru said, while Minato just looked at her with a deadpan face.

"…Why?"

"Hm? Because you look always serious, of course!"

"…Um…what gave you that idea?" Minato said back still looking at her.

"Well, you looks always deep in thought with your eyes closed, and answering difficult questions, still with your eyes closed almost like you are a sage and whenever a teacher explained something, you covered your ears and lied face first on the desk trying to memorize it, and although it is still a few days, of course, I can't help but think that you a diligent student."

….

"…."

….

"…?", '…Jumpei, you just lost your job at being an ace detective.', "…Ah, well…I try…."

"I knew it!" She mades some kind of victory pose with a bright smile. He liked to say it's worth it but…he's not sure what's at stake. "We should finish it fast, the lunch break is almost over."

"…Yeah." With that both of them got back to their work again.

"…Okumura-san?"

"Hm, what's the matter?"

"…Do you know why the volleyball club members are always in bruises?"

"…." As the girl's answer didn't come, Minato took a glance towards her. '…I took a chance at asking directly since going around doesn't work…'

"Ahhh, Now that I think about it, yeah. They really are always in bandages and black eyes, aren't they?"

"…." Minato didn't say anything back and just let her carry on. "Ummm, but I'm not sure why. I'm so sorry, but I really don't know much."

"…I see."

"B-but, why don't you ask Nijiima-san?"

"…Uh." Minato made a sour face. "Ye-yeah but…uh…No."

"Ahaha, I know Nijiima-san can be strict and a little difficult but she always means well." Haru said with a knowing smile. Minato didn't say anything back and just grunted. "Sorry that I am not any help."

"It doesn't matter…"

"Oh! I know!" Haru suddenly shouted. "You should ask Shibu-san."

"Shi…Bu?"

"Yep! She's a member of newspaper club. And she always knows most of the things around here."

"Is that so?", 'I'm not sure what would she know if this really is connected to shadows but,…for now, "And do you know where I could …find her?"

"Ummmm, If I remember, she's usually in the second floor corridor, and if not…Uhhh…Ummm." Haru deeply thought to herself that you can almost see smoke coming out of her head. "Ahhh…I don't know. I'm sorry. I only know this one place!"

"It's okay. I appreciate this." Minato said standing up from the desk.

"Huh! You're going now!? What about your homework?"

"I've already finished it." Looked like she didn't notice him writing while talking to her. "…And beside, as a great woman once said, 'Nothing's like the present', Right?"

"Yes , And That great woman wants you to stop sleeping in class,…Now."

….

"…."

….

"…What?" Minato turned around to see the students council president right behind him. 'Ahh, crap…'

"Arisato-san, it's against the school rules to sleep in the class."

"…Ughhhh", "Arisato-san's sleeping in class!?" His seat-neighbour said with a squeaky voice. 'Let's…just ignore her for now.'

"Wh-why do you think I was sleeping…in class?"

"I didn't think you were sleeping in class. I totally saw you sleeping." His accuser voice came back almost suddenly. "And you were even snoring!"

"I was snoring?"

"Uhhh, well, I'm not sure but I could probably hear it if I were near you!" His accuser doubted herself for a moment but quickly recomposed herself.

"Uh, look… I don't know what you saw but I was totally and definitely not sleeping.", 'I hope I don't lose my job for lying.'

"Really? Then what were you doing, lying on the desk in Mr. Ushimaru's class?"

"…Uhhhhh.", 'She saw that, huh?' Minato looked around the place for some help, but the only one here was Okumura with her mouth hanged open, looking at them. When she saw him looking at her, she closed her mouth and looked at him like a child.

"…I was…", *Stare* , "…Trying to…", *Stare* ,"…memorize the lecture…" Minato said not meeting Makoto's eyes.

….

"Really?" But she looked at him with a smirk, that says 'is this your best excuse?', "Is this your best excuse?" And she said it.

"Then why were you covering your ears?", 'She saw that, too, huh?'

"It was…not to let noises interfere.", 'The trick to lying is making them believe that you believe in your own nonsense.'

"It's true! Arisato-san is really trying to remember the lecture." His 'friend' came for his help. '…Ohhh, poor kid. Sorry, I meant Pure kid.'

"Re-really?" Makoto stuttered a little as this became two against one.

"No, I'm sure that he's rea-*Ding dong*" The bell suddenly rang while she was talking.

"Ahhh, Look. The lunch break's over."

"But…I'm not fi-"

"Uh-Uh, No. You should go to your seat. Otherwise It's against the 'School rules', isn't it?" Makoto looked like she wanted to say more but she accepted her defeat then went back to her desk. "…We are not finished yet, Arisato." Before she left she made sure to say that though.

….

'…What did I just get myself into?'

x-x

…*Mutter Mutter* , *Slide* , "Huh?" The whole class room got silent as the door was open suddenly.

….

'…Why are they looking at me?' He's not sure if they were looking because a third year was on the second year classroom or…because of his oversized baggy pants.…Probably the latter.

"Uhhh"

….

'What was I supposed to say?'

….

'Now, this is starting to get awkward.'

….

"Senpai?" Both him and the whole class turned towards the voice. It was the girl that gave him sandwich before. '…Shiho…Suzui.', "What are you do-Uah" Shiho stopped mid sentence as she saw the whole class looking at her. "Uhh, Sorry!" Saying that Shiho quickly closed the door.

'…That was a little strange.'

"Uhhh, sorry, Senpai!" The girl finally collected herself and said to him. "S-so, wh-what are you doing here?"

'Doesn't matter though.', "I'm looking for someone." Minato said with usual expressionless face.

"In the second-years?"

"Yeah, Do you know her? I think she's called Shibu or something."

"Oh, she's in this class." The girls fidgeted a little. "Um, let me check if she's still here." Saying that Shiho opened the door a little and peek inside. 'Hm, you think with her personality, she would be more of a social person…at least more than he is. But…well, I did say 'appearances can be deceiving'.

"*Sigh* , sorry, Senpai. Look like she's not here.'

"I see…Well, goodbye, then." Saying that Minato turned around to leave.

"Ahhh, please wait!" But the girl's voice stopped him in his tracks. "Uhh, she might not have left yet. So we could probably catch if we wait at the entrance."

'That sounds like a chore,' "…Is that so? Well, goodbye, then." Saying that Minato, again, prepared to leave.

"Wait a minute, please!" But, the girl stopped him again. "I'm taking a guess here, but you've never seen her before, right?"

Minato didn't say anything back, but it's true, the only thing he knew about her based on Haru's description is glasses and ponytail. "…No."

"I figures. Then I should probably come with you, to help you find her." The girl said smiling to herself.

"Uh, no ne-", "Come on, don't be modest, senpai, Let's go!" Shiho said coming near him, making another bruise on her head visible to him. But, she didn't notice that. "What are you spacing out for? We are going to miss her, Let's go!"

"…Okay, Uh, lead the way. I guess."

x-x

And that's how he got roped into waiting for some girl that can probably give him nothing concrete.

"Still not here, Maybe we already missed her. Ahh, can't be. She never left this early." The girl beside him muttered to herself.

….

"Arisato-senpai, I was hoping introduce you two but, it looks like you've already met Ann."

"…Ann?"

"You know, that beautiful girl with twin tails?"

"Twin tails…Oh, Umbrella girl."

"Yep, that one. So, you really did break her umbrella." Shiho said with a small laugh.

"It was…an accident…"

"How do you run over an umbrella by accident?"

"Accidentally, of course." Minato said with a small scoffs, smiling. The girl seemed to stare at him for some time.

"…What?"

"Nothing!" Shiho quickly turned around and looked towards the crowd again. "Ahhh, she's still not here!" She said in a little forced voice.

….

"…Suzui-san, you don't have to wait here with me. I don't want to hold you off…on your things." Minato said to her in hope that she would leave and he could go home to take a nap…to the morning.

"Don't worry. I'm not going home yet. I still have to go and practice. And it's still some time left." Shiho said back in response. "Ah, there she is. Shibu-san!" Shiho said and ran to the girl with weird name. 'Bye bye, my sweet nap…' Minato also followed her with a tired sigh.

"Hm, Suzui-san?" The girl, Shibu, turned and looked towards them. "And…who is this?" The girl said looking at him.

"Let me introduce you guys, Senpai, this is Shibu Asagi. She's a member of the news paper club. And Shibu-san, this is Arisato-senpai.", 'Hm, she seems to be able to communicate fine, so why doesn't she have that many friends?'

"Ah, Aristao! The mysterious transfer student! I was planning to search for you, but looks like you come to me."

"…Why would you se-"

"But, a little bit of warning though, don't call me Shibu. Call me 'Newspaper club member girl!" The girl said with a smirk pushing her red glasses up.

"What's wrong with Shibu? It's cute." The girl beside him said back.

"No, it's not. It sounds stupid!"

"Anyway," Minato intervened before this could get more sidetrack. "…So, newspaper club…member…Ah, that's kind of a mouthful. Can I drop girl?"

"Uhhhh, sure."

"So, I like to ask you something,…if that's alrig-"

"Ohhhhhhhhh!" The girl said loudly before he could even finish. "So, even the new guy knows I'm the one to ask for information. Hmmm, it seems my reputation does percedes me." The girl said nodding to herself.

"…Yeah. So, Uh, ca-"

"Okay, okay, Okay! Shoot!"

"…Okay."

….

Minato looked towards the girl beside him.

….

Then the newspa-news girl also looked towards the girl, who's watching at them with a smile.

….

The girl seemed oblivious to their staring.

….

"…Ahem!" , "Hm?" The girl turned towards him with a tilt of her head. "What's wrong, Senpai?"

"…Ahhh", 'How should I…'

Luckily he didn't have to as the girl realized herself. "Oh! Uhhh, Ummm…I should probably go to practice. So, I will leave you two. Ahhh…Ummm, see you tomorrow, Senpai!" The girl quickly excused herself and ran along the corridor.

Minato craned his head and looks at the girl. 'It doesn't matter if she hear but… at least it wo-', "Soooo, you waited until Suzui-san go, huh?", 'At least, let me finish my thought in peace.'

Minato turned back towards the girl, to see her in a wide grin. "I suppose what you want to ask concerns Suzui-san, isn't it?"

"…In a way."

"Hah! I knew it. So, you want to know if she has a boyfriend or not. And if not, you want to know her type or you want to know her fav-"

"I want to know why she's always in bruises."

"Huh?" The girl stopped talking as Minato interrupted her.

"Not just her. All the students from her club, too."

….

"Ughhhhhh…I mean, Ummmm." The girl started to speaks in gibberish.

"…Uhhhhh, No idea. How about this!? Do you know that Okumura-senpai is seriously all smiles this week?''

"Don't know, Don't care. Just answer my que-"

"o-or-or how about this! Did you know that our strict student council president has large amount of fascination for yakuzas and shounen mangas!?"

"Doesn-uh, really? I mean No. I don't care."Minato said quickly composing himself.

"o-o-o-orrrr, you'll like this, I heard that we're getting another transfer student and get this, this guy murders twelve gu-" But the girl stopped in mid-sentence as Minato glared at her with eyes that could make a crying child goes…catatonic. "Eieeee!"

"Oh…" Minato realized himself and changed back into his usual expression. "I apologize. I just want to know…why she's hurt."

….

"*Sighhh*" The girl suddenly let out a long sigh. " I get it. I get it! I will tell you what I know. So, stop making that puppy-eyed face."

"…Appreciated." Minato said softly as his plan worked.

"*Sigh* , I probably should warn all the girls. This guy's bad news." The girl said, not even having the decency to cover mouth. But, that didn't make Minato even shows an expression. " Hmmmm, tough crowd but I sh-"

"Your answer, please." Minato interrupted her before she could changed the subject.

"Okay! Okay! Don't rush me."

The girl didn't say anything for some times but Minato patiently waits for her. "Okay, Fine! I don't care anymore. But, first you'll have to agre-"

"Agreed."

"O-Okay, then. The truth is…" The girl said quietly, moving near him. "I'm not sure of anything yet and this is all a big rumor buutttt I'm too scared to investigate it myself."

"Understandable. Carry on."

"You know that their club practices in gym, right?" Minato nodded. "Okay, at night, mostly after school when almost everybody leaves,…Uh, if you go near there, you could shouts and screams like 'Please! or No more!' Like that you know. And most think that, Maybe, just maybe the Gym is haunted."

"Haunted!?" Minato suddenly snapped his head to her direction.

"I didn't know you were into occul-"

"They're practicing now." Muttering that Minato turned around and walked towards the place. "Thank you.", 'The thing with Fuuka also started with rumors like this. Finally, some hard lead.'

"Wa-wait! Transfer student!" Before he could do a full-on sprint, the girl stopped him mid way. "What?"

"Not now. You have to wait until a little late. Preferably after I'm safely tucked in bed or tomorrow, where no one saw you and me talking orrr…Just never check."

Minato stopped for a moment.

"…I'll keep in touch." Saying that he resumed his run again.

"Are you listening to a word I said!? Transfer student! Woi!…Ohhhhh, I'm gonna get so much trouble for this.…Damn stupid hormones and his stupid, pretty mug!"

x-x

….

The velvet siblings are sitting around the table in silence.

….

Suddenly Margaret broke the silence. "Don't you think he's a little late?"

"Yeah." Justine said looking towards their front door. "Usually, he arrived about now and complained about his day."

"Do you think…something happened?" Theodore said to his sister.

"We can't be sure."

"Come onnnnn!" Caroline said in a exasperated tone. "Why are you guys being such a worry warts. He's a big guy! He can handle himself."

"But, Caroline, Makoto-sama is severely weakened and it's been too long since he walked on this earth."

"Ahhhh! Get a grip, guys! Don't pamper him too much. He gonna gets a big head again, not like Margaret hasn't already done enough."

….

"What do you mean?" Margaret turned towards her sister with a frown.

"Am i wrong? You constantly fuss about him, you are the one who suggested us to make a meal for him and you even volunteer to guard him yourself."

"First of all, you were the one who told us to cook and second, that's because he's vital in our course. We can't let anything happen to him. We can't do anything without him!"

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that…"

"Caroline, I won't let you tal-"

"Both of you! Please, calm down." But, before she could finish, Justine stopped them. "Caroline, apologize to our sister. You went too far."

"What!?"

"You know it yourself."

….

The twins stared at each other.

….

"Finnneee," Caroline said holding up both of her hands. "I'm sorry, sister. I was wrong."

Margaret didn't say anything back, then, "Don't let it happen again." Then she collected herself with a sigh.

"For now though, let's just wait for him."

x-x

"Stop fooling around! DO IT SERIOUSLY!" Kamoshida shouted loudly. "Do you think this is playing? START TAKING IT SERIOUSLY!"

The students didn't say anything back and just kept focusing on their match, but that seemed to be the wrong move as it antagonized Kamoshida further.

"All right! That is enough! Stop it!" At Kamoshida's words, all the students stopped their playing. Then he went to the boy's team while stomping his feet.

"What the hell was that match!? Your forms are all off, and Nobody stays in their position. Tell me again! What the f*ck was that?" Kamoshida berated the boy's team, criticizing every little mistakes they made. "AND YOU! Suzui!" Then he turned towards the girl with ponytail.

"H-huh?" The girl said meekly as the man turned towards her.

"What is wrong with you!? The way you play just now is downright embarrassing if not insulting!"

"I-i-I'm sorry, sensei. It's just…it's just…" Shiho didn't say anything more as she touched around the bandages on her right hand.

" 'IT JUST', WHAT!? Speak Louder! That's not how you speak when you're loitering around with that transfer student!"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, I saw you. What were you thinking, HUH? Don't you know that you had to practice?" Kamoshida said walking towards the girl. "Do you think you can just pop in whatever you want? Huh?"

"N-no, I was just helpi- *Slap* , Ah!" Kamoshida slapped her right across the face so much that she even fell down to the floor.…And sadly no one came to help her up or…protect her.

"Do you think I want to hear your excuses!?" Kamoshida shouted loudly towards the girl, them he turned to address everyone. "Listen up! All of you are worthless piece of trash in society. And Do you know who make you trash even have a place in society? ME! You guys should revere me as your king! I'm the only who make your life worthy here, and That means NO MORE things like this. I don't want to hear OR SEE anymore of these things, do you understand me!?"

"Y-yeah, sensei…" Everyone said this just loud enough for him to her but that is not enough for him. " I said, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, SUZUI!?"

"Ye-yeah, sensei. I do." Shiho said back still on the floor.

"Hmph, stupid brats." Kamoshida said muttering to himself. "Alright, the same thing, Again. And no water before I say so." Kamoshida said walking out of the court.

….

"ARE YOU GUYS DEAF!? I SAID, AGAIN!"

"Y-yes, sir." , "So-sorry, sensei!" Saying that all of them ran towards their positions again.

And Shiho also had to get up by herself with no one coming to help her. With that Shiho walked towards her place with a new bruise on her cheek and a cut on her lips. 'Just another day…'

…*Whistle!* , Kamoshida blew the whistle again and the match continued again.

….

….

Unknownst to all of them, the blue-haired boy was leaning on the door, with his silver eyes shining in the pitch black darkness. And even in darkness, you can see black clouds swirling around him.

The boy turned to the door and slowly reached his hand to the handle.…But he hesitated at the last second, pulling his hand away.

….

The boy stayed there for a moment, unmoving, looking at his hand.…Then shaking his head, he walked along the corridor, seemingly vanished in the shadows.

….

"H-hey, are those footsteps?"

"W-what?…I don't hear anything."

"No-no, I definitely hear something!" The scared one of two students said.

"Don't be ridiculous. This is all just a rumor." The seemingly mature one of the two said. "And remind me again, why did you bring that water bottle?"

"It's holy water.…I got it from the church."

"What are we? Winchesters?"

"Whatever…" The scared one said, then he looked towards the bottle to see…"Uhh, AHHHHH!" in his surprise, he suddenly threw the bottle to the floor.

"What Now!?"

"T-ttt-the water! I-it turned to blood!"

"What?" he looked towards the bottle to see it filled with red liquid. "AHHHHH!" Shouting that both of them ran madly towards the entrance, leaving the bottle in the floor. Then suddenly, the world seemed to fizzled out like a TV and it changed into normal bottle filled with water.

x-x

**Some time later**

"Sister, Makoto-sama is back." Justine said as she and Theodore enters the room.

"Great." Margaret said looking up from her book. "…Then, where is he?"

"Uhhh," Theodore started nervously. "He suddenly came into my room and said, 'Out' and banished me from my room." Theodore finished dejectedly.

"What?" Margaret stared at him for some time before sighing loudly. "Honestly, what is that man thinking again?" Saying that Margaret stood up and walked to the door.

"What are you doing, Margaret?"

"To ask him what took him so long, of course. What else?" Margaret replied back without missing a beat.

"I don't think that's a good idea, sister." But, Justine stopped her.

"Why?"

"He seems a little strange.… I think something happened today."

"That's all the more reason to go and ask him."

"No. I think we should leave him alone for sometimes. He looks…conflicted."

….

Both sisters kept standing at the door for sometimes. "Fine, I will believe your judgement then."

"Thank you." Justine nodded.

"Theodore, watch him. If he makes any movement, come and call me." Saying that Margaret turned around.

"Of course, Margaret."

x-x

**'?'**

'Where am I?' Akira slowly opened his eyes. He slowly got up from lying down. 'Wasn't I on a train?' Akira looked around the place.

He's in some kind of narrow cell. The whole place was filled with blood red color. 'Is this a dream?' Akira tried to stands up and feel something's holding his feet. "Ah!" Akira looked down at his feet to see it was tied into a black steal ball with similar black chains. "What the…"

"Oh my, I never expected to see you." , "Huh!?" As Akira heard an unfamiliar voice, he jerked his head towards its direction, to see a tiny man with a weird noise and bloodshot eyes. "Well, of course. This place is crafted from your soul. So of course, you're gonna be pulled into here."

"Who…What are you?" Akira said walking towards the door with great effort.

"All will be revealed in due time, trickster. But, first of all…" The man said as he threw his arms in the air. "I welcome you from my crimson room, Trickster."

"What are you talking about?" Akira said as he nervously looked around. "Where am I!? What is this place!?"

"Ahmhm, well, I like to explain it to you but sadly, we must cut our meeting short." The man said letting out a sigh. "I must confess. That Messiah really did a great job with the seal."

"Huh? I'm sorry, I don't understand what yo-" Akira didn't finish his sentence as a blinding light filled his vision.

"Anddd, that's what I talking about.… Can't even have a peaceful conversation."

"What are- Arrgh!" Akira tried to speak but the light was too bright that he almost felt like his eyes were burning.

"Until we meet again. Humor the messiah for me, will you? After all, it's thanks to him that I found out about this place." The man's voice echoed as the light became brighter and brighter. 'Oh god, I'm going to die.' Then suddenly the light vanished and he felt like he was thrown out to the wind.

….

"Now, all the players are in place. And the opening act is soon.…I will see what your choice would be, Messiah."

x-x

"Huh!" Akira woke up with a start. He looked around the place quickly to see that he's still on the train. 'What the hell was that? That was so scary.' Akira felt his heart to see it hammering loudly. 'Thank god! it was a dream. I thought I'm gonna be blind for life.' Akira calmed himself down. He's now on the train to Tokyo, leaving his hometown and his previous life behind. He even started wearing a glass, 'Narukami-san's suggestion, for what I don't know…to look more like a nerd?' As Akira thinking that suddenly a mechanical voice flared to life.

"Ladies and gentleman, thank you for waiting, we will be arriving at Shibuya shortly."

Shibuya…It was more or less everyone from the country's dream to visit the city but never in his life, he thought it would be like this.

Akira stood up and walked towards the train door. 'Okay, as soon as this door opened my new life here final- *Slides* , at least let me finish my thought!' Akira quickly got out of the train before he got trapped by people.

Then after that Akira quickly got out of the station climbing up a large stairs. The sun greeted him in its full force, giving him warmth…But, he hoped it didn't because it's already hot enough as it is. No matter where he looked it's people, people and people and pe-oh, there's a dog and dogs and dogs.

Akira fidgetd in place. There were never this many people in his hometown, and when suddenly thrust into this, his imaginary social anxiety was starting to act up. *Gulp*

Akira walked through the streets, nervously looking around. *Ching* "Ah!", 'Oh, it was just my phone.' Akira took out his phone to check the message. '…Oh, just my mom.' It's just the usual 'Are you okay? Did you reach there safely?' and so on. But, there's the address for his new place though.

"Yogen-Jaya?" Akira looked around the place. 'There's nothing that looks like an jaya…of course there isn't. Just a joke to lighten things up.' Laughing at his own joke, Akira opened his navigation app. 'Yogen-Jaya, here is it.' With that Akira walked through the streets as the app entailed.

All was going well when suddenly a red thing filled his phone screen. 'Uh? What is this?' Akira try touching his phone but it's unresponsive. 'Oh, come onnn. I can't afford another one.' Akira rapidly touched his phone but it's still unresponsive. Moreover the red thing seemed to become even bigger. "What is wrong wit-" Akira stopped mid-sentence as he noticed his surrounding. "-everything today?"

Akira nervously looked around. Everything and everyone seemed to be froze in motion as time itself looked vanished. It's like there's only him in his own world. *Flare*

But, it looked like there's not only him. Blue fire sprouted from somewhere in front of him. The fire seemed to become larger and larger. Then, in the middle of it he could see a…smile. A maniacal smile. Although it came from the fire, that smile was enough to chill the bones. "What?" Then it all vanished suddenly and multitude of noises filled his ear, as time seemed to flow once more. Akira, can't even understand what just happened, just looked back at his phone. The red thing was still on his phone. 'This looks cute but…sadly you have to go.' With that Akira continued his destination looking at his phone. 'Let's just forget that happened,okay?…With being repressed by the society, and if I become delusional, I would become a literal Clown.'

….

As he walked, he didn't notice a silver haired woman in blue clothes watching him.

….

"Gotcha…"

x-x

"It's boring here." Caroline whined loudly.

"Well, get used to it." Justine said back curtly.

"We also usually sit around with nothing to do. But, It feels more boring here."

….

"Oi, Theo, can you do something?"

"Huh?" Theodore turned around from cleaning. "What do you want me to do, Caroline?"

"I don't know. Just do something! I'm dying of boredom here!"

"I don't know wh-" *Bam* Their front door suddenly flung open. "I've found the wildcard!" Margaret suddenly entered.

"Finally! Something exciting!" Caroline stood up. "So, what? Do we have to rough him up?" Caroline asked with her eyes sparkling.

"Ahhhh," Margaret seemed a little surprised to hear this. "No,we don't." Caroline seemed surprised at this answer, she didn't know why though. "Anyway, Theodore, where's Makoto-sama?"

"Ah, He's already gone to school?"

"School?" Margaret walked towards the window to check the sun. "It's still so early. He never wakes up this early."

"I know. But, he just wakes up, full dressed and went out. He didn't even acknowledge me."

"That's…weird."

"Really? I can't tell anymore." Caroline chimed in.

"Then we should just wait for him to come home then. I will keep watch of the wildcard myself." Margaret said as she prepared to go out again.

"Is he near?" Justine asked.

"Surprisingly he is. He entered an establishment called 'Leblanc Cafe'. It's really not far from here."

"Wait, wait. Sister, Can I come with you?" Caroline asked suddenly.

"Why?"

"It's boring here."

"Maybe, but, we are just gonna keep watch of him."

"Yeah, but that can not be more boring than being here, right?"

'Well, it can be but…she doesn't want to burst her bubble.' , "Fine, you can come with me. Justine, Theodore, you two watch the house, okay?"

"Yes, sister."

'Finally, we can move on with our plans.'

x-x

Minato stood leaning lazily on one of the columns in the station, with his eyes closed.

….

"Oh, fancy seeing you here." Suddenly a girl said to him.

"Why? We go to the same school, aren't we?"

"Maybe, but You've been here for a week and you always arrive late." Makoto Niijima reprimanded the lazy student in front of her. "Why are you early today?"

"I can't be early?" MInato said still with his eyes closed. "But, If you want the reason, that's because I couldn't sleep."

"Of course, you couldn't. Yesterday, You were sleeping through the whole class." Makoto said as matter of fact, but the boy didn't say anything back and just shrugged.

….

"So, what are you doing here? Standing?"

"…I just don't want to go to school, yet."

"Then, why did you come early?"

"…Just…Just because." The boy didn't say anything more.

….

"Fine, don't tell me then!" Makoto said back in an angry tone but she didn't move from that spot.

….

"Is…everything alright?" Makoto asked and the boy finally opened his eyes, and looked towards her.

"…Why wouldn't it be?"

"Don't know but…as a student council president, it's my duty to hear a student's problems."

"Heh!"Minato scoffs. And that seemed to unnerve Makoto a little bit, but…she contained herself.

….

Neither of them said anything and just stood there about a minute or two with Makoto waiting patiently.

….

"…Say, Niijima-san…" The boy said something and Makoto looked towards him.

"What?"

"…The one you introduced me…when you showed me around the gym. What do you think about him?"

Makoto thought to herself for a moment. "You mean…Kamoshida-sensei?"

Minato neither confirmed or denied it and she took it as a cue to continue.

"What did I think of him? He, himself was a student of this school. So, him winning the olympics, of course, brought much fame to our school. And before he became the coach, our volleyball team was not even noteworthy. But, now we could even hope to win the nationals.…He gets along well with his fellow faculty and most of the student body love him. So, I would have to say…he's an outstanding teacher, of course."

"…."

"Why do you ask, Arisato-san?"

"…Just…Just because…" Saying that he stopped leaning and stood straight. Then without saying anything, he walked towards the entrance.

"What are you doing?" Makoto asked, surprise.

"…Going to school."

Makoto ran a little to catch up to him.

"Why, suddenly?"

"…This place reeks…."

"Hm?" Makoto stopped walking at the boy's weird comment. Then she sniffed around herself. "I don't smell anything." Then she saw the boy already climbing the stairs.

"Wa-wait a moment."

x-x

Minato walked up the stairs, emerging on the streets. Then finally Makoto caught up to him.

"Hmmmm, Why you always say something weird?"

Minato didn't say back anything back and just walked.

"Arisato, I'm aski-" *BAM!* Makoto almost lost her footing as the ground seemed to shake and a loud sound echoed through the place.

"W-what is that?" Then, multitude of screams filled her ears. Things become chaotic around her, As people started to run madly and police officers tried to stop them.

"Please, don't approach the station yet. An accident had happened!"

"What do you mean accident!? My friend is still in there!", "Please, You got to let me in! My wife and kid are still down there!"

"Please remain calm! We are trying to contain the situation!"

The whole place was filled with screams and pleas, as some ran from the station while others ran towards it.

"Mi-mi-Minato-san, we must get out of here fast." Makoto said to the boy. "Minato-san…" Then she noticed the boy was nowhere near her. "Minato-san!" Makoto quickly looked around the place. It's hard to find a single person in this crowd but his blue hair was unmistakable. "Minato-san, we must…run…" But, what she saw surprised her.

Although things around him were in complete disarray, the boy was walking like he's taking an evening stroll.

Minato walked through the place, without even acknowledging at the chaos around him.

'Yeah. The bad will be bad…and the good will be good. Just because you saved the world…doesn't mean you change the world. People will live…and people will die.…I'm a stranger now. A visitor to this place. A guest to this time…with nothing holding me here but my memories…memories long gone…'

Minato looked towards the sky, looking at the thing, that can't be seen now but he knew that it is there.

'…And as like people dying now…That matter is surely not my concern…'

-x-x-

**I didn't mean to but it somehow becomes a big chapter along the way.**


	11. Prologue

Date:?/ Time:?

A helicopter flied through the city, passing various buildings and houses, towards a big casino. The casino itself was strange place because it was the only place filled with light and people in an otherwise ghost town, but even more strange thing about casino wass that a little bit of it's left side wass covered in a blinding white light. The light was so bright that the it looked like a miniature sun in the night.

Inside the casino, the people were nervously looking around, muttering to themselves.

"What is the meaning of this!?", "What's happening?"

"Don't tell me! Are the phantom thieves here?"

… *Bam* A large door suddenly opened and half a dozen men in black suit with sunglasses, carrying guns entered the place.

The man on the front looked around the place before checking his earpiece. "He must still be inside the building. Surround the perimeter! Close all the exits! We must not let him escape!" As soon as the man said that, many more entered the place, making already nervous people become hectic. But the men didn't pay attention to them, checking every nooks and crannies with their weapons in hand.

But, what they didn't notice is a man in an all black suit with a frizzy hair and gloves as red as blood, was standing on the chandelier above them while carrying a briefcase on his hand. And to top it all off, a white mask with the shape of a bird sat squarely atop his face. The man's whole attire screamed suspicious. And that's still not include his expression.

The man looked down at the black-suited men running madly around the place with smug, arrogant, satisfying grin. Although, there's no one around him, the man started to talk.

"Hm, amateurs, didn't even bother to look up. Oracle, could you check around the table for a suggestion box? I like to write a tip or two."

And surprisingly, a girl's voice replied him back. _"__Ohhhh…Nice burn, sick joke, very funny, Haha, I laughed_." The girl didn't even bother to cover her sarcasm.

But, the man just shrugged back with a smile, not looking even a bit offended.

"Is others with you?" The man said back to an invisible voice.

_"We are here, Joker."_ A calm voice said back, follows by a bubbly girl's voice.

_"Me and Skull are here, too." _

_"Man, let me tell you. All this running around is not good for my foot, you hear that?"_

_"Oh, suck it up, Skull."_ A feline voice said back to the whining boy before it was suddenly cut off by the first girl.

_"There you have it."_

"Hmm, what about Queen?"

_"Ahhh, let me check on that."_ The voice suddenly got silence. _"…Hmm, looks like they have not arrived yet."_

"Hm? Did they encounter some trouble?" Joker said back, still acting nonchalantly.

_"No, I don't think so. Why don't you ask them yourself…Patching throughhhhh now."_ *Click* A clicking noise was heard and Joker waited a little before speaking.

"Queen, can you hear me?"

_"Loud and clear, Joker."_ A charming young man's voice said back. He seemed to be in the middle of running.

"Crow, is Queen with you?"

_"Yes, I'm here."_ A girl said back.

Joker nodded a little before he continued. "Heard you guys were running late. What happened?"

_"Ahahaha, Ahhh, well long story short, that wei-Ahem, that uh-lady volunteered to cut off the lockdown and Me and Queen decided to take up her offer."_ Crow said back sheepishly.

"And?"

_"And it was a mistake. We would have been better taking Fox."_ Queen said back, cutting off.

"Oh…That bad, huh?"

_"~Don't worry! Joker-san and My Fellow Phantom Thieves! I, the great Elizabeth will always be there to save the day!~"_

"…."

_"Ahhh…."_

"What the hell was that?"

_"I don't know. This is the fourth time she said that."_

_"~Oh no!~ My Great Queen, Makoto-sama! Did me, humble Elizabeth, offended you somehow?"_

_"How many times do I have to tell you not to use my name!? Just Queen is enough!"_

_"~Ohohohoho~ But, I just like the name so much!"_

_"Ahahahah…Um, Ahaha. Ummmm…"_

_"You can say it, Crow…"_

_"Joker! That lady is really weird!"_

"Noted, Crow." Joker said back not acting even a little bit sorry. 'Good thing I decided to go solo!'

"Oracle, Our sharpshooter is running a little late." Joker said.

_"So?"_

"A little change to the plan. I will make a diversion and also acts as a diversion."

_"What!? That's dangerous!"_ The bubbly voice from before said back.

"No need to worry, Panther.…I got a plan." Joker said taking out his gun.

_"What? You're gonna shoot?"_ Oracle said skeptically.

"Why not? After all I learned from the best."

_"The best? The only thing he shot at is his head, what do you mean?"_

"Hmph, just observe, Oracle." Joker said carefully aiming. *C…lick, Woosh!* The bullet went through the air at an incredible speed, hitting it's target, one of the rope holding the light, thus making the rope broke off.

"HAH!", *Snap*…*Bam* The lights that the rope holding fell down towards the floor, making a loud sound echoed through the place.

"Ahh!?" , "What is the meaning of this!?" The people below him shouted madly.

"There's a disturbance at point 4, all units, I repeat, there's a disturbance at point 4." The voice from the radio sounded throughout the place and before long, many men in black suits appeared on the scene.

"Hmph, told you." Joker said in a smug voice before jumping towards the another platform.

"Over there!" The men from below shouted and not long after that the sound of gunshots filled the place, competing with the screams of people.

"Ha, child play." But, Joker easily dodged them all, making jumps from platform to platform, as much stylishly as possible.

_"Nice job, Joker! Now, all the enemies are focusing on him."_

_"I can't be the only one who thinks this is dangerous, right?"_

_"Well, that's to be expected, giving that this is our first actual heist without our chief strategist.", "Vice-strategist! Fox, Vice! You mean, Vice-strategist!", "Oh, sorry, Queen."_

One of the bullets nearly missed him but, he turned around with a smug grin on his face, then shot his gun, hitting right on the mark to the man's gunhole. Making it explode in the process. "Damn, that was so sick!"

_"But, maaannnn, we wouldn't be in this shit if he didn't f*ck up in the first place.", "Hey, Skull! You can't talk to my assistant like that!", "Since when did he become your assistant!?", "Well, since he is the only one who has navigational skill, of course, he becomes my assistant."_, _"Hey, I can navigate too!"_

_"Please! My fellow Phantom Thieves! A True Phantom Thief Shouldn't Talk So Loud!", "You're the loudest one here!"_, _"Ohya…", "Don't 'Ohya' me!"_

_"Ahahaha, what a lovely bunch you got here, Joker. Are they always like this?"_

"Well, it's true, more or less." *Bam, bam* Joker said dodging multitude of bullets in the air.

_"Haha, that's nice.…Still wish that I could've meet your chie-I mean 'Vice-strategist', no need to look at me that way, Queen."_

"…Yeah."

_"Talking about him, what happened tho-"_

_"Save it for later, Joker! We're in position!"_

"Got it, Queen."Joker said as he jumped onto a ledge. He then opened the air vent skillfully. "One treasure coming through." And he threw the case in his hand through the vent…

…Which is picked up by a woman in a suit like a biker gang…with spikes. _"Oracle, the treasure is on our hands."_

_"Got it! Joker, you do remember our rendezvous point, right?"_

"Of course, I do. I'm not like him. I can remember things just fine."

_"Are you though? Because the past events suggest you don't."_

"Oh, come on, have a little faith in me." Joker said lying on his back with his arms wide towards the ground…

…But, before he could drop headfirst to the floor, he makes a flip, making him falls like a cat. "Ha-"

"Don't move!" Before he could finish his celebration, the men surrounded him like a net with their weapons hot.

"Hmph, I don't need to move to beat you." A red aura flared on his surrounding, his eyes started to flash with a red light. "Ravage them, Arsene!" A humanoid being, cladded in red with a large top hat appears. His face was indiscernible with just flames dancing around, adorned with horns.

The being flapped it's feathery wings and all the men surrounding him were blown back like…well, feathers.

"Hm…" Joker stood up slowly, now with his mask gone, revealing his black eyes.

_"Well…technically you did move."_

"Shut up."

"_Wait, that's not your catch phrase."_

"…Ohhh, right. Sorry." *Bam* The door opened and men in black suit filled the place. They then suddenly morphed into beings, not even a little bit close to human but more like demons, Demons from tales and legends.

Joker watched them with a smug grin, while the being he summoned, Arsene was standing behind him. He then took out his dagger, flipping it once or twice.

….

"It's Showtime!"

x-x

"Burn!" Moloch shouted loudly as fire pillars sprouted beneath his feet.

"Arsene!" Joker called his persona and it came towards him then into him, almost as if he's fused with his persona with him having wings now at his back.

With a flap, Joker soared through the air, dodging the pillars of fire in the air. "Mannnn, using fire skills but…You are not actually bright, aren't you?"

"Gah!" The shadows seemed to get angry as the more fire pillars sprouted forth.

Joker unfused his persona, then it's carry him by his waist throws him towards the monster and he went flying like a bird.

"Well, here's something bright!" Joker said flashing both his dagger and his manic grin.

"Haha! Foolish human!" The shadow said as he prepared it's claw to slash at the man who's coming towards him.

But, Joker made a dive towards his side in the air, not making an attack but dodging the shadow's attack. "Oops! Sorry, I lied. It's actually not bright."

"What?"

"It's dark." The shadow finally noticed of the persona still in the air charging an attack. "Eigaon!"

"N-" The shadow didn't even finish his word as the large amount darkness with a red hue engulfed it completely.

x-x

"That's what you get for messing with a trickster." Joker said as he pocketed his dagger back. His persona went flying towards him and then it just floated behind him.

"If I have to give you any poi-"

…*Bam* "Hands in the air!" The door behind him suddenly opened with a shout as the men from downstairs finally got here.

"Ohhhhh…Poor choice of words." Joker flex his hands, and the persona behind him shines brightly and went flying towards them at light speed, destroying them on impact.

_"Cut your stupid smack-talk short, and just escape now."_

"Finnneee, I'm running now." The persona vanished in blue flames and his face was now adorned with the bird like mask again.

"Don't let him get away!" Another group of men followed him but, this time he didn't pay them any attention and just ran through the stairs.

…*Bam, Bam*

Stairs after stairs, floors after floors, the shouts of profanities and gunfires followed him and…

Joker finally reached the upper floor.

"We got him cornered, send reinforcements." The men said to his radio as Joker turned around towards them as the only thing in front of him was a glass wall. "You've got nowhere to run, surrender now!"

"Hmph." But, Joker still with the smug grin on his face, just gived them a salute with his hand. "Ciao."

Saying that he dived through the wall, making glass fell around him, shimmering in the light, as he soared through the air with the moon shining upon him.

_"What a show off…"_

_"You never listened to him, don't you?"_

…*Thud* As soon as he reached the ground, Joker made a roll to the side, making him safe from wounds, even when he jumped from the highest floor.

"I'm outside, Going to the meeting poi-"

_"Wait, what the hell are these reading!?"_

_"Are those all shadows?"_

_"What!? Joker, it's dangerous there. Abort, Abort!"_

The girl didn't even finish as a light was shined to him.

"What the…." Joker looked around the place to see him surrounded by a hundreds of police officers. 'Are those humans?'

"Arrest him!"

"Ah, Shit." Joker ran through the place, as the mobs of armed men came towards him.

Then, without even looking up he jumped towards a ladder, making them stopped as they couldn't reach him. 'Wew, Luc-' Then he finally looked up to see, dozens of guns aiming at him.

"Oh…" *Bwack* One of them hit him with back of a gun, making him fell into the group of men below him.

"Ahhhh!" , As soon as he reached the ground, many officers held him down, while some aimed at him with their guns while one of them hand-cuffed him.

"A kid?…Whatever, Congratulations. You are now a national criminal. And you have your teammate to thank for this."

Joker tried to struggle free, but the man holding him were too strong and too many.

"You were sold out."

"What?" That's what Joker said because he was hit again and passed out.

x-x

''*Gulp, Gulp…Gulp*…Hnngh." A woman in a black business suit let out a long sigh after drinking from the bottle. "Hmmm, Ahhhh…" The silver haired woman let out a grunt before drinking again.

She was in an apartment

It's weird to call this an apartment when this was her home.…But, it's so messy now that she didn't even want to call it her home. The clothes wrre strewn around on the floor. The glasses were broken. The cushions were lying on the ground. The whole place looked like a tornado just passes through. But, the woman didn't even bother trying to clean,…She just drank whatever she could find, beer…Whiskey…Gin, wine, just whatever she could find.

"…. Empty *Sighhh*" The woman looked around the place, completely ignoring the mess and setting her eyes on a framed photo on the table.

"Why…" The woman gently took the photo towards her. It's a photo taken on a lavish manor, there were business-owner, actors, singer, nearly almost all celebrities in Tokyo is there. And there was her and her sister.…But, the woman just focus on the blue-haired boy, watching at the camera with his silver eyes,…with a half-bitten bread in hand.

"Heh…" Sae lets out a soft laugh. It was a funding party…held by the Okumura family. She was invited there because of her position. And she desperately wanted to invite him too, but…in the end she's just too shy to ask him.

…But as if by fate or luck, when she arrived, she found him already there with Makoto.

….

That part always bugged her out a little but it was a mistake on her part. She should have expected that giving that both of them were in the same class as Miss Okumura.

It was a memory she would never forget, they talked about things…not work related…just things. He answered back…most of the time…otherwise, he just trying to stuff his face with food. But, she never saw him smiling that much before. His smile is just…beautiful. Too bad the camera didn't capture that.

She could even say it was a magical night. They did a little dance. He would pretend that he can dance,…while in truth he can't. "Ahaha…" She would never forget the looks Makoto and Okumura girl gave her.

Sae gently touched the photo.

Although the start was all well and good. Things took a little weird turn in the middle. He suddenly got just…just weird. He nervously looked around the place almost like he's scared and it was like…he was hiding from something or someone. He looked like he was having a panic attack. Then he suddenly left without saying goodbyes or anything. He just left.

….

"…Now that I think about it…I never got around to asking about that, didn't I…?" Tears started to swell again in her eyes. 'Now's too late for regrets. Now…it's just too late.' Sae Nijiima hardened herself with tears still in her eyes.

"I swear, Minato-kun, I will get my revenge.…I will capture those phantom thieves." Sae said with resolute in her voice.

….

….

"But now…is there something left to drink?" She said as she got up from her chair. She got a little dizzy and almost fell down but…she walked towards the refrigerator as if her life's depend on it.

"…Nothing here."

'What about the cupboard?'

…*Clang…Clang* , "Nothingggg."

"Ahhhhhhh…" She grunted as she took out everything from the cupboard. "…Why is no- what is this?" Sae took out a white envelope that's stuck on the corner between shelves. "Is this Makoto's?" Sae talked to herself as she looked at the envelope.

"…What is…Um!?" Sae rubbed her eyes and took a double looks at the words.

_From Arisato…_

"Minato!?" Sae broke the seal to takes out the letter inside. *Ring…Ring* Her phone started to ring but she's busy trying to open the envelope.

"Finally…got it." *Ring…Ring* Sae opened the letter fast and tries to read it.

….

….

"What?", 'What the hell did I just read?' Sae tried to collect herself. 'Must be the booze.' *Ring…Ring* "Ah, quiet!" Sae clicked her phone and it went into the voice mail, then she tried to read the letter again.

"…Metaverse…palace…" Sae tried to look closer. "…Akira…Kurusu…?"

_"Hey, Niijima-san, Uhhh, are you okay?"_

Sae looked towards the voice. 'Oh, the voice mail.'

_"Uh, it's me.…Inspector Sanada. I know this is the bad time for you. I don't know what happened but I hear that someone close to you…die…Umm, I know first-hand of how much that hurts."_

'He's not dead and You know nothing.'

_"But, uh I just got this And I know you're off the investigation but…Uh…"_

Sae took out her phone to hear it better.

_"…I just received a report that the leader of the phantom thieves have been caught."_

"What!?" Sae stood up suddenly, another dizzying spell hit her but she steadied herself.

_"I don't know how but, yeah, it looks like they finally caught him. I don't know if you know or not but, it was a kid called Akira Kurusu."_

'Finally, I can take m-wait,' , "…Akira…Kurusu…?" Sae looked at the letter that Minato supposedly wrote.

_"I just thought that you mi-" _Sae cut the voice off and dialed a number.

….

_"He-hello, Niijima-san. I was worried a little when yo-"_

"Where is he?"

_"…I'm sorry?"_

"Akira Kurusu! Where did they take him!?"

_"I'm not sure. Uhhh, I will text yo-"_

"Do it fast!" Sae closed her phone fast then walked towards the bathroom. "'*Sniffs* , Uh…need a change of clothes."

….

"What do you want me to do, Minato-kun?"

x-x

…*Splash*

'Ahhh….' Akira hazily opened his eyes. 'What…happened? Where am I?'

"Hey, No dozing off."

"w-hat?" Akira tried to look at the voice. 'Ahhh…god, My head…'

"Hey, I said no dozing off." The voice came closer to him before he felt a sharp pain on his head. "Akh!" The man before him pulled up his hair and looked him squarely in the eyes.

"Hm, the drugs were too strong, huh…no matter." The man released his hair and then walked around him.

"The leader of the infamous phantom thieves.…Hm, a little put off by that fact you are still a student, but" The man stopped in front of him again and Akira tried to look at him through hazy eyes.

"…Obstruction of justice, blackmail, defamation, possession of weapons…and nice little murders to complete the set."

'Murders? What is he…crap, I can't remember anything…'

"Hmph, and you chose the wrong guys to test your little crazy impulses, kid." The man said taking a clipboard from the man behind him. "The SIU and the Okumuras pulled a freaking witch hunt to catch you, heh!"

The man then put the clipboard on the table while giving him a pen.

"And fortunately, or unfortunately, you've been caught because of a tip from your teammate."

Akira went wide eyes at the man's comment and the man seemed to take pleasure from that, showing a grin. "No honor among thieves, huh…*thud, thud* Sign here."

"S…ign…w-why?"

"Do you think you're in the position to ask questions!?" The man said glaring at him.

'…no point arguing, I guess.' And Akira took the pen with shaking hand and tried to write his name.

_I, Akira Kurusu, hereby declares that I take full responsibility for my actions._

"Hmph, be obedient like this and maybe I will buy you a beef-bowl." *Clank* the door opened and Akira tried to look, but his head felt like it might explode.

The one from the door whispered something to the man in front of him.

'Why can't I…Ahhh, damn it, my head!' Akira tried to look up again, but then he saw…no he felt a blue butterfly flying around him.

**'You must remember, Trickster.'**

The butterfly said to him…well, he thought it said to him.

**'You are our only hope now.…The Messiah has already helped you, And now It's your turn. Now, It's your turn to help him back. Trickster, Please, you must be the light for Messiah.'**

'Me-messiah?…great, I'm high…'

x-x

"Director, This. Is. My case!"

_"No, it's not, you are already off investigation. Don't make me repeat mys-"_

"I will not believe it until I confirm it myself."

_'….'_

"…."

_"…Huh, I know, I never win when you're like this, so I went ahead and cleared with them. So-"_

"Thank you…" Sae said without even waiting for him to finish.

"Well, your time will be cut short." The man near her took the phone and talked to her. "We can't permit you to stay too long with him. After all his methods are st-"

"Shut up." She cut the man off and walked to the door. 'Must have picked up from him.' After taking a breath, Sae opened the door where she can hopefully get her answers.

x-x

…*Creak*

The door opened and Akira looked at the door to see a silver haired woman in a black suit.

"You…" As the door was closed, the woman said to him while glaring at him with venom in her eyes.

'I feel like I know this lady…'

"Aren't you the kid from that shop?"

"S-shop?" *Bam* Akira got startled as the woman suddenly slammed her hands on the table.

"Why did you do that to him!? Aren't you his friend!? The woman shouted holding him by the collar.

"T-to who?"

"Don't play dumb with me! I know yo-" The woman's eyes strayed to the side.

….

"Damn it, these guys are asking for a lawsuit. Using stuffs like this to a minor." Saying that the woman finally calmed herself and sat on her chair.

'S-scary'

….

The woman said nothing for some time, just looking…correction, glaring at him.

….

"*Sighhh*" Finally she let out a sigh, and threw an open envelop towards him.

"What…what is this?" Akira said as he looked at the envelop, his eyes still a little hazy.

"Read it." The woman said, not looking at him.

Akira again with his shaky hands took the envelope.

_From Arisato…_

'Arisato…Ari-', "Senpai?" Akira said in surprise, but the woman said nothing still not looking at him.

Akira quickly took out the letter.

_From Arisato…_

_To Sae-san…But actually it doesn't matter if Makoto reads it, just the fact that it wouldn't make much difference. So, if Makoto read it, please put it back and please fold it neatly like I do. You may have a little trouble putting it back because the envelope is too small and the paper is too large, and the trick here is t-_

"Skip that. It's just his usual crap." Sae said to him rolling her eyes.

"…Oh." Akira while tempting, skipped through that and read the passages below that.

….

"This is…"

"I may have only known him for about a year but I know he doesn't do drugs." Akira looked up from the paper. "But, the fact is I met some addicts that make more sense than…than whatever that is."

"This-this…Ahhhh.", 'Everything is so hazy.'

"I'm sure that you're guilty…Everyone knows that you're guilty…" The woman said finally turning towards him. "And this might be his last request but…I will not help you if I don't know everything."

"Ev-everything?"

"Akira Kurusu, I will ask this off you. I want to hear everythings…every single little things that happened from the start. Every choices that led to this situation…"

'…Choices…'

"First…" Sae said taking a file out from her bag. "You must remember this day. It's the day you first arrived here and the day that incident happened."

"That…incident…Ahhh…", _'-With the wounded over a hundred and twenty deaths and still counting, this is the accident with most death to-'_

"Was that accident because of your phantom thieves?"

"No…" Akira said, almost like he's telling to himself. "No, i didn't even learn of it until a day later."

"But, you're already here at that time, weren't you?" Sae looked at him, searching for any clues that he's lying. "Kurusu, like I said…everything from the start."

"…." Akira looked at the woman in front of him. "At that time…I was-"

x-x

**Present**

…*Ding…Dong…*

….

"Uhhh"

…*Ding…Dong…*

….

"Ah, Hello! Is An-anybody home!?"

"Is Sakura-san here?"

….

'No answer, Just great…Today's off to a stupid start.'

"Are you looking for Sakura-san?", "Huh?"

"If you're looking for Sakura-san, he's not here. At this time of the day, he's just at his shop." A postman said to him while carrying boxes.

"…Shop?"

"Ah, It's on the alleyway over there." The man said pointing towards a street. "You actually can't miss it, it really stands out from the rest."

"Is that so? Uh…Thank you very much!" Akira said bowing to the guy. But, the man just shrugged back. Then with a turn he got out the street, towards the shop the man just pointed out.

….

…. And he still didn't notice a woman following him.

x-x

'Leblanc…Cafe. Leblanc…Lebwanc…Lebanc. Okay, that's enough.' Akira opened the door, which make the bells clang loudly.

The first thing Akira thought when he first entered the cafe was 'this place looks nice' the second wass 'Isn't this a little small?' the third was 'Why is this place small'…And the fourth was 'I should have stopped at third.'

"Huh?"

"Um?" Akira finally noticed a middle aged man with glasses and a weird goatee, reading a newspaper.

"Oh right, they did say it was today." The man put the newspaper down with a sigh.

"Ahhh, Akira Kurusu! It's an honor to make your acquaintance." Akira said bowing.

"Wha?" The man seemed surprised before his face broke into a grin. "Well, I was thinking what kinds of delinquent would shows up, but you seems well-mannered enough.", 'Yep! Scored!', "Hehhhh, I'm Sojiro Sakura. You'll be in my custody for this year."

After hearing that, Akira became to feel bad again. 'Ahhhhh…A year.'

And the man explained how he know his parents and how he accepted and stuffs that he stopped listening in the middle.

"But, well, not that it matters. Come on, follow me." Saying that, the man walked to the back.

"Huh. Ah, yes."

The man led him up a stairs to a some kind of attic, or is it?

"This is uhhh…this is, 'messy!', cozy." Akira said as he looked the place that was neck deep in dust with all sort of things cluttered on the floor.

"This is your room."

….

"What?"

"I know it's a little…dusty 'A little?', but it was on short notice. 'No, it was not.' So, You will have to live with it, I guess."

….

"I will give you sheets for your bed, though." The man said flashing a mocking smile.

"…Ahh, Thanks?"

"You're welcome." The man said turning around. "I'll be leaving after I lock up each day. You'll be alone at night, but don't do anything stupid. I'll throw you out if you cause trouble." With that said, he finally walked down the stairs…when Akira stopped him.

"Ahhh! Sakura-san!?"

"Huh?"

"…Umm, Can I have something to clean?"

x-x

**8:26 AM**

A couple of oldies walked out from the shop. They were talking among themselves to pay attention to us. No movement from the inmate.

**11:48 AM**

A woman that looked suspiciously like Margaret entered the shop. Still no movement from the inmate.

**12:06 PM**

The woman finally got out of the shop with the same frown Margaret always have when talking with that stupid convict and I'm starting to think 'Is this my long lost sister?' The woman didn't even looked at us and walked her way.

**02:37 PM**

The inmate made some kind of movement. He opened the window that seemed to be on the upstairs of the shop while coughing.…And that gave me the chance to look at his face closely. He seems…dumb and stupid but I don't think he's more stupid than the one at home.

**04:45 PM**

A warrior woman wearing a suit that looked like she just fights Orthrus and Fenrir at the same time, judging from the cuts from her pants, walked towards the shop. She looked at me weirdly. But, shrugged and walked inside the shop.…At that time I finally realized that from the moment I started to watch, excluding inmate, there's only three people that entered the shop. I can't help but worry for their business.

**05:28 PM**

A weird Jerkass with stupid blue hair walked near me and said, ''…What are you doing?" I ignored him…and, he didn't say any more.

….

And for some reason, that pissed me off more. I turned towards the jerk to see him still looking at me with his stupid eyes.

….

I didn't like the way he looked so, I decided I'd teach that punk a lesson. "HIYAH!"

….

Sadly, that drew too much attention so I have no choice but to retreat from the premise. But, at the very least, I was able to hit that jerk in the head, and hear him say, 'I'm sorry, Miss Caroline.' So, all in all it was pretty good day.

….

….

"…."

….

"…I feel like the last part is a little make-up."

"Why do you think that?" Caroline said back, messaging a big lump on her forehead.

"Why did you attack me out of nowhere?"

"Like I said, I don't like the way you look!"

"That's not good enough of a reason…" Minato said back with an annoyed face.

"*Sigh* , So Margaret, are you sure?"

"I'm sure. About 80%."

"…What's wrong with last 20%?"

"That I'm not sure."

….

"…Okay, …80%, Right? I will still take it. So, what are you guys waiting for? Call him in his dream, say his fate is blah, blah…blah, you are the fool, blah, blah, blah…show him a little card trick or two." Minato said dumping his bag on the floor.

"But, Makoto-sama, we can't do that." Justine said.

"…card tricks?"

"No, I can do tha-, I mean, forget about the card tricks!" Margaret said back glaring at the boy, who just shrugged back. "What she meant is we can't call him to velvet room."

"Oh, yeah? Then don't call him."

"But, we need to call him."

"Then do it."

"But, we can't call him."

"Margaret, what do you want me to say?" Minato said back in exasperated tone.

"…You've already forgot, don't you?"

"What?"

Margaret let out a long sigh. "We need your arcana for the velvet room!"

….

"…Oh."

"Honestly, Makoto-sama, you were not irresponsible this much before."

"People change,…whether they like it or not."

….

The atmosphere got suddenly got a little weird.

"So, any progress?"

"Nothing, I made friends…I think, but there's no social links or no burst of power."

"Are we missing something?" Margaret said thinking to herself.

"Nothing we can do about.…You said he wears the same uniform as me?" Minato said looking towards Margaret.

"Yes."

"Tomorrow, wait, it's Sunday, well, after that, then." Minato said while ruffling his hair.

"What's wrong with Sunday?" Caroline asked with a raised eyebrow.

"…The school's closed."

"Oh, that's true." Margaret said biting her thumb. '…why?', "So, Makoto-sama, what're you gonna do tomorrow?"

"…Sleep all day, of course."

x-x

**The Next day…**

….

"I thought I said I was gonna sleep all day." Minato whined to himself.

"But, we must check the wildcard." The answer from Justine came almost immediately.

"Yeah, why are you trying to sleep all day?" Caroline added in.

….

Minato checked his two teammates around him.

"…Where's Margaret?"

"She is preparing the compendium."

"Oh, please…." Minato turned towards Justine. "The only thing she's doing is reading that book. She just doesn't want to deal with Caroline."

''What!?"

"You were saying 'it's boring…it's boring', of course she's gonna be pissed."

"UCK!" Caroline face became pretty red. "W-well, it's really boring. Besides, you were also whining."

"I was whining because you wouldn't shut up." Both of them bickered along the way, while Justine just followed them quietly.

….

"We're here."

The trio stopped in front of a little shop that's called 'Leblanc Cafe'.

….

….

…*Glance*

….

….

Caroline turned towards him.

….

….

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know, what am I doing?"

"He's here!" Caroline said pointing towards the shop.

"So,…what do you want me to do?"

"Uh…Um, GAh! I don't know!"

"Why do you take me here, then?" Minato said sighing to himself.

"Uh…How about we just confirm he does really live here?" Justine intervened before they can make this a full blown argument.

….

"Good idea, Justine! Hah! You didn't even think of that, right, convict?"

"You didn't either." Saying that Minato walked towards the door.

….

….

"Well, open it!"

"It says it's closed." MInato said looking at the sign.

"What!?" Caroline walked over to him. "Why!?"

"How would I know? Aren't you the one who's supposed to be on the lookout?"

"What!? Are you saying it's my fault!?"

"I didn't say it's your fault…."

"But, that's what you're implying, right!?"

"…Maybe, but nevertheless I didn't say it's your fault."

"What kind of answer is that!?"

"*Sigh*" Justine can't help but sighed to herself that at her twin and her guest's antics. 'If he's not here, I wonder where the inmate is then?'

"Okay, I'm going home." Minato said turning around.

"No, you're not." Caroline said turning around. "I will die of boredom back there."

"That's better, one less mouth to feed."

"Is that something a Messiah's supposed to be saying?" Caroline said pulling his arm. "Besides, you didn't even give me anything to eat."

"Not too loud, beware of surr…oh…." Minato stopped talking,…Justine also turned around to see what he's looking at. "…Ahhh"

A woman in a lab coat was staring at them with the look that's awfully similar to Minato's expressionless face.

….

The woman walked along without saying anything.

….

"Makoto-sama, do you know her?"

….

"…Ahh…'' Justine turned towards him. "…I need to buy an umbrella." Minato said walking out of the street with Caroline following behind with an raised eyebrow.

"What?"

"…Is there anything you guys want to eat?"

"What?", "Why?"

"Meh, we're gonna just check along the way, I guess." Both her and Caroline looked at each other first before following him.

"What the hell!?", "I'm not sure."

….

'It's been a full week staying with Makoto-sama. But, I'm still not sure what is really going on his head…every single time.'

x-x

"You'll be expelled immediately if you cause any problems here.", '…Harsh.', "To be honest, I hesitated on accepting someone like you." The sorry excuse of a human(Not in a mean way, just…physically) of a principal said to him.

….

"I…uh understand."

"I'm Kawakami, your homeroom teacher. And here's your ID." She said taking out a card. "Here." Akira extends his hand to take it but the teacher just put it on the table.

'…I will try…not to think about that.', "Thank you, Ma'am." Akira said taking his ID.

"Ahem, when you come tomorrow, report to the faculty room first." The teacher said, not looking at him. "I…I will take you to class from there,"

"…Yes, Ma'am."

….

….

'Wow, the conversation's sparkling.', "Well, Sakura-san, Please keep an eye on him. See that he doesn't cause any trouble outside of school."

x-x

_Due to the subway accident, the schedule for all trains has been affected-_

"Another accident? There's been a lot of those lately." Sojiro said from beside him.

….

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Huh?" The man turns toward him.

"Why did you agree to take me in?" The man said back nothing for some time.

….

"Well, first I was asked and…I'm getting paid, so no reason t-"

"No, my question is…" Akira said looking at the man. "…why did you agree to take a criminal in?"

"Woah, there, kid, you got a record. You're not a full blown criminal yet."

"…." Akira stares at the man without turning away.

"…*Sigh* , it doesn't matter, is it? You are only going to be here for just a year, after that you go on your separate way and I went on with my life . Just don't get yourself involved in any nonsense. Even if something's happening in front of you, just pretend like you don't see it.…Is that satisfies you?"

"…I guess." Akira said looking around to the windows. '…the same old answer…Him, my parents…that teacher and principal…they may all act like they don't care…but at least tried to lie a little better, heh.', Akira let out a self-deprecating grin. '…Fine, if you all pretends around me then I will live my whole life here, pretending and if you're all planning to wear a mask around me then I will be the one you guys can't unmask no matter what.'

….

_'Don't be like that. Maybe at there, you will find some friends,…Friends who can understand you.'_

_…._

'_…_For someone who's so invested in Truth, you sure do like to tell lies, Narukami-san.'

x-x

"I didn't learn about it until later,_…_Heh, I was naive back then. I thought this was all a game. But, in a sick way, I was right…because turns out it's always a game for them."

"Them?"

"_…_I don't know how to explain it to you." Akira said with same grin he has on that day.

"_…_Fine." Sae said taking back the files then putting a photo of a man on the table. "You may be able to denies that but, don't try to deny this. We all know you're involved in this."

"…Ahh, Him."

"Suguru Kamoshida…A teacher from the Shujin Academy…and the first person for the so called 'change of heart' to occur." Sae said looking at him.

"I guess."

"And my question is how the hell did you do that?"

"It's in the letters, isn't it?"

"You expected me to believe that!?"

"Well, you wouldn't be here if you don't believe it."

….

"Don't be absurd. I'm only here because of this is his request." Akira scoffs a little which made his head hurts even more. "…Ow."

"Well, then I suppose…Explain…only truths."

x-x

…*Drippppp*

'…How many times do I have to delete this?' Akira thought to himself, looking at his phone. 'I suppose it wouldn't hurt to check it a little.' Akira touched the red eyeball icon.

Then a female student with a hoodie on came running towards the place where he's taking shelter from the rain. Then she took off her hood,(a little weird to say that) revealing the beautiful blond hair that was styled to twin tails. Her skin looks white and smooth while her blue little eyes that shone like diamond.

'…Just saying, I should become an poet.'

The girl suddenly turns towards him. She looks at him for sometime without saying anything. "…You are soaked…Ahe…haha." Saying that the girl lets out a soft laugh. '…pretty.'

"…Ah…wh-what is it?", 'Why is my voice shaking!?'

"Nothing." The girl said, still with the smile on her face. "Just remembering something."

"O-oh, is that so?"

"Don't worry, I'm not making fun of you." The girl said flashing him a smile.

"Oh, Um, it's ok-"

"Hey, you're going to be late!" Akira turns towards the voice to see a car stopping in front of them. "Takamaki, want a lift?" The man in a gym suits calls out from the car.

"…Uh…Sure, thank you." Saying that, the girl runs towards the car.

"Hah, it's alright." Then the man finally notices him. "Oh, do you want to come, too?"

"No, it's okay.", 'It's not but…it's not.'

"Sure, well then…" The man pulls his mirror up and drove off with the girl in tow.

'…does she look a little sad?', "Tch!", '…is this a meeting spot?' Akira turns towards the another voice that comes along.

"That Bastard Kamoshida…"

"Kamoshida?"

"Hm? It's that As*hole in that car, what do you think?"

"Um?", 'I'm not sure but I'm also not sure of what you're talking about?'

"Thinking he can do whatever he wants, who does he thinks he is, The King of the Castle?…Isn't that right?"

"…Uh.", 'Okay, you've officially lost me.'

"What? Why are you looking at me that way?"

"…Uh.", 'Should I say something? I feel like I should say something.'

"You…don't know?" The blonde haired boy looked at him carefully. "a second year…ohhhh, you're that guy."

"…that guy?", 'Oh, god, No, no! For god's sake, No!'

"Huh, you don't look like a…Uh, crap we're gonna be late.", ' I don't look like a crap…what?'

"The rain isn't this bad, Come on. Follow me, I know a shortcut." the boy said looking at him.

"…okay." After that the boy walked into the alleyway, when suddenly the world seemed to shift. "What?"

"Hey, what's wrong? Come on, we're gonna be late!" The blonde boy called out to him.

"Ah, sorry!", 'Must be my imagination.'

….Akira walked through the puddles of water, carefully avoiding them.

"Oh, shit. My pant's all we- what the hell?" The boy in front of him shouted loudly.

"Hm?" Akira quickly caught up to him. "What' wr…ong?" Then he saw what the boy's is looking at.

A…castle

….

'Whattttttt?'

….

"…Oh, it's my school."

"Of course, it's not your school!" The boy beside him shouted loudly.

"Huh, but it says Shujin Academy right there." Akira said pointing.

"HUH! NO, IT DOE-, oh, it does."

….

Both of them stares at the sight in front of their eyes. A full blown castle with bridges and all that…in the middle of the city.

….

"Well, let's go."

"Dude, there's a limit to how easy going you can get." Although saying that, the boy follows him, walking inside the castle. "Are you sure we should went inside?"

"_…_I don't know.", 'I really don't know.', "Maybe we can ask someone."

"Yeah, yeah, let's do that." The blonde haired boy said closely following behind him, while watching around the place.

….

….

'I don't want to go!'

x-x

''Good morning, Arisato-san." Haru said to the boy who's just nodded back. Minato took out his chair and sat without really saying or looking at anything. "It looks like you remember to take your umbrella today."

"…I suppose."

….

The conversation died down pretty fast.

"…Ah…Okumura-san, this may be a little late but…were you there when that train derailed?"

"No, I don't ride the train, my family chaperones me everyday." The girl said, a little fidgeting.

"…I see." But, Minato didn't comment on that.

"But, I heard it was really scary. A-and…you were there with Makoto-san, right?" The girl asked, coming a little closer to him.

"…yeah.''

"Together?"

"…Kinda…"

"Together, together or…Just together?"

_….'__…_What?'

"…I don't und-" Minato turned towards her, but something stopped him. Outside the window, there's a little girl waving at him and shouting. He couldn't hear what she's shouting but he knew it's not something he should hear. And he knew that girl. "Uh…"

"Please answer the question." the girl asked again, he couldn't care about that. He's already in the middle of standing up.

"…Ah, Okumura-san…I need to excuse myself…I have something to…uh…Maybe next time." Minato quickly walked out of the class.

"Uh, Wait…." Minato ignored her and walked towards the door. *Slides* , "Arisato-san, what are you doing? Homeroom's about to start." The teacher stopped him before he can gets out.

"…I…Uh…I", '…Uh…Um.', "I have…Um…something…something to do…", 'What is that? What is that!? What the hell is that!?'

"Are you not…feeling well?" His teacher asked him when she's sure that she's not gonna get anything from him.

"Yes…" Minato nodded. "Yes…I'm not feeling well, so, I'm going to the…to the….", "Nurse office?", "Nurse office, yeah."

"Okay, do you know whe-"

"I know where is it, thank you and…Good bye." saying that Minato closed the door and got out.

….

"Good bye?" The teacher said with an raised eyebrow. "Yep, he doesn't know where the nurse office is…Niijima-san?"

"Yes?"

"Can you show him where is it?"

"…Uh,yes, of course." Makoto said after getting out of the chair and also walks out of the door. 'Why did I feel like someone's glaring at me?'

…*Slides*

"*sigh* I know you're not sick, Arisato-san, so why did you li-*Glance, glance* , Arisato-san?"

x-x

'That idiot, stupid, useless, good for nothing God. I know he saw me.'

'Just because he bought me a cake, he thinks he can make me do whatever he wants!'

"I swear, I will make sure that when he gets ho-, "What?", "WAGAHHHHHHHHH-Mmphhhhh!" Minato closed her mouth with his hand before her shout can attract wildlife.

"Blergh! What took you so long!?"

"It's not long. It's only been five minutes."

"Five minutes is long!"

"…*Sigh*…I told you to tail the wildcard…not to call me."

"That's why I'm calling you, the inmate! He vanished!"

"What?" Minato stared at the girl like she's just grown a second head. "…So, you lost him."

"NO! I said, He VANISHED! He just entered this dark street, and I didn't see him anymore!" Caroline said pointing towards the alleyway.

"…Didn't he just go into the school and you just didn't notice…"

"No!…Uh…Maybe…No, wait. I'm sure. He did vanish into thin air!"

"…Vanished?" Minato looked towards the alleyway. '…Did he…no, I'm not sure…But, maybe…', "Let's just check it first."

"I suppose.…yeah, you're right." Saying that both of them also entered the alleyway.

-x-x-

**Well, another one. And I think a little bit of clarification is in order.**

**I went back and forth with revealing the casino scene, because with that I can't do more twists because the end is already shown. But, I feel like I could write better with an objective in mind, so I decided to do it.**

**And the second is narrative aspect. If Akira is talking, then he couldn't know what Minato(Or makoto, you guys can't really agree on that) is doing or thinking. But, then I realize even in the game, we saw scenes Akira couldn't know, so I decided to just go with it. So, if it doesn't make sense, please bear with me.**

**And if you guys think Sae is a little OOC here, I have a pretty logical explanation for that**…**well, I think I have a explanation, I don't know if it's gonna sound logical to you guys or not.**

**…For parings, I don't have any fixed one in mind**…**except for the obvious ones, of course.**

**I think that's about it. Thank you for reading, favouriting(is that a word?) and following and reviewing. I might still make grammar mistakes but I will fix them along the way, so thank you. Thank you very much.**

**…the next chapter gonna takes a little while.**


	12. Thy True Self

?

"Hey."

"Uhhh.", 'This might be stating the obvious,…but this doesn't look like my school.'

"Hey!…HEY!" The blonde boy beside him said, looking around the place. "…What the hell is this place?"

"Ahhh" The place that had the sign of his school was actually not a school. It had the looks of a medieval castle on the outside. But in the inside, it also actually looked like a medieval castle.

There's a long winded stairs, Big pictures, a chandelier with the size of his room and of course Knights in steel armor.

'…I'm sorry, what?' Both him and the boy turned towards the newcomer, a big burly man in an armor with what looked like a mask on his face.

"Whoa! What the hell is that? A costume!?" The blonde haired boy exclaimed, walking towards the man.

'Hey, I don't need to remind you that that the kind of talk is what get you killed first in horror movies.' Is what he's thinking, but of course the only thing that came out from his mouth was…

"Uhhhhh."

"Amazing, This is so dope!" The blonde haired boy said carefully examining the 'costume'. "Okay! Enough of this! Come out! Whoever you are, the prank is over!" The boy shouted suddenly.

…*Clank, Clank* And his shout seemed to attract somethings. Three others wearing the same 'costume' came out and surrounded them.

"H-hey", The boy said in a shaking voice. "Th-these guys are starting to give me creeps, let's get ou-outta here!" Saying that, he turned towards him.

"T-true." And he replied back in an equally shaking voice. With that both of them turned towards the entrance back to run when another came out and hit the blonde haired boy with it's shield in the face. *Clang* , "Ah!"

"Huhh!?" Akira looked at his back as the men before surrounded the falling boy. "Hey, what are you guys doing to him!?" Akira ran up to him as he shouted. "Isn't this supposed to be my scho-" *Clang* , Akira didn't finish his words as something also hit him in the head.

x-x

"Do you feel anything?"

"Do I suppose to?" Minato answered back Caroline's question. They were in the alleyway where the wildcard got spirited away…or so she said. "Maybe he's already in school…"

"No!" The answer came almost immediately. "How many times do I have to tell you!? He vanished!"

"I get it. No need to shout so much."

"Stupid, idiot, buffoon…" Caroline named him with every insults she could think of, then continued searching. For what he didn't know.

….

"Does he seem strange at that time?"

"…No."

….

"…And anything strange around him?"

"Umm, No. He's just talking normally with another guy."

….

'…Hm?'

"What did you just say?" Minato asked turning around.

"Huh?" Caroline also turned towards him with an raised eyebrow.

"Just now." Minato said looking at the girl weirdly. "What did you say, just now?"

"Ahhhh" Caroline looked at him weirdly before continuing. "He was just talking…with an another guy?"

….

….

'Oh For Pete's Sake!'

"Another guy!? Where's that guy now!?"

"Huh? Um, ahhhh," Caroline became tongue-tied at Minato's out of character outburst. "Ahhhh, he vanished with him too. I don't know! Why are you shouting at me!?"

"What's that guy looks like? Is he a shadow? A demon? Or don't tell me, another god!?"

"What!?" Caroline eyes went wide the size of her head. "I mean, Um, I-I don't know. He looks and talks like a normal human!" Caroline answered back scratching her head.

"Well, I look and talk like a normal human!" Minato said pointing to himself.

"Ahhhhh! I don't knooowwww. How can I supposed to tell!?"

"Ahhhhh…" Minato let out a long gurgling noise, holding his head. "Ummm…"

"What!? I mean, I'm not sure but I think he's a human!"

"Ahhhh, that doesn't matt-Wait…" Suddenly Minato got a idea, then he took out his phone.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked looking at him.

"Whoever that guy is…the wildcard truly did enter this alleyway but ends up in another place…" Minato said opening his phone.

"So?" Caroline said, walking near him.

"It's the same as when you two ambushed me."

"…What?" Caroline thought back to herself. "You mean in Mementos!?"

Minato didn't say anything back and opened the navigator app. "It's a long shot but let's see…" Minato touched the screen. _"Destination: Mementos. Navigation beginning…"_

….

"…?"

Minato looked around the place.

….

"…So, are we in mementos now?"

"Oh, right, I forgot!" Caroline suddenly shouted and he turned towards her. "You have to be near the place for that to work."

"What?"

"It's the station."

"Whaaatttt? Say sooner." Minato sighed loudly.

"We-well, it was sudden, so of course I forgot a little. Don't blame me." Caroline said back, frowning.

"…So now what?" Minato checked around the place again.

….

"Oh!" After some time, Caroline shouted. "You were investigating that wounded students in this school, right?" Minato's eyebrows twitched but she didn't notice that. "What happened to that?"

"It…has nothing to do with shadows or…this matter right now."

"So you found out about what's happening, then?"

"Yeah,…but Like I said, it's not something we should concern ourselves with." Minato tried to change the subject but Caroline didn't let up.

"What? I want to know. Why were they hurt?"

"It's just…uhhh…" Minato stopped talking and turned around.

"Hey, answer me! Are you hiding something!?" Caroline said walking to the front of him.

"No, it's just…it's just a teacher abusing his students, Okay. Nothing Shadow related. Nothing we should be concerned with." Minato said in an annoyed voice.

"What? A teacher!?" Caroline seemed surprised at that. "So, what did you do?"

"What do you mean what did I do? I did nothing." Minato said turning around again.

"What!?" Caroline said walking over him again. "Aren't they your friends!?"

"No, they are not." Minato's reply came fast.

"But,…but what kind of Messiah are you if you don't help people in need!?"

"The kind of Messiah That Has More Important Matters to Attend to! Now, can we please Focus on the Wildcard?" Minato said in an uncharacteristically loud voice and Caroline stammered a little at that.

But, she steeled herself fast. "No! this is important!" Saying that she took the phone out of Minato's hand.

"What are yo-"

"What is that teacher's name?"

"What?"

"The one you said who's abusing his student!" Caroline shouted back to him.

"Why would that matte-"

"Remember what Justine said? Your school could be a Palace. A corrupt teacher like that fits the criteria to have one."

"…Really?" Minato said with his eyes a little wide. "…Well, I think it was Sumoshi-Uh, no,…Kamoshida…Suguru or something."

Caroline quickly typed the name, and the word 'HIT' appeared on the screen, making Caroline face broke into a smile. "Gotcha!" Minato stared at the phone with an indiscernible face. "The closest thing would be your school…" Caroline typed his school name, looking at the big sign, and the screen showed the words 'HIT' again. "Yes!" Caroline shouted again. "But now, the tricky part…" Caroline tried to think. 'but, really, what would comes out of it…?'

"I will take it from here…" Minato, still with the expressionless face, took back his phone.

"You have an idea?"

"No…But, I will think of one." Minato looked at the phone, his face still showing no emotions. "You said that it's supposed to be their delusions for the reality, right?"

"Huh?" Caroline thought back to herself. "That's not what I said but yeah, that makes sense." Caroline admitted, looking at him.

"So, it's not that hard if we look at them from their psychological standpoint."

"You can do tha-", "Hush…", Minato stopped her. 'I have to think back to my encounter with him…but, first the obvious.'

_Torture room, Prison, Jail, Jail cell_,…_fitness center…_

''No hits.'' Caroline said from beside him.

**_He, himself was a student of this school._**

'_Shujin Academy, the past…_Nope.'

**_He gets along well with his fellow faculty and most of the student body love him._**

'_Faculty, Contest, Festival…_Nope.'

**_As I said before, Kamoshida-sensei is an Olympics gold medal winner._**

'Olympics…then…_Greece, Rome,…Stadium,…Field,_…No luck.'

Minato thought back to the evening of that day…

**_You guys should revere me as your king! I'm the only who make your life worthy here!_**

'King…_kingdom, country, city. W_ell, it's Palace so, might be a building…, _fortress,…castle_…'

_'Destination found…'_

"*Sigh*"

"Gotcha! Yes!" Caroline loudly shouted from beside him. "Hah! You're so great!" Caroline said putting her hand up and turning to him with a bright smile.

….

"…."

"…?" She still had her hand up with a bright smile on her face.

….

"What?" At Minato's question, her smile started to twitch.

"Tch, Nothing." Caroline put her hand back down. "…Stupid, dense, inconsiderate jerk."

"…What?"

"Nothing! I said it's nothing!"

….

"*Sigh* , Okay, now we just need to go, Uh…Caroline?" Minato glanced towards her.

"Hm?"

"Is that place the same as Mementos?"

"That man's palace? Well, the laws would be the same but…the place will be wholly different."

"I see. So, I don't need to remember nothing new, huh?"

"Yeah! So, What are we waiting for? Let's g-" Caroline said smiling, but Minato stopped with his hand. "What?"

Minato turned towards the opposite end of the alleyway. "…Did you hear that?"

"What?" Caroline looked at the place he's looking, but she couldn't see much because of the darkness. "I don't hear an-" Minato stopped her again.

"Quiet…" Then he tiptoed towards the shadow.

Caroline stared at him before she realized something. "Was that like back there again?" Caroline said, remembering about their time after that fight with the false god. 'No way, is the crawling chaos here!?'

"I'm not sure…" Minato slowly moved with his phone in hand.

"Wait, Convic-Mako-Makoto! It's dangerous!"

"Hold on." Minato walked over there as much quietly as he could, and he's already a safe distance away from Caroline.

….

….

"Huhh,"

"Wh-what?"

"Hm…Must be my imagination. And on that subject, hey, Can you cook dinner tonight?"

"What?" Minato hit the button and the world around him started to shift. Caroline stared at him for a second before it hit her. "WHAT!?" Caroline ran towards him but it was too late, "What The Hell!" Minato vanished into thin air as he alone was transported to the palace. "Wait! wait! wait!"

…*SHIZZ*…

….

Caroline stared at the place where the Messiah was standing before with her mouth wide open.

….

"Damn it…" Caroline breathed loudly.

….

"Damn iiiittttt…

MAKOTO! I HATE YOU! YOU STUPID MESSIAH!"

**Somewhere In Shujin Academy**

"What?" Makoto Niijima looked out of the window, stopping her search for the runaway student.

….

"Who's that?"

x-x

'Wher-Oh god not again…' Akira hazily opened his eyes to see the brick walls on his head. He craned his head a little to see chains on the wall. 'Oh god, not that goblin again! That gives me nightmares!'

"Hey, Enough of this crap! Let us outta here!" , 'Wait, I know that voice…'

"Listen! Dammit!", Akira turned towards the loud voice, mostly because he's too loud but no one's gonna say that to his face, of course. But, then…

Akira saw the knight in a blue mask standing in front of their cell door. 'so, it was not a dream…shit…'

"Hey, don't ignore me! You dic-", "Silence!" A distorted voice, but he's sure it's a man, said, making the blonde haired boy go…silent *Clang. clang*

"Huh, I was thinking what kind of brats they picked up. So, it was you, Sakamoto." A man in a glitter robe appeared with two of the knights like from before on his side.

"Kamoshida!?" The boy '…Sakamoto, was it?', Sakamoto identified the man in front of him as 'Kamoshida'. "What the hell is that crazy outfit!?"

'Wait, didn't I see that guy before?' Akira thought back to the man in a gym suit. '…He's not in the gym suit, but that nose is unmistakable!'

"Hm! You sneaked into my castle, then you performed the highest crime of possible. You dare insult your king!?" The man said in an angry voice, before his face broke into an evil grin. "Right, that's it. Death is only fitting for a criminal like you…Guards!" At the man's words, the knights opened the cell door and entered the place, making the boy recoiled in fear.

"Come now. Sakamoto. It's your execution."

"What the hell are you talking about? Execution…Don't joke around." Then the boy noticed him, and equally making the man noticed him of course.

"Huhhh, so there's still someone who hangs out with you, Sakamoto. But, who the hell are you?"

"Ahhhh", 'Crap, this guy's bad news.'

"Don't f*ck around with me!" But, the shout from the boy beside him, turned his attention away from him. "Who do you think you are, Kamoshida!? Now let us out of here!"

"Heh, the dog's still barking. You never learn, don't you, Sakamoto? I'm the King of this Castle! My words are absolute. But, well, that will only be wasted on dogs like you. Guards! Hold him down!" At the man's order, the men in the knight suits walked over to them.

"Hey,"

"Huh?" Akira turned towards the boys. "These guys are serious, we must get out of here."

"Ye-yeah." Akira nodded to him then with a shout and the boy rammed the knight in front of him.

"Now!" Both Akira and him tried to ran towards the door, but the one of the guards around them hit the blonde haired boy with its shield. "Ahhh!"

"Sakamoto-san!"

"Run!" The boy gurgled out those words.

"But…"

**_"Please let me go!"_**

**_"Ha!? Just get in the car!"_**

"But…"

**_"Ahh!"_**

**_…._**

**_"Damn brat, I'll sue."_**

"…Run…", "No, I won't, I will not leav-"

'_Just don't get yourself involved in any nonsense.'_

"Huhhh, Running away? what a heartless friend you are." The man said then turned to the boy on the ground, "I suppose only trash would talks with you now, huh? Sakamoto!" The man kicked the boy in the chest.

"Ack!" Sakamoto cried out in pain and the man seemed to take delight on it as he continued kicking him again.

"Huh? Huh!? You dare defies me!? Trash like you!?"

"Ahhh…wh…at a…re…ru…n." The boy said in pain.

"Umm, hey!" Akira tried to walk towards them but the guards stopped him by barring him.

_'E__ven if something's happening in front of you, just pretend like you don't see it.'_

'Damn it.' Akira looked at the boy still being kicked like a dog. "Sorry." With that Akira turned around to leave when…

"Hoi! Look over here!", "Huh?" The man stopped kicking the boy and turned towards the voice as both him and the guards also did to see a weird cat like creature.

"Wait, aren't you the one I cau-", "Zorro!" The man didn't even finish his sentence as the creature shouted loudly and a glass breaking sound was heard, then a black being with a sword appeared behind him.

"What?", "The hell?" Both him and Sakamoto said looking at the creature…with the creature behind him when some kind of shadow walked past the guards, coming near him. "What?"

"Get out…" Saying that the shadow kicked him or pushed him through the door, blowing him towards the creature's feet. "Woahhhh!"

"Huh? Who the hell are you!?" Kamoshida said to the one who kicked him out and he also took a good look at him…to see a boy with blue hair that covered half of his face, wearing the same uniform as him.

"Huh! YOU ARE THE-" The man, Kamoshida, loudly shouted pointing at the blue haired boy. But, he didn't even pay attention to that.

"Now!"

"Here it comes, Garula!" The creature beside him shouted and a large gust of wind blew towards the cell, making everyone in there blown towards the wall, "Oof!", "Ahhhhh!", "Woahhhhh!", The last one was him.

But the blue haired boy skillfully rolled over through the hardy wind and picked up Sakamoto. Then he ran out of the cell.

"Wait! Aren't you that weird third year transfer student!?" Sakamoto said looking at the boy who's carrying him.

"I…suppose so."

"Wait!" Sakamoto said before moving out and closing the cell door. And then he picked up the keys on the ground and threw them away. "Let's go!"

"Hey, Don't you hear the blondie? Let's go!" The cat like creature beside him said.

"Yes…" Akira quickly got up to follow them and he notices the blue haired boy looking at him. "Umm, thank you for saving us."

"…."

No reply came back. Not even a nod. 'Did I offend him somehow?'

"Guards!" Kamoshida shouted from the cell door.

"Thank him later, frizzy hair. We must get out of here fast!" The weird thing said to him again.

"O-okay." Saying that Akira followed Sakamoto and the blue haired boy with that weird creature with weird head in tow. Leaving the man, still shouting in the cell.

"Guards! Guards! Don't let them escape! Especially that blue haired brat!"

x-x

They ran for some distance before stopping at a place that seemed to be safe. …Well, he knew nowhere was safe here but, that blonde haired boy was pretty wounded.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" The blonde haired boy said to his savior, still with bruises and blood on his lips. "How the hell do you get here!?"

"Shut up. You're too loud." Minato said, looking around himself.

"Damn it. Just answer my question!" But, the boy did not stop being loud.

"*Sigh*" Minato turned towards him with an annoyed face. "I was walking to the school then suddenly I was here."

"That's how we end up here too!" the black haired kid with glasses said, catching his breath. He stared at the kid for a time.

"…Are you the transfer student?"

"Huh? Uhh, Yes, Akira Kurusu. I just got transferred today." The boy said, looking at him.

"Minato Arisato…I'm also a transfer student…"

"Huh…" The boy smiled. Then he noticed the pin on his collar. "Ahhh, Nice to meet you, Senpai. And this is Sakamoto…uh, Sakamoto…" The boy said again, bowing to him, then pointing at the boy on the ground.

"Ryuji. It's Ryuji Sakamoto…But, damn it! why are you two idiots introducing like everything's okay!? Well, news flash! Everything's not okay!" The bruised boy said in his loud voice again.

"…I told you, you're being too loud."

"That's normal! The question is why are you being so calm!?" The boy said standing up and walking to him. "You know something, Don't you?"

"Hey, Sa-sakamoto-san." Akira walked up to him with the intent of stopping him…But, really it's not needed.

"…I don't know what to tell you. I'm in the dark as much as you guys are."

"And we're just supposed to believe that!?"

"…Well,…yeah." Honestly, That's not a lie. He didn't really know anything about this place.

"Hey, we must get out of here fast. They are searching for us even now." In fact, he didn't even know what the hell was that thing he picked up.

The weird thing…which has been introduced to him as Morgana came towards him. "Most of them are still saving their king. But, it won't be long before they found us."

….

'…Here it comes.'

Minato tried his best first. "Okay, don'-"

"What the Hell is that thing!?" Ryuji shouted loudly, pointing at…The Morgana. Minato clutched his head in annoyance. "Dude, I mean what!? Is that a monster!?"

"Who are you calling a monster!?"

"I mean, What the hell are you!?"

"Ah, Sakamoto-san, calms down." The wildcard stopped the boy by holding his shoulder. 'at least, he got his head.'

"I mean, Isn't that a cat?" ,'Oh great, another idiot.'

"What, a cat!? Are you out of your mind? Are you Out Of Your Damn Mind!? It doesn't look like a cat! It does not even remotely looks lik-oh, it looks like a cat…"

"I'm not a cat!"

"Okay, that's enough. Shut up." Minato stopped the impending chaos.

"Dude, is that thing yours?" Ryuji asked him.

"I'm not a thing. I have a name. it's Morgana!"

"Whatever, did you take him with you?" Minato stared at the boy like he's the most stupid thing in the world.

"…What do you think? Of course, I take a weird pet that can talk on my walk to school."

….

"…Just saying 'no' is fine. No need to get sarcastic with me." Ryuji said scratching his head.

"So, how did you two meet?" Akira asked still looking at the cat.

"Um…", 'so…How do I lie? I mean…how do I bend the truth here?'

x-x

**Some minutes ago…**

….*Fizzz, Shizz*…

The world around him started to shift then the face of Caroline running up to him disappear. Minato looked around the place and he seemed to be in the same alleyway.

"…Is this…am I…", Well, he didn't see Caroline anymore. So, he can say that it did move him somewhere.

_'__Destination reached…Navigation successful.' _Minato checked his phone. 'So, it's a success.' Then he walked out of the alleyway, but another voice came from his phone.

_"…Updated_. _Voice recognition system added."_

Minato looked at his phone again to see a little mic button at the corner.

….

Minato checked around his surroundings.

'Now, that is weird.' Minato finally got out of the alleyway to see his school…not, a castle in it's place.

….

'Well…now this is more weird.' Minato carefully observed the building.

'…A castle…', then he turned towards his surroundings again. Everything looked the same as the place in the outside world…everything except this castle. Even the buildings on the street and clouds in the sky.

….

'There is a world inside every human's heart. Huh, wonder what my heart looks like?' Minato touched the place where his heart is…or was…

….

"No time for that." With that Minato walked inside the castle, taking out something from his shirt. A revolver with the words S.E.E.S on it.

…*Creak*

Minato opened the large door and looked inside…to see nothing. *Left…Right…Left…* 'Can't bother with the right, again.'

Minato walked up the stairs and went face to face with a large painting of…Kamoshida in a crown and some kind of robe.

….

'This painting…'

"Hey, is there an another intruder?" A distorted voice was heard, and he quickly moved towards the wall trying to hide. '…Wait, why am I trying to hide?'

"Maybe it's an false report." Another distorted voice similar to the first one, but a little different, said. Minato moved a little to get a better look. A two…things in a suit of black armor with weapons in hand was talking. Although they were talking, their faces, which looked a lot like masks, weren't moving. 'Shadows…wait, shadows can't talk.…Well, Ryoji was an exception.'

Minato carefully looked at them. Although with their masks on, they still seemed to act like humans, with emotions behind their voice. …Even more so than him.

'That's kinda sad…'

"Yeah, do you remember about that thing? It was so weird, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it kept shouting 'unhand me, unhand me' but it didn't even have an hand,…it has paws, Bwahahaha!" The two? laughed among themselves almost like middle aged old man.

"So, what happened to the intruders before?", '…Intruders?' Minato moved a little more to hear better.

"Oh, those twos? I took them to the dungeons. It looks like King Kamoshida is gonna punish them personal-" *Bam* The knight stopped talking as the one in front of him got suddenly crushed into pieces…Literally. "Wha-" The he also got suddenly pinned into wall by a blue haired boy. "Ah!"

Everything happened in under one second that they hadn't even got a chance to react.

"Where are they?" Minato asked in a soft voice.

"Who are you!?

"Where are the intruders?" Minato asked again, putting pressure on the thing's neck.

"Mmmphhh, GAH, I will never betray King Kamosida!"

"I don't care. Where are they?"

"I will nev-" Minato's face shifted into bone-like mask with the surrounding became suddenly green. "-errrrrr, they are in the dungeons."

….

'Well, now that was easy.', "And where are the dungeons?" The knight pointed into the one of the door at the end of the hallway with shaking hand as Minato looked towards it. "Thank you…"

Minato stopped pinning him and he fell to the floor in a heap. *Clang*

….

"You know…technically, Paws also count as hands."

"Wha-" The knight vanished into black ichor, leaving no trace that it even existed.

x-x

…*drippppppp* …

'A river…'

…. *Drippppppp* …

'A river, really?' Minato crouched down to get better look at the water flowing between two walk spaces.

The water looked incredibly like…well, water. And there were even sea weeds and other things in it.

Minato looked at the water to see his face reflected on it.

….

'Can I drink it?' Minato scooped up the water with his hand.

….

… *Sniffs* 'No smell. That's a good thing, right?'

Minato carefully looked at the liquid on his hand.

…

'It's not like I can get diseases, so…' Minato scooped up more with both of his hands. 'Bottoms up.' With that Minato drank the water that's on the underground level with sea weeds growing, and that was even not real but made by a man's delusions.

….

'…Now that I think it out loud, this doesn't seem like a good idea.'

"Hey, Hey! You! Yes, you over there!" Suddenly a pesky voice called out from across the river.

Minato looked at the voice to see a bobcat waving at him. Then he turned to his surroundings.

"No! You! You with the one eye!"

"…Me?" Minato said pointing to himself.

"Yes, can you come over here for a sec?"

….

'…why not?' Minato stood up walks over the bridge to get to the bobcat.…But, that's when he realized. He may have never seen a bobcat. But, he's 60% sure that…they don't look like whatever that is.…And of course, most important of all, bobcats don't talk. But then again, he had never seen one.

The thing inside the cell, with feline ears?, very big round eyes on very big round head that's wearing a scarf and…a belt? said to him.

"Why are you drinking water from that river, that's dangerous."

"…I don't really feel anyth-"

"Besides, it's connected to the drain pipe."

….

Minato and The bobcat? stared at each other for sometimes.

….

"Ah, Crap…", "Yeah, Craps an-", "Okay, stop talking."

"Heheh, but don't worry." The bobcat? said in a smug voice. "That's not real water. They only exist in the mind of the ruler of this Palace. So, basically it's fake."

'…how does it know this?', "…Is that so?" Minato's hands wavered towards the evoker on his waist.

"Yeah, so even the crap water you dran-"

"Okay, that's enough. Shut up." Minato stopped him before he could go…well, he already did, but…

"That's Useful Info, right? Right? So, let's make a deal." The bobcat? said frantically waving at him.

"A deal?"

"You wandered through here unknowingly like those two from before, right? Well, those two are already caught, so shame but if you get me OUT of here, I will help you escape."

"Get you out?"

"Yeah, see that key over there? You can use that to open it." The bobcat? said pointing at the key's within it's arm reach. 'Oh, wait…paws.'

"I see, but…how are you gonna help me escape? There's monsters in here.", 'playing dumb…'

"Hehehe," The bobcat?, '…I should really ask it's name', let out a low laugh. "Don't you know who I am?"

"No."

"N-no, it's-it's an rhetorical question. Ahem! I am the Great Morgana. Those weaklings Shadows don't stand a chance against me!", 'Morgana' introduced himself with some kind of pose.

….

"…but, don't you get caught?", "That's because I was caught off guard and I was tired at that time! Now stop asking questions and free me!" 'Morgana' demanded, waving his little paw hands and of course Minato walked to take the keys to open the door.

"…Before I open this, what are you again?"

"Why, I'm a human, of course."

….

"…Ah, I see."

"Hey, you don't believe me, don't you!?"

"Why, I don't believe you, of course.", "Woi!" *Click* With a noise, the door opened and came out the great Morgana.

"Hah! Freedom tastes so good!" The 'Morgana' Shouted loudly. "So, one eye, let's get out of her-"

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" The knight from like before came out and said to them.

'…Ah, Man.' Although he didn't really need it, Minato instinctively took out his evoker and aimed at his head. "Come, Tha-'', "Hey, what the hell are you doing?" But, before he could fully summon, Morgana tackled him. Making his evoker flew away from his han-*Pew*

"Huh?", "Hm?" The knight and him looked at the hole in the wall, that was still smoking.

….

'Whaaattt?' Minato then saw his evoker on the ground, 'Does that came out from…wait, my evoker!' and he tried to run there to take it back but Morgana was still holding him. "Hey, unhand me… I mean, unpaw me!"

"What do you think you're doing? Shooting yourself in the head?"

"You don't get i-", "Heh, see how a true Pro fight." Morgana jumped down from his chest towards the knight who's still looking at the hole.

"Come, Zorro!" Morgana loudly shouted and the knight finally took his attention away from the hole. '…What?'

A being shining in blue in a black suit appeared behind Morgana.

"What?!" The knight exclaimed in surprise. '…A persona?'

"Blow them away." True to his words, the persona slashed it's rapier in the air and a gust of wind blew the knight towards the cra-, ahem, normal river. "Whaa, gulp, gulp." The knight seemingly got drown in the very…VERY clean river.

"Hehe." Morgana smirked loudly and the persona behind him vanished. "So, impressive, huh?" Then he turned towards him.

"Ah,…Yeah.", '…Why is that thing have a persona? But, Before that' Minato got up and walked over to his evoker.

"What the hell were you thinking? Trying to kill yourself?"

"Ah, No." Minato picked up his gun off the ground. "I mean, this is not even a real gun." Minato said examining the gun.

"Heh, that's why I don't want to work with amateurs." Morgana said smugly. "Listen here, this is world of people's cognitive. So even a toy, even if it's not real, can be used as a gun if it looks real enough…I think."

….

"So, what you're saying is because this is the people's delusions taking form…all the other delusions also become real?" Minato said as he aimed his gun at the wall again. *Pews*…A reddish purple laser came out.

"Well, that's not how I put it. But, that's still correct. I guess. But, seriously though, why did it shoot laser beam?"

"I don't know. There's not really anything in…" Minato stopped talking in the middle of sentence. 'Misturu-senpai did say it was made with using Nyx fragments.', "…Maybe there's something in here."

"What kind of thing shoots out lasers? It made a hole in the wall." Morgana said looking at the hole on a very thick brick wall. "But, it doesn't matter now. Let's get outta here!" Morgana said turning around.

"Wait." But at Minato's voice he turned back around. "Wha-" To see him put his gun on it's face.

….

"Eh?"

"You said there's other two, right? Help me save them…that is if you don't want a place for a third eye…"

….

"Ehhhhhhh!?"

x-x

**Present**

'…And that's basically what'd happened so far,'

"…."

"So?"

"…."

"Hey, are you ignoring us!?"

"Shut up, I said you're too loud. Basically, I ended up here…and met him.", 'Well, that's as good as any excuse goes.'

"What!? That's it?" Ryuji said with an raised eyebrow. "That doesn't explain anything."

"Besides," The wildcard said still not taking his eyes off from Morgana. "…Isn't this cat female?"

….

….

'Damn it, Elizabeth!'

"I'm a boy!…I think. And I told you I'm not a cat!"

"Okay, enough is enough. We've wasted enough time here.…Hey, can you run?"

"Yeah, I got it." Ryuji replied Minato's question while checking his leg. "Not that fast though."

"Doesn't matter. Kurusu?"

"Hm? Yeah?"

"You watch out for him."

"Yes, Of course!" Akira nodded enthusiastically.

"Hey, who are you to order us around?" Ryuji whined while scratching his head. "And you seem so used to it."

"Hey, Blondie, That doesn't matter. We must get out of here first. Come on, follow me!" Saying that Morgana ran towards the clearing.

"Why is everyone ordering us around?", "Umm, but, we should follow her…him though." , "No choice, I guess." Saying that his two juniors went after the…Morgana.

….

"He hasn't awaken yet?"

x-x

"Hnngh, huhhh, huuh, hey are you sure this is the right way!?" Ryuji asked the still running thing in front of him.

"Ahh, hnngh, yeah, I think we've been running for sometimes." The wildcard also whined in. 'Ahaha…Um, no. Not the time.'

Minato followed after them without making as much as a sound.

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

….

'…No, that's not me.'

"What the hell is that?" Ryuji stopped running as all the others, as they all heard a scream.

"I think…it's a human's voice." Akira said listening to the scream that was still going strong.

"A human!? Hey, monster cat!? Didn't you say that we're the only one here!?"

"I'm not a monster cat! But, yeah, we are the only ones here, Ummmm…more precisely we are the only real ones here."

"What? Explain in a way I can understa-", "Sakamoto, is that you?", "Hm!?" Ryuji stopped himself and turned towards the voice as Minato and Akira also looked…to see a boy in a red suit in a cell.

"What?" Ryuji carefully looked at the boy before something hit him. "Aren't you the one from volleyball club!? What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Blondie! Didn't you listen to me!? We are the only real ones here! All of those other people are fake!"

"Fake? What do you mean?" Akira asked but he didn't divert his attention from the boy in the cell. "B-but he doesn't seem fake."

"Yeah! Hey, hold on. I'm gonna get you out of here!" Ryuji said as he tried to open the cell door. "Damn it, where the hell is the keyhole!?"

"Hm, don't bother." , "What?" They all looked at the boy. "If I escape now, it will only make my life worse."

"What are you talking about!?"

"You of all people should know, Sakamoto. What'd happen when you defies Kamoshida…"

"Kamoshida!? What's that bastard has to do with any of thes-", "Hey, we got company…" Before Ryuji finished his sentence, Minato interrupted him.

"What?"

"There they are!" Multitude of voices sounded near them before dozens of knights appeared in front of them. "Anyone who defies King Kamoshida must be eradicated!"

"What?", "Ah, we can't escape now…", His two juniors said in surprise and fear but he just…well, he just stood there.

"Hey, one eye! we don't stand a chance with this many. We have to run!"

"A-agreed!"

"Huh? But what about this guy!?" Ryuji said pointing at the boy in the cell door.

"Well, we will sa-", Akira stopped talking for a moment. "…we have to leave him if we want to survive…"

"The hell!?"

"Frizzy's right! We must save ourselves first."

"Huh, are you two crazy!? Arisato, talk some sense into them!", Ryuji turned towards him. '…Why me?'

"…Uhhh.", 'What should I say?' , Minato looked at the wildcard, to see him looking frantically both at the guards and the boy. '…Well, decide it yourself. This is supposed to be your journey.'

"Hey, Arisato, say somet-", "Look out!", "Huh?" Morgana tackled him as a fire ball whizzed past through him. "Holy Shit!"

"That's because you guys take too long to decide! Tch, I will try to hold them off. You guys try to escape!" Saying that Morgana leaped through the knights that are now turn into '…Is that Pyro jack?'

"Sakamoto-san, we must escape now." Akira said, trying to pick Ryuji up.

"You're saying we are gonna have to leave him too? No way!"

Akira's neutral face turned angry as the boy didn't move his spot. "Don't be a naive idiot! Nothing good gonna come out of helping others." Akira spat those words, even though his face didn't look like he really believed them.

"Shut the f*ck up. A delinquent like you wouldn't understand!" Ryuji shouted batting Akira's arm away. "I will never abandon someone who help me." Ryuji said as he tried to stand up. "Hey, Monster cat! I'm coming." Saying that he ran towards the battle, without fear or doubt at what's happening in front of him in the battle between Personas and shadows.

Akira both looked like he wanted to run with him but also wanted to stop him at the same time. His face looked conflicted as he watched the boy ran towards to help someone he didn't know a minute before.

"S-senpai! W-we must escape now." Then he turned towards him. "W-we must get out of here."

Minato didn't say anything, just looking at him. "…Is that really what you want?"

"Um?"

"…You know both of them gonna get killed."

Akira looked at the ground as beads of sweat rolled down from his forehead. "I know…I know but…if we help them, we are also gonna get killed!"

"…Look at me." Minato said walking towards him.

"Um!"

"Even though they tried to help you, you're not gonna help them back?" Minato said looking him in the eyes.

"But…" Then Akira shouted back. "You don't know what did I do! You don't know what happens when I try to help them."

"True, I don't." Minato replied back in his monotone voice. "…And they don't either." Minato said looking towards the blonde boy running through fires and lightnings, carrying a monster cat. "…But now their lives are on the line. They are not gonna even care even if you killed your entire family before."

"Ummm"

"And Right now they need you. They don't need your past. They don't need your future." Minato turned back towards him. "Right now…they need someone who can help them…"

"I-I-"

"*Sigh* , Okay, I will tell you this one time…" Akira looked up towards him.

….

"Stop hiding, Trickster…"

"What?"

"Stop hiding…and Now show Me Your True Self!"

"Huh!?"

x-x

As soon as Minato said that, he felt a sharp pain on his head.

'Gah, My head!'

**_Well, Well, looks like our Messiah has issued a decree._**

"Ahhhh, Gah!" Akira clutched his head in pain.

**_Now I can't really refuse a divine intervention like this, right?_**

'What…who?', "Ahhh!" Akira fell towards the floor in pain.

**_So, what now, Trickster? Still gonna hide behind that mask._**

"Huh!?" Akira felt something attached to his face. 'What…what's happening!?'

**_Was your choice back then a mistake?_**

"N-no, Gah…No!"

**_Was that something you regret?_**

"hnngh. no, I…Uhhh…don't." Akira said through gritted teeth.

**_Yes…Listen to that cry in your soul…_**

"…hmmm, hmmm, Hnnghhhh…" Akira touched the mask on his face.

**_Listen to that wailing in your spirit!_**

"Gahhhh…Ahhhh!" Akira started to pull on the mask.

**_Yes, Stop hiding…and Stop Pretending Behind that Mask!_**

"Ahhhhh!" The mask started came off like it was peeled from his skin.

**_Rip that mask off and Show Them Your True Self!_**

"AHHHHHHH!" The mask came off from his face in bloody mess. His face was full of blood as they trickled down across his yellow shining eye…Before they all burned in a blue hair.

"What the?", "What's happening?" Morgana and Ryuji and all that weird monsters turned towards him in surprise.

"Is that…a persona?"

Then blue fire on his face covered his whole body as a maniacal laugh echoed throughout the face.

_**Yes****…****Embrace that power****…Embrace that power though you may be chained to hell itself!**_

…

"…Now that's new."

The place the fire burned on Akira's clothes started to transform…before his school uniform was completely gone and he was in jet back suit wearing an equally black coat.

….

"What in the f*ck?"

A fire flickered on his hand before revealing a dagger.

Akira pointed it at towards the groups of monster. "…Come, Arsene!" *BOM* A heavy wind blew out the place as a large being cladded in red with big feathery wings appeared.

Minato watched them with his expressionless face…as Akira watched the groups of shadows who now started to recoil in fear, with the devilish smile on his face as he uttered those words.

….

"Ravage them…"

-x-x-

**I did say the next chapter gonna takes some time…but because my hospital stay got extended, here's another one.**

**Oh and, I apologized if the conversation from the casino confuses you. However I make it so that you can still have an inkling who's talking. But, Still I must say, I didn't expect someone to find that Noir is missing that fast.**


	13. The Fool's Strength

"For real?"

"So, he's a persona user."

"The hell is that!?" Ryuji said to the monster cat beside him. "What the hell is that thing behind him!?" Ryuji said pointing up the black haired boy in weird clothes killing the monsters left and right with a smug grin on his face.

"Burn! Eiha!" As the boy shouted that, darkness with red hue appeared at the monster's feet, completely engulfing them.

"Hahahaha, Die!" Akira jumped from one after another, with slash after slash, making all the monsters disappeared in black ichor.

"Why the hell did his personality turn one eighty?" Ryuji said with a raised eyebrow as the boy who can't said full sentence before was shouting every insults with an arrogant grin. *Snap!* , "Huh!?" Ryuji turned to the voice to see the pale face of Reaper beside him. "WaCahhhhhhhh-"

"…Why are you shouting?"

"-hhhhh, Oh.", 'It was just that weird guy.', "Don't scare me like that!"

"What?" Minato Arisato said with a raised eyebrow. "Never mind. Morgana is safe, but it's dangerous for you to be this close."

"Wha?"

"One eye's right. It's dangerous for normal people to be near a persona fight. And That Include You Too, One eye!" Saying that the mon-Uh, Morgana skittered over to help Akira.

"You hear the ma-Uh." Minato rolled his eyes. "You hear the cat. Let's go."

"I'm not a cat!" Some voice shouted form battlefield.

"Come on." As Minato said that, a ball of fire whizzed towards him.

"Dude, Look out!" Ryuji said, quickly standing up and running towards him but to the opposite of his worries, the blue haired boy just craned his head a little and let the fireball passed with no visible emotion.

"Huh?"

"You will have all time to stare at my face later." Minato said pulling him by the shoulders.

"Hey, why the hell are you so calm?"

"PTSD"

"Pee What?"

x-x

'Damn, I've never felt this good in my whole life.', *Sching* Akira cut the pumpkin head in front of him, making it vanished with a cry.

"Arsene!" Akira shouted and the persona behind him flew towards the other monsters, kicking them towards the wall. 'Persona…cool.' Akira jumped back and the persona behind flapped its wings, making another wave of darkness consumed the monsters.

"Woi, Frizzy hair!"

"Huh?" Akira turned around to see Morgana running up to him.

"If you keep fighting like that you're gonna run out of steam before long." Morgana stopped beside him. "Mwehehe, Now, observe how a true persona user fight." Morgana said with a grin as smug as him. "Zorro!" A big black being whom he saw before appeared behind the cat.

"Oh, right. You can also use this." Akira remembered the time him and Minato save them.

"Hmhm, Of course I can."

"What!? There's two of them." The monsters backed down in fear. "Retreat! Retreat!"

"As If I would let you." Morgana shouted as a heavy wind blew to towards the monsters.

"Ahhhh"

"Nice. We hit the shadow's weakness!"

"Shadow's weakness?"

"Yep. Each shadows have their own weakness. And we can win easily if we exploit them."

"I see." Akira said adopting a thinking pose.

"But, Now's not the time for a lecture." Morgana said grinning. "Now it's time for an all out attack!"

"All out attack? How do I do that?"

"Just do what I do." Morgana said jumping up into the air. "WaNyaaaa!" With a loud meow, Morgana viciously scratched the monsters in front of him.

"Uh." Akira stood there for a moment. Then he looked back at his hands. "Ahh, Morgana-san, I don't know how to meow or scratch like that."

"What!?"

"I don't have claws."

"Whatever! Just Attack!"

"Okay. I get it. I get it." Akira said running towards the shadow. "Hahhhh!" Then he jumped with his dagger in hand.

'I don't get it.'

x-x

"Wew."

"Huhhh, I think that's the last of them." Morgana said from beside him. "Hey, You two, you can come out now." Morgana called out to the back.

Akira looked at his back to see Ryuji walking up to them from the wall with Minato close behind him.

"Uhhhh, So," Ryuji walked over to them awkwardly not meeting his eyes. "Uhh, what the hell was that?" Ryuji said holding his head. "Why did your clothes change?"

"Hm?" Akira looked over himself. "Oh, I didn't notice."

"You didn't notice!?" Ryuji shouted in shock. *Bwack* "Ahh!"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to shout?" Minato said in an annoyed voice.

"I Get It! You've already said it a thousand times. No need to hit me." Ryuji said back.

"*Sigh*"

"Sakamoto-san, Arisato-senpai, we must get out before more of those get here." Akira said looking at his surroundings.

"That's true, come on, Follow me!" Morgana said opening a door.

"Oh, we're gonna have to run again?" Ryuji whined dejectedly.

"You don't have to worry, Sakamoto-san, Me and Morgana-san can protect you from those shadows."

"Uh, Ahhh, O-okay, Uhhh, Th-thanks." Ryuji said back awkwardly in response.

"Kurusu, Did you say Shadows?" Minato asked from the back before Akira could ask Ryuji 'What's wrong?'.

"Huh, Uh. Yeah, I did."

"Shadows?" Minato weirdly looked at both him and the battlefield from before. Although there's nothing there because unlike normal…things, shadows didn't leave a trace when they got killed. "Those don't look like shadows." Minato said back.

"Huh?", 'That's true, they don't look like shadows.', ''Uh, Well, that's what Morgana-san call them." Akira said pointing back to the cat running beside him.

"Yes, they are called shadows. They are the negative aspects of human conscious taken form. Most of them can't think for themselves. That's why they follow other strong shadows, and in this case, the ruler of this palace."

"Palace? Are you blind!? We are in a castle!" Akira looked back to see the blonde haired boy asking with a puzzled face and 'Uhhh', the blue haired boy staring at Morgana with a look that could pass up for an intent to kill. 'I wonder why does he look so angry?'

"I know this is a castle, You idiot. This palace only looks like a castle because of it's ruler cognition."

"Congain…Uhhh, Congac What?"

"Cognition. Mwehh, how do I explain this to dimwits?"

"Hey!"

"Uhh, this castle, it doesn't look like this in your outside world, right?" Morgana asked looking back in the middle of running.

"Outside?"

"Yeah," Akira said interrupting. "This was supposed to be my school. And I'm sure it doesn't look like this."

"So, it's a school in your world." Morgana said out loud. " Basically, We see this school as a castle, because we are in the heart of someone and that someone see your school as a castle. That's why we also see this school as a castle."

"So, you're saying all of this is an imitation."

"Not exactly, this is real for the man, imitation for us. But, you sure are fast." Morgana said with a bright smile, which made Akira smiled in return, which made the blondie behind looked at them weirdly.

"Huh?" Ryuji turned around to his only ally. "Dude, did you get all of that?"

"…Yeah."

"You too!?" But turned out that ally was also a traitor.

"Admit it, Blondie, you're just dumb.", "What you say, Punk!?"

"*Sigh* , Basically, what's he saying is that Kamoshida sees the school as his castle where he can do whatever he wants, and sees himself as a king of the school."

"Wha?"

"And somehow, his twisted senses become blurred between reality and his imagination and he now thinks he is really the king of the school." Minato said looking at the lavish decoration on the wall. "And we somehow ends up in his heart…Not in a physical way, I guess but that's why we see things his way."

"So, You're saying that's how the bastard think of the school!"

"…."

"Damn it!" Akira stayed in silent as he really didn't know anything.

"Calm down, Blondie." Morgana said opening up another door. "Don't want your voice to attract shadows."

"I get it. You don't need me to tell me too."

"EieYahh!" Morgana climbed up a shelf and opened a vent. "Okay, You guys can escape from here."

"Through a vent?" Akira said with his eyes almost shining. "That's so cool!"

Minato walked over to the vent. "Yeah, Cool if you like dust and…Spiders."

"Yuck, There's spiders there?"

"Adversity is to be expected." Akira said climbing up the shelf and entering the vent. "Wow, it's so coo *Cough, Cough* , Ahhh, *Cough* In here."

"Okay, I will count on you to clear the way." Ryuji said as he also entered the vent. "Just a reminder, Don't stop suddenly, okay."

"What are you doing, One eye, Not gonna follow them?" Morgana said as he jumped down from the shelf.

"…I will. What about you though?"

"I still have unfinished business to do here."

"You sure?" Minato climbed the shelf elegantly. "You might get caught again."

"Huh! Don't worry. That happened only because I was caught off guard."

"I suppose." Minato said looking inside the vent to see Akira and Ryuji are trying to move with a little bit of difficulty. "For someone that I threatened to come along, You sure are helpful.…I suppose a little gratitude is in order."

"No need to thank me. I jus-…" Morgana suddenly got silent.

"…What's wrong?"

"Uhhhh, Nothing, I'm just trying to think of why I helped you." Morgana made various noises as he thought to himself. "I guess I just thought it might be a good idea to help you out."

"I see." Minato said as he went into the vent. "But think harder, that's not good enough of a reason.", "I thought you said you were going to thank me!"

x-x

**?**

In a dark dreary room with only a dim light to accompany them, Sae sat directly in front of the supposed leader phantom thieves with a exasperated face.

"And then-"

"Now Hold on! Hold Onnn a Minute." Sae stopped Akira from talking. "Yo-you're going to continue?"

"Uhhh" Akira looked at her weirdly before continuing, "Shouldn't I?"

Sae stared at the boy in disbelief. ", 'Shouldn't I?', You expect me to believe that bullshit!?" Sae said slamming the desk.

"Language. You know he doesn't like cursing."

"I don't care whether he like or not!"

Akira stared at her with his half lidded eyes.

….

"Okay. I care." And she caved in fast. "But, the point is there's no castle in Aoyama Itchome."

"Weren't you listenin-", "Buh buh, buh!" Sae stopped him from continuing. "I'm not done yet." Sae continued pointing at the photo on the table. "It's true that Kamoshida is a scum, a man worth a death sentence, indulging his own desires, assaulting female students, abusing his own team and sure, blackmailing. But I will not believe that he's walking around wearing a glitzy robe in his underwear!"

"No, Like I sai-", "And I Will Not, For God's Sake, Believe that There's a talking CAT!"

"Uhhhhh" Akira stared at her with a tired face. "No, he's not a cat."

"Why are You Defending Him? It? Uh, Him? I Don't Know Anymore!" Sae shouted, clutching her head. "Huh!?" Sae suddenly looked back up. "Wait, why is Minato-kun with you?"

"Uhhhh" Akira stammered to respond.

"Was he…Is he a phantom thief?"

"Umm…"

….

'This interrogation is going well.'

x-x

**Present**

"*Wheeze, Wheeze*"

"Your breathing is annoyi-"

"Well, I don't give a damn." His two companions said as they got out from that castle.

"Ahahaha.", _"You have returned to the real world. Welcome back." _,"Huh?" A mechanical voice came form his phone and he took it out from his pants pocket.

'It's the weird eyeball thing. I wonder what does tha-'

"Kurusu.", "Huh?" Akira turned around to see his fellow transfer student looking at him like he just grew a second head.

"What…what is that?" Minato said with wide eyes.

"I Uh, I don't know. It just appeared on my phone suddenly." Akira answered back honestly. 'There's really no reason to lie.'

"It said we returned to the real world." Ryuji said as he also looked at his phone. "Does that mean it's that thing fault that we ended up there?"

"I-I mean, I don't, I Uh."

"Why are you back to stammering again?" Ryuji said back as he looked at him. "You were be-Woahh." Before he can finish Minato shoved him to the side.

"Kurusu, did you encounter anything strange on your way here?"

"Uhhhh, be-beside ending up in a castle? I-I uh, I don't think so."

Minato thought to himself again. "What about yesterday? Or the day before that?"

"Uhhhhhhhh…"

"Dude, what's wrong? You're awfully ac-", "What are the students doing here?", "Ah, Crap!" Ryuji looked like he almost wetted himself as two police officers walked towards them.

'Oh, wait, that's crap for me too!'

"Shujin uniform? Hm, cutting classes are we?" One of the policemen said looking over at the three of them.

"Nnnnn, No! We are not cutting classes, We are just trying to get to our school, we just end up in some weird freaky castle!"

"Huh!", "Huh?", "Huh…"

"I-It's true. It was a big castle. With guards and monsters!"

"….", "….", "…."

The policeman looked between the two of them. "Are you kids on drugs?"

"No, we're not!", "No, we're not!"

"Okay, You guys are coming to the station with me."

"Please, a moment." Minato said walking towards them. "Uh, I'm a third year." Minato said as he pointed at the pin on his uniform. "These two are my…Kouhais, I suppose. Ah, well, he's a transfer student and he's new in town, so he's lost." Minato said without breaking a beat and for some reason, the two officers listened to him patiently. "That's why me and this guy are here to get him,…Take him to school."

"Okaayyy." One of the officers said. "Then what this all about a castle?"

'Ack!'

"…I'm not sure, but I don't think we need to come to station. I still have classes. You can just check our bags." Minato said as politely as possible although his face doesn't even change from his normal impassive face.

The two officers stared at them, unflinching for a moment. "*Sigh* , I guess. Hey, Blondie, show us your bags."

"Yes, Sir!"

'It Works!'

"…Thank you."

"Wow.", "Mannn." And thus, it came to a close, with Akira looking at his senpai with a newfound respect.

…And someone, whom they didn't notice, looking at their senpai with enough malice to burn a hole.

x-x

"You are so cool, Senpai." Akira said as they walked to the school.

"Yeah, that was so smooth. It looks like you were doing that all the time."

Minato stopped walking. "Sakamoto, come here for a moment."

"Huh." Ryuji moved closer to Minato. "What'- *Bwack* , Ahhh! the hell, Man!"

"I don't know what's wrong with you, but I know there's something wrong. And that's how you fix an broken TV…By hitting them."

"Hitting them? What are you? An old man?"

"…Maybe."

"You don't deny it?!"

"Hey, What are you three doing outside the school?"

'Owww, Not again.' Akira turned around expecting another policemen but instead he came face to face with the man they just escaped with their lives. 'Uck!'

"Kamoshida!"

"Sakamoto, Show some Respect. That's Kamoshida-'sensei' to you." A middle aged man, whom he thought was another teacher, said.

"It's Okay. I'm used to it." Kamoshida said with a sincere smile.

"Hmmm, You're too soft on him, Kamoshida-sensei.", 'Why's he acting like he doesn't know us?', "Anyway, Answer me, where the hell were three of you instead of being in class?"

"Uhhhh, A castle?" Ryuji stopped functioning for a moment. "Oh." Then he craned his head, trying to ignore the stare Minato's giving him.

"So, You're not going to answer honestly."

Akira opened his mouth but then, he closed it fast. 'I want to say it's an honest answer but I don't want to be the victim to that stare.'

"Hm? Aren't you Arisato? What are you doing with the second years?"

Minato didn't talk for a moment. As the man, Kamoshida, stared at him weirdly, while the other teacher waited patiently with a knowing face.

"…I was…out." Then he stopped talking.

….

And he didn't continue.

"And?" Kamoshida asked with an raised eyebrow.

"…And…Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing." Minato said back with straight face.

"What?" Kamoshida looked completely surprised. "What are you o-"

"*Sigh* , Arisato, I expected you to be better than this. Just because you can answer all the questions in class doesn't mean you can do whatever you want." The teacher said in an reprimanding tone that's seem to be working wonders on Minato with the face he's making. '*Pfftt* , sarcasm.'

"Um, Ushimaru-sensei?"

"Hm?"

"This is the transfer student." Minato said pointing to him. 'What?'

Both the teacher turned to him. 'Abort! Abort!', "Oh." The teacher looked at him with an indiscernible face. "Why are you this lat-Actually, Never mind. I will ta-take you to class." The teacher said motioning him to come up.

"Uhh, Th-thank you very much, Sir!"

"Sakamoto, you too."

"Y-yes, sir." Ryuji said finally looking away from Kamoshida. "I'm coming."

With that two of them followed the teacher with Minato walking behind them.

"Wait." Kamoshida suddenly grabbed Minato's shoulders and stopped him. 'I knew it! He was waiting for a good time to attack us.' Akira looked up his front, 'Sakamoto-san and that teacher didn't seem to notice. What should I do!? Should I shout!? I feel like I need to shout! Even if I don't need to shout, I want to shout!'

"Where is your bag?", 'Huh?' Akira craned his head a little to hear better.

"It's in the class." Minato said without breaking a beat.

"Hm, Cutting class. Just a week and you are starting to show your true colors, huh, 'transfer-student'." Kamoshida said in a mocking voice.

Minato didn't say anything back and tried to move but Kamoshida tightened his grip. "I'm watching you, transfer student. One wrong move and You're getting expelled." Minato didn't show visibly no emotions. "Do you understand?"

'It's a little scary to watch.'

"I'm asking you a question. Do. You. Understand?"

Minato moved his hand over the man's hand, and he slowly removed it. He made it look really easy, but you could see the veins popping on the man's head trying to counter it.

"…Not really. No." Minato said looking at the man in the eyes.

"Um!?", 'Huh?' Akira tried to turn around to get a better look. 'Is he, Uhh, is he shaking?'

"Hey, what are you doing? I don't have all day. I still have my own class to teach." The teacher from the front called him out.

"Ahh, ahh, I apologize! I'm coming." Akira tried to run ignoring the stare the man's giving.

x-x

"Alright. Settle down." The teacher in an yellow suit said walking over to the middle. "Okay, I will introduce you to the new transfer student."

"What!?", "Is he the one th-", "Why in the fourth period?"

"I said settle down." The teacher said in a lazy tone. "Alright, you can come in."

"*Slides* , Excuse me." Akira said opening the door. Then he walked over to the teacher. "I'm Akira Kurusu. Nice to meet you." Akira said, bowing.

…*Awkward Silence*

"He looks like a dork.", 'Good to know that the glasses work but a little hurt to hear that.'

"Are you sure he's the one?", 'Huh?', "He seems quiet, but when he snaps…, 'Hm? HM!?', "I heard he's on probation." Akira jerked his head upwards suddenly.

…*Awkward Silence*

"Uhhh-", The teacher patted him in the back. "I will take it from here, You can sit in the free chair over there."

"Uhh, th-Thanks." Akira slowly walked over to the chair.

"No way, He's sitting near me. I'm scared."

'Ouch.'

"Alright, Enough of this. Kurusu-san is a little late because he's not feeling well. Everyone, try to be friend with him, Okay?"

No one answered back. 'Double Ouch.'

"Lies." Akira turned towards the voice. 'It was the girl from before'. "You were at the station."

'Uh, what's her name again? Uhhh.', "Nice to meet you again, Takamaki-san." Akira said as he took the seat. 'Good that I remember her name.'

"What? They know each other?", "Does that mean Takamakai-san is cheating Kamoshida-sensei?", "Yeah, well, it's Takamaki-san we're talking about."

Akira sat down on his chair.

'Bad that I remember her name.'

x-x

Minato stood awkwardly in front of the door.

…*Sigh* , *Sliddddddddees* Minato slowly opened the door. 'I hope this works.' As the door was fully opened, the eyes of his entire class plus the teacher turned to him.

'It didn't work.' Minato tried to ignore the stares and walked towards his seat.

"Arisato-san, where were you?", 'Why didn't it work!?' Minato slowly turned towards his math teacher.

"Uh."

"It's already fourth period. I didn't see you the whole day." His math teacher, Usami said back.

"Uh."

"Where were you?"

"I was…Uh, in the toilet." His teacher and the students' stares didn't let up. Especially one of them.

"You were in the toilet?" His teacher asked back.

"…." Minato nodded back.

"For the whole four periods?"

'….', "…Maybe." *Gasp* His teacher looked shocked. As well as all the students. Except for one.

"Are you, you, at this age?" His teacher said looking him up and down. "Ar-arisato-san, are you sure? You don't have to worry about the school. You can go home." His teacher said worriedly. 'Why?'

"No, I'm fine."

"Ye-yeah, Don't push yourself too hard, okay." Now it's his turn to look at his teacher weirdly.

"What?"

"Health is the most important thing. Y-you can study whenever you want." Minato stared at his teacher for a moment. Then he turned around to his classmates to see equally sympathetic stares. Except for one, who's glaring daggers at him.

'That's weird.', "Thanks for the advice." Minato walked over to his desk.

His seat neighbor was looking at him with her mouth hanging open. Minato stared at her for a moment before sitting down.

….

'Did I say something wrong?'

x-x

**After some** **time**

…*Ding Dong*

Akira sat, fixated on the blackboard. 'Woah, after 16 years, I finally realized I really suck at studying.' His only silver lining in school. 'Narukami-san said scoring first in exams can improve my charm which in turn make others like me. But How?'

Akira quietly put back his things. 'How the hell Do I get to score first when I don't even know what the hell Femme Fatale is!' Akira stood up from the desk making as little noise as possible. 'How the hell would I know it's Carmen!? And Why did I say Elizabeth!? Who the hell is Elizabeth!?' *Slides*

Akira quietly walked out of the class, politely closing back the door.

'*Sigh* , in the end it doesn't matter. That would only works if people don't know he's a criminal.' He still didn't know how his record got leak though. And of course, as expected, nobody even bother talking to him. Worst of all they were even scared to make eye contact with him.

Until now that is.

"Hey." A blonde boy said walking near him.

"Sakamoto-san?"

"You free?" Ryuji asked, almost whispering.

"I was just planning to go to cafeteria. Um, so I guess, I'm free."

"Great." Ryuji said with a grin. "After you grab something, can you come by to the roof?"

"Roof?"

"Yep, it's easy to get to. You just have to keep going up."

"I see. Should I come now?" Akira asked back.

"No. Do your own thing for now. I still have to go and ask Arisato too."

"Senpai?"

"It's, uhh, it's about you know what. I still can't wrap my mind around that." *Slides* Ryuji then noticed Kawakami-sensei came out of the door. "Anyway, that's all. I'll be waiting." Patting him in the back, Ryuji walked out ignoring the stare his teacher's giving him.

"*Sigh* , Kurusu-san, I don't think I need to remind you that you're already walking on thin ice." His teacher said walking over to him.

"Huh?"

"The police caught you cutting class on your first day. What's your excuse to that?" His teacher said in an exasperated face.

"Uh, well."

"And with Sakamoto, you even roped Arisato-san to your little escapades."

"Uhhhh." Akira looked around for help. There's none.

"*Sighhhh* , You should go straight home without any detours. Sakura-san sounded pretty angry."

'Oh No! Crap!'

" Don't do anything stupid, okay? You whole life's on the line here."

"My Si-sincere apologies, Ma'am."

"*Sigh* , And Don't get involved with Sakamoto."

"Huh?" Akira asked back. "What's wrong with Sakamoto-san?"

"Uhh, How do I say this?" Kawakami said scratching her head. "He's a bit of a trouble maker. And he doesn't listen to any of the teachers. He still not dyeing his hair back either.", 'That's not his natural hair?', "You will be here only for a year and involving with him is like asking for trouble. Try to stay away from problems okay?"

"Y-yes."

"And…" She looked at him awkwardly. "The thing about your record, it's not me who said that to them. I don't know how it got leak either."

"I-I see."

"*Sigh* , try not to let that get to you, okay?" His teacher said patting him on the shoulder with a smile. 'Woah, She's surprisingly nice.'

"Yes, Kawakami-sen-", "*Sighhhhhh* ", "Huh?"

Kawakami let out a long sigh, clutching her head. "*Sighh* , I really can't catch a break." , 'Huhhhhhh?' , "Go straight home, you hear me."

"Y-yes." His teacher walked past him with slump shoulders.

"Ahhhh, I hate my life…And my job." Akira didn't know what to say back. 'Yes, I don't know what to say back.'

Akira stood in front of the door for a moment. 'Should I go to the roof?'

x-x

'Why did I feel like I'm forgetting something?' Minato sat on his chair with his hand on his head. 'Let's see, I walk to school, I…'

…Minato glanced at his left. The girl was looking at him with wide little doe eyes. "Huh!" She saw him looking at her. "Ahhhh, Ahhh." The girl frantically took out a book and pretended to read it.

'Gardening 101, What's that?'

….

'Meh…' Minato turned back around.

…*Peek-* "Anything you like to say, Okumura-san?" Minato suddenly asked, turning back at the girl.

"Uhhhh." The girl looked at him, lowering her book a little. "Ar-Umm, are you sitting all right?"

"…Huh?", 'What kind of question is that?'

"I-I mean, Ar-are you okay?"

"…I'm sorry, I don' -AH!", "Huh? What? What? Where does it hurt!?" Minato said out loud in the middle of sentence as the girl worriedly asked him. 'Caroline! That's what I'm forgetting about. Caroline!'

"Arisato-san, What's wrong?" Haru asked him worriedly.

"Nothing. I just remembered something." Minato said standing up from his chair. "I need to go home early today, I have so-"

"Arisato-san, A word."

….

'Damn, I miss my exit.' Minato sat back down on his chair. And turned towards to the voice to see Makoto Niijima looking at him with some kind of smug grin.

"Yes?"

"I just got back from the faculty room.", '…Uh Oh.', "And I had an interesting conversation with Mr. Ushimaru.", 'Uh Oh.'

"He said that he found you outside the school."

"Huh? Outside the school?" Haru said in shock.

"Is that true, Arisato-san?" Makoto asked back with a smug face.

"…Yes."

"Interesting." Makoto said in a mocking tone. "Huh, I definitely remember you saying to Ms. Usami that you were in the toilet?"

"…Yes." Minato said looking at the wall that suddenly became so interesting.

"So I take it that was a lie?"

"…Yes."

"So, you confess that you were outside the school."

"*Gulp* …Yes."

"Is 'Yes' the only thing you can say in your defense?" Makoto said looking down on him.

'Sadly', "…Yes."

….

"You are coming with me to the faculty office."

"*Sighhh* Yesss." Minato said, dejectedly standing up from his chair.

"So Arisato-san, you don't have hemorrhoids!?"

"Huh!?" Minato snapped his head at Haru's direction so fast that the blur hasn't vanish yet. "What!?"

"*Sigh* , Okumura-san, you can't be that naive. That was clearly a lie." Makoto said like an older sister scolding her younger sibling. "Look at that face." Makoto suddenly pointed her finger at his face. "Please, personal space."

"Does that face look like he has hemorrhoids?"

"Huh?" At Makoto's point, Haru turned to look at his face. 'Wait a minute.', "Uh, Niijima-san?"

"Hm, Yes?"

"Uh, hemorrhoids are, forgive my wordings, what happened on the 'butt' right?" Minato said and to his surprise, Makoto didn't even look a bit uncomfortable. "So, Uh, what does that have to do do with my face?"

"*Blink* , *Blink* ,…Excuse me?"

"Y-yes! Niijima-san, What does that have to do with his face?" Haru said nodding as Makoto looked at her like she just betrayed and back stabbed her in every way possible. Then she turned back to him. Then to Haru. Then back to him. That continued for some time before she suddenly said.

"Th-that doesn't matter. What matter is he lied!" Makoto said pointing at him again, "Persona spa-", "He's the bad guy here."

"Bad g-", "Buh, buh, buh. No more talking. You're coming with me. That's final." Makoto said pulling him from his collar.

"Ah, wait. I can wal-", *Slides!* , *Bang!*

Haru looked at the door, still not sure what happened.

"Ah, h-hey?"

"Huh?" Haru turned towards the voice to see a blonde haired boy. 'A second year?', "Yes, Can I help you?"

"Uhh, I didn't know the right time to enter so, uh, Anyway, can you tell Arisato to come to the roof after, uh, Well, when he's back?"

"Uh, sure. But, isn't the roof closed off for students?"

"Uhhh, Nonono, we're are gonna just met up on the entrance. Yep, just the entrance."

"Umm, Okay then. I'll be sure to tell him." Haru said back with a polite smile.

"Thank you." The boy bowed politely before walking out. "The hell was that?"

'Yeah, he's right. The hell was that?'

x-x

**After some time…**

"Excuse meee." Akira said opening the door.

"Yo." Ryuji said, sitting on one of the chairs. "You're really early. I just got here." Ryuji sad drinking from the juice can on his hand.

"Is that so?" Akira said back closing the door behind him. "Where's senpai?"

"Yeah, um." Ryuji said uncomfortably. "He's probably in the dean office. Probably getting chewed out by Miss prez."

"Miss Prez?"

"You're new, so you wouldn't know. Uhhh, well, let's just say it would be lucky if he's still in one piece after that."

"Huh?" Akira didn't talk back for a time. "I'm sorry. What is wrong with this school?"

"Yep, 'What is wrong with this school?', we gonna get to that question later. But, first," Ryuji sat up straight and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Y-yeah?"

"I just heard that Arisato was already at the school when…When that thing happened."

"That thing?"

"I mean, you remembered it, right? The castle?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Yeah. So, he's already at the school and he went out and ended up in that place. But he said to us that he ended up on his walk to school."

'Yeah, he did say that.', "Maybe It's just a white lie. He probably didn't want us to know he was cutting class."

"Yeah, No." Ryuji said shaking his head. "I heard rumors about him, he's some kind of a, uh, serious student. Even the teachers don't believe he was cutting classes."

"So, what do you think?"

Ryuji looked down on the floor. "It's like he knew exactly what's gonna happen to us. I can't be the only one who thinks he's weird."

"Maybe it was just a coincidence." Akira said thinking to himself. "Maybe he must have some reason to get out of the school."

"Maybe." Ryuji said, rubbing his head. "But, that doesn't make him any less suspicious."

"That's true." Akira said honestly. "But, he did save us. If not for him, we would've been killed in that cell."

"Uhhhhh, that's also true." Ryuji said back with a sigh. "Damn it, I don't know what to think anymore."

"Ahahaha."

"Oh, and I owe you an apology too.", "Hm?", Ryuji said getting up from the chair.

"I'm sorry!" Then he suddenly said bowing a little more than necessary.

"Huh?"

"I said, well you know what i said, and then you ended up being the one who has to save me. So, I'm sorry!"

'I-it's okay. Sakamoto-san, it was my fault at that time." Akira said moving towards Ryuji. "Please don't do things like that. You almost nearly give me heart attack."

"How anxious are yo-", *Creak* , Both of them looked at the door to see the blue haired boy with dead eyes. *Creak*

Neither of them say anything for some time. The three of them just looked at each other in silence.

"Ahh, He-hello, senpai."

"D-dude, you alrig-", "Yeah, I am. Don't ask." Minato said walking over towards them. "Oh, by the way, thank you. I heard you were watching silently while I was being burned alive like a heathen."

"Wh-what do you expect me to do? I am also scared of her." Ryuji whined back.

"*Sigh* , Anyway, why did you call me here?" Minato looked at both of them. "If Kurusu is also here, I guess it has to do with our little adventure this morning."

"So you remember it too." Ryuji said with a tired voice, walking back to his chair. "I was kinda hoping it was a dream, but if all three of us remember, I suppose it's not."

"…Well, what about it?" Minato asked leaning on a desk.

"That's it? That's all you have to say on freaky monsters and freaky castle. 'What about it?'."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Uhh, like uhh, 'Oh my god, what the f*ck is that!?', Uhh, something similar to that?" Ryuji said with a face that couldn't believe he's having this conversation.

"Oh, I can't curse."

"Hm?" Akira said with an raised eyebrow. "Curses? Like voodoo?" Ryuji looked up him in surprise.

"I mean curse words. It's against the law for me to curse. And Sakamoto, just a heads up."

"Huh?"

"Don't say such rude things in front of me. Or you will be struck by lightning." Minato said with a straight face.

"For real?"

"Or the ground will break underneath you, I'm not sure." Minato said averting his eyes.

Akira and Ryuji stared at each other.

"Dude, Are you a chuunibyou?" Ryuji said with wide eyes. "Oh my god! You're a chuunibyou! You even covered your right eye!"

"I-it's true. Don't tell me, Arisato-san, your right eye is sealed by a dr-Pweffff, Hahahhaha." Akira couldn't keep a straight face and laugh out loud, to which Ryuji also joined in.

"A Chunni third year, Hahhaha, Suzui gonna love this. Oh, my ribs. Ahahaha."

To all of those, Minato just watched them silently. "Wait, what's a chunnibyou?"

"Aha, ahahaa,…What?", "Huh?"

"Uh, ahem, Okay. Enough joking around." Ryuji collected himself with a cough. "Um, how do I ask you guys this?" Ryuji thought to himself for a moment. "Okay, Transfer-student, you know that rumors about you, are already all over the school?"

"Uh, yeah." Akira said with a sad tone. Minato didn't say anything and just stared at the floor.…Not out of concern but because he's not sure what they're talking.

"I bet it was Kamoshida who leaked all that stuff."

"Huh? Kamoshida?"

"Yeah, I think he's already marked you. The same thing happened to me too." Ryuji said, remembering something.

"But, I didn't do anything. This was the first time I met him."

"Well, dickheads like him doesn't need any reason to screw other people." , "Language.", "Oh, Shut up."

"*Sigh* , So what about him?" Minato asked back.

"That's not the only bad thing about him." Ryuji said leaning on his chair. "Both of you are transfer student so, you guys might not know it but there are many rumors about him. And all of them are not good. One worse than others." Ryuji said clutching his fist.

"What kinds of rumors?" Akira asked as he eats the bread in his hand.

"Uh, there's so many but, the worst ones have to be physical assault, blackmailing and even sexual harassment."

"Huh!? And No one do anything?"

"Well, first of all, they are all rumors but No one bothers to investigate because he's some kind medalist that takes the volleyball team to nationals and He always acts friendly like some kind of ideal teacher."

"But why didn't any of the victims speak up?" Akira asked back.

"You think they didn't try? Heh." Ryuji lets out a soft laugh. "Anyone who defies Kamoshida suddenly got expelled or got into an accident and worst of all no one even try believing them a little." Ryuji said looking up the sky.

"So, what do you want to do?" Minato asked in his monotone voice.

"Arisato, You said that castle is something, something, his heart, right?"

"…Huh?"

"I was thinking if that is his heart, Maybe we can learn something there, maybe we can even get some evidence!"

"Y-you want to go back there?" Akira asked in shaking voice.

"I know I'm asking a lot of you two when this doesn't even matter to you but you saw me, I can't really do anything there. So, I need you two." Ryuji said bowing to them again. "Please, can you guys help me out?"

"Uhh.", 'What should I do?' It's true this is not his problem and he is on probation but…

**Stop hiding, Trickster.**

'Yeah, I'm done running away.', "Sakamoto-san, I will help you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you said it yourself. He's already screwed me over, so this became my problem."

"Hah, Thanks, Man." Ryuji said with a bright smile. "What about you, Arisato?"

"Meh, Why not? I'm mostly free after all."

"Free? We're not going on a camping trip you know."

"So, I think going back there, I think this weird thing is the key." Akira said taking out his phone.

"Wait, you're going now?" Minato asked, a little surprised.

"Yeah, why not? I mean I'm also fr-Uhhh." Akira got dizzy for a second and fell towards the floor but Minato caught him in time.

"Woi, Kurusu!"

"No, you just awake-I mean, you're already tired from the morning. We are not going now." Minato said as he helped him stand up.

"Yeah, I also didn't mean to go right now." Ryuji said smiling apologetically.

"S-sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Let's just meet up tomorrow, Okay?" Ryuji said back.

"Yeah, Uh, yes."

"Eat something when you get home, and try to get some sleep. Don't stay up too late."

"Y-yes, senpai."

"Dude, what are you, his mothe-", "Don't go there, I'm not into Karma.", "What?"

"Ahahaha," Akira let out a soft laugh watching his two new friends. 'Wait, I got friends. HuH! I really got frien-', *Crack*

**I am thou, thou art I... Thou hast acquired a new vow.**

**It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity.**

**With the birth of the Fool Persona, Thou have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power...**

Suddenly time seemed to stop on his surrounding as a shining card went into him.

Then suddenly time flowed once more.

"Huh? Huh?" Akira suddenly looked around. 'What is that!?' Although he looked around furiously, he failed to notice his senpai looking at him with a kind smile.

"H-hey, did you guy see tha-", "Ah…" Akira stopped talking as Minato suddenly shouted.

"Huh!?", "Dude, what's wrong?"

"I just remembered something."

"Huh?" Akira and Ryuji looked at each other dumbfounded.

"*Chuckle*…I'm in danger."

-x-x-

**Sorry if the pacing is a little slow.**


	14. (Side) A Meeting with Lady Death

"…And the wildcard gained his first social link, so I suppose today was an exceptionally fruitful day."

"I see." Margaret said nodding to herself. "I must confess, Makoto-sama. Today, You exceeded all of our expectations." Margaret said, genuinely impressed.

"Meh."

"I must also agree. It's very incredible that you can able to pinpoint every keywords just from few interactions." Justine also commented in. "And being able to awaken the wild card as well as helping him gain his first social link, I suppose our master's faith in you is not misplaced."

"…There's doubt?"

"Of course not, Makoto-sama." Theodore said with a bright smile. "We have believed in you from the very moment we've felt your presence on the earth. There was not even a flicker of doubt in the whole being of mine that you would not succeed."

"…Nice save."

"But, Makoto-sama, I must ask something." As Justine said Minato turned towards her.

"Hm, I expected this. Well, I may not be able to answer them all but sure, Ask."

"Very well, Ahem." Justine collected herself with a cough as Minato waited.

"Why did you drink that water?" *Bap*

"Ow…"Minato hit his face in annoyance but recoiled in pain. 'Ah! that hurts…*Sigh* knew it was a bad idea to tell them.' Minato turned to look at other siblings to see they are all waiting on his answer.

"*Breattthhhheees*" Minato let out a long breathe. "…First, there was the wildcard, not to tell his clothes changing and his unusual form of summoning." Minato counted with his hand. "Second, there was shadows that takes forms of personas and seems to have their own lines of thoughts." Minato looked up the velvet siblings. "And! There was a literal talking cat that seems to know about metaverse, but that's what you guys take issue with!? My eccentricity!?" Minato raised his voice, holding his chest.

"…Well, yes.", "That is correct.", "Yes, I'm curious too."

"…I can't believe this." Minato watched the three idiots in front of him like he couldn't believe that. '…I've already said that.'

"Well, then let me rephrase her question." Margaret took control of the conversation. "Why would you drink something you're not sure of whether it's safe or not?"

"Uh, do you know who you're talking to?"

"Here it is." Caroline came up and unceremoniously dumped a steaming plate on the table.

"Everything in this world is safe to me. Even Caroline's cooking."

"Hey!"

"Yes, I know how dangerous her cooking is.", "Hey!", "But, you shouldn't take unnecessary risks like that. Sure, you couldn't die but what if you got poisoned or got incapacitated? The wildcard could have been killed without your intervention, not to say unforeseeable consequences to your human body." Margaret said with a worry tone.

"Oh, what are you, my mother?" Which was pay back with a dose of sarcasm.

"Tch, Makoto-sama." Margaret gritted his name as she looked like she could snapped off any moment. "We are in a very important mission here. I advise you to control your childish impulses before something terrible happen."

"Yeah and wasn't that gross?" Justine said making a sour face.

"Relax, there's nothing in this world that can harm me, poison me, or gross me out in any ways." Minato said as he ate a spoonful of Caroline's dish. "Baherh, the hell is this?"

"It's croquettes." Caroline said as it's the most natural thing in the world.

Minato looked the food on his plate. "…It's black."

"Because it's been fried.", "By a volcano?"

"Ahem, let's stay focus on our conversation, shall we?" Margaret shut them down before it could escalate any further.

"Yes, let's." Justine said nodding to her sister. "Makoto-sama, thinking about what you've just said, I feels like all of those doesn't explain anything about your late arrival or bandages on your head."

"Now that you mention it, Justine…" Theodore said looking towards him.

"Yes, that part is weird to me as well." Margaret said carefully observing him. "Makoto-sama, what had happened to your head?"

Minato turned his eyes towards her, as the moonlight revealed the bandages that were tied around his head completely covering one of his eyes and some on his cheeks that seemed to be covering his bruises.

"Oh, that." Minato said back. "That was…Hm…That was *chuckle*…that was a funny story actually. Caroline, you want to take that?"

"Ack!" Caroline stopped in the middle trying to flee the room as all their eyes focus on her. "Wh-whh-w-hat?"

"Do you want to explain how oh, how I got these?" Minato said pointing at his head.

"N-nnnn-no, N-not really."

"Oh Don't be like that, It's a pretty funny story. See,…I'm laughing."

….

You could see your own breaths in the air.

"Come on! I've already made you an apology meal!" Caroline suddenly shouted.

"You called this an apology meal. It's too salty. It's like you're trying to send me a message."

"I wasn't trying to do anything like that! I just couldn't Tell which one's sugar and which one's…Salt."

"That doesn't mean you have to dump the whole bottle. Learn to hold back a little. My kidneys are shutting down as we speak."

"What!? Weren't you the ones saying, just moments ago that nothing can harm you!?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is this your first time seeing a hypocrite?", "Enough! Stop this at once!" Margaret shouted, slamming her hands down on the poor table.

"Caroline, stop your shouting! You're disturbing the neighbors." , "We have no neighb-", "And Makoto-sama, since when did you become so chatty!?"

Minato thought to himself for a second. "Well, the doctor lady made me guzzled down like a whole bottle of painkillers so, I guess…It's still in effect."

"What?" Margaret watched him, about minutes or…actually it's exactly three minutes and 46 seconds. Then she turned to her siblings before turning back to him. "Pa-painkillers? Doctor lady?" Margaret turned towards the another one in the room who might know what's he talking about. "Caroline, what happened?"

"Ummmm…

x-x

The world is a hunting ground. All the people here, all the people he's now seeing. They are all preys. And they don't even know that they are being preyed. And do you know why? Because there's too many hiding place here. 'I had to watch every shadows and every nooks and crannies!' Well, normally he wouldn't even bother with this but there's a fact that the one who's preying on him now is very unpredictable puff and there's also the fact of…

"*Whistle, *Whistle*" Minato turned towards the annoying voice.

"….", "*Whis-whistle, whis-", "Kurusu, why are you following me?", "-tle* , Huh?" His source of headache looked up to him like he's not to blame. "Hm, Senpai?"

"…Why are you following me?"

"A-ah-ahhaha, Nononono, I'm not following you." Akira said with a sheepish smile. "My prob-I mean, my house is here."

'Oh, that's right.', "Oh, is that so?" Minato nodded. "Well, then…" Minato signaled for him to go.

"Huh?" But Akira didn't 'Go' and looked around the place. "You live here, senpai?"

"No…But yeah, I have to walk a little more."

"Oh, then why don't we walk together?"

"No." Akira looked shocked at his curt answer.

"U-u-uh?"

"Because…" Minato thought for a second. "Because…'I got nothing'…because, well, why not? Why don't we walk together, Ha, b-b-bro." Minato said awkwardly.

"B-bro?"

Minato looked up to the sky in annoyance. "…Forget about it. Just walk."

"Y-yeah." , 'Why did he look happy?' *Flap* Minato turned towards the voice in speed of light.

"Whauh!"

"….", 'Oh, it was a bird.'

"Se-senpai, what's wrong?", "Nothing, just walk.", "Huh?", "Walk."

Akira kept walking, while still glancing at him. "You were awfully on edge ever since we get out of school. Wh-what's wrong?"

"Nothing.…But, glad you asked." Minato said walking shoulders to shoulders with him. "We're going to a den of monsters tomorrow. And a little bit of paranoia will keep you alive."

"Huh?"

"Sure, all three of us are gonna go. But, you, Kurusu, you are the only who had to fight."

"H-huh, W-why?"

"Well, you're the only one who can summon monsters that can fight those monsters."

"Ah, It's true." Akira said nodding to himself. 'I seem to be lying a lot.', "But, Senpai, they are called personas, I think they are different from those shadows you called monsters."

….

''…Okay.''

"Yeah, But, still, my persona, Arsene, it's like, uh, when I'm summoned him, it's like I'm free. It's like I've got all the power in the world. It's like I can do I want with no chains holding me back. it's like-" Minato looked around in worry as Akira rattled on about his first experience summoning a persona without a care.

"It's like-", "Okay, I get it." Minato stopped him before he could write a novel. "The point I'm trying to make it, because you are the only one who can fight, you are what we would call our leader."

"Le-leader?"

"Yeah, so you have to be always aware of your surroundings. You have to accept the fact that your world is not normal anymore."

Akira listened attentively kinda like a kid. 'Good, because I'm not sure what point I'm trying to make.', "You have to be always checking. Every little things. Every things that people tend to miss. Even a normal vending machine may prove valuable in your cause someday." Minato said pointing to a vending machine on a obscure place.

"Ah, I didn't notice there was one there."

"Yep, but keep doing that, you may be able to notice things that no humans could ever see."

"I-I see." Akira looked genuinely impressed. "S-so, kinda like a third eye?"

"….", 'What's that?', "…Yeah, kinda like a third eye." Akira looked like he's just found a treasure. "But that's it for today, your home is on this street, right? Go on."

"Huh?" Akira stopped walking and looks around. "H-how did you know?"

'Ah.', "…Because I paid attention to every details.", 'Because Margaret told me.'

"A-ahh-ahh." Akira looked too stunned to talk. 'Just asking, should he really be in high school?'. "We-well then, please excuse me, senpai." But before he went, "Senpai, Thank you for walking me home." Akira said, bowing.

"Yeah." , 'Although I was not walking you home though.'

"Then, see you tomorrow, senpai.", Minato nodded as Akira walked towards his place.

"Try to sleep, okay.", "oh, Ye-yep, senpai!" Akira entered the narrow building with the sign, 'Leblanc Cafe' with big dumb grin on his face.

"*Sigh* , Gre-", *Swwosh!* Minato ducked his head. "Die! Convict!", "-at. *Sigh*"

"Why the heck did you dodge!?" Caroline jumped and attacked his head again, and he dodged it again. "Stop dodging, you weasley eel!"

"Ah, Miss Caroline. Thank you for having the courtesy to not show yourself in your full glory until the wildcard's gone."

"Tch." Caroline stopped attacking as she realized it's fruitless. "What do you have to say for yourself!?"

Minato stared at the angry little girl in front of him. "…Sorry?", "Sorry ain't gonna cut it!", "…I apologize?", "What's the difference!?"

"Okay, calm down." Minato stopped her before she burst her vocal chords. And people were starting to stare at them too…laughing kind smiles. 'Why are you guys laughing? She's literally trying to murder me.', "I have to leave you there, think about it. You guys will, someday, have to help him in velvet room, right?"

"Yeah but that has nothing to do with this!"

"*Sigh* , the thing on your head isn't just for show, Caroline. Now if the wildcard saw you and me together and then see you again with Margaret and the others, I'm gonna have to give him an explanation on why we two know each other now, didn't I?"

"Uh?"

"Yeah, the thing I hate more than not getting enough sleep is…" Minato stopped talking as he thought upon himself. "Uhh, no. There's nothing I hate more than not getting enough sleep. Anyway, now do you understand my actions?"

"Y-Yeah…." Caroline said pouting.

"Great, now let's g-"

"But, that doesn't justifies your actions!", "Ahhrghhhh." Minato rolled his eyes and continued walking.

"You ain't getting away!" Caroline followed him close behind. "Do you know that you just left a young girl alone on a shady alleyway!?"

"Ah, young girl? Aren't you older than me?"

"Then stop treating ME LIKE A CHILD!", "Then stop acting like a child.", "Beergh! Just die!" Caroline continued her assault again.

"Ahhh, what can I do to make you stop?" Minato said dodging flurry of attacks.

"I can not rest easy until you're dead!", "Uh, if you don't know, I'm already dead.", "Uhh?" Caroline stopped attacking and looked at him awkwardly. "Uh, sor-sorry. I didn't mea-Huh? HAH! You're guilt tripping me again!"

"Oh god…"

Minato walked through the whole street dodging bites from a psycho chihuahua. "Okay, how about this, I will take you to the city again."

"Huh? why wound I want to go there!?" Although she said that, she stopped her harassing.

"You can eat those puddings you like so much." Caroline looked up to him with a raised eyebrow.

"I never ate those puddings. It was Justine!", "Oh…Sorry I forgot. What did you eat the-", "Cakes!", "Righhtt." Minato said nodding like he remembered. "Yep, I will buy you cakes as much as you want."

"R-really?" Caroline asked with a twinkle in her wide eyes. "As-as much as I want?"

"Yep, we can go there next holiday. You can take Justine to-", "Nononono!" Caroline suddenly walked to the front of him. "You have to take only me!"

"…Why?"

"'Only! Me! Alone!" Caroline said stomping on the ground.

"Why no-", "Baaah! Just! ME!"

Minato looked at the fuming girl in front of him weirdly.

"…Meh, sure why not? Just you. Just Caroline."

"Yes!" Caroline celebrated for some reason. "Hm? Ahem!…Hmph." Then for some reason she turned around and walked haughtily in front of him.

'…Kids…', "*Sigh*" Sighing to himself, Minato continued walking in his own pace.

"So, what you gonna cook?"

"Huh? You weren't kidding about that!?"

"No." Minato looked at her to see her making weird faces, like trying not to laugh or smile or…'Actually it looks more closer to being constipated.', "What's wron-"

"It can't be helped then!" Caroline suddenly shouted with a dumb grin.

"What?"

"Of course, It can't be helped!", 'Why did she say it twice?', "I suppose I will have to cook for you after all!" Caroline said with a dumb smile on her face.

"Yeah, that's what I'm tel-", "Hah! It can't be helped!", "Okay, enough." Minato walked pass her.

"Ah, wait! Makoto!" Caroline ran after him loudly shouting his name. "You didn't tell me what you want to eat. Huh? Huh?"

"Um" Minato thought for a moment. "Do you know how to make croquettes?"

"What the hell is that?"

"It's…Potato and bread and something. You have to fry the potato with…something, I guess."

"Hm? That sounds easy."

"I guess." With that both of them walked silently with Minato thinking absolutely nothing and Caroline, probably thinking how to poison his stomach.

",'Hey, look at me. I paid attention to every details',", "Oh shut it."

"Hahah, Is it okay for a messiah to be lying this much?"

"It's an occupational hazard. I can't help it. Oh and by the way, Caroline, have you ever seen a talking ca-", "Surprise attack!" *Woosh* Minato dodged the lethal strike to his head by jumping a short distance.

He then looked at the girl with very, very annoyed face. "*Sigh*, Must you?"

"Hehhe." Caroline just looked at him with a dumb smile. "Come on it was just a friendly *Vrommm!*…teasing." Minato completely vanished from her sight. "Huh?" Instead, there's only a car which its front looked like it's been pummeled by a giant.

"Innoue! What happened!?", "Uh-uh, my head. Ahhhh, loo-looks like I h-hit someone." , "What!?"

"Huh?" Caroline stood there petrified for a moment. Then finally. "Hu-huh! Ma-makoto!" Caroline suddenly ran up to him who's been lying on his face on the ground. "Makoto! Are you okay!?"

"Ummm." Minato slowly raised his head. "I'm fine." He is fine. Probably something had hit him but it's not like he could be hurt. "Just a little dizzy." He can't be sure how farther he was blown though.

"Huuuhh, Thank god."

"Innoue, how can you make such an mistake!?", "S-s-sorry, Miss Ochimizu.", "Forget about that, we have to check if the person's okay." A door opening and a young girl's voice can be heard. "Kanami, don't."

'She's probably coming to check me. But no need to worry, I'm not even bruised.' Minato thought feeling his limbs. '…wait, I'm not even bruised?' Minato craned his head a little to check the car.

'Ah, Nuts.' The car looked terrible. It might even came out in a better shape if it was hit by Thor's hammer. And he's not even bruised.

"Makoto, why are you still lying? Come on, stand up, let's go."

'No, the excuse that it just grazed him is not gonna work.' There's a lot of witnesses here, thankfully they are still looking at the car. '…I got no choice.'

"Caroline, go away." Minato whispered to the girl.

"What?"

"Go away, before any one notices us."

"What!?"

"Just go away." Caroline hesitated for a moment but she ran towards the corner.

'*Sigh* , I hate this world.' Minato covered his head with his hands. **_"Universe, Messiah" _**not to let anyone noticed his hair.

"Huh? Makoto, what are you doing!?"

Pause for a minute please.

….

"*Sigh*" Minato let out a sigh. 'Well, this gonna hurts like a-oh wait, I can't say that.'

….

**_"Megidolaon" _**Minato used the almighty spell right on his head.

x-x

"Over there!" Kanami ran towards the lying blue haired student on the ground. "Huh, huh…Mister, are you okay?"

The boy didn't say anything still covering his head. 'Oh my god, is he dead!?' Then to her relief, the boy turned his head on her…Which was soaked entirely with blood dripping down.

….

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"…AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Huh! Kana-, uh, what's wrong?" Her voice attracted every one near her.

"Innoue-san, call an ambulance!"

"What? Wh-Oh my god!", "Hurry up! He's going to die." Kanami shouted shaking the bloody boy. "Please don't lose conscious. Stay awake. Don't close your eyes!", 'I would live longer if you stop shaking me.', "Innoue-san, what are you doing? Hurry up!"

"Y-yeah. I'm calli-", "Innoue, what are you doing?" One of the mature ladies said, whispering to one of the bespectacled men. "Are you kidding? You can't call an ambulance. The media would be all over us!", "B-but-"

"Please, Ms. Ochimizu, he's going to die.", 'Yeah, the six of you should decide fast before I start to see twelve of you…Oh wait, there's only three of them.'

The woman looked over him and the girl before turning to one of the onlookers. "Is there a clinic nearby?"

x-x

'The day's at least interesting.' Takemi thought to herself as she opened the door.

"Doctor, is he gonna live?" The brown haired girl suddenly asked her.

"Kanami, calm down. He didn't lose his conscious all the way here. Of course he's not gonna be dead." The woman with a hint of grey hair said, calming down the first girl.

"Ye-yeah, you're right. We don't have to have him for dinner tonight. Yeah.", 'Huh?'

"You can go home and rest, I will take care of everything here."

"B-but-"

"No Buts. Innoue, take her home. I've already called the station."

"Ah, yes." The man said standing up. "Come on, We can't really do anything here. Let just leave this Miss Ochimizu."

"*Sigh* , I guess. But please call me, Miss Ochimizu." The girl said going to the door.

"Yeah, yeah." As the girl and the man leaves, the woman suddenly turns towards her. "So, he's dead?"

"N-no, he's not dead."

"You don't have to lie to me. I've seen wounds like that before. He surely can't survive that." The woman said without breaking a beat.

"Yeah, You're right to think that." Takemi also said back fast. "Why did you take him here instead of going to a hospital? You do know that this place is surely not made to threat wounds like that." Takemi said, glaring at her.

"I know that. No need to lecture me." But, the woman didn't even flinch. "I only need you to stabilize his condition. I will take him to hospital myself after this."

'Hm, must have done things like this before.', "Well, he's mostly stable now. and I don't think you need to follow him up on the hospital." Takemi said, walking over to the medical shelf. "Nothing critical was hurt. It was mostly surface wound."

"Surface wound? Did you see how much blood he's lost?"

"I know. I was the one who cleaned that." Takemi said as she took the necessary things from the shelf and putting them on a tray before walking back to the door. "If you don't believe me, you can check him yourself."

"He's conscious? After all that pills you gave him?"

"It was sudden and I panicked. What are you gonna do, Sue me? I can sue you back, you know?" Takemi said back opening the door.

"*Sigh* , just lead me to him." Both women opened the door to see the bandaged boy sitting up and trying to wear a shirt. Takemi's eyes turned stone cold.

….

…*Gulp*

"…What do you think you are doing, Arisato?"

"…Preparing to go home?" Ochimizu looked between the strange doctor and the stranger patient.

"…You're not going anywhere. Lie back down.", "Sorry." Minato conceded defeat fast. "Well…" Takemi motioned the woman to go.

"Uh, Okay. Ahem." Ochimizu walked over the boy. "So, you're okay?"

"Yeah." Minato answered back in his monotone voice. "…Who are you?" Ochimizu looked at the boy before turning back to her.

"Is it because he hit his h-", "No. He really didn't notice you in the first place." Ochimizu looked back at the boy who's looking at her with a tilt of his head. After looking at him weirdly enough, "Ahem, well, my name is Kyoka Ochimizu. My sincere apologies that we have to meet in such an unfortunate circumstance, Minato Arisato."

"Pleasure to meet you, my name is Mina-…How do you know my name?", "Huh? You told us when we get her-", "Get to the point, Miss Ochimizu, I have to threat him before he goes completely retard."

"Uh, Ye-yeah. Ahem." Kyokuo coughed into her hand. "Ah, Mr. Arisato. I know this is asking a lot of you but can you not tell anyone about this incident?", '~Typical~', "We will cover all your expenses here, and even though Takemi-sensei said it's not necessary, if you decided to check on the hospital, we will cover for the expenses there too."

"…."

"And we're doing a concert for Kanamin Kitchen and Risette next month, if you want I will make sure you and your friends get the tickets for free.", "*Pftt*" Kyoko turned towards her.

"Any things you like to comment on, Miss Takemi?"

"Nothing, Just finish up your own PR talk." Takemi said with a slight smile.

"*Sigh* , Anyway can I ask that of you, Mr. Arisato?"

'Hmph, She's trying to buy his silence with concert tickets, Of course he's not gonna-', "Yes.", 'Of course he's gonna accept it.'

"Great." Kyoko said with a content smile. "Here's my card. You can contact me anytime you want." Saying that she walked back to the door. "Well, then, Miss Takemi, I expect you to take care of everything." After that she left, leaving just the doctor and patient in the room.

….

"You realized that you just trade you life for Idol tickets?"

"Hm? Idol? She said Kanamin Kitchen, so I thought she was giving me restaurant coupons."

"Wasn't that worth less than ido-", Takemi stared at the unidentified creature in front of her. "…Yeah, it was restaurant coupons." She didn't want to crush the boy's dream. No matter how idiotic they may be.

"So, can I go home now?"

"Not yet." Takemi said taking out a pen. "I still have to ask you some questions."

"Do we have t-", "Shush.…I will be the one asking the questions. *click* The first question is of course, how the hell are you conscious?"

"*Blink, Blink*…Hm?"

"You got hit in the head pretty bad. Not to mention the amount of blood you've lost. And Based on the diagnosis, your body temperature, blood pressure, glucose, weight, basically Everything is below average." Minato turned away from her eyes. "So, tell me, how are you still conscious?"

"…I don't know. You're the doctor."

"Does that mean I can examine you whatever the way I want?" Minato turned back towards her again.

"Is that a genuine question?"

"…Maybe. Next, So, what did you have for breakfast?"

"Uck…" Minato made a weird noise and looked up at the ceiling. "…Nothing."

"Hm? You didn't have breakfast?", "*Nod*"

"What about lunch?", "…Ahh…*Shake*", "You didn't have lunch either. "…*Nod* Takemi didn't say anything for a moment. "Is that because of money trouble-"

"No, I just forgot to." Takemi looked at the idiotic boy. "But if you must know, I plan to have dinner. I've already told my 'chef'."

"Yeah, yeah. Got it."

"You don't believe me?"

"No, I believe you. I got it." Takemi said with an awkward smile. "And I'm just asking this here but…Uhhh, do you have any history of , um, any kinds of mental… illness?"

Minato looked back at her again.

"No. I mean No…But yeah."

x-x

"Make sure you drink this after you eat tonight." They are now in the front with her behind the counter and him sitting on a chair. "You have to come tomorrow at about this time. But, you live near, so you can come by too if it hurts too much."

"…."

"You probably shouldn't go to school. Be sure to rest and try to get sleep. but make sure not to hit your head.…And try to eat a little more and drink plenty of fluids."

"What would I drink, Gases?"

Takemi looked up from the desk. "Don't get smart with me.", "Sorry." Minato apologized fast and took the bag he was given to.

"Then, excuse me." Minato got up and walked up to the door.

"What are you doing?" Minato stopped and looked back at her.

"…Trying to live?"

"I mean what are you doing now?"

"Still…Trying to live."

Takemi looked at the boy narrowing her eyes. "If you keep this up, all of your efforts trying to live will become useless."

Minato rolled his eyes in response. "You said I could go home."

"Yes, with someone."

"…I live alone."

"Where's those two kids I saw you with the other day?"

"Huh…" Mintao made an exasperated face. "Really? Why can't I go home alone?"

"Because I told you so."

Minato stared at her before sighing. "*Sigh*" Then he walked towards the walls. "*Knock, knock* , Caroline, can you come in?" Saying that he walked back to the middle of the room as Takemi kept watching the door.

…But no one came in.

"Oh, for Pete's sake. *Knock! Knock!* Caroline I'm not joking. Come in."

"…Really?" A girl's voice said and Takemi's eyes widened.

"Yes." The door opened and the girl she saw yesterday came in, still wearing the same strange clothes. The moment she saw her, she suddenly ran up to the blue haired boy.

"You happy?"

"Where's the other one?"

"Are you taking attendance? Just one is enough."

"You think letting you go just with a kid is a good idea?"

"Oh, she's not a kid. She's older than me. Go on, Caroline, tell her." Minato said shoving the girl to the front. "Tell her how much you are older than me."

"Huh?"

"Come on. Tell her."

"Um? Ahh-I-Abbba I mean I, Ahhh…Ummm." 'Caroline' said nervously looking between two of them. "Uhhhhhhh…"

….

"…See?"

"Yeah I see that there's no cure for stupidity." Takemi said sighing. "Fine. I will let it slide this time. Don't blame me for anything."

"Why would I?"

"*Sigh* , Now shoo, shoo. And make sure to come tomorrow. But try to be less weird next time you come."

Minato looked back at her. "…Was that an insult?"

"Yes but mixed with genuine concern." Takemi said with a slight smile.

"….", "Wow, even Margaret couldn't shut you u-", "Shut it." Minato opened the door and walked out.

"Bye. Stay safe. Heh."

x-x

…and we came home." Three of them stared at Caroline with mouths hanged open and simultaneously turned back to Minato.

"Why didn't you heal that yet?" Margaret first asked the question.

"There are many people who saw me and there's the doctor. So, I can't heal it completely because it would look strange. And now, I have to live with this constant headache until it heals itself."

Margaret's mouth didn't close back. "*Bam* , Caroline! Do you know how much trouble you made to Makoto-sama!?"

"It was not my fault! I'm not the one who ran him over! And I'm not the one who use Megidolaon of all things!"

"I had no choice. It's your sister fault." At Minato's words, every one turned to Justine.

"Huh, Me?" Justine said pointing at herself. "But, I was sitting here the whole day."

"No, not you. Elizabeth."

"What does Sister Elizabeth has to d-", "Ohhh." Theodore suddenly got an idea. "Right, she gifted you the Omnipotent Orb."

"Yeah. I can't summon other personas and It came into effect when I use the universe and-"

"You become immune to everything except Almighty."

"Yeah." Margaret said and Minato confirmed it.

….

"Wow, that was a disaster, wasn't it?"

"Are you sure it's okay to go to the palace tomorrow?"

"Yeah, It's just a headache, I had worse." Minato answered back Margaret. "Oh and By the way," Minato said and Margaret looked at him again.

"Yes?"

"Does any one of you know what a chuunibyou is?"

"What, Is that a cookie?"

"Not cookie. 'Chuuni'."

….

"…So a cookie monster?" A very helpful advice came from Miss Caroline.

-x-x-

**A short (I don't know how it got long) comedy centered chapter because I skipped Caroline and Minato scene in the city. And Also for Takemi and Minato to meet. I made this light hearted because you know…You know what's coming next, right?**


	15. Time to Set the Sails

"Try to sleep, Okay?"

"Oh", 'Oh…Oh!…Ohhhhhhh-', "Y-yep, Senpai." Akira said waving, with a big dumb grin on his face not noticing the weird look said Senpai is giving him.

…*Jingle Jingle* , Akira opened the door and entered the cafe, making the bells rang.

Akira walked up to his room upstairs with a happy smile on his face.

"Hey, the school called me today.", 'Oh, shit.' Akira turned to the voice of his supposed guardian, who's washing the dish without looking at him. "So, what's your excuse?"

"Umm, I got lost." Akira said not being to able to look at man's face.

"*Sigh* , Trying to give me grief on your first day. Didn't I tell you not to get in any trouble?"

"…." As Akira didn't say anything, the man continued talking.

"You know you're not here on a trip." The man said looking at him. "One mistake and your whole life's over."

"…I know. I'm sorry for troubling you." Akira said looking down.

"*Sigh* , Don't let it happen again next time." Sojiro said as he took the dishes to the shelf.

"…Thank you for warning me." Akira continued walking to his supposed room, climbing the stairs.

'Right, I forgot that I'm still in hell.' Akira looked at the empty space which he has to call home.

'But, now…now, I can help. With this power I can finally help people.' Akira thought to himself, gripping his hand. Even now that creepy laugh from his persona, Arsene is echoing through his head. Through his brain. That may sounds like a bad thing but no. To him, it serves as a reminder that he has power now. He has means now. He has strength now. To him, it serves as a reminder that he can stop hiding now.

"Yes, no more hidi-Bahbahbah…Wait a minute." Akira thought back to that time.

_"Stop hiding, Trickster."_

"Huh?"

x-x

After changing his clothes, Akira walked to sit on his poor excuse of a bed. 'Was it Arsene? No. Now that I think about it, Senpai was the one who said that to me.'

Akira opened his phone and looked at the weird eyeball thing. "Trickster? What's that?" He's been hearing that a lot. First from that weird midget goblin and Arsene and…'Arisato-Senpai'.

"Some kind of code word?" That in itself is not strange, of course. 'But why did Senpai said the same thing as the two most weird things he had ever seen?' And he also got really weird when he saw this thing on his phone and there's also what Ryuji said to him.

"Don't tell me, did Senpai really know what's going to happen?" Akira said out loud in surprise.

….

"Ahahaha, That can't be." Akira laughed out loud. "Hahhaha…hahhh…Maybe." His smile faltered. 'I really don't know what to think about. It's not like I *BAAM!* Huh!?" Akira looked around in puzzle before running downstairs.

"Sa-sakura-san, What happened?!"

"Hmm?" The man seemed fine, albeit now looking at him weirdly. "What?"

"I-I just heard a really loud noise."

"Really? I didn't hear anything." Sojiro said tilting his head.

"I-is that so?" 'Strange', "Wel-well then, Uh, sor-sorry for shouting." Saying that, Akira walked back up. 'Strange. I'm sure that was pretty loud.'

"Hey, wait."

"Huh?"

"Now that you're here, can you help me wash the dishes?" Sojiro asked with a sly smile.

"Huh? Didn't you finish it all moments ago?"

"As you can see, I'm still not finished."

"O-oh, is that so? Ummm, Of course, I can help you!" Akira said walking back down.

"Great. There's an apron here."

"Uh, T-thanks."

"Try not to break anything."

"O-Of course. You have nothing to worry about." Akira said in a serious voice as he wore the apron with the man looking at him with a smile.

'I think?'

x-x

…*Ding Dong*

'Phewww.' Akira sighed as the bell rang. 'Damn it, I can't believe I'm wishing for the teacher to stay.'

"Hey, do you guys hear about that?", 'There we go.' As soon as a teacher leaves, everyone started talking about him behind his back. 'It's so cruel.' They are literally talking behind his back. 'You do know I can hear them all.' Is that how you treat a supposed psychopath? Talk about him where he can hear them?, *Sigh* , 'Well, at least I can leave because it's lunch break.' Akira stood up from his chair.

"Yeah, I heard about that.", "Me, too.", "Wait, I don't know, what happened?"

"Get this, the transfer student have already attacked someone." Akira sat back down.

….

'What?'

"You're kidding!?", 'Yeah, he's kidding! I didn't attack anyone. Look at my arms! Do they look like something that can attack someone!?'

"Yeah, it's true. The guy came to school with bandages on his head.", "It's so scary.", "Oh my god, what if he attacks me suddenly?"

'I should probably go.' Akira stood up again and walked towards the door. *Slides* , 'Man, isn't this suck?' Then his face broke into a smile. 'The good thing is I still have…my acquaintances that can at least pass off as friends.' Akira bragged to himself.

x-x

**After some times…**

'The bad thing is I don't know where to find them.' Akira looked around the place holding a bread. He was hoping he could find either Ryuji or Minato. But he found neither. 'And honestly, both of them are really hard to miss, so it's kinda weird I don't see either of them in the cafeteria.'

He walked here pretty fast, mostly not to hear anything, so it's not possible that they already got their snacks. 'I was hoping to ask Senpai about 'Trickster' thing.' Akira stood there for a minute or two. 'I wonder which class he's in. Should I ask someone?'

"Excuse me?"

'Would they even take me seriously?'

"Um, excuse me? You're holding the door."

"Huh?" Akira turned around as he heard a girl's voice and indeed, a black haired girl with pony tail. "Ummm, Can-can I help?"

"Just moving out of the way would be fine."

"Hm?", 'Hm?', "What?", 'What?'

"You're blocking the entrance." The girl said looking at him weirdly. Akira looked around him and he really was blocking the door.

"Oh, OH! I'm so sorry. I didn't really notice." Akira said stepping aside. "And I apologize. And-And I hope it didn't inconvenience you in anyway. And, uhhhh, I hope my actions didn't offend you somehow. An-and-and I, uhhhh, I-"

"It's okay. You don't have to apologize this much." The girl said laughing a soft laugh. "By the way, are you the transfer student?"

"Ack.", 'Gck.', "Ahhhhh, No." Akira said putting on his best believable smile. "No. Pfft. Why would you think I'm the transfer student? Ahahaha, I'm not the trans-Yeah, I'm the transfer student." But, sadly he best smile couldn't even make himself believe.

"Ahahha," To his surprise the girl just let out a soft laugh. "You don't have to worry about anything. I'm not really scare of you."

"Oh."

"I mean, I don't really believe in rumors. My friend has suffered a lot because of rumors like those." The girl said with a sad smile. "But, then again, the rumors about my other friend are so true that I even think it kinda sells him low." The girl said with a bright smile.

"Oh."

"Then again, I just think he's my friend. Because lately I feel like he's been avoiding me." The girl smile turned sad again.

"Oh."

"Which is ironic, because I was trying to avoid him, but when he starts avoiding me, I feel bad…and sad."

"Oh."

….

'What?' Akira looked at the weird girl, weirdly. 'I'm not sure what to say. Who's in the wrong here?', "Maybe uhhh, Maybe, he's just busy."

"…Maybe.", 'Clearly that didn't work. I should probably help her to take her mind off. After all, she's the third or fourth if I count Kawakami-sensei to talk to me like a genuine human being.'

"Ahhh, Ahem, Miss?" The girl looked up to him. "Um, I'm looking for someone. I'm not sure if you know him or not. He's a third year." Akira started describing Minato's features. "He has this really weird blue hair. It kinda covers his whole face. And he's…Uhh.", Turns out his Senpai's hair was so weird that he failed to take notice of other things. "Uhhhhh."

"Oh, are you talking about Arisato-Senpai?"

"Yeah!" But the girl seemed to know him. 'Well, he's kinda hard to miss, so of course, a lot of people would know him.', "Yes, I'm talking about him. You know him? Do you know his class?"

"Yeah, I know him!" The girl said with a bright smile…which then faltered. "…well, at least, I think I know him."

….

'Crap. It was him!?'

x-x

"If he's not in cafeteria, he's probably here, sleeping." The girl, who's been introduced as Shiho Suzui, said.

"I see." Akira looked around the place. It's not different form his class. Everything's the same. Except for some upperclassman that seemed to be cleaning the hallway.

"Uh, well then…." Akira said walking towards the door. *Slides* , "Suzui-san, are you gonna come?"

"Nooo." Shiho said with a sheepish smile. "I don't want to bother hi-Oh my god, SENPAI!" Shiho dashed past him towards the boy who seemed to be wiping the board with lazy eyes.

"Huh!?", 'Are those bandages?', "Arisato-senpai!" Akira also ran to Minato who had just heard him.

"Hm, Kurus-"

"Senpai! What happened!?" Shiho practically shouted.

"O-oh, Suzui." Minato awkwardly said back.

"You were fine just yesterday. What happened? Did you hit yourself? *Gasp* Did someone hit you on your way home!?" Shiho said in a very worried voice.

"No. Nobody hit me. You don't have to worry. It was just a headache." Minato said not looking at the girl but to him, as if to ask 'What are you doing here?'.

"But it looks worse than a headache."

"That's because it's worse than a headache. Anyway, Kurusu, what are you doing here?" Minato asked him although he haven't said anything.

"Huh? Uhhhh….", 'Wait, what am I doing here?', "Ummm, I want t-to ask yo-you something."

"That couldn't wait until school's over?"

"Ummmmm…"

"Senpai, are you sure you should be coming to school? And are you bleeding?" Shiho asked, fussing around him.

"Okay, Suzui, calm down." Minato said pushing back the girl, who's trying see the back of his head. "I'm fine. I'm not in pain or anything. You are worrying about nothing. I just got into some minor accid-", "You were in an accident!?", "An accident my own, yes. With no one's fault."

"O-okay."

"Yes, So, you can calm down, okay?"

"O-okay." Suzui said awkwardly finally noticing Minato's hand on her shoulder.

….

'Wow, I feel like a third wheel here.', "So, Kurusu?", 'And Why are you talking to the third wheel!?', "What is the thing you want to tal-", "Arisato-san, a word?" As a black haired girl comes along and you could see all the blood draining from Minato's face.

"*Gulp*…Yes?" Although Minato said that, The girl ignored him.

"Good afternoon, Suzui-san.", "Y-you too. S-senpai." Shiho said weirdly. And the new girl turned around to look at Minato before pulling his hand back forcefully from Shiho's shoulder and glaring at him. 'She looks scary.'

"Ahem, and you are the transfer student, I presume?", 'Oh my god, she knows me!'

"Ahh-I-Ahhh."

"I don't know what you come here for but I will try to help after I…After…" The girl turned back to Minato again, who seemed to be trying to play dumb.

"Arisat-", "Yes." But as the girl said that Minato suddenly said like a soldier…then he made a sour face before saying, "I mean, what?"

"Did you finish your job?" Although the girl was shorter than him, that made her no less scary.

"Actually, I've just finished. So, uhh." Minato put down the duster. "That means I can go now. I have something to discuss with Kurusu." Minato said back.

"Oh, and may I ask what could you possibly have to discuss with a transfer student who just came yesterday?"

"Immmm, No, you may not. So, Bye." Minato said walking past both the girl and Suzui who's staring at them with a puzzled face.

"No, wait, Arisato. I didn't give you my permission to go." The girl said back stopping Minato.

"I don't need your permission to go." *Turn*

"You actually do. I am the class monitor." *Turn*

"Yes, but the class is not in session." *Turn*

"True, But, I'm still the student council president." *Turn*

"Nice try. Student council can't ground students. They need a teacher's permission." *Turn*

….

Akira and Shiho watched the two.

'It's like I'm watching a gun fight, and poor Suzui is stuck in the middle.'

….

"So, you want a teacher's permission?" The red eyed girl said with a smug smile as Minato turned to look at her. "Chuuno-sensei?"

"Yeah, you have my blessing." The teacher in a purple suit said without even bothering with looking up or stopped eating pretzels.

"What? What did I do?" Minato asked back fully turning around. 'Okay, now Suzui-san know how it feels like to be a third wheel.' The girl just kept on turning her head watching the two.

"I will tell you exactly what you did." The short girl said glaring at Minato. "We used the last period to clean the classroom and change the vases, dust the lockers, mop the floor and now we're also cleaning the hallway."

"…Why are you stating the obvious?"

"AND while we were doing all of that, you spent the last 30 minutes wiping this 7-feet board!" The girl slammed her hand on the…little dirty board.

….

Shiho and him looked at the culprit who's still trying to play dumb.

"…Again, why are you stating the obvious?"

"You have to stop lazing around, Arisato."

"Okay, you can't just assume that I'm lazing around. I'm hurt." Minato said holding his chest. "And I'm hurt." Minato said pointing his head.

"Assuming that's a valid reason for taking too long, which is not, who knows? You could be faking it."

"The bandages aren't enough?"

"Suzui-san has bandages on both her arms. That doesn't mean she's hurt.", 'Hm?', Akira looked at the girl who seemed to be in shock. 'Oh, right. She has bandages.…Did I just walk with her without really noticing? Wow, I'm really a ditz.'

….

'Why did senpai stop talking?' Akira turned to look at Minato who's looking at Suzui with some kind of indiscernible face.

"…She's really hurt though.", "Um!?" As Minato said in a monotone voice, the girl tried to look away.

"What? No." The red eyed girl said but she looked at Shiho carefully. "Suzui-san, can you show me your arm?"

"Um, no-it's f-" The black haired girl grabbed the arm. "Um!?" She then turned to the girl with wide eyes. "Suzui-san, what happe-…Is that a bruise on your face?"

"N-no. It's uhh…" Suzui moved away while trying to cover her forehead with her hair. "It-it just…Umm, it-i-"

"Suzui-san, are you getting bullied?"

"N-no. I'm not. It's ju-It's just from my practice."

"Practice?" The teacher from before came up to them. "Is Kamoshida-sensei being too strict with you kids?", Akira tensed up as he heard the name. 'Kamoshida!?' Akira looked at Minato who was quiet from the moment this started.

"Being strict is one thing. But he shouldn't train them this hard." The girl said turning to the teacher.

"Niijima-san, that's true but Kamoshida-sensei can get pretty passionate about this. He must really want these kids to win the nationals."

"I understand his feelings but this is taking too far. No medal is worth enough to get hurt over. Don't worry, Suzui-san, I will talk to him about this."

"No, Don't!" Shiho suddenly shouted. All three of them stared at her in surprise except for the one who looked away. "It-It's okay. It's not Kamoshida-sensei's fault. We were just not improving much, so he has no choice but to train us hard."

"But, Suzui-san-"

"No, It's really fine. It's working. We are getting better and better. So, I don't think we need to change anything." Shiho said, interrupting the girl.

….

'…I feel like I don't belong here.'

"An-anyway, thank you for the concern but I'm fine." Shiho said looking down on the floor. "Umm, I was just taking Kurusu-kun here. I don't really have any plans here, so, Umm." Shiho slowly walked towards the door. "Oh, se-senpai, please try to get some rest. Wo-wounds on your head can really make you dizzy."

"…."

Shiho stood there for a moment. "T-then, ex-excuse me." *Slides*

….

The atmosphere was making nearly impossible to breath. Nobody uttered a single word.

….

'Someone, please say something. This is getting too awkward.'

Then someone unlikely broke the first word.

"Kurusu, talk whatever you want after school."

"Huh?"

Minato didn't say anything more and walked towards the door. But he didn't open it, he just stood there holding the handle.

"Arisato…"

"Um, Niijima-san, I will try to help next time but I'm getting hungry so…" *Slides* Just saying that he left,…leaving the three of them.

….

'Wait, why did you guys leave me alone here?' Akira looked back at the two behind him. They weere still staring at the door. 'I hope I can snea-'

"Oh, Kurusu-kun?"

"Yes! Yes! Ma'am! Can I help you!? Ma'am! Please let me help you, Ma'am!"

"Oh…" The teacher was too surprised to say back anything. 'Damn it, I freaked out!' The girl was looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, No. We don't really need help. I just want to tell you to not trouble Kawakami so much."

"Um?-I mean, of course."

"Yeah, I don't really mind but my ears really mind. I am not ready for another of her complaining. I have enough with Usami saying to me about Arisato-san having hemorrhoids."

"Huh? *Blink, Blink* , Senpai has hemo-"

"No. No, he doesn't."

x-x

…*Mutter, Mutter*

"Yo", "Hm?" Akira stopped walking and turned towards the voice. "Sakamoto-san?"

"Yep." Ryuji said back leaning on the wall of the gate. "I was starting to think you guys ditched me."

"N-no. I thought we were gonna meet up in the rooftop so, uhhh, I just got back from there."

"Ohhh, right." Ryuji said back scratching his head. "I didn't specify the meeting place, huh.…So did you see Arisato there?"

"No, he wasn't there."

"Huhhh."

"What do you think? Should we go look for him?"

"No" Ryuji got up from leaning. "He still hasn't left the school, so we should probably just wait here."

"*Sigh* , True." Akira said as he walked to the side of Ryuji.

"Hey, Kurusu, Something weird happened to me today." Ryuji said whispering to him.

"Well, yeah. I see nothing but weird things today."

"What?"

"Not important. What happened?"

"Um?" Ryuji took out his phone. "I just check my phone this morning and this'' Ryuji said showing his phone to him.

"No way." Akira said as he realized what Ryuji's trying to say.

"Yeah, It wasn't there yesterday. And No matter how much I deleted it, it just popped back." The weird eyeball thing that's on his phone was now also on Ryuji's phone.

"It's so creepy." Ryuji said looking at his own phone. "More creepy with what happened yesterday."

"You think it got into your phone after we got out from that castle?"

"Maybe but I didn't check at that time." Ryuji said still looking at his phone. "I hope it doesn't break my phone because I can't afford an-"

"Sakamoto, How the hell did you get this?"

"Waarrrrggghhhh!" Ryuji made a weird noise and jumped to his side. "What The Hell!"

"Why are you always freaking out when you see me?" The culprit, Minato said like he wasn't any to blame.

"H-hello again, Senpai." Minato nodded back as Akira said that.

"Don't Scare Me Like That Again, Arisato! Damn, I think I'm gonna have a heart attack being near this guy." Ryuji said holding his chest.

"Okay, back to the matter at hand, not your imaginary disease," Minato said rolling his eyes. "My question of how that got into your phone."

"I don't know. It's not like I'm watching my phone every time." Ryuji said back. "Oh and Do you also have it on your phone, Arisato?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, if Senpai also have it, we can definitely say that, that castle is the key." Akira said also taking out his phone.

Minato didn't say anything for some time.

….

"Dude…You having a stroke?"

"No, having a stroke is the opposite of being standing still. But, yeah, I also got that app on my phone." Minato said back also taking out his phone and showing the app.

"Ahh, so the castle is really the source." Akira said checking Minato's phone.

"But, Man, you don't have anything on your phone." Ryuji said taking Minato's phone from his hand. "Wow, I didn't think I will ever see a phone without 'talk me',"

"Talk what?"

"Talk me! It's a chatting app." Akira answered, showing the said app on his phone.

"Mann, you have a lot of songs." Ryuji said still checking Minato's phone.

"Sakamoto-san, it's rude to check on other peop-…wait, I never heard of those songs before."

"Me neither. *Scrolls* No, wait, I know this one." Ryuji said thinking back. "If I remember right, It's from my middle school years. And this one too."

"Okay, enough. Give that back." Minato said trying to take his phone back but Ryuji dodged him.

"Dude, these are pretty hardcore rock songs. I didn't take you the type to be into that." Ryuji said with a silly smile.

"I'm not into that. I listened to them because it was necessary." Minato said back collecting himself, giving the stink eye towards the boy who's checking his phone like a child.

"Necessary? I don't get it."

"You will get it when you get older." Minato answered back Akira's question. "Or when you start seeing things or become crazy with hearing voices in your head."

"*Blink, Blink* ", Akira and Ryuji looked at each other. 'Maybe Sakamoto-san's looking at me because it's strange but I was looking because it hit far too close for my comfort.' Akira thought back to his last three days on Tokyo.

….

'Does that mean I'm becoming crazy?'

"Okay, we've wasted enough time." Minato said with a sigh. "Kurusu, do you know how to get back there?"

"Oh, Uhhhhh, Actually, yeah." Akira opened the app. "There's something about Kamoshida under history list. I'm not sure, I think we just touch that and…and, uhhh, again, I'm not sure."

"Oh yeah, I also found that under my history list." Ryuji said nodding. "What about your phone though, I will just chec-"

"No, wait. Don't!" Minato took back his phone from Ryuji's hand faster than they could blink.

"Huh?", "What?"

"Yep, it was on my history list too." Minato said as he pocketed his phone.

Akira and Ryuji looked to each other again. 'Okay, this time we're on the same wavelength.'

"Umm, that's fair." Ryuji said looking at Minato. "Okay, Let's just forget about this for a moment. We are doing this." Ryuji said nodding to himself. "So, do we all touch at the same time?"

"I think only one is needed." Akira said back. "Remember, only I got my phone out when we first met."

"Yeah, that's true."

"I see." Minato said nodding. "So, we should go to somewhere disc-", _"Destination confirmed. Beginning Navigation.", _"Kurusu, Don't just touch that. Check your suu-"

x-x

"-unding first."

….

"No way, this really worked!" Ryuji shouted in surprise.

"*Sigh* , Kurusu." Minato shakes his head in annoyance. "Don't be so hasty next time. What if others ge-…" Minato stopped talking.

"Huh? What's wrong, senpai?" Akira asked back with a tilt of his head.

"Oh, It's nothing.…Okay, Stay calm. It's just that your clothes ch-", "DUDE! Your Clothes! Look at Your Clothes!", "Damn it, Sakamoto."

"Hm?" Akira looks over himself. "Oh no. What hap- You know what? I look cool." Akira said back with a grin.

"This is no time to be thinking about cool or not."

"What, Sakamoto-san, You jealous?"

"No, I'm not jealous. Why would I be jealous? I'm not jealous!"

"Hey, stop making a commotion. You are going to make guards come outta here." The familiar feline voice from yesterday said from behind them.

"What…You!?" Ryuji, again shouting, pointing at Morgana.

"I came out to check out because the shadows start acting up. I should have expected that it would be you three idiots." Morgana said in annoyance.

"Hey…."

"Oh, sorry. Two idiots and a Nutcase!"

"…Okay, You are going to hell." Minato responded back.

"Forget about it. Why did you guys come back here? Didn't I say that this palace is dangerous for you guys?"

"Yeah, I know that. But, Uhhh." Ryuji said scratching his head. "Umm, this time I brought a gun." Ryuji said, casually taking a pistol from his bag.

"AHHH! Sakamoto-san, why did you have a gun?"

"Relax. It's just a toy gun."

"Is that another one of those lase-", "No, No, It's not." Minato shut Morgana fast.

"Wow, this looks almost like a real thing.…Not that I've ever seen a real thing though." Akira said, admiring the gun. "Where did you get it, Saka-" Before Akira could ask, A loud scream echoed throughout the whole place.

"Wh-what is that?" Ryuji said looking around. "It sounds like a man's voice."

"Huh, they must torturing the slaves again."

"Slaves!?" Akira asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, it's a castle after all. Although this is going a little longer than normal." Morgana explained calmly.

"Wait, So who are those slaves!?" Ryuju asked back not so calmly.

"Oh, is that the guy we saw in the cell yesterday?", "Wha!?"

"Umm, I'm not sure. Maybe he might be there. I don't know. There's a lot."

"Why are they getting tortured?" Ryuji asked with angers behind his voice as screams don't stop.

"Most likely on Kamoshida's orders. It's nothing out of the ordinary; it's like that every day here." Morgana said as a matter of fact. "Besides, he's pissed a lot because you guys escaped yesterday."

"Damn it, That son Of A Bitch!" Ryuji said angrily walking towards the large door before Minato stopped him.

"Sakamoto, calm down."

"How can I calm down? You heard what the cat said. And the guy from yesterday is from our school! The others must be too."

"There's a high chance that it's true but remember what we said yesterday, they are not real."

"Damn it, Arisato!" Ryuji angrily slaps away Minato's hand. "I don't get your palace or congetive or shadows or anything at all! I see people getting hurt in front of me by that Bastard! I had to save them. I can't let that bastard destroy another's life!"

"*Sigh* , which part of 'not real' you don't understand?" Minato said back before turning. "Okay then, Kurusu?"

"Huh?" Minato called the weirdly dressed young man who's just standing behind them.

"What do you want to do?"

"Me?" Akira looked surprised as Minato asked him the question. "I…." Akira takes a moment to decide. "I agrees with Sakamoto-san, I also want to save them."

"…Fine.…So, Morgana do you know where those voices are coming from?"

"Uh?", "Wha?" His two juniors seemed surprised that it only took that much to change his mind. 'I only needed Kurusu's answer though.'

"What, You guys are really going? Well, I can guide you there, but Really? Out of all of you, only frizzy can fight." Morgana said squinting his eyes.

"Fight?", "He's talking about monsters from yesterday.", "Oh, damn. I forgot about those.", "How could you forget about…never mind."

"Don't worry. Morgana-san can fight too. So we can both protect you guys." Akira said with a smug grin.

"Why do I have to fight for you guys?"

"Do I need to threaten you again?", "Okay, fine!" Morgana shouted before…"Hm, Maybe I can use these guys."

"What did you just say?", "Nothing, Come on, let's go!" Morgana said as he walked over to the place where they escaped from yesterday.

"What? We're not gonna enter from the this door?"

"Are you an idiot? Oh wait, you are an idiot. No, we're not gonna go in from the front door!"

"Yeah, Sakamoto-san. Of course we are not go in from the front door. That's like asking to be caught." Akira said walking past Ryuji who's looking at him weirdly.

"Vents again. I like that.", "Yeah, this is a must have path for an infiltration mission." Morgana said in a smug voice.

"Infiltration mission!? Cool! Oh, we should totally get a team name.", "Hey, I call dibs on being leader!", "Guys, what do you think about team name?"

Minato and Ryuji stared at the two idiots in front of them.

….

"Ohhhh, I'm regretting this already."

"…Well, you are the one who asked for it."

x-x

**After some time…**

"So, this is it." Ryuji said as they reached over a metal door.

"The screams are…Horrifying." Akira said uncomfortably.

"Damn, I'm almost scared to open it." Ryuji said wiping the sweats from his forehead. "Okay, I'm gonna have to prepare mys-*Clank*…"

"….", "…."

"What?"

"Damn it, Arisato! I'm still not ready yet.", "Senpai, You just took away the chance for my cool entrance!"

"It's just a door. Get over it." Minato said in a very annoyed voice. "Besides, all these pink around here is making my head hurt." With Morgana's guidance, they made it to the place called training room where the slaves were supposed to be held captive.

They got here with little to no trouble. The wildcard held himself well. His persona was faster than all the shadows here. And his dark elemental attack was pretty interesting, too. 'The only bad thing is he talks too much and gets excited easily.'

'And Sakamoto….', Minato looked the boy who's breathing loudly beside him.

….

"…Are you in labor?", "Shut the f*ck up, Arisato." He's fine. A little too loud to be his liking, but his model gun proved useful.

FYI, because the wildcard was being too trigger happy, he had to hold onto that. So, he's walking around with two guns but they don't need to know that. 'And I have to keep myself from shooting myself.…And let me tell you, it's hard.'

"Okay, Blondie. Do it quick. We don't have much time. Kamoshida must already know we're here.", 'Morgana, he's…well, I don't know what to think of him…yet.', Margaret said that she could not say in certainty until she sees for herself. 'Although she told me the possibilities…' which he didn't listen at all.

"Okay, Okay. I'm ready. Whewww. Let's do it." As they entered the hall the cherry atmosphere from before got turn upside down.

"The f*ck?", "Uhhh.", "…." In front of them was what could be described as living hell.

"The f*ck is this shit?! This is not training. This is just…Violence!" Ryuji shouted in anger.

Akira was too surprised to even utter a word. Kamoshida's soldiers were beating up students, making them play without breaks, basically abusing them and of course, torturing them. Well, they were a little more exaggerated here but…. The bad thing was he's seen some of the students from down there. 'That means she's also….'

Minato looked down the place. Although all of them are asking to stop, begging for mercy, their torturers didn't let up a moment.

….

Minato shook his head. 'No time for that.', "Morgana, tell them to hurry up."

"So, you felt it, too. Yeah, A lot of shadows are coming here. Hoi, Blondie! Hurry up! We've got no time."

"Damn it, I can't use the camera!" Ryuji cursed in anger.

"It doesn't matter. Nobody gonna take you seriously if you show them photos of Knights beating up students. Just try to memorize their faces."

"Senpai's right. We can search for the real ones tomorrow and ask them details. This…" Akira turned away from the sight. "This needs to be stopped."

"Yeah.…Yeah, thanks, Arisato."

"…Just hurry up." Minato once again looked down. 'I wonder who's the real monster…the one who hurt them…the one who ignored them.'

x-x

"Arsene!" Akira summoned his persona and shoots a dark energy ball towards the shadow that's following them…bit it's not enough to finish it off. "Damn it, it's still alive."

"Slowing them is enough. Run, Kurusu, don't look back."

"Huuh! Huhh!" The boy beside him is again panting loudly.

"I thought you were in the track team." They are running up a spiral stairs with them in the middle, Akira on the back and Morgana in front of them.

"Wha!? How do you know that!?"

"The teacher told me." Minato looked at the boy. "Is it because of your leg?"

"Mind your own business, Arisato!", "Sakamoto-san, look out!", "Wha!?" Ryuji looked behind to see a plant like monster aiming it's claw at him. "Ah, Shi-" But Minato shoved him beside and…*Bam*…*Bam, Bam!* , "Kreeee!" The shadow vanished with a cry.

"Uh, Senpai!"

"Ahhh, t-thanks, Ari-arisato.",

"*Sigh* , Next time, if you can't run, say it sooner." Minato pulled him up by collar. "He-hey, what are you do- Woahhh!" And dragged him like a sack. "Oof, oof, ahh, hey slow down!"

"Morgana, heal Kurusu with your spell."

"Wha-No, You got it, Dia!" Morgana without question, summoned his persona.

"Kurusu, use your strongest attack on the wall."

"Yes, Senpai. Arsene!" Akira ripped his mask off and the devilish persona appeared again. "Cleave!" *Boom!* The wall broke down barring the shadows from approaching them but flying ones easily got over it.

"Morgana."

"Nice, One eye. Zorro!" But Morgana's wind spells made short work of them.

"Woahhh!", "Don't stop.", "Sorry, Senpai."

"Damn, Arisato. Are you some kind of tactician?"

"No, I'm not. And don't use big words like that. It doesn't suit you."

"HEY- Oof!"

They kept running until they get to the top. 'They are not questioning me now because of being in danger but they are going to be pretty suspicious when this is all over.' But, he had no choice. Either summon floating blue cards or use the laser gun or just punch them with his bare hands…and none were viable options.

"We're here!" Morgana headbutted the door to open and they reached the hallway they first entered.

Morgana ran towards the door. "Crap! It's locked!" Morgana rammed the door to no avail. "I will try to pick i-"

"There's no time." MInato said as he let Ryuji down.

"We have no choice." Akira opened the door at the end of the hallway and they all ran through…But turned out it was a mistake.

"Ah, Shit.", "Damn it, this was a trap.", "…."

"So, it was you Knaves again. To think you would make the same mistake twice."

"Kamoshida!?" Ryuji stood up from the floor. They are now in a large hall with lavish carpets and decorations with a giant chandelier above them. 'Architecture aside, the point I'm trying to make is we're completely surrounded.'

"Kamoshida, You sick bastard!" Ryuji stepped forward with a grin although his legs were shaking a little. "Your days are numbered! I remembered all of their faces. Soon as I get out of here, You're finished!"

"Hey, one eye. Tell him to tone down the trash talk. We're completely outnumbered here.", "What makes you think that I can shut him up?"

"*Sigh*", Kamoshida sighed acting nonchalant. "It seems what they say is true, barking dogs seldom bite." Then his face turned furious, looking them with anger. "Guards! Get them!" As soon as he gave his orders, all the soldiers morphed into their shadows form.

"Wha *Fwoosh*" Minato ran towards the blonde boy and pulled him back before the shadows can cut him half. "Kurusu.", "Leave it to us." Akira also ran towards them and attacked the shadow before it could make it's second attack.

"You two, take over! This is going to get ugly!" At Morgana's advice Minato, pulling Ryuji, ran to the back where there's less shadows…or so he thought. *Bam*

The door opened and the shadows they left behind on the stairs, entered with vengeance.

"Oh, shit!", "Sakamoto, Get behind me." Minato took out the gun again.

"Senpai! Sakmoto-san!", "Focus on your own battle!", "Die, Intrude-*Bam!*" Minato shot the Pyro jack in the mouth before it can finish whatever it's shouting. "Sakamoto, get the door.", "What?", "Get the door!"

Ryuji scrambled on the floor and ran towards the door.

"Oh, running away again?" Ryuji stopped as he heard Kamoshida's voice.

"Sakamo-Tch." Minato rolled to the side as berith brought down his spear on him.

"Oh, how far the star runner of track team is fallen."

"What did you say, you bastard!?"

"Because of your selfish acts, Shujin's prized track team has to disbanded. How sad." Kamoshida mocked with a sick grin.

"Sh-shut up, you son of a bitch!"

"Huh, You ungrateful piece of trash. Have you forgotten my kindness in supervising the track practice?"

"It was no practice! It was physical abuse! You just don't like our team!" Ryuji shouted angrily.

But, Kamoshida's grin didn't faded, even growing wider. "To be fair," Kamoshida looked at him with smug face. "I just don't like you."

"Huh?", "For King Kamoshida!", "Wha-", "*Bam!* Ryuji turned to the voice to see Minato coming near him.

"Tch! That blue haired brat."

"Ar-arisato, Sor-", "What do you think you're doing? You're too old to get emotional over this!", "Umm."

"Hahhahah, Sakamoto, how low can you sink?" Kamoshida's laugh echoed throughout the hall. "Even to a transfer student, you couldn't say back anything. You only can just suck it like a piece of trash you are."

"D-damn it."

"*Bam!*", 'What should I do? If this keeps up, the wildcard will get killed.', "*Bam, Bam, Clank, clank*''

"What?" *Clank, Clank* "Morgana, I'm out of bullets."

"What? Ahh! *Sching* , What!?"

"I'm out of bullets!"

"What do you want me t- Ahhhhh!" Morgana got hit by an attack and rolled down on the floor.

"Morgana-sa-", "Kreee!", "Um, Ahhh!" Akira got blown away as he got hit by an block of ice. "Owwww, God, that hurts."

"Kurusu!" Minato tried to run toward him but he realized that if he left, Ryuji's gonna get killed. 'Damn it. Do I have any choice?'

"Hahaha, Sakamoto, watch! Hahh!" Kamoshida said as he kicked Morgana away. "Watch in silence while your friends got slaughtered! Haha!"

"H-hey, stop that!" Ryuji tried to run over to him as Minato stopped him again. "Get back. *Clang!* " Minato blocked the overhead strike with the gun on his hand.

But, of course, it won't be long before the berith's spear completely broke the gun. 'I hope I can pass this off as being athletic.' Minato leaned to the side a little, making the attack missed him and hit the ground. Then he jumped up and rolled in the midair, kicking the shadow's hand. "Huhhh."

The shadow's grip loosened and Minato pulled the spear and *Swoosh!* "GAHHHHHH!" The shadow vanished into black ichor and with it, the spear in his hand vanished, too.

"Wheww." , "Woah, dude, you al-", "Ahhhh…." Minato slumped down to the floor, holding his head, from which the bandages started to turn a little red. "Arisato!" , 'Ahhhh, I spinned a little too much there,…Damn it, Caroline.'

"Arisato!", Ryuji ran towards him, shouting his name.

"Sakamoto, stay back. You can't do anything here!"

"Um!"

MInato stood back up wobbly. "Just try to run. You are practically useless here."

"Yeah, haha. Listen to your wise Senpai. Cause he's not gonna be giving any more advice soon." Kamoshida said looking at the blue haired boy. While Ryuji stuck in the middle of whether to run for his life or not. "*Sigh* , Just admit it, Sakamoto. You're useless wherever you are."

'Does this guy knows how to shut up?', MInato thhought of ways get out of this. 'Which is more strange, healing your head or turning your hair white…Tch, No choice, the wildcard takes priority.', **_"Messi-", _**"No, I'm not useless!", "Hm?" Minato turned around.

"What did you just say, Huh."

"Damn it, I'M not gonna lose again!" RYuji gritted out, as if in pain holding his head.

"Oh, still denying?" Minato walked back away a little.

"No, Huuh, huuh, I'm not useless. I have enough this shit!"

"Hah! Just stay in the mud where you belong." , 'Yeah, yeah, Kamoshida. Keep going. You're doing great.'

"Because of you, I can't run anymore and the track team's gone too. I'm sick of being powerless!" Ryuji punched the floor. "I'm sick of being pushed around!" He kept punching the ground that his knuckles started bleeding. "Because of you…YOU!" Not just Minato, even the shadows backed away as a sudden pressure filled the air.

"I'M SICK OF YOUR DAMN FACE, KAMOSHIDA!" *Foom!* A heavy gust of wind blew through the place. The wind was so strong that even Minato had to cover his face.

As the wind settled, the sight was a blonde boy whose face is now obscured by a mask of bone with glowing yellow eyes.

"Wha, what!? Him too!?"

"Arrgh, arrgh, Rarrrrrgh!" Ryuji pulled off the mask with blood sprouting forth like a fountain making a blue aura flared around him as his clothes changed. And Inside, a skeleton being with a ship materialized.

**_"Yes, Embraced you true self and show them what true hell looks like." _**A voice echoed throughout the place.

"Kamoshida!"

"Eiee!" Ryuji pointed the iron pipe in his hand towards the man with a grin on his face.

"You asked for a beating." Akira and Morgana got up from the floor. "Is that a persona too?", "Great, now we can fight back." Minato walked to the nearby pillar and leaned on it, watching the scene with a smirk. "Well, we're gonna give you a beating of your life!"

'…Well, well, it looks like even the universe is working at my side…

….

Oh, wait….'

"Bring it On!" Akira and Morgana walked over to his side. "Captainnn KIDD!"

-x-x-

**I hope that excuse is enough. The true excuse is, of course, I forgot about the headphones.**

**Sorry.**


	16. Death is no Judge: Part I

**A Calm before the storm**

"…*Crunch* , Aeeergh, Oh my god, this is disgusting." Ann puts the carrot sandwich down on the desk. 'I had to eat this everyday?' Then she stares at the offending thing on the desk. 'Nuts to that, I'm not eating it. My skin is beautiful enough as it is.'

"*Huff, Huff*", "Hm?" Ann looks at the voice to see her friend standing in front of her. "Oh, Shiho."

"*Huff* , Sorry I'm late." Shiho said sitting down beside her.

"It's okay. I'm just here early." Ann says looking at the girl. "So, what's up?" Shiho catches her breath for a moment before turning back to her with a smile. "Oh, what a smile. Did something good happen?"

"Yes, yes. Something definitely good happened today." Shiho said with a bright smile. "You will never guess what happe-", "Your senpai finally notice you?"

….

"…Uh?" Shiho looks at her with mouth hanging before she bursts out laughing making the girl turns beet red.

"Hahahaha, Ohhhh. You're so easy to read."

"I'm not easy to read." Shiho said pouting back. "Besides, how do you even know this?"

"Ahe, heh, I mean," Ann contains her laughter. "For the past week, the only thing you've been saying is 'Arisato-senpai is so cool. Arisato-senpai is so cool. Arisato-senpai is so cool. Arisato-senpai is so cool. Arisato-senp-"

"Okay, I get it. I get it. You can stop now." Shiho said quickly stopping before she can announced it to the whole world,

"Hehe, Sorry. So, what happened? Did he propose to you?"

"Ann!", "Aww, you're too cute to resist." Ann says, turning to her with a grin. Then she starts pulling on the poor girl's cheeks. "Look at this cute face! Smoosh. Smoosh."

"Ow, Owwoww. Ann! Ow, please stop, that hurts."

"Oops, S-sorry." Ann pulls her hands back as the girl messages her red cheeks. And she notices something strange. "…Shiho, Did you get hurt again?"

"…Y-yeah." Shiho said touching the bruise on her forehead. "I didn't see the ball coming until it hit me right in the face." Shiho said back with a sad smile. "Sometimes I wonder if I even should be on the team."

"Oh, come on." Ann says putting her hands on the girl's shoulders. "That was just a one time mistake. You were good at volleyball ever since middle school. You shouldn't let one mistake holds you back."

"Yeah, but…"

"Sure, the training's tough but you can keep it up, right?"

"Y-yeah." Shiho said looking away.

'Oh my god. It's not working.' Shiho got sad and weird everytime they talked about her volleyball team. And everytime she tries to cheer her back and it never worked. 'But, not this time! This time, I got a secret weapon.', "Shiho, forget about all of that for a moment. Just tell me about your beloved senpai."

"Oh-OH!" Shiho's face brighten back. Although that sadness in her eyes didn't vanish. 'But, at least, that's a start.', "Right, right, I almost forget about that."

"No, Shiho forgetting about her senpai! Is the world ending!?"

"Ann!"

"Sorry, sorry, Go on.", 'Maybe I should go and thank him back…Hmm, I can use my umbrella as an excuse.'

x-x

"Hah!" Ryuji swings the pipe in his hand at the red thing on horse that keeps running away and dodging his attacks. "Damn it!"

"Anyone who defies King Kamoshida will be executed!"

"Oh, Shut Up." Ryuji blocks the attack with his weapon and jumps to the back. "The only title that guy should has is King Of Assholes."

"You dare ins-"

"Do it fast, Sakamoto. My head is literally killing me."

"Can't you see I'm doing it!?"

"-t the kin-"

"You mean doing it like an muscle brained idiot? You have only hit him once."

"TWICE!"

"The second attack didn't count. Your spit hit him."

"Is that what you say to someone who's risking his life to save you!?"

"Then, I'm gonna ask you the same question."

"You're not risking a Damn thing, Arisato!"

"Well, I'm risking my sanity by Talking to you."

The boy who has a wound on his head and the boy, whose mother probably had a wound on her head before giving birth to him, bickers back and back at each other, completely ignoring the shadow.

"For God's sake, What the hell are you two idiots arguing for!?" Morgana shouted in the middle of his fight.

"He started it." Ryuji said pointing like a child at the blue haired boy who's leaning at a pillar, holding his head.

"Well, I'm ending it!" Morgana shouted, stomping on the ground.

"Too slow!" Beside them, Akira dodges around the attacks running nearly anywhere before he jumps towards the enemy and slashes his dagger down.

"See, Kurusu can hit enemy. Why are you always missing?"

"Because That Bastard Keeps Dodging!"

"Sakamoto-san, Don't just use physical attacks. Use Uhhhh, Magic too." Akira said, fighting another shadow.

"Magic?"

"He meant Spells, Dumbass." Morgana answers back, summoning a persona and using a wind spell on the group of shadows.

"Oh, Right!" Ryuji shouted with a grin before turning back to Eligor who's waiting patiently for him. "Well, Asshole, it's time for round two and this time, you're f*cking dy-", "Language", "Damn it!"

x-x

"Senpai, Can you stand?" Akira asks to the boy.

"…You do know that I'm standing, right?"

"…Oh."

"The correct question is 'Can you walk?',"

"…Oh."

"Hnngh, Hnnghhhh, Hey, Monamona, heal me again." Ryuji said panting loudly in front of them.

"No, that spell doesn't heal your fatigue. It only heals your wounds."

After Ryuji knows that he can use spells, the battle become surprisingly easy because every one of the shadows is weak to his elec spell. Although because he uses a little too much, he seems to be having a little trouble for even standing up straight.

'But, we have destroyed all of them so, it doesn't matter though.'

"Tch, I will admit that you guys are at least tenacious."

'Well, not exactly all of them.' Akira and the others turn to the voice from upstairs.

"Big talk coming from a man who ran like a dog as soon as the fight's started!" Ryuji spats out with a loud voice.

"You think you can still escape here alive after insulting me and killing my guards?"

"Joke's on you because we already did it once." Akira said with a smug grin.

"Make it twice because we gonna have to escape again."

"What, why?" Ryuji turns around to Minato with disbelief. "That bastard's right up there!" Ryuji shouted pointing to the man with a sick grin.

"And we are right down here, what's your point?"

"I-I mean, we can just beat him up an-"

"No, one eye's right. All three of us are in no condition to fight anymore and he will die if he don't treat that wound." Morgana said in a serious tone.

"B-but…."

"No buts, Sakamoto. We have to escape first."

"Tch, Damn it!" Ryuji said to himself looking at his past coach who's looking down at them.

"HEH, Good to know that the transfer student still got his head." Kamoshida said, looking at the group. "But, I had to ask why did you even come here in the first place? What, You think it would be exciting?"

"Yeah, no. That's not gonna work on me." Minato said as he stops leaning and prepares to get out from the place.

"No, No. I mean you must have a reason. It's probably not for the thrills. You don't look like the type. It's probably for someone, isn't that right?"

Minato didn't stop walking, completely ignoring the man, as Akira and the others follows him watching every corners.

"Could it be that you are trying to do all of this for our little miss Suzui?"

Minato stopped walking.

"Senpai…."

"Hey, One eye, Don't stop. The backups are coming. Hey, One eye!"

Minato didn't move an inch.

"Hah! You probably think you can help her. But, Here's something for you. The girl doesn't want to get help!"

"Senpai!" Akira walks over to the boy but Ryuji stopped him. "Sakamoto-san?"

"She can leave any time she want. But she didn't. Do you know why? The girl practically lives for Me. Her life's mine. She's MINE! And you, you are just some snot nosed brat, who thinks he can save someone, who thinks he can be a knight in a shining armor for someone. You ar-"

"Ahahaha."

"Um.", "What?", 'Did he just laugh?' He couldn't see his face because of his hair, but that was a definitely a laugh.

"…*Sigh*" Minato turns his head towards the man. "Knight in a shining armor? Tell me, exactly what do you see when you look at me?" Minato said fully turning around.

"What?"

"My armor is all rusted up. The shine's long gone. The scars will never heal and never be whole again.

….*Sigh* , I'm sorry but the princess better find a new knight to save her." Minato says, shrugging back.

"The hell are you tal-"

"But, Luckily…." Minato said walking backwards. "…We have two gallant knights right here."

"Huh?", "Wha?"

"Heh," *Bam* the doors, basically all of them, open at the same time and many shadows came flooding out. "Kurusu, Run!"

"Huh!?" Minato said as he runs past them. "Huh?", "What?"

"Uhhh, *Shake* Don't just stand there you two, Follow us." Morgana recovered fast and shouted towards them who's still trying to make sense of what Minato said.

And Finally they recovered and madly ran from the shadows following the two. "The heck!?", "Ahhhh." Akira ducks a stray fire ball.

And Kamoshida recovered last and he first looks around the place before, "Wha-what!? Guards! Capture them! CAPTURE THEM!"

"Hey, One eye! I know you can somehow sense shadows but that's still cutting too close!"

"Sorry."

"Say it like you mean it!".

"…."

"SAY IT!" *Bam*

Minato opens the door and Akira and Ryuji gets out, "Damn, That was scary!" Ryuji said as he closes the door fast.

"Okay, Okay. We can get out from just here, right?"

"I guess."

"Okay. Morgana-san, are you coming?"

"No, I still have things to here.…But, you guys are coming back, right?"

"Why would we come to this shithole again?" Ryuji said running up to them. "We've got enough proof. We don't need to come here again."

"What? What do you mean? You guys aren't gonna help me back!?…After all I did for you guys!?"

"You know what, Morgana. Let's discuss it another time. We need to get out of here first." Minato said pointing at his head.

"Another time? You guys just said you won't be coming back here again."

"Maybe we will come back here again. Who knows.…I don't. So, not my problem. Bye." Minato said running out first.

"Stay alive, Monamona!", "Ahhh, Ahem, may we meet again, Mor-", "Kurusu!", "Sorry, I'm coming!"

"What? Don't just leave me here! Give me a straight answer! Hey! HEY! HEEEYYYY!"

x-x

"Ahhhh." Minato leans on the wall as soon as they reach the real world. "How do I explain this to my doctor?"

Ryuji holds him back before he could fall down towards the ground, as Akira watches him worriedly. They are no longer in those strange suits and now just in their school uniforms. "Dude, You okay?"

"Not since the day I was born."

"…Okay, Kurusu. You can stop worrying. He's fine if he can say that much.", "Aheheh."

"…But that was the truth though." Minato said back as he tries to stand straight. "I have an appointment. I'm gonna be going back.…So, see you." Minato said as he walks past them before Ryuji pulls him back.

"Hey, hey, hey, what, You gonna go alone in that state?"

"What are you, my fathe-No,…No, No,…What are you, my uncle?"

His two juniors stares at him weirdly.

"…Okay, I'm gonna stop making sense of what you're saying." Ryuji whines scratching his head. "Where do you live, Arisato?"

"That's none of your bu-", "Senpai is in Yongen-jaya, same as me.", 'Ah, Crap.'

"Ohh." Ryuji takes out his phone and watches the time. "It's still early. So, come on, your two Kouhais will escort you home!" Ryuji said with a grin and Akira also follows suit, grinning back. Although said senpai is not enthusiastic that much.

"…don't say escort."

"That's the least I could do for you. Come on, It would be bad if you die in the streets after we saved you from that damn monsters." Ryuji said walking over to him and helping him up.

"Here, I will help you too." Kurusu said also helping him up.

And with that, The trio walks over to the station narrowly escaping from death, with smiles and sighs.

….

"Hey, wait, Stop. I still have to go to the doctor."

"Oh, Okay. Then, senpai, should we take a cab?"

"Man, I can't afford it. Arisato, where is your doctor? Shibuya?"

"…No, she's also in Yongen-Jaya."

"Then why the hell did you tell us to stop!?"

x-x

**After some time…**

"*Bam* Come on, eat up, My treat."

Akira watches the beef bowl in front of him then turns to the blonde boy beside him. "Are you sure? I thought you can't afford it. I can pa-"

"Nooo. I said I couldn't afford a cab. I can at least pay for two beef bowls. Now, Dig in. It's gonna get cold."

"T-thanks. Sakamoto-san." The three of them took the train together and for some reasons, Minato whines the whole way. His literal words were 'I don't want to go home. I have enough headache with you two. And this literal headache. The idiots in my home are way worse than you two. I really want to be anywhere but there.' They are not sure what he meant by 'Idiots in my home' But they never asked that. After they reached the Clinic which is surprisingly close to the Leblanc Cafe, Minato shooed them away, and he would not take 'no' for an answer.

And after that, Ryuji took him to a shop nearby and now they are here. 'I hope Sakura-san isn't angry.'

"Hey, Kurusu, Are we sure we should leave him alone there?"

"Hm, What do you mean?"

"I mean," Ryuji turns towards him, "That place looks more like a human trafficking ring than a clinic."

"Ummmm, That place looks weird but Uhh, there's a sign, right? Besides, Maybe, Arisato-senpai doesn't want to spend too much money."

"His parents doesn't give him money?"

"Uhhh, I'm not sure. He never told any of his private life. The only thing we can be sure is he supposedly lives with idiots."

"Yeah, that was an awkward 15 minutes." Ryuji said, eating. "Speaking about private life, " Then he turns towards him. "What's the deal with your probation?"

"Uh?" Akira looks up the boy with wide eyes.

"I mean, there's a lot of rumors but after being with you…Uhhhh, I don't think you are the type. I mean, Arisato looks more like a delinquent than you."

"Senpai is?"

"Well, not physically but did you see the thing he did on that castle? I'm almost positive that he's a ninja or Some kind Of Government Agent!"

"Uhh, Ahahaha, I Uhh, don't think he is an agent."

"Yeah, but, well, It doesn't matter." Ryuji said putting his bowl down. "At first I don't trust him, but now,…I still don't trust him but…I don't think he's a bad guy. And he may have said all those nonsense but I think he really came with us for Suzui." Ryuji said looking him in the eye. "And Kurusu, I want to think that about you too. So, can you tell me about your thing?…Even if I'm overstepping some boundaries."

"No, It's fine. It's fine." Akira and Ryuji looks at each other without saying anything for sometimes. "Okay, then. But, I don't think it's a good story or something." Akira turns away from the boy as he waits patiently.

….

"That night…."

x-x

….*Stare* …

"…."

…. *Stare*…

"…. Ummm, *Gulp* , Umm, Ahe-Ahh!" Minato holds his head in pain. "Ahhh, Ummm, Don't you think this is a little too tight?"

"Maybe."

"…Then maybe you should…you know…"

"I should what?" The creature before him stares at him innocently(Not really).

"I mean you should…never mind." Minato gets down from the bed. "It's done, right? I'll be go-", "No, No, we're not done yet." Minato rolls his eyes in response. "What?"

"…First, sits back down.", "Oh god." Minato sits upon the patient's bed again. "*Sigh*"

"…."

"…?"

"…."

"Are we waiting for someth-", "Didn't I tell you not to go to school yesterday?"

"Yes, I didn't."

"Oh, Really? Then why are you wearing your school uniform?"

"*Blink, Blink* " Minato looks over himself. "Ah, Crap."

"Okay." Takemi stands up from her chair and walks up to him. "Do you think I'm joking around? It's on your head. Get It? It's a head wound!" Takemi said standing directly in front of him and pointing at his head. "Please, personal spa-", "There are many things that could have gone wrong! Not to say what could happen down the line. You could even just went of and die!" Takemi said with what can be called anger or frustration in her voice.

"…I know. But I had to go today because…"

"Because?"

"Beeecause,…It's cleaning day today."

….

"Really, you expect me to believe that?"

"I didn't expect but I sure hope you do."

"*Sigh* , This is why I hate kids." Takemi walks back to her chair. "The wound's healing fine. The bleeding is because you move around too much. Otherwise, everything's fine. You know what, I would even say that it's healing a little too fast."

"Ack?"

"What?" Takemi turns around.

"I mean, Ahem. It's great then. If It's healing fast it's great."

"Yeahh, It's great." Takemi turns away for him and thinks to herself. "It's great…So, what did you eat today?"

"…I've bought a sandwich and a can of coffee."

"Hmm, that's still not much but It's an improvement, I guess. Try to eat more next time though," Takemi looks at the note board on her hand before nodding. "Well, that's all." Takemi stands up from her chair and Minato also follows suit. "I hope you're drinking everything. Exactly as I said?"

"Yes, after the meal. Before sleep. After waking up. After lunch. And before I came here."

"…." Takemi stares at him weirdly. "…I don't actually remember, so good job." Takemi said with a grin before opening the door. "*Clank* , So, who's the lucky girl?"

"What?"

"Didn't you go to school to have your girlfriend take care of you?"

"I told you, it was cleaning day. I don't have a girlfriend."

"Oh, you think I'm stupid?", "Yes.", "You're saying you don't have a girlfriend with that face?"

"I've been hearing this a lot. What does my face have to do with this or just anything?"

"Awww, everything that's happening now is because of your face, Minato-kun."

….

"…What?" Minato stands there without moving as Takemi went behind the counter. "Umm. *Shake* , 'Arisato' , please."

"All right, Mina-kun." Takemi shouted from behind the counter as Minato stood there awkwardly.

….

Minato looks at the mirror on the wall.

'Covering two third of your face isn't enough?'

x-x

**The Next Day…**

"Okay, Everyone please get to the gym room quietly and orderly as possible."

'Finally.' Akira stands up from his desk. Today's the volleyball rally. And Possibly the best time for them to search for the ones who Kamoshida's Abusing. 'My first mission.' Him, Ryuji and Minato are going to meet up at the rally and then they are going to search for the students.

Akira walks out of the classroom. 'Ryuji gonna try to find them one by one and then they are gonna divide and conquer. And senpai is…he is…' He's not sure if he even remember this because remember, he complained the whole way while Ryuji's saying this.

"Oh, Kurusu-kun."

"Hm?" Akira turns to his teacher. "Yes, Kawakmi-sensei?"

"You only have gym suit so, don't try to get it dirty."

"Huh?", 'Huh?', "Why?"

"Your spare one was given to Arisato. And he didn't give it back yet."

"Senpai?"

"So, go and ask it back by yourself. You two are close, right? Chuuno said that you went to his class yesterday."

"O-oh, yeah. Th-thank you for reminding me. But, Uhhh, why did he take my spare suit?"

"Ask him by yourself. I don't have time to explain it to you."

"Oh?" After that, the teacher also walks out of the classroom.

"Oh, wait. Takamaki-san?" Kawakmi calls out to the girl who's just walking past them.

"Yes, Sensei?"

"Make sure transfer student go straight only to the gym."

"Uh, what about you, sensei?"

"…I still have something to do. So, I leave him to you, Takamaki-san." The teacher said in an annoying cherry voice and left the scene.

….

Neither of them said anything. 'This is kinda awkward.', "G-good morning, Takmak-"

"You know Arisato?"

"Huh? Uhhhh, Y-yeah."

"Huuhhh, so, the two transfer students are already friends." The girl thinks to herself for a moment. "How did you two know? You've only got here just days ago."

"O-oh, It's a long story. Ahaha." Akira said with a forced smile. 'I don't know how to explain that.', "Yo-Uhh, you know him too, Takamaki-san?"

"Aheh, It's also a long story…short, he broke my umbrella." The girl said before laughing out loud.

"Ummmm." Akira waits uncomfortably as the girl keep laughing. "Ummm, Aheh, I-I'm sorry. I don't get it."

"Don't worry. I will make sure you get it."

x-x

"Alright, you guys already know about the volleyball rally today, right?"

"Yesss.", "…."

"Honestly, I think we should spend that time on quizzes or something but, If Kamoshida-sensei thinks it's best, it's probably the best."

"…."

"Besides, I'm sure you guys are bored from just studying, right?"

"…."

"Well, be sure to thank Kamoshida-sensei for bailing you guys out from these boring lectures, Hey, Arisato!" The teacher suddenly throw the chalk on his hand to the boy sleeping on his desk.

…Who catches the chalk with two fingers and throw it back directly to the basket beside the teacher's desk, without even moving up his head from the desk.

Everyone's not sure whether to look at their surprisingly more angry than usual history teacher or the blatantly sleeping boy or the chalk sitting with it's friends.

Then, suddenly the boy said in a tiny voice but, because the whole room is quiet they can hear it all.

"Is it lunch break yet?"

"Umm, uhhh, No, it's not, Arisato-san, But, please wake up. The class's not over yet." Haru said in a equally tiny voice but she's not fooling anyone.

"Okumura-san, I told you to only wake me up at lunch break."

"N-no, ye-yeah. I know that. But, the teacher's looking at you. Actually, everyone's looking at you. So, please wake up!" Haru said her face turning alarmingly red.

"…."

"Arisato-san!"

"…."

"…Did you already fall asleep?" *Snap!* Then suddenly a loud breaking noise was heard and everyone turns to the source of voice (Who they are going to withhold from enclosing their name), who was glaring at the sleeping boy with a half broken pencil in her…(Damn it)or his hand.

x-x

"N-no way, he did that?"

"I know. He's so weird, Isn't he?" Ann says, Laughing. "Oh, but Don't go tell him that. I don't want him to hate me before we've even introduced ourselves."

"O-oh, Takamaki-san, you don't have to worry about that. I think Senpai has already accepted the fact that he's weird."

"As he should have. Ahahaha." Saying that both of them laugh together, before someone interrupted them.

"Kurusu, you're he-Uh, Takamaki?"

Both the boy and the girl turn towards the voice to see Ryuji standing in front of them.

"Sakamoto?" The girl also said with a little wide eyes.

"Wait.", "Wait.", "Wait."

"You two know each other?", "You two know each other?", "You two know each other?"

….

'What The Hell was that?'

"Oh, uhhh, of course we two know each other. We're in the same class."

"Yeah, you don't even know two people of your class."

The girl makes a sour face, looking at the blond boy. "Still the same idiot, Huh, Good to know." Ann says sighing to herself. "Well, My job here's done. So," The girl said turning around but before she left, she looks at him and, "Oh, Good bye, Kurusu-kun." The girl says waving to him with a smile.

"O-oh, T-t-thank you, Ta-takmaki-san." With that the girl leaves for her…'Probably changing room.' Akira jerks towards Ryuji with a dumb smile. "She's so nice! Isn't she?"

But, the boy stares at him weirdly. "Yeah, Careful around her. She's a devy little minx." Ryuji also walks up to the changing room.

Akira runs up to him. "Why would you say that? She looks so nice."

"Yeah, No. Don't trust her baby's face. That girl is a fox, I tell you. She hadn't given me back the 500 yen she owes me."

Akira thinks to himself. "If it just 500 yen, I can give it ba-", "Oh my god, You're already wrapped around her little finger!"

x-x

**After 30 minutes or so…**

"*Yawn* , This is so boring." Ryuji whines loudly to the boy beside him.

"Maybe it's because we're just sitting here, not doing anything."

"Yeahhhh, *Yawn* " They are just watching Kamoshida plays and wins literally every matches.

"Honestly, what's the point of this?" Akira says in a lethargic tone. "He's just bragging off the fact that a olympics player can beat high school students in training. Is that really a thing to be bragging about?"

"Yeahhhh." Ryuji answers back in an equally energetic voice. "I heard that he's the one who ask for this. So, he's probably just finding everything he can to stroke his oversized ego."

"Why did everyone just accept this?"

"Oh, Kamoshida-sensei's so cool.", "He's really is very talented.", "We are really lucky to have him at our school.", "After this, I'm going to ask him for his autograph."

"There's your answer." *Sigh* Both Ryuji and Akira sighs together. "I can't wait to see all of their face when the truth gets out."

"Yeahhhh, the truth, the jolly old truth."

"Don't worry. We will make sure it won't happen like you."

"Thank you." Akira pushes up his glass and turns to the side. "For reminding me that."

"Sorry, Bud."

….*Creakk* They then turns towards the noise to see their familiar friend pushing the cart filled with balls.

"Senpai?"

"Hm?" The boy stopped the cart and turns to look at them. "Oh, you two, what are you guys sitti-…why do you two look more dead than me?"

"Ahhhrgh," Ryuji said ruffling his hair. "We have to watch that jerk humiliated his own students publicly for nearly an hour. Of course, we look like shit."

Minato turns around and looks at Kamoshida deliberately hurting his own team and trying to act like he's worried about them.

"Oof!" Suddenly Kamosida spikes the ball towards a boy with many bruises, making the boy falls backwards.

"Oh my god." Suddenly there's a lot of murmurs and Kamoshida runs towards the kid acting like he didn't do it on purpose. "Hey, Mishima, you alright? Someboy take to him to nurse office!"

….

"…Well, I have to take two of this carts left and right, and have to set up all of this and it's stupid, tiring, bothersome and most of all stupid but, you don't see me complaining here.", "You just complained.", "Shut up, Kurusu."

"What do you mean you set this up?" Ryuji said standing up from the floor and dusting himself. "You helping around the student council?"

"Not willingly."

"Then, why are you doing this, senpai?" Akira also stands up.

"Well," Minato turns away from the hurt to watch and hurt to stomach match and looks at them. "Niijima made me go through all of this and had me help in all of the preparations, Because apparently, I was being 'RiDiCulous' for some reasons."

"Niijima? Who's tha-", "Miss Prez? and you just accept that lying down, you don't argue her back?" Ryuji asks the boy.

"Well, I try to but…I just woke up so…I'm…my mind not exactly…well, you know." Minato shrugged back.

….

Akira and Ryuji stares at their very responsible upperclassman.

"To tell the truth, I didn't hear half the things she said. I just know that there's a lot of yelling."

"…."

"But, Forget about that. Did you guys finish asking around?" Minato asks putting the brake on the cart.

"Oh, We have not even started yet."

"Whhhaatttt?" Minato whines leaning on the wall. "You guys are lazing around while I'm being slaved away?"

"You were being slaved away because you were lazing around first."

"…Fair enough. So, what are you guys doing? Waiting for me?"

"That too but we were waiting for self training time so we can sneak out." Akira says looking at the clock.

"But, everyone gonna gets out at that time so, we don't actually have to sneak around." Ryuji said sitting back down.

Akira also sits back down. "So, Sakamoto-san, did you identify all of the ones at the castle?"

"Well, no. But, I'm sure I remembered them all. They are…uhhh, mostly black haired and medium height."

Minato stares at the blond boy. "You just defined more than half of Japan's population."

"I will remember when I see them, Okay!?"

"Wait, that's it?" Minato stops leaning and stands straight. "That's your big idea? Walk around and hope that you recognized someone?"

"No! We gonna, first go after someone I'm sure I knew of and…" Ryuji looks away. "…Hope that we met some of them on the way."

Akira and Minato looks at the blonde boy who's apparently being fascinated by the wall.

"…*Sigh*" Minato leans back on the wall.

….

"I hate you two."

"Sorry, senpai.", "Yeah, Sorry about that."

-x-x-

**Part 2 will be up the day after tomorrow. It was meant to be a dual chapter release but I changed things a little way. And I moved a lot of stuff to part 2 so I'm sorry if this feels like a filler chapter. Because it probably is.**


	17. Death is no Judge: Part II

**Hard Forgiving…Hard Forget**

"This one?"

"Yep."

"Okay." Minato walks up to a male student who's chatting up with his friend, before he suddenly stops. "…Just to clarify, how sure are you?"

"I'm sure. Look at him, He got more bandages than you!" They are asking around but although they're sure that they really were getting abused, neither of them agreed to confess. 'Although that may be our faults.' On first ones, Ryuji took the lead and asked but none of them worked, So next time he led with the first question and that didn't work either.

Then they realized that they kinda have bad names around the school, so, this time they are making Minato lead with the first question.

'Let's see how this play out.'

Minato rolls his eyes and walks up to the boy.

"Hey."

"Um?" The two boy stops talking and turns towards him. "Oh, Can I hel-Ahhh." The boy becomes tongue tied as he saw Ryuji and the infamous transfer student behind him. "Y-y-yes?"

"You on the volleyball team?"

"Y-yes, I-I am. What ar-", "Y-you know, I just remembered something to do." The shaken boy's friend suddenly said, interrupting him. "So, I'm just gonna g-", "Go away.", "Eieee!" Minato said even without looking away from the bandaged boy and the boy ran away like he's on fire.

The bandaged boy stares at him almost tears forming in his eyes as Minato didn't let up his icy, bone chilling stares.

"…." Minato opens his mouth to say something but closes it back. He then turns towards the ground.

….

"…You-no." *Tap, tap, tap*

"Ummm. Are you…No, that's not it."

….

The three of them stares at the blue haired boy who seems to be thinking really hard.

"I mean you, Uhhh."

….

"You know what? I only know how to reply back. I don't know how to start up conversation."

"God, You're so useless." Ryuji walks up to the front. "Hey, you are getting abused by Kamoshida, right!?" Ryuji asks, getting more and more impatient and angry as the day goes on.

"Wh-what?"

"No use lying to us! We know the truth!"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Where did you get all these wounds then!?",

"I-it was from training. We have tough training because it's na-"

"It's nationals. I know. I Know! I heard that excuse six times just this 30 minutes!", "Sakamoto-san, Please calm down." Akira stops Ryuji from pulling the boy's collar.

"Tch, *Whew, whew* , Okay." Ryuji backs down and collects himself. "We know Kamoshida's abusing you guys. But we need some of you to speak up. We can't do jack shit without any-"

"L-look, I told you Kamoshida-sensei isn't abusing us. He was just training us!"

"Why do you guys keep covering for that shitba-", "Okay, then. Sorry to bother you." Minato said suddenly before Ryuji could finish. "Arisato, wha-" Then he pulls back Ryuji with him by the neck. "Try to stay safe. Kurusu, come on."

Akira looks between the puzzled boy and his friends, before deciding to…"Huh? Uhhh, S-sorry for this." After apologizing to the boy, Akira runs after the blue haired boy.

x-x

"Damn it. Damn it. Damn it!"

"Please calm down, Sakamoto-san."

"How can I be calm!? This isn't working out at all." After the last questioning, Although there are still some left, Minato said that they would just get the same answer so, there's no point in doing that anymore.

'Although it's a little hard to admit, it's probably true.' Akira looks at the fuming blond boy sitting on the desk. 'Deep down, Sakamoto-san must know that too.'

"No, No!" Akira stares at the boy. "No, I'm not giving up yet. Hey, Kurusu, remember the name we've got from that third year?"

"Uh, Mishima?"

"Yeah, That one." On their questioning, his name came up two times. Apparently he's get some special coaching from Kamoshida or something.

"Isn't he in your class?"

Akira tries to think back. "Is he? I never really notice."

"Whatever." Ryuji angrily scratches his head. "If we're wrong, we can just make Arisato ask his teacher or Niijima." Ryuji calms down sighing to himself. "Speaking about him, what the hell is taking him so long!?" But, it didn't last.

They are sitting right here and waiting because Minato said his doctor told him that he needs to eat more. So, he's off to buy some food both for him and them.

"He's probably taking time choosing." Akira says drinking from coffee can which he bought because Minato's taking a little long with his food. "Senpai looks like a picky eate-"

"Hey, Sakamoto, Can I talk to you for a sec?"

Akira turns towards the soft voice. "O-oh, Takamaki-san?"

"Hm?" The girl looks at him. "Great, you're here too. Saves my time." The girl said in a serious tone. 'Why do I feel like she's not as nice as before.'

"What do you want, Takamaki?" Ryuji said in not a particularly nice tone.

"I heard you two have been going around, asking about dirt on Mr. Kamoshida."

"Wait a minute, two?", "So, what of it?" Ryuji asked, glaring at the girl.

"What are you planning to do to Mr. Kamoshida?" Ann asked back walking up to him.

"Why do you care? It's none of your busines-Oh, wait. I get it." Ryuji said standing up and glaring at the girl. "You are all buddy buddy with him, aren't you?"

"…." Ann looks away without saying anything back. "…this has nothing to do with you, Sakamoto. Stay out of this." Ann said, still not looking at the boy.

"You know nothing, Takamaki." Ryuji said looking away. "You haven't change a bit. Still the same naive girl."

"What do you say!?"

"Come on, Kurusu, Let's get out of here." Ryuji said walking past the girl.

"But, what about Senpa-", "He can search for us." Akira stands there watching the two before the girl suddenly shouts.

"I'm warning you, Sakamoto. I don't know what you're trying to pull but no one gonna help you. You're all alone in this!"

Ryuji doesn't say back anything and walks out. Akira stands there watching the girl for a moment before he also walks out of the place.

….

They all didn't notice a blue haired boy leaning on the wall, eating a sandwich, with another sandwich on his hand.

"*Munch*"

x-x

"*Munch, Munch*" Minato walks around with the bread in hand before he settles on a chair.

"*Slurp* ", 'Well, that was a big fat waste of time.' He went around the school but 'for what? Nothing.' He's just trying to follow what the wildcard decide. This is not his story. It's for the wildcard to shine. He doesn't want wildcard to think that he can solved anything. That's why he backed off on that last questioning.

…Maybe if he tried a little, they might get a confession but… 'Then the wildcard would not have any reason to go back to the metaverse. And then, he would go his whole year the normal way that normal 16-year old should and then he would not have realized he can be so much more than a normal 16 year old. And then, that god staying rent free in the seal made by my hard earned arcana would never know the touch of death.'

"*Munch* ",Minato bites the bread again, not paying attention to anything. 'It's kinda selfish now I think that out loud.' He was practically the same as the gods he faced and the velvet room. He's making a kid throw away their life for his own purpose.

'At least, the purpose is to save the world from unseen evil so,…The mundane lives of 7 or 8 kids is not a bad deal. It's a necessary sacrifice after all.'

"Ahheheh, " Minato laughs a little and turns towards the cloudy sky. "I'm really out of touch with my humanity." He's thinking like an actual god. Sacrifices and things.

Minato turns back towards the ground and saw the aftermaths of his choices. Students still in bruises and wounds and trying to live their life…Even for a minute, trying to forget the hell they went through and trying not to think the next hell that's waiting for them.

Maybe if he helped them, even if he tried to help a little, maybe now their faces will not be clouded with sadness. Maybe they will see them as their heroes for rescuing them. Or maybe, they will just be relieved that someone finally saved them or maybe they will hate their saviors for wasting all their efforts of tolerating the physical abuses they have suffered for years.

'Maybes…And Maybes…. But, the fact is I didn't even try to help them….' Minato just sits there, staring the students with his sliver eyes.

_"Hey."_

_"Ahh! O-oh, Senpai? Did you foll-" Minato walks over to the girls and looks at her in the eyes. *Bap* before putting down a sandwich and a can of coffee on the table._

_"H-huh?"_

_"The storelady said it's chicken but I think it's tuna."_

_"What?" Shiho stares at him not knowing what to say back. "I don't get-O-oh, is this about the one I buy for you when we first met?"_

_"Yes, I was trying to pay yo-" Minato turns his eyes away. "God, I don't know why I'm doing this."_

_"What are yo-Oh!" Minato squats down and meets her on eyes level because she's sitting on a chair and then looks her right in the eyes unflinchingly. "Ahhhhhhh." The girl's face looks like it could explode any moment._

_"Suzui-san…"_

_"Y-y-yes?"_

_"…I'm sorry but try to live strong."_

_"Huh?" Shiho looks at him weirdly. "Wha-"_

_"You're a pure girl. Maybe even too pure for this world. And there are many who love you." Minato looks down the ground. "So, even if the world isn't fair, even if the world isn't kind to you, please try to live strong for the people who loved you and the ones who will always be loving you."_

_The girl doesn't say anything back and just stares at him with her mouth hangs wide open._

"… *Munch* " Minato turns back to gloomy sky again.

….

'It's a necessary evil.' A change would not happen without sacrifice. He, of all people know this for a fact.

Minato keeps looking at the sky with the sun hiding behind the grey clouds.

….

"I still don't know why I did that."

x-x

"Hey, you got a second?" Ryuji asks the short, dark-blue haired boy who they think and hope that he's Mishima Yuuki. "We like to ask you some questions."

"Hm?" The boy with many bruises turns to them. "Sakamoto-san…And Kurusu-san!?"

"Huh, You know me?"

The boy Mishima looks down sadly. "Uh-uhh, the whole school knows you." The boy said in quiet voice. "Besides, we are in the same class."

"I told you!", "So-sorry.", Akira apologizes back quickly.

"Hey, Mishima," Ryuji walks near the boy. "You are being 'coached' by Kamoshida, right? Are you sure he's not just abusing you!?"

"What!? Why would you say that!?"

"Don't lie to us. And don't cover for that shitbag. We all saw him spike the ball right in your face just today."

"I-it's…" Mishima looks down with fear in his eyes. "It's because I'm just not good at sport." Mishima said casting his eyes downwards.

"Then what about your other wounds!?" Ryuji said in a loud voice. "I've already heard all of your excuses. Don't say it's from practices! Don't say it's nationals! I had enough that shit!"

"B-but, the-they are really from practice."

"You were walking a little strange before." Akira suddenly said, surprising Ryuji. "As far as I know, a volleyball player should have no reasons to get wounds on both their legs."

The boy looks away farther. "I-I tr-tripped."

"Then why did you come to the rally this morning?"

"I…I…." Mishima nervously looks around, almost in fear. "…*Sigh* , O-okay. I-it's true. K-ka-kamoshida-sensei has bee-"

"What's going on here?" Suddenly a man approaches the trio and…he's not someone they are very keen to encounter. "Mishima, what are you doing here? Isn't it time for practice?" Kamoshida asked the shaking blue haired boy.

"I-I'm not feeling well today..." Mishima said, not meeting the man's eyes.

"Hm? Then maybe you're better off quitting.", "Huh!?" Minshia suddenly turns to the man. "B-but-", "You're never going to improve that crappy form unless you show up to practice. And I prefer not to have a dead weight on my team."

"He said he's not feeling well. And You are trying to kick him out because he missed one day!? " Ryuji said, glaring at the man but Kamoshida ignored him.

"So, Mishima, what's it gonna be?"

Mishima nervously looks around before accepting his fate. "…I'll come."

"Hmph, as you should." Kamoshida scoffs, before turning to Ryuji. "As for you, any more trouble and you'll be out of this school for sure."

"You think I would take that lying down!?"

"And you, transfer student," Kamoshida turns to him. "You do know that you're just one call away from getting sent to juvie. Mind your own business." Kamoshida said glaring him down, and he didn't say anything but glared back with same intensity. "Hm, let's see how long you will last here with that look,…Criminal."

"…." Kamoshida walks back away, but before he was completely gone, "Shujin Academy is a place where those with aspirations come to learn. Unworthy students like yourselves don't have any right to be here." Kamoshida looks back at them without turning around, "Get with the program!"

….

"Shit, That asshole! I gonn-"

"It's pointless, Sakamoto-san…."

"What?"

"Trying to prove that he's physically abusing us is meaningless. Everybody knows. Everyone, the principal, our parents…They all know, and they all keep quiet about it."

"All of them?" Akira said to himself to be sure.

"What!? Why wouldn't the-"

"Whatever you talk about Kamoshida, he's the one providing results. And for them, that's the only thing that matters." Saying that, Mishima walks to his destination with dejected face.

"Everyone knows?" Ryuji said out loud. "This has gotta be a joke!"

"Well, at least, it's not a funny joke.", "What?", "Hm?" Akira and Ryuji turns to the voice to see their wayward friend. "Arisato!? Where the hell wer-",

"Here's your foods." Minato said thrusting the bag to Akira. "You guys should probably go home, we will think of what we can do tomorrow."

"What, we gonna just give up!?"

"Yes, you two tried your best and failed miserably. So, you should have learned your lesson. This is not gonna work."

"Then, do you not have any other ideas, senpai?" Akira asked hopefully.

"…That's for you to think, Kurusu." Minato said, walking to the exit. "Hm?", "It's your choice in the end."

….

The two underclassmen look at Minato in bewilderment as he gets out of the school, without looking back.

x-x

**The next day…After school…**

"We're stuck! *Clang*" Ryuji angrily throws away the bottle. "Do you have any ideas, Kurusu?" They are now in the same courtyard from yesterday,…Literally doing nothing.

"I don't know, how about a sneak attack?"

"What?" Minato looks up at Akira.

"You know, we could threaten him with what we know."

"…There's a term for that and it's called blackmail."

"Well, we have to fight fire with fire." Ryuji said straightening up. "If he's still gonna keep doing his things, we will have to resort to drastic measure too!"

"…Hm, now that's a nice idea.", "Yeah!?", "For an idiot to have! NO!" Minato said turning to blond boy. "You guys saw it yourself, nobody gonna believe you even if you announced it in front of the whole school. And then he will report it to principal, and you will get expelled and Kurusu will be sent to prison, and nothing will change."

The two boys just stand there in silence trying to accept his answer.

….

"…Maybe Kurusu's breakfast."

"Okay, then GENIUS, What other choices do we have!?"

"For starters, we coul-", "Still as loud as ever, huh?", Minato stopped talking.

….

"Kurusu, did you say something?"

Akira in the middle looking around the place, stops and answers him. "Ahhhh, Nope."

"Huh?" Minato thinks to himself for a moment. "Well, I gonna need my head phones again then. I thought I'm ove-"

"Heh, As expected. Bondie's stupid plan doesn't work."

"Bondie!?" Ryuji suddenly stands up and furiously searches the place. There's nothing there besides them and a black cat.

The trio looks around the place before the voice said again. "Don't think you can get away with not paying me back for helping you." Three of them looks at the voice to see the voice is coming from black cat.

….

The trio looks around the place. "I know you guys saw me!"

"Holy crap! The cat's talking."

"…Morgana?"

Ryuji and Akira looks at the cat who's looking at them with a smug smile. "Of course, It is me. Who did you expect?"

"What the f*ck are you do-I mean, how do you ge-I mean, what? What!?"

"Oh, calm down, Blondie. I will exp-", "Hey, did you just hear a cat?" Minato looks to see a teacher and a janitor talking. "Explain later, Kurusu, put him in your bag."

"You got it, Senpai!" Akira opens his bag and dumps all the contents without a second thought.

"-in it all, of course. You guys don- Hey, wait, what are you doing? Hey, Careful! My paws are sensitive!"

"Stop your yammering and Just get in the Bag!"

x-x

**After some time…**

"Pwwah! God, I almost died!" Morgana gets out from Akira's bag as soon as they reach the rooftop.

"Who Cares!?"

"Who cares!? It's my life! Of course I Care!"

"First of all, explain how the hell you get here!? You don't have a phone, right!? And Why the hell are you a cat!? Didn't you say that you're not a cat!?" Ryuji asks without stopping.

"I'm not a cat!"

"Uhh, Morgana-san, Do you know what a mirror is?"

"I know what I look like. But, I'm still not a cat!…Probably…Maybe…I hope so. But, No, that's not the point." Morgana who's now in a normal cat form with pearly blue eyes said, jumping up on the desk. "I've come here get you out of this predicament."

"Explain how did you come here first?"

"Heheh, you can get in and out easily from metaverse when you're at my level, one eye."

"God, that condescending attitude! This thing's Morgana, All right."

"Mwehehe, you guys can't prove Kamoshida's crimes, can't you?"

"Uhh, yeah. How do you know?"

"I was tailing you guys." Morgana answers back in a smug voice. "Well, I've a solution for your Kamoshida situation."

"For real!?"

"Yes, Immmm, But before I said that, you guys have to promise me help me after this."

"Really? Uh, I mean, Yes, we do." Akira answers back quick. "We will help you in everyway. Do you want cat food? I will buy you cat food right now!"

"I don't WANT cat food. I'm not a cat!…Although fish would be great."

"Forget about your cravings. And get to the point."

"Well, If you insist…" Morgana looks at the three of them first, "My plan is to attack the castle and steal the treasure from within."

"What?"

"To elaborate, That castle is how Kamoshida views this school. He doesn't realize what happens in there, but it's still connected to the depths of his heart. So, if the castle disappears, it would affect the real Kamoshida too."

"And the effects being?"

"Think about this, a palace is a manifestation of that person's distorted desires. So, if that castle is no more…"

"His desires would go away too."

"Exactly!" Morgana and Akira say back and forth. "Wow, you really should become my disciple, Frizzy."

"Wait, Let me get this straight, you're saying he's gonna become a good guy?"

"Yeah but his crimes won't be undone. So, He will no longer be able to bear it anymore and he'll confess them all himself!"

"For Real!"

"And while the Kamoshida from the palace is the same as the real Kamsohida, the real Kamoshida won't have no idea of what we did there. It's a perfect crime! No one can prove our involvement."

"This is amazing. It would solve all of our problems! Don't you agree, Senpai?…Senpai?" Akira and Ryuji turns to Minato to see him looking intently at Morgana.

"Hey, One eye, you've been surprisingly quiet. What's wrong?"

"No, I just…I'm just wondering how you know all this?"

"Well, It's easy, Of course." Morgana said in an condescending tone. "I knew all about this because…" Morgana stops talking with his mouth still opens. "Because…" Morgana turns to the wall on the side. "…Beeecause…wait, how do I know about of all of this?"

"Forget about your mid-life crisis for a moment.", "That's not what you call a mid life crisis.", "How do we go about with this? Does this have anything to do with the treasure thing you were talking before?

"The treasure is the source from which desires takes form. So, if we take the treasure, the whole place would become undone. So, we don't directly need to attack the castle, we just need to get the treasure and the whole castle will be no more." Morgana said with some kind not…not really it's 100% smug voice. "As for it's location, I tried to search for it at the castle. But, I think it might be deep inside."

"…What does it look like?"

"I don't know what does it look like. I've never seen one. But, it's usually the thing the palace ruler treasure the most."

"…Thank you, Mr. obvious.", "Hey!", "So, we just have to take that treasure thing and he will turn good?" Ryuji asked with finally hope in his voice.

"Well, that is, if it work as I hope."

"What do you mean, Morgana-san?"

"If we erase a Palace, sure, that person's distorted desires will be erased. But, there's no saying his other desires won't be erased too."

Ryuji looks at the cat with a stupid look on his face. "I don't get it."

"Of course, you don't get it. What did I expect?", "That he would get it.", "Well, thank you back, Mr. Obvious!"

"*Sigh* , For example, a person needs desires to live. His corrupt desires are there too but they don't need that to live. But, there's still important things like desire to live, desire to eat, desire to breath. So, If all of those yearnings were to vanish, they'd be no different than someone who had shut down entirely. They might even…. Uhh, how do I put this?"

"Y-you are saying there's a chance that he could die!?"

"…Well, yeah."

"What!?" Ryuji said looking shocked. "What the hell!? Are you trying to make us murderers!?"

"Didn't you listen to frizzy? There's a chance. Not 100% sure."

"Th-then do you have any way to make it sure that it won't happen?"

"Well, No." Morgana answers back scratching to himself. "I have never done this before."

"Ahhh, Shit." Ryuji squats down holding his head. "I know that bastard deserves a million deaths but…I-uhh I don't want us to be responsible to his death!"

"Aren't you determined enough to face those kinds of risks!?" Morgana said jumping down to the boy on the floor. "Come on frizzy, say something."

"Y-yeah, Sakamoto-san. We both already saw his corruptions first hand. Even if there's a chance that he could die, there's also a chance that it all could work out and nothing bad happens. We have to take the risk."

"I don't know." Ryuji said cursing himself. "What do you think, Arisato?"

"What?" Minato looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Should we go through with this?"

"Why are you asking me that?" Minato said with an exasperated face.

"Well, you're supposed to the oldest one here!"

"Uhhh." Minato rolls his eyes. "Older doesn't necessarily mean wiser. I know a guy who's literally a billion years old but the first thing he thought of when both his eyes open is to Bite the door." Minato said in a very annoyed voice.

"This is no time for jokes, Arisato!"

"…I wasn't joking.", 'Yeah, really, I wasn't joking.'

"Okay, I see there's mixed reactions here."

"No, there's no mixed reactions! There's a yes and no and some jerk who's trying his best to be as vague as possible!"

"Sakamoto-san, I know I'm saying this a lot but please calm down." Akira tries to hold back Ryuji.

"Okay, I'm not trying to be vague." Minato said looking away. "Sure, we all are here because of Kamoshida but unlike you two, I don't have no personal agenda to be here. He didn't do anything to me yet. What you do should be solely decided by the victims, you two. I don't want my opinions to sway either of yo-", "Not personal!? What about Suzui!?"

Minato stops talking and looks up at Ryuji. "…What about Suzui, what?"

"She's your friend, isn't she? You do know that she's no different from the everyone we asked around yesterday. Hell! She always looks more worse than them. And you heard what that bastard said on that castle!", Akira and Morgana said nothing and just keep looking between the two of them.

"….", '….' Minato also doesn't say anything back and turns to the floor. '…What I think…?'

"…what's that got to do with me?"

Ryuji looks shocked at his answer. "Unbelievable, You don't care about her at all, don't you, Arisato?"

….

"…I've already told you, I have no personal agenda." After some time, Minato said in his usual monotone voice, looking up to the boy.

"Damn it, Arisato!", "Okay, okay, enough of this." Morgana suddenly said stopping the boy. "I can see this is not gonna end anytime sooner so, why don't you guys sleep it off and try to decide. I will come back here tomorrow to get my answer." Morgana said diffusing the situation. "BUT I want my answer by tomorrow, Okay? Is this acceptable, blondie?"

"Tch." Ryuji turns around with his back against him.

"Yeah, I think that's the best course of action." Akira said looking at the two of them. Ryuji still muttering gibberish with an angry look and him looking at the ground. "I hope it is."

x-x

'That was pretty intense.' Akira thinks while leaning on one of the pillars at the Shibuya station. Minato said he still has to go to the doctor again so, he already took off but he still wanted to eat that beef bowl again, so he stayed back.

"*Sigh*", Akira puts his phone in his pocket and walks out. He doesn't know what to think of Minato. When he went to his classroom and met with the girl, Suzui, under his cold exterior, Minato looks like he really cared about the girl. But what he said from yesterday and now, he really looks like he doesn't care at all.

'And this is not the first time.' On their trek in that castle, when they saw students getting tortured, he first looks like genuinely sad and angry but then after two minutes, he was all like, 'Forget about them, let's get out of here.' And sometimes He looks at Kamoshida with as much hate as them but then he looks like he's not giving second thought about whether he's there or lives or dies.

'Does he has some kind of personality disorder?', It's possible. He doesn't know how much possible but he knows it's at the very least, possible.

"Hm?" Then Akira notices someone in front of him, breaking away his thoughts. 'That hoodie,…Takamaki-san?'

Akira calls out to the girl. "Hey, Takama-", "I am really not feeling well!", "Huh?", Akira quickly retracts his hand.

"I can't come. It's not…It's not happening, I-it's still too soon!"

'What is this?'

"No.…No! It's easy for you to say 'Right now' but I can't-"

The girl seems to be in the middle of a phone call and in the middle pretty heated conversation. 'Should I leave?'

"What!? Sensei, this has nothing to do with her!…No, You can't d- Hello, Hello!?" The girl looks at the phone and after that, she sits down curling like a ball and he can kinda hear her sniffling. 'I really should leave.' Akira slowly retreats back. "Shiho…"

"Shiho? You mean Shiho Suzui?"

"Hm?", "Huh?" Akira brain stops functioning for a moment.

….

Akira looks down to see the girl looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"Kurusu?"

"Crap."

x-x

**The next day…**

"Hm?"

"…."

The girl tiptoes around to the front of the desk. *Bam* "Arisato!"

There's no immediate reaction but after some time, "…I wasn't sleeping." The boy's emotionless voice came out softly, although he still didn't open his eyes.

"Hmph." Makoto Niijima lets a smile grace on her lips. "I know but I just have to make sure. Ahem." Makoto clears her throat. "Thank you, Arisato-san, for taking my advice to heart and not sleep in the class for whole one day and a period straight." Makoto said in a very proud(mocking) tone.

Minato slowly opens his eyes and takes a glance at her, before sighing, "I just got lectured by an idiot yesterday. I don't want get lectured by another today too."

"Great to know that you've got your charming wit back.", "*Sigh* ", Minato sighs and closes his eyes again.

….

Makoto doesn't go back to her desk. "What are you doing, Next period's going to start so-", "Arisato-san?"

"Hm?" Makoto said interrupting the boy.

"You look kinda…Sad today? Did something happen?"

"…It's none of your business."

"*Sigh* "Makoto looks at the difficult boy in front of her, sighing loudly. "You can't just say everyone 'It's none of your business', It's not healthy to hold i-", "Wait, No, it might be your business.", "What?" Makoto looks down at the boy whose eyes are now fully open and looking clearly at her.

"Say, Niijima-san," Minato said looking her straight. "…Do you see yourself helping Kurusu in any way…Any time from now on?"

….

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Kurusu, you know, the transfer stude-", "Yeah, I know who he is. I just don't get what you're trying to say."

"Well, you know," Minato said looking around. "I may not be able to predict the future correctly but I still can able to see the signs.", '…Is it because of the painkillers?', Makoto stares at the boy who rattles on. "And You, Niijima-san, are what we could call our front runners."

….

"Okayyy." Makoto said nodding. "Okay, now I believe your head wound."

"No, No, that's not what I mean. What I'm trying to say is…." Minato stands up from his chair. "I still can't able to make sure if you're gonna be connected to our situation or not, but I still like to hear what you think."

"…Again, I don't have any idea what you're trying to say. What does anything of this has to do with a transfer student with a criminal record on assault? Actually, what is even this?"

"That's not my concern. My concern is," Minato stops talking for a moment, looking to the side.

"A-are you okay? Does your head hurt?" Makoto asked with a worried voice.

"…Forget about my head. My concern is, I have a matter which I can not directly get involved of and I can't also ask just anyone to get involved, not being sure if that may affect us in the long run but if I can find someone who's gonna join Kurusu a little farther in the way, Maybe I can outsource my worries int-"

"Hey, Look!" Both her and Minato, turns to the voice, to see a boy pointing at something. "Hey, there's someone at the rooftop.", "For real?", "That's dangerous." Before one after another join in.

"What's happening?" Makoto asks, walking towards them.

"Um, Niijima-san, you still haven't answer my question.", "I will get to you later." Makoto said to the boy and then, they both together look at the rooftop.

"Oh, there's really someone,", 'Yeah, there's what seems to be a girl standing up on the ledge.' Makoto thinks to herself before something clicks inside. "Oh my god, Is she gonn-*SLIDES!* , what?" Someone opens the door so fast, making a very loud noise in the process.

'No, this is no time for that.', "Okay, Everyone stay calm! Stay calm! Please do not get out from the classroom. I'm going to get the teachers!" Makoto said trying to control the situation but to no avail. "Please stay ca- Wait, where's Arisato?" Makoto said to herself looking around.

"Wait, I know that girl. That's Suzui from second year.", "What?", "It's really her. Oh my god, she's gonna jump!", "What!?" Makoto, without thinking, also runs towards the door.

Then, she looks at the hallway, hoping that he's still here. Almost everyone is out on the hallway looking at the scene and there's no sight of him. "The rooftop." Makoto runs over to the stairs. "Minato-san!"

x-x

_"Why am I running, I wonder?"_

"Hnngh, Hnngh, third floor." Minato climbs the stairs at full speed.

_"Didn't I say that this is not my concern?"_

"Damn it, whose bright idea was it to place third years on the first floor?" Minato runs through groups of students muttering loudly on the hallway.

_"Why am I trying this hard for a one human's life?"_

Minato runs to the practical building and climbs more stairs.

_"Didn't I cast that life long ago?"_

Minato finally sees his destination, the rooftop.

_"Or was I still weak, like back then?", _"*Shake* ", Minato shakes his head and goes to the door. *Clank, CLANK*

'Locked, Should have expected.' Minato checks around the door. 'There's no other way, have to force it open.' Minato tightens his hand on the knob before stopping. 'Wait, how do I explain this to others?' The doors looks new and sturdy. 'What would I say if someone as-, "Damn it!'' Minato shakes his head again and pulls up the doorknob with a little force. *Clang* The sturdy steel door came broken off from the hinge.

"Suzui!" As soon as Minato reaches the place he calls out to the girl in a white shirt.

"Huh!?" The girl turns around. "S-senpai?" There's a fence standing between them but he can see the girl's face. The face of someone who just got all of their hopes shattered.

"Suzui, what ar-"

"No, Please don't look at me!" The girl suddenly shouted covering her face. "Please, not you." The girl's voice came out in whimpers.

"Suzui, wh-what are you doing? Ge-get away from the led-", "No!", "Um!?"

"No, No. I have enough of this. I can't stand it anymore!" The girl shouted while crying.

"…Uhhh…Ahh….", '….'

"I-I tried to live strong." The girl said through her tears. "I tried, I really did like you said. But, *Sniffle* , I had some bad times and…And I'd even lived through some even worse But…." The girl turns back around towards the open space. "But…But, this time, I don't think this wound will heal no more."

"S-suzui, Pl-please….", '….'

"Sorry, Senpai. I'm so sorry." The girl said through her tears but he still can't say anything back. He can't think of anything.

"I was so happy before. I think maybe this time it won't be so bad.…I got someone who I can call my best friend. An-and,…" The girl seems to be having trouble trying to get words out. "I-I finally found someone I like." The girl said in a sad smile before all these vanish. "But, No. I can't. *Shake* I can't. Not anymore!"

"I can not look at you two in the eyes no more!" The girl shouted not to him but to herself. "*Sniffle* Goodbye, Minato-san, I am glad that I could have met you." Saying that, Shiho finally lies forward.

'No', "No!" Minato runs around the fence to get to the girl.

**_"May I ask you a question, Little miss Suzui?"_**

Minato tries to run as fast as possible but he's not getting any closer. The distance is so close yet so far away.

**_"As someone who ignored you even when you're suffering,"_**

"*Huff, Huff*" Makoto stands straight and looks around to see the girl falling and a boy running after her. "N-No…Minato-san!"

**_"As someone who turned a blind eye to all the pain you've endured,"_**

Minato reaches the ledge and tries to pull the girl up…But he was too late.

"Suzui!"

**_"As someone who was worried about his true nature that he hesitated to even get to you,"_**

"N-no." The only thing he can see in his eyes is the back of the girl he couldn't save.

**_"As someone who can save you in every way possible but still chose not to…."_**

'Should I…No! How do I even expla-', Minato thinks looking at the back of the girl he didn't save.

**_"Can you tell me, little miss Suzui…"_**

'No, Please.'

**_"Can someone like that still can be your messiah?"_**

"Minato-san, it's dangerous! Get away from the ledge!" Someone pulls him back, he doesn't know who. He doesn't care who.

**_"Can someone like that…still be your beloved Senpai?"_**

The girl frail body hits the ground as screams pierced his ears and his still heart as a tear rolls down his cheek.

"Please…" Minato slumps down still in someone's arms. "Please…"

-x-x-

**I hope I didn't disappoint some of you with this. I'm sorry but her death or her jump is fixed. So, that kinda can't change. It is important not just for Minato, but also for the phantom thieves. So, again, I'm sorry. I feel like I'm saying that a lot. But, I apologize.**

**Anyway, thank you everyone. It's almost 200 followers! ****Kinda not the time to be celebrating but still.**

**….**

**…_And so another one bites the dust. (Spoiler alert to those who get it)_**


	18. The Fool's Resolve

"May I take your orders?"

"Oh, Ummm." Akira turns to the waitress. "Ummmm, Water and, Uhhhh." Then he turns back to the girl sitting in front of him…before turning back to the waitress.

"And Ice, Uhhh."

"An-and, coke And-and…."

"And Soda and a cupcake…."

"…I will have nothing.", "Just water, please." The waitress stares at him weirdly.

"No, you have to order something."

"I just ordered water."

"No. You know what I'm talking about."

'God.' Akira feels the money in his pants pockets. 'GOD, I should have stop at one beefbowl!', "So-sorry to ask but Is there anything under 300 yen?"

….

"Ahahah…Ahah…Hahh…."

The waitress stares him weirdly this time for more than just a second. 'Someone, anyone, please Kill me!'

"….", 'Please, Someone!'

"Water, it is!" The waitress said with a bright smile before going to the back.

….

'Talk what you want about Japan but you can not get this kind of customer service just anywhere.' Akira turns back the the girl who's still not looking up, just staring down at the floor with a very, very sad face.

'Although that sad face may be because I kidnapped her.'

….

'Nah! Haha! Got you! Of course I didn't kidnap her. I just ran after her when she ran around the station and tired her out and took her forcefully inside this cafe.'

….

'Am I going to jail? Of course, I'm going to jail.', "Kurusu.", "Hm?" Akira looks up from his inner rumbling as the girl said a single word. "Yes, Takamaki-san?"

"…How much did you hear?"

Akira looks away. "Uhh, From the beginning." Akira looks away even farther. "Probably to the end."

"So, everything?"

"Kinda."

Ann lets out a scoffs with a self-deprecating smile. "…You heard rumors about Kamoshida and me, don't you?"

Akira doesn't say back anything and just looks at her.

"Everyone thinks we are seeing each other but…Heh, well, I can't blame them. We probably look like that.…But they don't know anything!"

"…."

"*Sigh* , You probably put two and two together by now.…That was Kamoshida on the phone before."

"Here's water." The waitress comes and puts down the water but he could care less about that.

Ann waited a little before continuing. "I avoided giving him my number for a long time but…." Ann's tears threaten to break out again. "He told me to come over his place…you know what that means! But, I don't want to! I never wanted to! The only reason I even talk to him is because of Shiho And now he's threatening to take her off the team if I don't go and I-I"

"I think that's enough." Akira stops the girl. "I've already get what you are saying. Or what you're implying. So,…you don't need to hurt yourself to continue."

The girl stares at him for a moment before looking back down. "You're right…*Sigh* , I don't- I don't even know why I'm talking this to you."

'What?', "What? No, No! Tha-that's not what I mean, What I mean is I can't see you getting hu-"

"Aheheheh." Ann finally laughs with a sad smile. "I know what you mean, Kurusu, you're an idiot."

"H-hey, Feelings."

"Heheh, *Sighhh* This feels a lot better." Ann says sighing loudly. "Maybe I just needed someone to vent it out."

"Oh, then you're welcome.", 'Although I didn't really do anything.'

"*Sigh* , sometimes, I wish he just changes his mind... Like, forget about me, and everything... but, I mean, heh."

Akira looks down the floor, lost in his own thoughts. _"His desires would go away, too.", "He would change into a good persona.", "There's a chance he could die."_

"…But, thanks for this, Kurusu. I really needed this." Ann's voice breaks Akira out of his reverie. "But, I'm gonna be going back. It's kinda getting late."

"Wait!" Akira stops the girl, holding her hand back.

….

"…Are you going there?"

The girl didn't say back anything.

"Please don't."

Ann bites her lips down, before it turns into a smile. "Hahaha, Of course, I won't!"

"Huh?", "I mean I'm not that easy. And he's probably just bluffing. He can't really take her off the team. She's like the best volleyball player I've ever known." The girl's smile again turns sad. "Just the be *Bap* , Huh?"

The girl turns around to see Akira sitting back on the desk, covering his face.

"H-hey, Kurusu-kun, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"O-oh, Did I-did I hurt your feelings again?"

"N-no."

"Oh, come on!" Ann also has to sits back down. "Don't be sad. How about this? I will buy you both Soda and cupcake?"

Akira's whole body shudders and he peeks out a little. "Y-you heard that?"

"…Yeah, I mean I was sitting righ-"Ann stopped talking as she saw the horrified look on his face. "…Oops."

"I'm going home!" Akira suddenly stands up, grabbing his bag.

"Oh, Please, don't be mad. I'm sorry." Ann says pulling his back with a bright smile on her face. "I swear I won't tell anyone this. So, please. Please sits back down, Okay?"

Akira stares at the girl putting on her best innocent and brightest smile, before sitting back down. "F-fine."

"I thought you are some kind of psychopath but you are just a dork, aren't you?"

"*Snif-*"

"Aheheheh, Hey, I like to order something!" The girl shouted to the waitress, as Akira keeps staring at the girl.

….

…before his lips curved into a little smile. 'If It means I can able to make the clouds move over and her smile shines brightest on her face, acting like an idiot is a price I'm willing to pay anytime.'

….

'That's right. I'm just acting. You really think I feel bad and miserable because I put my heart out and acted all cool and she's just laugh it off. No, no. That didn't affect me one bit. I'm bad to the bone.'

'What, surprised? Well, It won't be your last surprise.'

x-x

**The next day…**

_"So, hey, Kurusu, you still going to to do it?"_

_"Yes, and I'm even more sure that I should do it."_

_"Why? Did something happen?"_

Akira glances to the girl sitting in front of him.

_"Sorry, I can't tell you."_

_"Why?"_

_…._

_"Kurusu?"_

_"I can't tell you why I can't tell you."_

_"What?"_

_"Just accept it, pls."_

_"Okay", …., "So, what about Arisato? Did he say anything?"_

_"No, he was pretty silent the whole way and he didn't reply my messages and I didn't see him this morning either."_

_"You too?"_

_"I also said him I'm sorry about freaking out yesterday but he didn't reply back to me either."_

_…._

_"Wait, now that I check it, he has not even seen it yet! The heck!?"_

_"Yep, it's the same here."_

_"What the hell is he doing?"_

_"I don't know. I take him as who's gonna be on his pho-", _"*Bap* , Ah!"

"Hey, Kurusu, you think this is the place to use your phone!?"

"S-sorry, Sensei." Akira said, touching the growing bump on his forehead.

"Use your stupid phone on your own damn time! If you don't want to learn, get out of here!"

"Ummm! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It won't happen again next time!" Akira shouted loudly standing up.

"Uh." The teacher becomes a little unnerved at that. "Fine, Tch, teenagers."

Akira slowly sits back down. '*Sigh* , I won't last long if things like this keep up.'

"Hey, Look!"

'What now?', "What now?" The teacher and him seems to be in sync.

"Oh my god, she's on the roof!", "What is she doing up there?"

"Huh?" Akira turns towards the scene.

"Suzui-san!?" The boy he met the other day, Mishima said, standing up.

"What, Su-suzui?", "Shiho?" Ann suddenly stands up and looks towards the windows. "Shiho!" Then she runs out of the classroom.

"Ta-takamaki-san!?", Akira also runs after her.

"Hey, Don't go out of the classroom! Hey!"

Akira ran out off the classroom, to see that there are many students already out in the hallway. But, they are not his focus. He's searching for one person. The one who's looking at the scene from the window with fear in her eyes. "Shiho, Please…no…."

"Takam-Huh!?", "No!" Akira stopped in mid sentence as a girl's body pass through his vision.

…*…* He heard some kind of unbearable crunching noise and suddenly screams of fears came through his ears.

"No, no…" Ann backs away in fear. "No, Shiho!" Ann runs past him but he's too stunned to even move his spot.

"Wh-what? I-I don't unde-", "Hey, Kurusu!", "Ahhh!"

Akira jumps back in fear but it was just Ryuji. "Did you see that?", "I-I sa-I saw, I", "It's Suzui!"

"Ahhh!?" Akira's already pale face goes more pale.

"We have to go to the courtyard, Come on!", "B-But-", "Hurry Up, Kurusu!", "So-sorry." Akira apologizes and quickly follows Ryuji as they run through groups of students muttering loudly in the hallways. He's not sure what they are muttering about. He can't hear anything.

"Hey, Make way!" Ryuji walks through a mob of students stuck on the courtyard entrance with difficulty as he follows close behind.

When they reach the courtyard, an ambulance is already there and they are trying to put the girl on the stretcher.

"Shiho…" Ann holds the girl's hands tightly. "Shiho, why?" Ann said in tears.

The girl's eyes slowly open. "Ann…?"

"Shiho!?"

"I-I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Shi-Shiho, Don't worry. Everything's going to be fine. Everything's going to be fine. Please, don't close your eyes!"

'Takamaki-san…' Akira watches as the she trying to reassure the girl with a smile although tears are flowing down like a dam on her face.

Then he hears some footsteps nearby.

x-x

"Minato-san, Are you okay?" Makoto asks the boy beside her but he didn't say anything back. He's just stares at the girl on the stretcher with eyes of a corpse. He doesn't even look like he's breathing. 'Minato…'

_"Please…." The boy's body slumps down like a rock on her arms. "Please…."_

_"Minato-san…." The boy didn't even react. "Minato-san!" Makoto tries to shake the boy to no avail._

_"Minato-san, Look at me!" The boy's eyes slowly turns towards her. "It's not your fault. There was nothing you can do. So, please don't blame yourself!"_

_The boy just stares at her with those lifeless eyes. "…Ma…koto…."_

_"Y-yes, It's me."_

_The boy slowly looks around the place before settling back on her again._

_…._

_"…Niijima?…What are you doing here?"_

_"Huh?" Minato slowly and wobbly stands up from her arms. "Ca-careful!" She helps him up before he could fall over._

_The boy looks at the ledge again for sometimes before he slowly walks toward the exit._

_'What happe…ned to that door?'_

_"Niijima-san?"_

_"Huh…Y-yes?"_

_"…I'm sorry for running in the hallway." Saying that, the boy walks down the stairs one by one._

_"…What?_

'And that was the last thing he said.' Makoto thinks looking at the transfer student before turning to the scene. Although the girl regains conscious for some time before but now her eyes are closed and she's just lied there with a pain look on her face. And the girl beside her, Takamaki seems still too shocked to process as she stares at the unconscious girl with wide eyes.

"Somebody needs to go with her. Are there any teachers here!?" A medical officer shouted towards the group.

"Uhh, I'm not her homeroom teacher.", "The principal probably should go.", "Where is he? Where's the principal?"

'For god's sake, that teachers….', "I can g-", "I'll go!" Ann said suddenly interrupting her. "Please, let me come!"

"Uh, We need an adult for thi-", "Then, can two students make up for that?", "Huh?", "Huh?" Suddenly the boy beside her said, walking to the front.

"Uhh, like I said we need an actua-", "Please, you're going to lose her!" Ann suddenly shouted.

"Uhhh, Th-then, please hurry up." Saying that, they pull the stretchers outside as Ann follows them behind, with still not stopping on holding the girl's hand. "Thank you, senpai." Ann said to Minato but he didn't react or reply back.

Makoto runs up to the boy who's walking to the ambulance. "Minato-san, are you sure you should be going? I can go in your pla-"

"Thank you but…." Minato doesn't continue and he just follows after the others.

x-x

'Senpai….', "Hey." Ryuji nudges him from beside. "Huh!?"

"Uhhh, Don't you think Mishima looks a little strange?"

"Uhhh." Akira looks towards the blue haired boy who seems to shaking with a nervous look…Before he suddenly runs out.

"Uh! Hey, we should run after him!"

"Wha-why?", "I bet he knows something. Come on!"

With that they ran after the running boy for reasons unknown…that will be known later.

x-x

**After 5 minutes or so…**

"*Huff, Hufffff…* , why are you guys chasing me!?" Mishima said in an exhausted voice as they finally corner him in the locker room.

"Y-you…Hnnngh…." Although they also are in similar condition. "Mi…Mishima, you know something, right?"

"Kn-know w-what?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Mishima!" Ryuji holds the boy by the collar. "Suzui…Suzui just tried to kill herself and you're still going to be like this!?"

"I don't know! I didn't know! It was not my fault!" Mishima struggles free from Ryuji. "Kamshida-sensei told me to call Suzui-san yesterday, he-he usually call someone whatever he's angry or something and h-hit them."

"What!?"

"But, last night, it was out of the blue. Suzui didn't do any mistakes and he-he seems more worse than usual, he looks pretty angry and I think-I think he might have-he might…,"

"Night…." Akira realized something he wished he never wanted to. "You don't mean….", "Did that bastard…tell me he didn't?" Ryuji asks the boy who is on the floor. "Mishima!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know! Bu-but It was not my fault!"

"That Son Of A Bitch!" Ryuji stormed off the place.

"Sa-sakamoto-san," Mishima called out to the boy. "Kur-kurusu-san, please stop him.…Kurusu-san!" The boy turns to the Akira to see him staring at him with wide eyes unmoving. Mishima looks at him for some time before finally running out of the room to after Ryuji.

….

_"…Are you going there?"_

_"Please don't."_

Akira looks at his hands. "Was that my fault?", Akira covers his mouth as he thinks about the sound he heard before. 'I stopped Ann from going and…Suzui was…She was…'

_"Even if something's happening in front of you, just pretend like you don't see it…."_

Akira holds his head. 'Why did I butt in again!? If I didn't, Suzui-san wouldn't have…'

_"He told to come over his place…you know what that means! __"_

'But, If I didn't Takamaki-san would have….'

_"But, I don't want to! I never wanted to!"_

"I-I had no choices!"

"Hey, Frizzy, what are you doing!?", "Huhh!?" Akira turns to the voice to see Morgana above the locker. "Mo-morgana-san!?"

"What are you doing just standing here?" Morgana said jumping down. "Go after Ryuji, he probably gonna do something he's gonna regret!"

"B-but.", "Come on, Question yourself later!", "R-right."

x-x

…*Slides!* "Hey, you bastard!"

"Huh?" The man turns around. "Sakamoto? Didn't your mother teach you to knock?"

"You bastard! What did you do to that girl!?"

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" Ryuji kicked the nearby chair. "Do you really think you can get away after doing this to a girl!?"

"Okay, Enough! What the hell is this?" Kamoshida stands up and walks up to the boy then he stops as he saw someone in front the door. "Mishima?"

"Uhhh!" Mishima almost runs back in fear.

"Oh, now I see." Kamoshida glares at the boy who's quaking in fear. "You came here because Mishima ran his mouth, don't you?"

"Huh!?", "What!?"

"But, Sakamoto, really? I'm hurt. You really believed a student over your teacher?"

"Don't you dare call yourself a teacher, you son of a bitch!"

"Or what?" Kamoshida said with a sick grin. "What if I do? *Sigh* , you know I just got a call from hospital. Poor Suzui's in a coma and it seems her chance of recovery are slim."

"No…."

"Ahahahh, What a shame. If she's here, you can ask whether Mishima's lying or not. I'm sure she would have take my side. She and I are close, you kn-"

"Shut the F*ck up, you bastard!" Ryuji tries to punch the man in front of him before someone stops him. "Mishi-…Kurusu?"

"Tch!…Kurusu, stop it!" Ryuji tries to struggle free.

"N-No, I won't." Akira uses his both hands to hold Ryuji back. "Don't do that."

"The hell!?"

"Don't. do. This. You're not thinking straight."

"I Am Thinking Straight!" Ryuji breaks free from Akira's hold.

"If you really are thinking straight, you wouldn't try to punch a teacher. Don't you know that you will get expell-"

"I don't Give A Damn about That! I will kill this bastard Even I have to go to prison!"

"Ohhh, now that's a threat if I ever heard one.", "If I hear another one word from your shithole, I gonna really kill you, Kamoshida!"

"Okay, Okay. Calm down." Kamoshida said with the same grin like he's above them all. "Always the emotional one, Sakamoto. But, I'm really surprised our resident criminal try to stop you."

Akira turns to the man. "Who do you think you're calling Criminal?"

"Scary. I wonder how would you react If I told you the one who leaked your information is the one standing behind you?"

"What?" Akira turns around behind him. "Him?…Mishima?"

The boy looks way in shame. "I had no choice."

"B-but, why? I didn't even know you since yesterday. Or the day befor-I don't even know when did I know you."

"Kamoshida made me do it! He threatened me that If I don't do that, he's gonna kick me out of the team!"

"Hahahaha," Kamoshida laughed loudly as all three of them turned towards him. "See! He's always running his mouth. You can't trust someone like that. He's a born lia-" Kamoshida suddenly stops talking and just stares at the entrance. "…Arisato?"

"Huh?", "What?", "Who?" All three of them turned around to see their blue haired friend standing on the door with his usual emotionless eyes.

"What are you doing here? Didn't you go to the hospital with Takama-Im!" *Crunch!* *Clang, Clangggggg!*

"What the?" Minato suddenly appeared in front of the man and hit him right across the face, blowing him away through half way across the room.

"Huhh?" His three juniors just stares at him, too stunned to say anything and too stunned to close back their mouths.

"Ahh…Ah!" Kamoshida slowly gets up trying to stop the blood from his nose with his hand. "The f*ck is th-"

"I'm sorry." Minato suddenly said in his usual monotone voice. "…just think of me as a child lashing out at everything because he's angry at himself." Minato walks over to the tissue box and takes one and then he throws it towards the man still on the ground covering his nose that still didn't stop bleeding. "Wipe yourself…You're bleeding."

The others are still too stunned to even make a sound as Minato walks back towards the entrance.

"You real-Ahh, you really think you can get away with this, Arisato!? I'm gonna make sure you go stra-"

"Didn't you say it yourself?" Minato said interrupting the man. "I went to the hospital with Takamaki.…The whole school saw me. And I made sure no one see me coming here" Minato cranes his head towards the man. "So, unless this three decided to take your side, you got no proof that I'm even here."

"Uh!?"

"*Sigh* , not like I care either way." Minato turns towards Akira.

"S-senpai….", "Dud-dude…."

"Sorry. Looks like I made more trouble for you two."

"Fo-forget about that. How are you even her-"

"Sorry." Minato said walking out of the room. "…Say hi to Morgana for me." *Sli…des…*

With that he left, leaving the three boys staring at him and half beaten man glaring at him.

….

'Wait, how does he know I'm here?'

x-x

**After some time…**

"*FLIP!*…*Gulp, gulp* , Berrrgh…"

….

"Man, If I knew we are going to get expelled either way I would have beat up that bastard more."

"Yeah." Akira replied back.

….

"I mean, F*CK YOU ARISATO! *clang!*" Ryuji angrily throws away the can on his hand. "The hell? Because that asshole couldn't keep his anger straight, we are going to get expelled!"

"Huh?" Akira looks at the boy weirdly. "I thought you don't care if we get expelled or not."

"Yes, If I did the punching." Ryuji explained almost like a crazy person. "I don't want to get kick out for the shit I didn't do!"

"Uhhh, Arisato-senpai didn't tell us take the blame though."

"Yes! But, what did you expect after his stunt like 'Hey, look at me. Nobody saw me coming. So what? I punched a teacher. But I don't care enough deal with it. So, bye.' Who does that!?"

"Uhhh, Arisato-senpai?"

"'I know who does that. I just told you who did that!"

"Oh, Come on, Ryuji." Morgana said from beside them, yawning. "We finally have a serious atmosphere. Why did you have to go and ruin it?"

"GaHhh! I'm so mad!"

"Oh, get your pants straight. The board meeting is still days away."

"Yeah, but that's for Ryuji." Akira answers back, looking up. "I'm not even sure if a Swat team coming to this school to lock me up."

"Wait, you are that high-profile?"

"Not really. But I like to overthink things. It's one of my charms."

"Okay, I'm not talking about Akira's…Charms.", "You're not?", "I'm not! What I'm talking about is neither of you…50 percent on Akira's case…Neither of you! Would not get expelled If we change Kamoshida's heart in time."

Both Akira and Ryuji stares at their ressident cat.

"You mean…The treasure thing?"

"Yes, Frizzy. Yes, I am talking about the 'Treasure thing'. So, did you two decide what to do?"

"I was in from the start and after this and from yesterday…I don't really care either he dies or not. I'm going to do this no matter what." Akira looks down. "…It's the least I could do…."

"Nice, Frizzy. Nice! What about you, blondie?"

"Count me in. I will make sure that bastard pays for every lives he destroyed." Ryuji said, looking straight ahead.

"…Even if there's a chance that he could die?" Morgana asked, looking the boy.

"Even If there's a chance, I will do it. This has gone too far."

"Yes, we can't let others suffer like Suzui-san or Mishima-san. This needs to stop. It's us or him. And we're going to change Kamoshida's heart."

"You bet we will."

"Before anyone get over excited, let me remind you that I'm the one who came up with this plan."

As three of them celebrates, they didn't notice a girl listening on them.

"…Change Kamoshida's…Heart?"

x-x

**After some time…**

"Okay, so we're finally going to the metaverse."

"Yes.", "Yeah."

"Are we sure we won't wait on the one eye?"

"Senpai is…he's going through a hard time. …And I think he gonna wants to stay near Suzui-san as much as he could."

"Yeah, we will fill him in later. After going through the grief process, he's gonna be more than raring to change Kamoshida's heart. Punching may have felt great, but he will know sooner or later that it won't help us one bit."

"Well, then let us make sure we make him proud." Morgana said jumping out from Kurusu's bag as they reach the alleyway. "So, you two ready?"

Akira and Ryuji nodded back.

"Then, Kurusu, hit it."

….

Ann peeks out to the trio. 'Who are they talking to?' Ann tries to look a little more closer. 'And again with the changing heart…is Senpai they are talking about Arisato? That means they are all worki-', "Huh?" Ann notices the change in her surrounding. "Wha-what's happening!?"

x-x

**Castle of Lust**

"We're back to this hell hole again.…Yippe." Ryuji looks around the place. "Man, I hate this place."

"So, Morgana-san?", Akira turns towards the cat. "Is that treausre thi-Ohhh, you're in this form again." Akira said looking at the cat…And weird cat hybrid thing.

"Well, that cat is my temporary form for when I'm in the real world."

"And this is?"

"This is also my temporary form for when I'm in the metaverse."

"Okay, So, which is your real form?" Ryuji said carefully looking at Morgana.

"Neither of those. My real form is a handsome young man in his prime." Morgana proudly boasted.

"Young man in his prime? What kind of age group is tha-"

"What is this place!?"

"Huh?" The trio turns around to the voice. 'That voice…No, please. Not Takamaki-san!'

"Wa-wait, who are you guys!?" Ann said pointing at them.

"Takamaki!?", "Oh no."

"Oh my god, what a beautiful young lady!?" Morgana said in a slurred voice.

….

Ann keeps staring at the weird cat and weirder cat hybrid without sa-"What the hell is that thing!?", 'Please wait for my monologue to finish.'

"Id-idiot, shut your trap!" Ryuji quickly kicks away the cat in question. "MEOWA!"

"Wait, that voice…Sakamoto!?"

"Huh, Uhhh, No? NO, I'm not Sakamoto!" Ryuji said nudging Akira.

"Wha-Uhhh, I mean, yes. This is not Ryuji…It's…uhh, Ryoji." Ryuji jerks his head towards him. "The hell!?", "Sorry, that's the best I could do!"

"Kurusu-kun? Is that you!?"

"Huh!?"

"Why are you two so suck at this?" Morgana said walking back towards them.

"Oh my god, the monster cat is back!"

"I'm not a monster cat!…Or a normal cat." Morgana quickly defended his honor. "Hey, you two, how did she get here?"

"I don't know.", "How would I Know!?"

"…What is the radius of that app?"

"Uhhhh, I'm not sure.", "What's a radius?"

….

"You two don't know!?"

"What are you guys talking about!?" Ann said nervously looking around. "Why are you guys dressed like that!? Why is that thing talking!? Where is this place!?"

"Uhhhh, my lady. Please, one question at a time.", "Don't come near me, you monster cat!", "Gack!" Morgana slumps down in shame and pain.

….

Akira nudges the cat still lying on the floor. "Morgana-san?"

….

No response. It's just a corpse. "It's just a corpse, my ass!"

"L-look Takamaki, You need to get out of here." Ryuji said in an awkward voice.

"Define here!" Ann said firmly.

"Uhhh, It's Kamoshida's heart or something."

"Huh?", "Huh!?"

….

"Ah, Shit!"

"You idiot! Why did you tell he-", "Now, wait. Wait! She wouldn't get all of this from just that."

"Wait, Kamoshida's heart? Is that what you guys were talking earlier? Changing his heart? You can change that bastard's heart here?"

"…Damn it." Akira stomps down his feet in frustration.

"I don't care if she gets it or not. We need to get her out of here. She's defenseless if Shadows come out."

"Yeah, but how do we get her out of here?"

….

The trio turns towards the girl.

"Wait." Ann covers her chest fast. "Wha-what are you guys planning to do with me?"

"Well, if talking doesn't work, force is the only option here.", "Hmm, that's true. But, how much force are we talking here?", "As much as force as needed, of course."

Ann watches around her for something before addressing the trio. "Uhhh, need I remind you that the only talking you did is among yourself?"

….

"Sorry, My lady.", "Takamaki-san, I'm so sorry.", "I don't really mean it but Sorry."

"Wait. No. No. No!" Ann backs away slowly as they walks near her. "No! Hey, Don't touch me!"

"Oof, Please stay cal-Ahhh! Takamaki-san, please!", "Wow, she's a feisty girl.","Is this any way to treat a gi-HAH! Hey, Kurusu! Did you just touch my butt!?" "Huh!? No, No! It's Ryuji!", "What the f*ck, Kurus-wait, Ryuji? Then what the f*ck, Akira!?", "Are you two really having a moment with me in the middl-Hah! Someone touched my butt again!", "Mwaga!"

….

"It was you!?", "SORRY!" Ann slapped Morgana across the place.

x-x

**After some little time…**

"Oww." Morgana touches his cheek. "I think she broke my cheek bones."

"I think she broke my ribs." Ryuji said back painfully.

"I think she broke my heart."

Morgana and Ryuji turns towards the boy.

"I'm a romantic. It's also one of my charms."

"Kur-Ah, Akira, why are you like…I don't know, Why are you so much like Arisato today?"

"…You mean 'Weird'?"

"Yeah, weird. Since after we saw…Suzui in fact."

"Uhhhh." Akira looks away. "Nothing it was just-Ahhh, I guess there's no hiding it."

"Huh? That was easy.", "Insultingly easy."

"*Sigh* Remember when I talk to you about the thing I can't tell you."

"On the messages?" Ryuji said as Morgana listened from beside.

"Yeah, I met Takamaki-san in the station after we left school yesterday. And I learned something more about her and Kamoshida."

"Oh, this guy again?"

"Nothing good though. So, I will just get to the chase. Kamoshida told her to come to his place yesterday."

"…That asshole!", "He dared ask Lady Ann's hand before Marriage!?"

….

"Just ignore that."

"Ah, right. Well, Long story short, I stopped her from going.", "As you should.", "And I think that made Kamsohida angry and I think that's why he called Suzui-san and…You know what happened."

Ryuji and Morgana stares at him without saying anything back.

"I guess, I feel kinda responsible for that. I mean I kinda indirectly cause her suic-", "What kind of bullcrap is that?", "Huh?"

"So, you are making weird jokes all day to try to hide the fact you are in pain over something that doesn't even make sense?"

"It-it makes sense."

"To a mental. To you? No, it does not. What are you, some kid with Messiah complex? No, I would have done exactly the same thing. I would have stop Takamaki from going there too. That's not your fault."

"But, Suzui-san was…."

"We cannot save everyone. We are not some kind of supernatural beings with freaky powers…I mean we kind of are in a sense but the point I'm trying to make is," Ryuji walks up to him. "This is not your fault. This is no one's fault except for that bastard. And we can make him pay for this. So get up, We have a castle to break in."

"Ryuji…."

"Well put, Bondie. I didin't know you can do pep talk.", "Haha, that's also one of my charms, am I right?" Ryuji asks back to Akira with a grin.

Akira stares at his two friends before laughing out loud. "Ahhahhaha,", 'I took a train across miles to meet a weird senpai, a blond punk and an alien cat.',"Yes," Akira sighs loudly. "Yes, you're right. I'm really stupid. Aren't I?"

"I said mental but that's fine. Stupid is fine."

Akira smiles at the two before taking out his dagger and pointing it at towards the castle.

"But, I, No, We will not stay down any longer."

"Mwehehe."

"With this power, we can make him pay for all his crimes."

"You betcha!"

"It's showtime!"

-x-x

Minato slowly walks to his school with his hands in the pockets without really paying attention to anything.

And as he finally reaches the building with a sign that reads 'Shujin Academy', he stops and turns towards it.

….

Minato removes the headphones on his head as he looks the school over.

"If I remember right, they did something on their phone." , "Hm?"

"How did they do that!? I don't know ho- Wait, what is that thing?" Minato slowly moves towards the place where the voice is coming from.

"What? Kamoshida? Shujin? Castle!?" Minato's eyes widen he sprints towards the voice.

"Is this how the-Huh!? What's happenin-" Minato arrives the alleyway but he was a little late, the girl's already gone to metaverse.

"Tch, Another one." Minato takes out his phone and removes the headphones plug. 'First, Kurusu, then Sakamoto, Now Umbrella girl. Who's giving these apps out.' Minato thinks as he searches for the same app on his phone as he drops his bag down. 'But, what's the point? The wildcard's already been identified. This amounts to nothing but Chaos.'

As he finally finds the place he has to go, Minato doesn't click it but he first turns around to the school.

….

Minato hovers his hand over the phone. "*Sigh* , I suppose I wil-Ahh!" Minato clutches his head in pain *Clang, Clang!* as he falls over to the trash cans nearby.

"Makoto-sama!"

"Ahhh….", 'My head. What is this?'

"Makoto-sama." He can hear footsteps of someone running over to him hurriedly.

'No time for this.', "Margaret, Watch my bag."

"Excuse me?", _"Destination confirmed. Navigation beginning.", _"What?"

The area around Minato shifted and Minato also teleported to Metaverse as Margaret finally reaches to the entrance of alleyway.

….

Margaret looks at the bag on the ground.

….

"*Sigh*" Accepting her defeat, Margaret picks up the bag from the ground. "Now, I know how Caroline feels." Margaret looks inside it searching for…

….

"Tch, nothing interesting."

-x-x-

**Guys, calm down.** **Shiho didn't die. She didn't die in the game. Why would she die here? It's the same height.**

**And Thank you. Those are some high praise. I mean you guys made my year. And I had to search the steins gate on the web because of that comment and I still don't understand it. So, I'm sorry. (Sorry. This must be included in every author notes.)**

**Please wait patiently for the next chapter. There will be a surprising twist there and you guys are going to be mad at me, I know. Well, some of you may like it and be surprised…Then be mad at me. I just know it. But, I did warn you guys.**

**But, I mean if you guys really like this, there are other great fics here. As one of you guys said, I still can't decide on which verbs to use. But, I hope I can live up to you guys' expectations. And, no, I didn't study literature. I don't know what gives you that idea but I still haven't even finish the high school yet. But, still thank you for the praise. (Can I call you Zero?)**

**As for the question of why Shiho kills herself at school, my theory is that she probably didn't plan it beforehand. But when she gets to the school and saw Kamoshida, she probably can't hold herself anymore and just think along the lines of 'I need to die now'. The victims of that(This is a T fic so I can't say that) crime usually thinks like that.**

**(The AN become a little long, Sorry.)**

**Please wait for "Death is no judge(Finale):****…But I am"**


	19. Death is no Judge: Part III (Finale)

**(Warning: Mature content)**

**…But I am…**

"You hear anything?" Ryuji asks checking his surrounding.

Akira didn't reply back at once and keep listening on the door. "Yeah, I hear a man talking."

"Really!? Who!?"

"Ummm, It was you."

"The heck!? *Clang* "Ryuji kicks him on the head, effectively ramming and opening the door.

"Ahhh…." Akira slowly gets up holding his head.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to make those stupid jokes!?"

"It wasn't a joke. I really heard you talking."

"Hey, what are you two idiots doing again!?" Morgana said, coming back from his scouting mission. "Didn't I tell you this is a stealth operation!?"

"Oh, this is not my fault. Akira keeps doing stupid thi-"

"Hey, Blondie what did I tell you!?"

"Huh?" Ryuji stares at Morgana with a raised eyebrow. "Umm, This is a stealth operation?"

"No, I mean, yeah. I said that too but No, that's not the one."

Ryuji suddenly remembers it. "Ohhhhh, the codenames." Ryuji said nodding to himself. "Ahhh, I mean, 'Joker' Keeps saying stupid things."

"It's not stupid things." Akira/Joker said, standing up straight. "I am making jokes because I am the Joker."

"No, No!" Morgana said walking over to him. "I told you, not that joker! The 'Joker' from cards!"

"You said that but I don't know a thing about cards. To this day, I don't know how you call this," Joker draws something on the air.

"You mean clubs?"

"Maybe. I don't really know."

"Okay, I will teach you later, But, wait, Mona?"

"Hm?"

"You just called me 'Blondie'."

"So?"

"Call me by my codename!"

"Ohhh, Sorry, sorry." Morgana apologizes, acting nonchalantly. "Sorry…, Huh?" Morgana stares at Ryuji weirdly. "…What's your codename again?"

"Skull!"

"Oh, Right, Right. Sorry, I just don't see the name with you."

"Why would you not!? There's a f*cking Skull on my face!" Skull shouted loudly, pointing his face.

"Okay, Calm down, you two." Joker said catching their attention. "We are deep in the enemy territory. We don't want our voices to draw their attentions.", "You are the one who started this whole thing!"

"Okay, Skull, it's not a matter of who started this, It's a matter of who's ending this and as far as I'm concerned….", "There! It's the intruders!", "It's them." Joker said, pointing at his back.

"Huh?", "Huh?"

"For King Kamoshida!"

"The heck!?" Skull said readying his weapon. "Why wouldn't you say that sooner!?"

"Joker, you and I are going to need a talk about your leader position!"

"Come on, Don't worry. After all you have me." Joker said with a smug before turning around. "As long as you have your trump card you can't really lose." His smile turned Feral. "Pixie!"

….

"You know what, I get him acting all cool when summoning that Arsene guy but on summoning a midget girl? I don't know, Man."

"Yeah, But…." Morgana answers back also readying his weapon. "It was either Pixie or that horse. We only have two after all."

"Oh, right. That horse is just…Blerrgh."

x-x

"It worked." Ann said looking at her surroundings. "It really worked!" She's now back in that weird castle again.

"So, you can come here with this, Huh?" Ann said to herself looking at her phone. "But, what is this, though? It just suddenly appears on my phone."

Ann looks up the big castle with a bright smile.…That soon falters. "But, what do I do now?"

Ann again, checks back her surroundings, before settling on the big, big door in front of her. 'Well, that's a door, so…' *Cre-*

x-x

….*-eak, *Fwip, Fwip* , "It's clear, come on in." Mona said entering the room first. Before both Skull and Joker follows after.

"Why can't I be the first one to enter, again?"

"Oh, let it go!", "We're already over this, Joker."

"No, No! I made one teeny tiny mistake and I can't be the lead party anymore." Joker whines to himself, as Skull and Mona looks around the room.

"Oh, Oh!" Suddenly Skull exclaimed pointing at the middle of the room. "Is that what I think it is?"

"A map?"

"Oh, Goodie!" Skull runs over to the place with a big grin. "That was ea-Whaaa!" Joker pulled him back in time as iron bars suddenly sprouted beneath the place he was before.

The irons bar surround the table with the map in a complete square.

"What the-", "See, I just saved Skull. Out of three of us, I have the best instinct!"

"No, Skull's just dumb! This place reeks of traps and he just ran towards it like an idiot."

"Meh, meh, excuses, excuses." Joker said smugly and walks around the square to get to the door on the other end. "Now do you see the fact I am the most qualified to enter a-", Joker grabbed the doorknob. "-room first and for-*Sching!*" Joker quickly retracts back his hand.

….

The familiar iron bars now cover the door.

….

"Mona-san?"

"What?"

"Next time you can enter first."

x-x

**After some time…**

"So, did you guys see anything?"

"I don't know. How about you?"

"I don't know. How about you?"

"I don't know. How abou-" Joker finds out there's no one beside him. "Oh man, I wish Arisato-senpai is here."

"So, Joker?"

"What?"

"Did you find something suspicious?"

"Uhhhh." Joker tries to think. "I'm not sure but I see three suspicious guys wearing masks."

….

"Okay, Joker, If you still gonna make that stupid jokes, at least make it believable!" Skull said loudly before pointing at Mona. "In What way is this thing a guy? And he's not even wearing a mask!"

"Hey, I'm as much as a human as you two!"

"Oh, really!? In what way!?"

Joker walks over to a suspicious lever with a lion or something head.

"Well, Uhhh, I can talk! Can your cats talk? I don't think so!"

"Yeah, but all this stupid monsters here can talk! Does that make them humans!? No!"

"Ahh, Oh, that makes sense. Wait, are you calling m-", "Woahhh!" Both of them turned to the voice to see Joker jumping back and that lever breathing fire.

"What the?"

"Yay! I cracked it." Joker suddenly shouted.

….

Mona and Skull looks at each other weirdly.

"Explanations, Joker."

Joker turned to them with smug grin. "I know how this place works. You have to pull the specific levers in specific order to make this bars go away."

"Really?"

"Yes, I see them a lot in movies and games before."

"Huh?", "Oh, great!" Skull said with an equally energetic smile. "So, come on, do it!"

"What?" Joker said back with the same smug grin.

"You know, pull the levers!"

"Yeah, about that I don't know which one to pull."

"What!?" Mona said in surprise. "Didn't you just say you know how it works!?"

"Yes, I know how it works. I just don't know how to make it work."

"What!?", "Why don't you try pulling random ones?"

"I just did that and I got burned. Ahhahahah." Joker answers back as a matter of fact. "Good thing I'm resistant to fire."

….

"Is there any way we can know that?"

"How would I know? It's not like he left a manual here."

"So, wait, you're saying we're stuck agai-", Suddenly a loud sound echoes throughout the place. "What now!?"

"Oh, that sound is for when intruders came in to the castle." Morgana answers back. "…I don't like where this is going."

"Wait, outside the three of us, there's only one who knows how to get here."

….

"Senpai!?", "Arisato!?", "One eye!?"

x-x

"Princess, stay calm and please come with us."

"No!" Ann backed away in fear. "Who are you-what are you- are you guys humans!?"

"Hm, princess appears to be confused.", "Maybe the real intruders did that to her.", "No matter what, we have to take her back to King Kamoshida."

"Wait, King? What are you gu-", Ann didn't finish her sentence as the two medieval knights in front of her suddenly grabbed her. "What? Let me Go!"

"Princess, please don't struggle."

"No! No! Stop this. I said sto-*Fwossh* What?" Ann looks at her side to see that there's no knight. "*Blink* , Wh-what? I-I don't understand." She then turned to the other side to see that there's no one there too.

"*Blink, Blink*" Ann turned around. "Did I just imagined all of th-BwaGahhhhhhhhh-"

"…."

"-AHhhhhhhhhhhhhh-"

"…."

"-Ahhhhhh-Ah." Minato covers her mouth.

….

"Okay, stay calm and list-", "-Ahhhhhhhh-", "God…."

"-Ahhhhhhh, oh wait, Arisato-senpai?"

"What?" Minato looks back up to the girl.

"Senpai, where did you come from!?" Ann asks him before stopping herself. "No, wait, don't answer that yet. I just saw a rotten corpse came up to me!"

….

"…I'm sorry, what?"

"It's true!" Ann explains to him in a loud tone. "There was some kind of weirdos in knights suit groping me and suddenly they all vanished and when I turned around, there was a moldy corpse staring at me with lifeless eyes!"

"Okay, enough, stop. I can take the 'corpse' but I drew the line at 'Moldy' and 'Rotten'."

"Senpai, why are you here? I thought you came with me to hospital but I kinda lost you on the midway."

Minato's eyes harden. "…That's my question, why are you here?"

"Umm, I was following on Skakmoto and Kurusu. Is this true that this place is Kamoshida's heart? Can I really change his heart here?"

"…You don't need to know." Minato walks past her. "You can leave if you keep going straight back."

"What? No!" Ann pulls on his shoulders. "I won't leave! And I know you are with Sakamoto and Kurusu. You know this as much as them. So, please tell me, Can you really change Kamoshida's heart here?"

….

"I said, You don't need to know. This has nothing to do with you." Minato removes her hand.

"Nothing to do with me!? I'm also Shiho's friend. Not only you! To save Shiho, I deserve to be in this as much as yo-"

"What?", "Huh?" Minato slowly turns around. "…You think I'm here for her?"

"Huh?"

"You think I came here for a girl?" Minato walks up to her. "You think I would do all of this just because She and I talk for some times?"

"What!?"

"I came here for Kurusu. And that has nothing to do with you. So, get out of here."

"Talk for some times!? Shiho thinks of you as her friend. You are her friend! Don't you dare try to deny her!"

"I am not her Friend!" Minato surprisingly shouted as the girl stared at him with wide eyes. "…I knew she was getting abused three days after I arrived this school."

"You knew?"

"I knew…and I did nothing.…So, tell me. Would a friend do that? Tell me, would a friend watch in sidelines as she suffered? No, I am not her friend and I was never her friend. She's the least of my concerns. I don't care whether she dies or-*Slap!*"

The sound echoes throughout the large hall.

….

"Stop." Ann said as tears flown down from her eyes. "Just stop."

….

Minato didn't move his head back. "…I am here for a purpose and that alone. I will not jeopardize that no matter what." Minato said turning around and walking, leaving the girl still crying.

"…How great is that purpose for you to give up on a girl's life?" Ann asked in shuttered voice.

….

"…Great enough that I would do another." Minato keeps walking without turning back. '….'

….

**"Is that really what you think, Yuuki Makoto?"**

"Im!?" Minato suddenly stopped and turned around. "What did you just call me?"

"…." The girl didn't say anything back. 'It wasn't her. What am I thinking? Of course, it wasn't her.' Minato shakes his head and turns back around.

**"Is that really who you are, Yuuki Makoto?"**

Minato stopped in his tracks again. Minato slowly touches the gun in his pocket. 'This is getting really dangerous.', "Damn it, we're going to get out of here." Minato said pulling the girl along.

"Wha-No, No, I won't leave!"

"You're still on about tha- *Bang!*", "Oh my god!" Suddenly a barrage of fireball explodes in front of them.

"…I'm too late."

"Leaving so soon, Arisato?"

"That voice…." Ann slowly turns around. "Kamoshida!?"

"Wait a minute…." Kamoshida looks over the girl from up to down. "Is that who you guys told me? Is that supposed to be my princess?" Kamoshida asked a golden knight beside him.

"Uhhh, y-yes, my liege."

"*Sigh*", Kamoshida sighs again. "I can't believe you mistook my princess for someone like that."

"Kamoshida, what the hell is that outfit!?" Ann shouted loudly interrupting the man. "Have you lost your mind!?

"Oh, I hear you girl, but surprisingly today, you are not my focus." Kamoshida turned to him. "Bold of you to come back here again after what you did, Arisato."

"…I said I'm sorry, didn't I?"

"You have some nerve to think you can escape again after doing that to me." Kamoshida gritted out. "You think I will let you live after this. I will make sure you know true hell i-"

"Been there. But that's enough." Minato looks up at the chandelier. "How much longer are you guys going to wait?"

"What?", "Who are you talking to?" Everyone including Kamoshida and Ann look up.

….

There's nothing.…or not.

"Wait, is he talking about us?" Suddenly a feline voice said in surprise.

"For real!? He knew we're here!?"

"Ummm, what should we do? Should we keep pretending that we're not here?"

….

"Is that Kurusu-kun?"

….

"Uhhhh, no, there's no point. The only reason we're waiting is for Skull to recover."

"Hey, I'm already good to go long ago!"

"Huh? Why wouldn't you say that sooner?"

"Oh, Didn't feel good when it happened to you now, huh?"

"Then, we should show ourselves right now! Lady Ann is in danger!"

"Okay, then on my count, three, two…."

Minato pulls back Ann as suddenly the whole chandelier falls down towards the ground and from it, a shadow comes out.

Akira jumps out towards the air. "Arsene!" A red being appears behind him and it smacks down it's hand towards the ground, effectively destroying multiple shadows.

As the explosion faded, Akira with a smug smile, stands up.

"The show's over, boys."

x-x

"The show's over, boys." Akira said with a smirk on his face.

"You're-" Kamshida is too stunned to speak as he was taken by surprise.

"Heh." Akira's smirk grows even wider…before his face turns neutral again. "But, before that." The white mask appears again on Akira's face as he runs back to where he and Ann are standing.

"Senpai, are you okay? Takamaki-san, why are you here again? No, forget about that. You also okay? Did they hurt you? Was Arisato-senpai mean to you? Ahh, no. Shouldn't ask that. He probably was!"

"Kurusu, care to explain me why's she here?"

"Oh, senpai. But, No, it's Joker now."

"I don't care if you become a clown or not, we need to get her out of here first." Minato said pointing back at Kamoshida who's now shouting madly at his second in command to mobilize all the guards.

"Oh, yikes, that doesn't sou-*Fap!* Suddenly a sound was heard from the chandelier mess.

"*Cough, Cough* ,What the hell, Aki-Joker!?" Ryuji said loudly coming out from debris.

"Pwwah!" Morgana also comes out from beside him.

"Hey, I thought you guys are never coming out. What happened?" Joker asked in a excited voice.

"What happened? What happened!?" Morgana said glaring at the boy. "Why would you suddenly cut the rope!?"

"Wasn't that the plan?"

"No!"

"But, I warned you guys!"

"That doesn't count." Ryuji asks standing up from the mess. "It's 'on my count, we jump' not 'on my count, I cut the f*cking rope!'."

"But, it was cool."

"Maybe for you! I have to eat glass!"

"Shut up." Minato stops them before his already occurring headache could become more worse. "Ryuji, can you still fight?"

"Umm, yeah. But, it's Skull now."

"I don't care. Morgana, take taka-Tama-Umbrella girl out of here."

"Gladly." Morgana walks over to the girl who's still watching them with wide eyes. "Ahhh, one eye, it's Mona now."

"I said I don't care."

"But, Arisato, shouldn't you go back too? You can't also fight, you know."

"Yeah, I know but…." Minato looks at the girl and as she saw him looking at her, she suddenly turns to the other side.

_"Him and I don't interact too much but He's friend with my best friend, so he's kinda sorta my friend."_

"…Kurusu, my gun."

"Huh? Oh, this one?" Akira throws the gun at him which he catches with his hand.

"Morgana, leave and make sure she stays there. You don't need to come back for us."

"You sure?"

"Yes, now get out." Minato said checking the bullets in the gun.

"Why would I have to listen to you!?" Ann suddenly shouted, but Minato didn't falter one bit. Although the same can't be said about other three. "Who are you to demand me to go there and stay ther-Uh!?"

"Se-senpai?", "H-hey, du-dude?" Akira and Ryuji said in surprise and Morgana is too stunned to utter a word as Minato points the gun at Ann.

"H-Hoi, one eye! Is that how you treat a la-", "Don't you know that you have to listen to the man with the gun?" Minato readies the gun.

….

"Now…Out…*Bam!*", "What!?" Minato suddenly shoots the Pixie that's flying towards them. "Morgana, Out!"

"Y-yeah, Lady Ann, please with me.", "Wai-wait, did he just kill somebody!?", "I will explain later, Please."

"Takamaki, just go! I will explain later. Joker, come on!" Ryuji said pushing the girl and the turning back to the battle.

"Senpai, please stay in the back."

"You don't need to tell me that." They break into two groups as the trio met the enemy heads on and Ann escaped with Morgana.

"Dude, what the hell was that!? I know she's stubborn but that's still too extreme!" Ryuji said running beside him.

"Sorry. I'm not exactly in stable condition."

"O-oh, yeah. I get you. I'm sorry about that."

"No…That's not it." Minato said looking down.

"You don't have to blame your-", "I'm not."

"Wh-what?"

"Ah, Sorry." Minato sidestep as a lighting attack falls on the place he was before. "Just focus on the battle." Minato keeps shooting every shadows he sees.

….

"Arsene, Eiha!" Akira runs to the front. "Eiha!", Akira turns to another shadow. "Eih-Oh," He comes face to face with a plant like shadow.

….

"Pyro jack!" The mandrake got burned to crisp. "Haha, you got burn-Oof!" Akira dodges to the side as an ice block nearly missed him. "Oh no."

….*Bam!* Akira ran along the corridors as a multitude of ice blocks and ice spikes zone in on him.

"Guys, chill up!" Akira stops as he reaches the corner. "But, Don't try to chill me up. It won't work. Kelpie!"

….

Minato shoots his gun at the approaching knight, Eligor. *Bam!* Again, *Bam!*.

"Foolish human! It won't wor-", "It doesn't work. Sakamoto!"

"Okay!" The blonde haired boy swings his bat at the shadows in front of him. "Oh, we met again, Shrimp. Well, here's your favourite, Zio!" Ryuji ripped his mask off and A lightning falls down on Eligor, killing it's horse and throwing it off to the ground. "Right on!"

"Gahhh-" In the middle of Eligor trying to stay up Minato appears and kicks his helm off, revealing there's only black silhouette inside.

"F-for Kin-" Minato crushed its skull with his feet.

"Holy crap, that was brutal."

"…." Minato looks at the blonde boy…But didn't say anything back and moved on.

"Say something, you're freaking me out!"

Suddenly someone came towards them with a horse.

"Aristao, behind you." Minato turns around and aims at the gun-

"Woah! Woah! Senpai, it's me."

"What?" Minato said in surprise.

Akira comes down from Berith's horse. "Hey, Skull. Looks at that. I got another persona."

"Dude, how many that does make?"

"Um, four."

"Man, that's not fair." Ryuji said scratching his head. "I'm stuck with one, while you can get every damn one."

"Kurusu, explain." Minato said walking up to boy.

"Oh, that's true. Senpai doesn't know yet. Well, Uhh, turns out I can use multiple personas. I only have to talk to these guys." Suddenly Berith breaks off into pieces and the white mask again appears on Akira's face.

"…Who told you that?"

"Umm, No one. We just kinda know it when we were exploring."

Minato keeps looking at the boy. '…That's good, right? It saves time for me.'

"Okay, Enough wasting time. Break formation. Sakamoto you go with Kurusu." Minato ordered quick and to point. "He's gonna get tired quickly."

"Wait, You gonna be okay alone?"

"I will manage." Minato reloads his gun again.

….

Kamoshida worriedly watches over the battle as the shadows get killed left and right.

"Why can't you guys kill three people!?"

Akira and Ryuji fights in sync with Akira weakening the shadows with his multiple personas and Ryuji finishing them off one by one.

Although Akira sometimes use his original persona, Arsene whuch remains the strongest in his arsenal except for it's glaring weakness of ice.

Ryuji stormed through the battlefield attacking everything in his way. Although some hit, a lot of his attacks still missed its mark.

"M-my leig-", "And most of all why can't you guys kill a normal guy with a gun!?"

Even without using his powers or his limbs, Minato can kill normal shadows with just the gun. Although he still use his leg to kick away the shadows that's resist to gun.

Kamoshida with beads of sweat rolling down his head glares at him fighting shadows with still as expressionless as ever.

"Damn it."

"Arsene! Ravage them!"

"Damn it…."

"Blow Them Away!"

"Damn it!" Kamshida slams down his hand on the railings. Then his eyes settled over to the ones who's are in the back of the battles.

Morgana protecting Ann from stray shadows that Minato and others missed and leading the girl out to safety.

….

Kamoshida's face breaks into a grin.

"Let see how you let another die, Arisato."

….

x-x

"Die! For god's sake." Ryuji pummeled the shadow which then vanished into black ichor. "Whew, Man when is this gonna end?"

"Hnnnngh, Happpangh, Haaaah."

Ryuji turns towards the boy. "Wow, Arisato's dead on. You really tire yourself out, huh?"

"Hnnngh, well yeah. Ahhh, I've been using a lot of spells." Akira mutters through breaths. "Actually, Ahhh, I've only been using spells."

"Yeah, that's because you got a big head from getting too many personas."

"Guilty as charged." Akira slumps down to the floor.

"*Bam!* *Click* What do you think you're doing, sitting down in the middle of a fight?" Minato said as he reached where the duo is.

"Sorry, senpai. I need a little rest."

"Yeah, let him rest. Arisato. I'm sure we both can hold out until Takamaki escaped."

"Speaking of Takamaki-san, How did she, what the-" Akira turns around and what he see completely silence him.

"What!?" Ryuji looks up the stairs. "How did Kamoshida get there!?"

Minato watches as Morgana fights off shadows with Ann trying her best to stay alive.

'Damn it, I got careless.'

….

…*Sching!* Morgana uses his own sword to guard against the attack. "Kamoshida! Do you have no honor!?"

"Who do you think you are to lecture a King about honor? You're just a trash I pick up."

"Tch! Zorr-Crap!" Morgana was hit by a lightning attack. "Shit! Lady Ann! Run back to Joker!"

"W-what?" Ann looks still to shocked to react what Morgana said. "Wh-what are these monsters?"

"Well, well, Takamaki. Looks like you can't escape me." Kamoshida said walking up to the girl.

"Wha-what is this? This is not funny…." Ann said in a terrified voice holding her head.

"Lady Ann, please ru-Ack!" Kamoshida stepped on Morgana with a cruel smirk.

"Looks like our friends noticed us." Kamoshida said in a mocked tone.

"What!? How did Kamoshida get there?"

"We shouldn't disappoint them right, Takamaki?"

Ann backed away in fear but two guards suddenly grabbed her. "Ahh!"

"Takamaki-san!" Akira tries to get up.

"Kurusu, stand down. You can't make it in time."

"Then I will make it in time. Berith!" Minato watches as Akira ran towards the girl as fast as he could. '…Tch.'

"Now, let's see." Kamshida walks up to the girl who's held up by two guards. "How should I play with you?"

"Let me go!"

"Hahahah, what a lively slave."

"Takamaki-san." Akira ran and ran but the distance is still too far.

'No, this is not my concern.'

"I think a nice execution is in order." Kamoshida said as a Knight in golden armor walks up to the girl with its sword.

Minato watches the scene still unmoving.

"Please…." Ann watches her reflection from the shining sword with tears on her face. "…Shiho."

"Arisato! Is there anything we can do!? Hey, Arisato!?"

_"Arisato-senpai, I was hoping introduce you two but, it looks like you've already met Ann."_

_"…Ann?"_

_"You know, the beautiful girl with twin tails?"_

_"Twin tails…Oh, Umbrella girl."_

_"Yep, that one. So, you really did break her umbrella."_

_"It was…an accident…"_

_"How do you run over an umbrella by accident?"_

_"Accidentally, of course."_

'No…No! This is no time for this. And I can't! I can't do this.'

**"What do you mean you can't?"**

'What?'

**"The whole _'Universe'_ is in your hands, isn't it?"**

'….' Minato looks up to see the girl pleading with Kamoshida standing in front of her still with the same grin.

'Damn it.'

"Takamaki-san!" Akira still trying to save her from her sure death.

_"Senpai…."_

"I hate myself. *Snap*", "What? Did you think of somethin-what is that!?"

Minato crushed the floating card beside him.

**_"Odin…."_**

x-x

Joker shouted still not stopping on his futile running. "No, Takamak-What the?" Suddenly something flew right past him in a streak of lightning. "Uh!?"

"Shiho." Ann closes her eyes shut muttering her friend's name like a prayer.

"Execute Her!"

The knight brought down its sword at the girl…*Sching!* when suddenly something appears right in front of it.

"What?", "Huh?" Ann opens her eyes to see a blue haired boy with lightning crackling around him stopping the sword with the spear on his hand. "Aris…ato-senpai?", "One eye? Is that you?"

Minato? Didn't reply back to any of them but when he speaks it's not the same voice he's heard ever since he heard him. It's a creepy echoy voice.

**_"Gungnir." _**Minato spinned the spear in his hand before thrusting it at the shadow in front of him. *Boom!*

"What the fuc-" Kamoshida falls on his butt as a beam of lightning pierced the shadow through it's chest with a bright shine and completely destroying the decorations above them.

"Huh?" Joker looks with his mouth hangs open at the scene.

…*Snap!* Minato snapped his finger and the shadow holding the girl vanish in black smoke.

"Wha-what is happening?", "Holy shit! Did you see that?" Skull said running up to him. "Was that an Elec attack? It was never that strong for me. He completely thrashed that ro-"

"Is that-Is that really Arisato-senpai?" Joker said pointing at the blue haired boy with an unfamiliar spear in his hand.

Skull also looks at the blue haieed boy. "…I don't know."

"Morgana, get her to Kurusu." Minato? said to Mona. This time his voice sounded normal but…'There's something strange.'

"On-one eye, you're not human, are you?" As Mona said that everyone including Ann looks up at Minato?. '…What? Not human?'

Minato? didn't reply back at once and turns to the ground. "I thought I wasn't…But turns out I still am." Minato? readjust the spear on his hand. "Ask more when this is all finished." Minato's silver eyes turned to blue and started to glow. "This will be over in a flash." Minato? pointed his spear towards the man with his butt on the ground.

Kamoshida nervously turns to the shadows around him. "K-Kill him. Kill HIM!"

The shadows nervously approach Minato? who's still looking at the man.

Suddenly he vanished and *Slash!* Completely sliced one of the shadows in half.

"What?"

Minato? kills the shadow too fast that they don't even have the chance to change their forms.

With a streak of lightning, Minato? moves around so fast, Completely decimating the legion of shadows. In less than thirty seconds, there's only Kamoshida and the golden cladded guard left with all others either got killed brutally or …got killed more brutally.

Kamoshida looks at the boy standing with waves of lightning still circling around him. "I-I will not die here! Go!" Kamoshida pushed the shadow beside him.

"F-for Ki-King Kamosh-ida!" Shouting that in stuttered voice, the guard changes into a large shadow with…equally large toilet.

"That shadow…One Eye! Be careful! It's dangerous!"

….

'Yeah, it looks scary but it looks more ridiculous.'

….

Minato? undaunted by the shadow's size, spins his body around and throw the spear at the shadow. *Whish!* The spear stays true and pierces through the shadow's body.

"Ahh-" The large shadow completely vanished into smoke, as the blue haired boy opens up his palm where the spear appears back with a whizz.

The four of them, plus Kamoshida stares in wide eyes at Minato?.

Minato? slowly walks over to Kamoshida who seems to be crying.

"Ah, ah, ahh-"

"Where is your treasure?"

"W-what?"

"Just tell me where your treasure is?"

Kamoshida still crying like a child turns towards the ground. "I knew it. You kids are trying to change my heart, don't you?"

"…."

Joker and the others stay in silence watching the exchange.

"…You think I will easily let you do this!?" Kamoshida shouted punching the ground. "You butchered my guards. You destroyed my castle. You took my princess." Kamoshida keeps punching the ground. "You think I will kneel before you after all of this? You think I will still let you live after all this humiliation!?" Kamoshida wobbly stands up.

"What is he doing?" Ann said watching the scene with terrified eyes. Well, they all are watching with terrified eyes except for Minato? whose expression doesn't change a bit.

Kamoshida's body morphs into something…something hideous…something not human.

"I Am Suguru Kamoshida." Kamoshida keeps growing completely towering them.

"Ah-ahh,", "For real!?"

"I am The King Of Shujin!" The black oozes covering Kamoshida's body falls down revealing a large pink monster with multiple hands and legs. "I am the KING OF THIS CASTLE!"

….

"…What the HELL is that thing?" Skull shouted loudly from beside him. But, he's still too stunned to reply back. Not because of the shadow but because of the boy who's standing in front of it.

….

"Wrong answer." The spear on Minato's hand vanishes.

"You resigned to your own fate, I see." Kamoshida said in a mocking tone. "I will gladly gran-What?" Suddenly the spear in front of Kamoshida's face.

…*Buzzz* Minato pointed his finger towards the large shadow. "…Thunder Reign."

Suddenly the spear shines brightly and brighter and brighter to the point that they have cover their eyes.

Even as he covers his eyes, the light is too bright until his entire vision filled with the light and the only thing n his mind is…

….

'Oh god, I'm going to die.'

x-x

….

….

Joker slowly opens his eyes. He's not sure what happened. The only thing he know is there was a loud sound and there was a…scream. 'Really loud scream…'

"Are you okay, Lady Ann?", "Y-yeah, I'm not sure how though?"

But, it looks like all of them were unharmed. 'Although I might need a real glasses after this.'

Joker turns to the scene. Minato? is still standing there with his back against them. '…Senpa-No….'

_"you're not human, are you?"_

'Just what are you, Minato Arisato?'

"Ahhh, Ahhh." Suddenly a familiar voice was heard in the cloud of smoke in font the blue haired boy. As the smoke clears, they can see Kamoshida trying to stand up with all his strength.

"He's still alive!?" Skull said from beside him in surprise.

"…Barely.", 'Mona's right. I could smell the scent of burnt flesh from here.'

"Ready to talk?" Minato said in his monotone voice.

"Eieee!"

"I like to say you can keep being stubborn but…I don't think you'll survive."

Kamoshida falls down again.

"…Treasure…Talk."

Kamoshida looks around in fear before suddenly crawling up to Minato. "P-p-Please, spare me! I will do anything you want, Please!"

"I didn't say I will kill you."

Kamoshida looks up in surprise at Minato?. "Y-you only want to change my heart?"

"…."

"R-Really?" Kamoshida keeps staring at Minato?. "Heh…HEheheH…HAH…HAHAHAHAHA." Before he suddenly bursts out laughing.

"What's so funny, Asshole!?" Skull said as he was creeped out.

"HEh, Heheh…." Kamoshida ignored Skull and looks back at Minato?. "Ar-arisato, you're a smart kid, r-right?"

"…What?"

"T-think about this. If you take my treasure and change my heart, My real self in your world will confess all-all of this, r-right?"

"So, it's really gonna work, huh?" Mona said thinking out loud.

"Then that's all more reason to keep going." Skull said back to him before turning back. "Hey, Arisato, kill that bastard. If he's not here we can easily search for the treasure ourselves!"

"Shut your F*cking Trap, Sakamoto!" Kamoshida shouted at Skull before turning back to Minato?. "I-I don't know if you know this or not. But, Suzui-Suzui is in critical condition." An emotion flickers across Minato's face. "Th-they are not sure if she's gonna live or not, But it's leaning towards the bad side."

"N-no, Shiho." Ann slumps down on her knees beside him. "Takamaki-san?" The girl didn't respond even when he caught her.

"S-so, y-you two are close, right? Now, the girl is still in coma but" Kamoshida speaks like a madman. "I-if my real self tell the truth, the girl will have to die with a bad name. Her parents will never be able to take it. You don't want that happen to her, r-right? As her friend, you must at least do this for her."

"…What do you mea-", "So, you really-you really…You F*CKING BASTARD!" Suddenly Ann shouted with tears flowing down on her face. "You-you…How could you do this to a girl!? What have she ever done to you!?" Ann tries to struggle free. "Takamaki-san, please calm down.", "Let me go, Kurusu! I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna kill that son of a Bitch!"

"Shut Up!" Kamoshida shouted, glaring at Ann. "All of this wouldn't have happened if you just listened me, you bi-", *Clan-clang* The spear falls to the floor. "I-I don't understand." Minato? suddenly said in a soft voice. "I-I don't…I don't get it." Minato? said turning around towards them.

And he saw it. Joker saw the face of someone who just got all of their hopes shattered. And he realized it then. 'He didn't know about that, isn't he?'

"What? You mean to say she was…Shiho was…" Minato said in despair. "Isn't…she was…not because of abuse?"

"Y-you get it, right, Aris-arisato? The girl has suffered enough. At least let her die in peace. At the very least, let her death be pea-"*Boom!* Suddenly Kamoshida got thrown away towards the door almost like a rag door. "Ah! …W-what?"

Minato didn't turn away them, still looking at them with wide eyes, then he slowly turns towards Kamoshida almost like broken machine. *Crack* , 'Hm?' Joker looks around. 'What is that sound?'

…

"Kamoshida…Do you know what death is?" Minato? suddenly said breaking the silence.

"H-huh?"

"Death…Death is the true peace. Death is the true salvation. Death is a mercy.…Because it accepts all. From a tiny flea to a giant. From saints, saviors, martyrs…to murders, killers…you. No matter who you are, death accepts all.", 'Wha-what is that?' Suddenly a large black tearing appears behind Minato?. "…And as the Death,…I tried to accept you."

Minato takes one step towards Kamoshida. "Eieeee!"

"Do you know what a Messiah is, Kamoshida?" Minato? takes another step. "A Messiah is the epitome of forgiveness.…Even if someone's the reason he can never know the true peace…Even if it is someone who will keep torturing him for eternity…Even if someone tries to throw away the life the Messiah has always, ever wanted…The Messiah has to forgive them all." Joker can feel a sudden pressure growing in the air as the tearing get larger and larger. "…And as the Messiah, I tried to forgive you."

Minato? stopped in front of Kamoshida. "But, turns out I can't. "What the!?" A large white hand appears from the tearing behind Minato.

x-x

"Hm?" Margaret turns to another page. She the slowly touches the book. 'His handwriting is really pretty.' He left her alone here with his bag, so of course she's gonna try to search for something. 'Although I didn't expect that out of all his virtues, his handwriting's the one that was gonna impress me the most.'

Margaret closes the book. 'Maybe…Just Maybe…I could try to make him to go together with me to this world's library.', Yeah, why not? Caroline and Justine are always asking him for something. It's not gonna be weird if she also joins in. More like he should have already expected that.

"That's true. That's true." Margaret nodded to herself satisfied. She then turned to Minato's bag again but stopped in the middle and suddenly turned towards the school.

"What?" Margaret looks at the school. "No, he didn't…How could he-"

**_"I may be called death…But I still froze up when someone died in front of me."_**

x-x

"Ready?"

"Yes.", "Yes, of course."

"Then, one, two, three…Action!"

"HiHi, This is Kanamin!", "And this is Riset-Huh?" Rise turned to her side. '…What is that?'

"Hey, Rise-chan?"

"Hm?" Rise turned to her manager's voice.

"The camera's rolling."

"Oh!" Rise covers her mouth in surprise. "Oh, Ummm, I'm so sorry. Umm, This is…." she didn't finish her lines as she keeps turning to her left. The crew's starting to look at her weird. "Ummm, Sorry to ask for this. Can I take a short break?"

"Oh, Umm." Her manager and the director talk among themselves for a moment. "Okay, we are going to take a break. 30 Minutes!"

"So-sorry for the trouble." Rise said standing up.

"Senpai, are you okay?" Kanamin asked from beside her. "Are you not feeling well?"

"No. No, It's okay. Kanamin-chan. I just remembered something. Uhh, Be right back." Rise said quickly excusing herself.

"Uhhh, Senpai!?"

….

As Rise arrives somewhere with no people around, she tries to concentrate.

….

'It's true. I didn't imagine it.' When she was shooting, she suddenly felt a large power. 'And now I know I didn't imagine that.'

"*Breathes…Breathes*" She's never effectively summon her persona in real world but 'Nothing like right now, huh?'

Rise tries to concentrate hard again. "Kanzeon." A shattering noise appears and the she felt the warmth of her persona on her body.

'It's in…this direction.' Rise searches through the whole city, blocks after blocks, buildings after buildings. The power is huge and she can still feel it but it's a little hard to pinpoint exactly where.

"Hm!? Found it!" Rise focus on the place. She can see nothing but darkness. She can feel only darkne-"Ah!" Rise suddenly breaks off her persona as a white bone head appears right in front of her eyes.

"What-Umm…Ahhh…Aeergh." She suddenly vomits right on her hand. "*Cough, cough* Wha-what is that?" Rise looks at her hand. "Huh!?" There's no blood. There's no spit. There's only inky black substance on her hand.

"Wha-what is happ-Huh!?" As she blinks, the whole thing vanished and there's nothing on her hand. "What?" Rise fearfully looks her surrounding.

"N-No, I must be hallucinating." She tries to reassure herself, but…."No. No, I've seen that white head before. Where was it?"

"Rise-senpai?"

"Hm?" Rise turns around towards the voice. "Ka-Kanamin-chan?"

"Oh, there you are." Kanamin walks up to her. "I was worried so, I kind follo-Oh, Senpai, Are you Okay!?"

"Hm?"

"Your nose's bleeding!"

"R-really?" Rise touches around her nose. "Oh…." Yeah she's really getting a nosebleed. "I must…Aheheh, I must be getting tire-Ahhh." Rise didn't finish her sentence as her vision faded to black.

**_"I may be called messiah…but the only one I've save so far is myself."_**

x-x

"Oh, it's ringing."

….

"She's not picking up." The man said back to the one beside him.

….

"Oh, there we go…Hell-", _"What!?"_

…. The man takes a glance at his phone.

"Uhh, Where are you?", _"I'm out."_

"E-exactly which part of the out?", _"Why do I have to tell to you!?"_

….

"Actually you do. You can't leave in the middle of shooting."

_"Reschedule it then."_

"You can't reschedule this."

_"Well, then what can you do!?"_

"No-nothing, Actually.", _"ThenDoNothingAndSitOnYourButts!"_

The man moves his phone away as his ears protest.

"Sorry to ask, if this is your boyfriend again?"

_"I hope it is."_, "Excuse me.", _"IHopeItIsMyBoyfriendBecauseThisGuyIsMakingMeRunThroughHalfTheCity!"_

….

"I don't ge-", "Cabxi!", "Hello…Hello? Hello?…She hung up."

"Oh, what should we tell the others?"

"I don't know."

"…did she just say 'cabxi'?"

"…She did, didn't she?"

**_"But now, I realized…I'm neither. I was merely pretending to be one."_**

x-x

"Ah…ah." Skull backs away in fear. "What the-What the hell is that thing?"

Joker slowly takes out his dagger with shaky hands. There's something in front of them. It's a large…thing in jet black suit with white gloves and pure white head. Kamoshida's monster form towers over them but this…this thing is just….'And only it's half is out of the hole.'

"So, I accepted it…I'm neither merciful nor forgiving."

Minato? said as a black sword appears on his hand.

"Senpai, what are-*Bap* , Hm?" Joker turns to the voice to see that Ann has fallen down on the floor. "Takamaki-san?"Joker carries up the girl. "Takamaki-san? Takamaki-san!?" The girl's eyes didn't open up. "Wh-what's wrong, Takamaki-san, open you-" Then he realized his hand is on the girl's chest and…'Her heart isn't beating.' Joker tries to hear anything. 'Nothing. She's not breathing.'

"Mona! Hurry up, Please, Heal Takamaki-san!" As he didn't hear any reply back, Joker turns around to see his friend looking at its hand with wide eyes.

"Huh!?" As he finally noticed him, Mona slowly turns to him.

"Hey, Frizzy…What am I?…Am I not human?" Joker couldn't take his eyes away from him. Mona…Morgana's hand is slowly disappearing into black smoke…Like the shadows they have defeated.

As Akira's watching that, he could feel some kind of bile rising up. And Ryuji's already vomiting beside him. Then a tremor shakes the castle.

"What now?" Akira looks up to see there's some kind purple light just above them. "What…is that?" The castle's slowly breaking up, as stones falls and walls starts to crack.

"I am neither Death nor Messiah…I am just a human named Makoto Yuuki."

"Please…please! Spare me! Please, I don't want to die!"

"Death…is no judge." Minato? holds up his sword.

Akira looks around to see that neither his friends are in any conditions to escape. 'Damn it.', "Arsene!" Akira summons his persona and covers up all of his friends. "Gah!" As debris falls onto it, he feels pain as if he's the one who got hurt. "Huh?" Akira looks up. 'Is it falling?'

"…But I am…I deemed us both guilty."

'No', "No!"

"…Megidolaon." Akira snapped his eyes shut.

x-x

The girl sits impatiently behind car. "Hey old man, hurry up!"

"Y-yes, miss."

"Tch!" The girl sits back down in annoyance. 'Is that the one I felt the other day…No, It feels too different.'

Them she notices that the car is slowing down.

"What!? Are you deaf!? I said hurr-Huh?" The driver didn't react to her words and he seems to be also…Slowing down.

"What?" The girl looks around to see that everyone slowly slowing down…Until the only moving is her.

The girl gets out of the car and looks around. Everyone and Everything is frozen in place.

"Oh! For F*ck's sake!"

x-x

**Castle of Lust**

The whole place is still with silence. The debris falling down are frozen in midair. And the man begging for his life is stuck in his own expression.

The Visage of Death is also frozen in time behind him…But he, too is no better.

Minato is also fiexd in middle of the motion of carrying down his sword.

….

Then suddenly a floating blank card falls besides him which then shatters into pieces.

Minato's hair turned white and the sword on his hand suddenly vanished.

"Pweh, Huuh, What the…." Minato looks around the place that is stuck in time. "Did I do that?" Minato looks down to see that the time for Kamoshida has also stopped. It's hard to feel pity when he wasn't angry at the man in the first place.

'I really messed up this time.' Minato turns around. "Kurusu, you oka…Kurusu!" He then saw the wildcard trying to withstand the debris falling over by acting as a shield to others. "Oh,…I really lost controrl. Ahhhh."

"If it's any consolation," Before he could run over to Kurusu, Minato heard a voice. "It's not because of your spell." Minato didn't turn around and kept listening to the voice. "The ruler's psyche was slowly breaking down…That's why the castle is collapsing."

A black robed man appears in front of Minato. "But, In the end it's still because of you. That's why Humans who became Gods are more dangerous than natural gods." The man removed his hood to reveal a dark skin boy with soft blue eyes. "Their body may be easily fixed with right adjustments, but their mind is still too weak to control that power.…And this is not your first time isn't it?" The boy's expression didn't change through the whole conversation. "But, Only time with consequences I see." The boy closes his eyes for a moment. "Long time no see, Makoto-san."

"…." Rivaling to the boy before him, Minato's expression doesn't change a bit.

"…."

"…I'm sorry, Who are you?"

"Huh?" and It looks like Minato wins because the boy for the first time shows an expression of shock.

….

"Oh, I see." The boy faces turn neutral again. "Well then, I change my answer. Your mind may be weak but it's clearly more than smart enough for this job."

"Are you igor's relative?" The boy didn't say anything back and looks around the crumbling(In the middlle of crumbling) castle.

"Humans never fail to amaze me. To think that each and everyone of them has their own world inside their heart." The man turns back to him. "Corrupt or not, this is still beautiful.

….

Minato didn't comment on any of that and move on with his own question."…Okay, then. How do you find me?"

The man pointed behind him. Minato turns around to the Death God he just summoned.

"…You called the death…Not Thanatos…You called The Death. Of course I'd find you in a second."

Minato looks at his…Friend for a moment before turning around to the world that is lost in time.

….

"…Time and Death…So, Chronos, then."

The man nodded. "I stand corrected."

"So what's a primordial doing here? Do you want to get sealed too? Get in line."

"Oh, I like to see you do it."

"…You do realize that I can?"

"I know that you can, but only at the cost of Nyx's freedom and all lives on all universes."

Minato looks up the God up and down. "…Seems like you know a lot about me."

"Yes, Indeed." The man said with a small smile. "But, you are drifferent from what I know about you…You've changed."

"…."

"Heh," The man scoffs. "You called a Death God into realm of living for a mere mortal girl."

"…It was a mistake."

"True," The man looks away with sorrowful eyes. "But, in the past, you wouldn't hestitate to do so."

Minato looks up from the floor. "…Have we met before?"

"That depends. But, I'm not here to talk about that." The man slowly shakes his head. "No, I came here to help you." He then walks over to Akira and the others. "So, this is the new wildcard…I wonder what would he become? I can't tell if he has potential or not but he has a lot to live up to with you two."

"…Two?"

"Oh, looks like one of them has already passed over."

"What?" Minato runs to the group. "What!? Which on-Oh," Minato dejectedly looks down, holding his head. "I forgot there's a normal human."

….

"She wasn't supposed to die."

"…."

"Mortals follow their destiny but Gods don't.…Now, you see what happens when you intervene?"

"…."

"Now, you see how dangerous your power is…How dangerous you are when you let your emotions get better of you?"

Minato just keeps looking at the others.

"Hence why I'm here to help you." Chronos takes something out from his robe and Minato looks at it to see a Stopwatch.

….

"Isn't that…against the rules?"

"Well, who's gonna punish us?" The man said, still with his neutral face. "But, there's a limit to how much I will do for you though." The man said looking directly at him.

Minato looks at his…supposed friends before turning back to Kamoshida.

….

'Take me back to the time we met.'

_"Oohh, and look at your skin!" _

_"Ummm…"_

_"Your skin is so smooth and so sooffttt, ahhh I'm almost jealous!"_

….

"No, just 40 minutes…Is that doable?"

"Is that so?…But, Will you not try to save the girl? Just today's earliest might be fine. There will be less consquences then."

'Please, let me see her smile once more.'

_"Then I should probably come with you, to help you find her." _

_"Uh, no need-" _

_"Come on, don't be modest, Senpai, Let's go!"_

_…._

"_…_I shouldn't do that."

"Then, It is not my place to change your position."

'Forgive me.'

_"Don't you know that you had to practice? Do you think you can just pop in whatever you want? Huh?"_

_"N-no, I was just helpi- *Slap* , Ah!"_

'Please forgive me for all my faults.'

….

"Is she on your list?"

"…You know you can check that yourself."

'I'm not strong enough.'

_"You were in an accident!?" _

_"An accident my own, yes. With no one's fault."_

_"R-really?."_

_"Yes, So, you can calm down, okay?"_

….

Minato turns to the lifeless body of the girl he has known as Ann.

'I'm sorry.'

_"…I'm sorry but try to live strong."_

'I'm sorry.'

_"Goodbye, Minato-san, I am glad that I could have met you."_

'I'm sorry…that I failed to become anything for you.'

_…._

Minato holds his head and lets out a breath looking at.

Then, without removing his hands from covering his eyes, "40 minutes."

"…As you wish."

"Wait." Before Chronos could do his thing, Minato suddenly stopped him. "…Why?"

….

Chronos puts down his watch and looks up at him. "Consider it a debt repaid."

Minato looks at the God before him. "I don't really remember meeting you."

Minato said back but the God ignored him. "That's not the only reason though." Chronos turns to the wildcard. "A cleansing is coming, Makoto-san…There will be wars. There will be Tragedies. There will be countless deaths. And I can't do nothing but watch in sidelines."

"…."

"And even the gods are in danger this time. Because we are powerless against it." Chronos lets out a soft laugh. "In times such as this, I realized how smiliar gods and mortals are.…Because in the face of death and fear,…in the face of despair…we gods also turn to the Messiah for our salvation."

"What do you mea-"

"Even if the said Messiah is the one who sets the cogs in motion."

"What? *Click* Hm!?" His vision started to fill with white. But he can see everything retreating…Retreating to the point in time.

"It was a pleasure, Makoto-san. I hope we can meet again in better circumstances."

"You didn't answer my-"

"*Click*"

x-x

"*Huff, Huff*" The girl runs through the street. "Damn it, it's vanishing." Suddenly her vision was filled with bright white light.

"What the!?" Then she was slowly moving in backwards direction. "Ga-GAH! I can't Move!" The girl looks up the sky to see that even the clouds are moving back. "Oh my god, what the hell is wrong with this city!?"

-x-x

Clang, Clang!* Minato falls over to the trash cans nearby.

"Makoto-sama!" Margaret runs over to him from the corner nearby.

"…."

"Makoto-sama, are you alright?" Margaret finally reaches him and asks him as she worriedly helps him up. But, he doesn't move an inch.

"What's wrong? Are you…Wait, you used your arcana?" Margaret finally notices the boy's hair. "When!? And Why!?"

"…." Minato lets out a breath.

"You shouldn't do it out in the open like that. Someone might notice you!"

"…." The boy said nothing back and keeps looking at the ground.

Margaret looks at the boy cluelessly.

"Are you mad at me because I keep following you?"

"…Not really. No." Minato moves his head and looks up towards the sky.

"Then why are you not answe-…Are you crying?"

Minato slowly touches his cheek.

"…Huh, I guess I am."

-x-x-

**Now, Do you guys see why I said you are gonna be mad. Because I just did two of the things most readers annoyed of. A character death and a Retcon. But, because I warned you(I even left a hint on chapter 17 which no one talked about) Please don't be mad at me. It's not like there will no consquences. So, even if you want to be mad at me, Just be mad a little. Be cool.**

**And I know the pacing is slow. Becasue What I have in mind is huge. This is gonna be a long fic. I'm not sure even If I still gonna there till the end. Beacsue I'm really sick and always stuck in the hospital most of the time. That's why the updates are fast. Because I have literally nothing to do. But, still, wish me luck though.**

**And, No. This is not about changes Minato would bring. This is about changes P5 cast would bring in Minato. I know it feels like splitting hair but that is what I have in mind. One of the guest(Pokari) said that I should change the title to 'Light of coward.' But, No, it doesn't work like that. The title is not for Minato. It's for Elizabeth. It does not mean Messiah's power but Messiah's hope or beacon of light if you will. When Minato was in the seal, there was no one for him except Elizabeth. She was the only 'Light' of Messiah. Because only she was there for him.**

**I have this really cool idea of changing the title to 'Lights of Messiah' near the end, but I don't really have that much writing skill to make the readers realize themselves so, I'm just saying that outright.**

**And I'm not sure why you ask that but, there's gonna be P4 characters. Yu was already in Chapters before.**

**And I'm taking a little haitus. I don't know how long but I hope it will not be that long. So, Sorry. (Oh, there it is.)**

**By the way, should I change this to M or is it stii safe to be T?**


	20. The Selfish Wish of Selfless One

"So, Takamaki, Which one you want?"

Ann turned towards the blonde haired boy. "Whichever's not carbonated."

"Ummm." Ryuji checked both bottles on his hands. "Uhh, They kind of both are."

"Ohh…Then I will just take this." Ann took one of bottle.

"So, Akira, I hope you're okay with this one."

"Hm, Ah. Yes, It's okay." Akira also took the bottle, when then his bag started to rustle. "Oh."

"Pwah! Hey, Ryuji. Didn't you bring one for me?" Morgana asked with only his head out from Akira's bag.

"How would you drink? You are a cat."

"Oh, come on! That's discrimination!"

"Ahhahaha." Ann laughed softly looking at the two of them. "Hehhhh, I still can't warp my head around this. A cat, Talking? That's so weird. And I just came back from a freaky castle."

"Lady Ann, I told you. I'm a human. But something happened and that made me stuck in this form."

"Yeah, Hahahahh." Ann laughed again awkwardly. "That kinda made this more weird."

"Don't try to think, Takakamki." Ryuji said, scratching his head. "We're at a point where we keep going back to places we don't understand and fight with things we don't know what, with powers we are not sure of. So, a cat talking is not as weird as a human being playing possum." All four of them turned towards the blue haired boy who's sitting behind them on a bench with his eyes closed and using his hand as a crutch for his head.

"Umm, Se-senpai?" Ann called out uncertainly.

….

"Quick, How does he like to be called!?" Ann suddenly asked, jerking towards the two of them.

"Uhh, I think senpai is fine." Akira answered back also uncertainly. "But, based on our past experiences, I think he prefers more if we don't call him like at All."

Ann kept looking at the blue haired boy.

….

"…Senpai, I'm sor-", "No, it's not your fault.", "Huh?" Minato suddenly said, interrupting the girl.

"B-but," The girl didn't stop talking. "I was her closest friend and I didn't realize what was happening. And I didn't even try to help her even though I know it was weird that she was always getting hur-"

"Don't go there." Minato interrupted again, opening his eyes. "I've already told you, it's not your fault.…So, don't blame yourself." Minato said bleakly and then shut his eyes back again.

….

Ann turned back to Akira and the others, clenching her fists. "Okay, I've decided. I will come with you guys. I will change Kamoshida's heart."

"Huh!?", "Wha!?", "You serious!?", "…."

"Yeah. I can fight like you guys too. And besides, I can't stand the thought of that bastard getting away scott free!"

"Ta-takamki-san, Are you sure?" Akira said worriedly. "Tru-true. We can heal back but that's only after we got hurt first. I mean, on my three trips to that place, I got burned alive, frozen alive, electrocuted alive-", "You should stop with the 'alive'.", "And the other thing! which I even don't know what, I got stabbed by Light. By Light! Most of all, that hurt worse than being burned…"

"…." Akira watched Minato nervously.

….

"Last one.", "ALIVE! I tell you, that place is nuts."

"Yeah. A girl as fair as you shouldn't venture to places like that alone!"

"Hm? You guys are not gonna be with me?"

"Of course. We are gonna be with you. I just added that for dramatic effect." Morgana admitted pretty fast.

"You guys are overreacting."

"No. It is really dangerous, Takamaki. We are not kidding."

"Come on, Sakamoto. I can handle myself. I mean, I could even beat you in arm wrestling."

"Huh?", "Hah, Really?"

"No, she doesn't. No, she can't. She's lying. Wipe that stupid grin from your stupid face, you stupid cat!" Ryuji yelled at Morgana who's laughing arrogantly.

"Besides, I've already fought once. It was easy. I didn't even get hurt."

"No, Lady Ann." Morgana interrupted gentlemanly. "Akira and Ryuji's worries are not unfounded. I assure you, not all battles will be easy. The last battle was that easy because we found their weaknesses fast." Akira and Ryuji nodded sagely. "And that was only because of him." Morgana pointed at Minato who still had his eyes closed.

"Senpai?"

"His persona is a rare type…or something. It is not like our personas. His can also do supports."

"Supports?"

"He can able to identify weaknesses. He can also heals us and can also use buffs."

"Oh, that's why I feel like I was fast last time." Ryuji said to himself.

"And Akira, he can probably be able to figure out the correct order of that levers."

"Ah, Oh, right. Senpai, we were kinda stuck in that room. You have to pull the lever in correct order to get the door open."

"And your persona can able to do that easily, Right, one eye?" Morgana addressed him who still hadn't said a word.

"…Maybe."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait." Ann suddenly shouted. "He can also use that persona thing?"

"Yeah, That's what we are talking." Ryuji answered back.

"Wait, what?" Ann said in a weird face. "You and Kurusu were in that weird clothes and I also got changed into that embarrassing outfit. But he was normal. He was still in our uniform. Why didn't his clothes change?"

"Oh, that's what you are asking." Ryuji said nodding.

"Yeah, but it was more strange." Akira said back with a smile. "Even more than us, because senpai, heh, senpai, he shot himself in the head to call that persona. Ahhahahah, Wasn't that funny?" Akira nudged the cat in his bag. "Ahhahahhah."

….

Minato looked away. Morgana just stared at Minato and Ryuji scratched his head in puzzle.

….

And Ann's just looking weirdly at the boy who's still laughing.

"Ahhaha…Ahah…Hahh."

….

Akira realized that he was the only one laughing.

….

"Sorry, that wasn't funny."

"You weren't joking!?"

"No. He really shot himself." Ryuji answered back Ann.

"And one eye, wasn't that the gun from before?"

"Before?" Akira turned to Morgana.

"Yeah, he also has a model gun even before Ryuji brought one." Morgana explained. "But that thing shot lasers."

"Lasers!?", "What!?", "…."

"But no matter what it shot before, What I don't get is how does shooting yourself in the head summon a persona? And how did you have that gun in the first place?"

All of them turned to the blue haired boy.

"Hey, One eye. Show me that gun again."

"…Nope."

The atmosphere suddenly took a sharp turn.

"Hey, Arisato. Are you hiding something from us?" Ryuji asked but Minato didn't answer back. "Hey, Arisato. Answer me."

'You guys are probably thinking what happened.' Minato slowly turned to his 'Friends'. '…Well, nothing good.'

….

"…It was-", "What are you guys doing!?" But he got interrupted by Ann.

"Lady Ann, please. You don't understand." Morgana said back to the girl.

"Yes, I don't. But you don't either." Ann said pointing accusingly at them. "Neither of you don't. So, why are you blaming him?"

"Come on, Takamaki. How would you explain that!? He had something that shot laser that can also summon personas!?"

"How would I explain that? I just said I don't understand!"

"Then Why are you even arguing!?"

"I said I don't understand but I also said You don't either! Weren't you listening, You Fake Blonde!?"

"Excuse Me! What did you just call me, You…you…you half blonde, uhhh half white Bimbo!?"

Minato and Morgna turned to Ryuji with alarmed stares.

"It's not 'Half Blonde'. It's called 'Platinum blonde' And it's a real hair colour, you stupid ape. And Did you just call me Bimbo!?"

"Did you just call me an Ape!?"

"Okay, Guys, Calm down. Calm down. Calm Down!" Akira stepped in the middle while shouting like a crazy person. "It…"

….

"Uhhhh."

Four of them looked at Akira who was standing between Ann and Ryuji.

….

"Yeah, uhh, Sorry, I thought I would have thought of something if I shouted a little loud but…." Akira stepped back down. "Turns out I got nothing. Ahhahhaha."

"Don't laugh!", "Don't laugh!"

"Hehh, You three, barring Lady Ann, of course.", 'Huh?', "are ridiculous." Morgana stood up from the bag. "Really, you guys are really ridiculou-Ahh, Akira, could you pull the zipper back a little?", "Oh, sure."

"Big talk coming from a talking cat who's stuck in a bag in the most ridiculous fashion!"

"Hehh, Unlike you, 'Stupid ape'-", "What!?", "I get what Lady Ann is saying."

'Really? Because I honestly don't.'

"What Lady Ann saying is, we know almost to nothing about what metaverse is and how that works. And we also don't know what that app in your phone or who made that. Basically, we can't be sure of anything. So, we can not say just because one eye is a little different from us, we shouldn't get all suspicious of him."

'Oh…I appreciate the gesture but I don't even know where to point out first.'

"Yeah, yeah. Awww, Morgana, you're so smart." Ann walked over and petted him gently. "Nyehhhehehheh." Who in turn, made a really, really weird sound.

"Fineeee, Sorry for yelling at you, Arisato." Ryuji apologized, although he looked like he didn't mean it.

"…."

"But, One eye, Don't think you are out of hook. I will be watching you closely. I won't let any harm fall on Lady Ann."

"I see." Minato answered back in his monotone voice.

"So, with that said, can I come live with you?"

"Nope." Minato stood up from the bench.

"Why Not!?"

"Yeah, why not, Senpai?" Ann said still petting the cat. "Why would you not want to take this little cutie?"

"Good. Then he will stay with you."

Ann stopped petting and turned to Minato. "I'm sorry but have I offended you somehow?"

"Hmph, one eye. What do you take me for? Of course, A gentleman such as I will not burden Lady Ann." Morgana said smugly. "But Of course. I have no remorse about burdening you fools."

"Yeah, No. You can't live with me either. I have a really tiny house." Ryuji said interrupting the gentleman cat.

"And I live with…people."

Three of them stareed at Minato for some time. "Okay, we are going ignore that. So, Kurusu. How about you?"

"Huh?" Akira nervously looked around. "Uhhh, Ughh. I-I have cat allergies."

….

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I don't. Fine, you can live with me. But, we have to snea-"

"Good, then I will be going back." Minato said walking out of the group. "You guys go home too. Takamaki will have to rest."

"O-oh, now that you mention it. I kinda feel a little tired." Minato didn't say anything back and just keep walking when Ryuji called him out.

"Oh, hey, come to the rooftop tomorrow. You hear me?"

Minato said anything and just waved back at them without turning around.

"And check your damn phone, You asshole!"

x-x

**Leblanc Cafe**

"Uhh, Sensei, you are pretty late today."

"Yeah." Takemi sat down on one of the booth. "I was waiting for one of my patients. He still didn't come though."

"Oh, an important one?" Sojiro stood up and goes behind the counter.

"I wouldn't say important." Takemi leaned on the cushion. "He's like one of those abandoned cats you see on street. You probably wouldn't care if you just heard about them but after seeing them, you would felt real bad if you just let them die."

"Heh" Sojiro let out a laugh while preparing the coffee. "Can I ask what he's diagnosed with?"

"Remember the accident that happened a little while ago?"

"Oh, he's that one?"

"Yeah." Takemi said, scoffing.

"I heard it was pretty bad."

"Well, the car was busted real bad but the wound is not that much. It will probably heals in about three weeks or four. I think it won't even leave a scar." Sojiro put down the cup in front of her. "The real problem however is, he probably got some deep emotional scars that no amount of therapy sessions could heal."

"Oh." Sojiro said in surprise.

"…What?"

"Oh, Umm, nothing. Uhhhh." Sojiro awkwardly walked back to the stool. "Uhhh, I'm just thinking, Uhhhh." Sojiro muttered to himself while Takemi was drinking from her cup. "Umm, How do you…I mean how do you fix someone like that?"

"What do you mean?" Takemi put down her cup.

"You know, people like that boy." Sojiro's expression darkened. "Ones who have to live through something that no one at their age should have and those experiences leave a mark…then they never recovered from it. And as time goes on, it becomes worse and worse until it reaches the point that she doesn't even get out of her roo-"

"Are we talking about someone now?"

"Huh?…No, no. I'm just asking."

Takemi looked at the man for a minute before turning back. "Well, I'm not a specialist so, It'd better if you just go to a therapist."

"You just said therapists don't work."

"Nooo. he's an exception." Takemi said with a laugh. "He's broken beyond fixing.…Way broken." Takemi said, sipping on the coffee with a mischievous smile.

"Okayyy." Sojiro thought to himself. "But, what if they don't want to, I mean, what if they don't want to leave their house in the first place?"

"Well, Like I said I don't know. Maybe you should ask him. He may be a mess now but at one point he was also a shut in."

"Did he tell you?"

"No. But you should see his skin. It is whiter than this cup." Takemi said with a laugh. "Actually I saw him come here with his sisters, I think."

"Really?"

"Yeah, But you were closed that day."

Sojiro thought to himself again. "Oh, I was out that day. Kinda have to go to the school." Takemi kept listening. "I have something that was a little bi-" *Jingle, Jingle*

Suddenly the bells from the door rang and a boy in a school uniform came in, clutching his bag…that seem to have moved a little.

"Sa-sakura-san, I'm-I'm back." Meekly saying that, the boy walked towards the stairs. Then he suddenly stopped in front of her and discreetly(glaringly) covered his bag that keeps shaking.

….

Then he finally noticed her staring.

….

"I swear, there's nothing in my bag."

"Oh, Okay."

….

The boy didn't move from his spot and kept staring at her.

"Uhhhhhh."

"Hey, Kurusu." Sojiro stood up and talked to him in a stern tone. "Don't go and disturb Doctor Takemi."

"Uhh, Umm, wait." Kurusu turned back to her again. "From that nearby shad-I mean clinic?"

'I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that.', "Yeah."

"Uhhh." The boy still holding his bag, said to her. "Ar-arisato-senpai said that he's sorry that he couldn't come for today's appointment."

"Oh, you two are friends?"

"Yeah." The boy nodded with a smile.

Takemi also nodded back. "Hm, Just a question, Did he really say that?"

"Yes."

….

"No."

"Figures." Takemi picked up her cup with a smile again.

"Bu-but", "Okay, Kurusu. Just get to the upstairs."

"Sorry." The boy quickly apologized the man. "Uhh, Excuse me." Saying that the boy again walks towards the stairs as Takemi watched over him.

'Opposites attract…What a load of crap.'

x-x

**Moments Ago****…**

"Hey, One-eye, Are you sure Lady Ann's here?"

"Who?"

"Lady Ann!"

"…Who?"

"He means Takamaki." Ryuji shouted from beside.

"Oh, yeah." Minato peeked around the corner. "Some of the guards took her."

"Why is Takamaki-san here?" Akira said as they walked down the hallway carefully. "And senpai, why are you here?"

"I saw her trying to get here with the app.…So, I follow her.", '…And I didn't intervene this time.'

"The app? You mean the thing form Kurusu's phone?" Morgana asked them.

"No. It's in all of our phones. Both me and Arisato also has it." Ryuji answered back.

"How? And How did Lady Ann get that?"

"…I don't know." They finally reached the door Minato was leading them. Minato slowly opens the do-"Oh." He quickly closed it back.

"Senpai, What's wrong?"

"Uhhh," Minato collected himself with a cough. "The good news is Takamaki is here."

"Really!?" Akira said hopefully.

"The bad news is she's tied up and surrounded."

"What!?" Morgana shouted.

"And the worst news is-", "Damn it! *Bam*" Ryuji suddenly kicked the door open. "Hey, Kamoshida, you asshole! What do you think yo-Ehhhhhh…."

Akira and Morgana stared at the sight in front of them with mouth open.

"BaHhhhh." Minato walked over to Akira and took out the piece of cloth from his pocket. "Huh?", "Wipe yourself. You're bleeding.", "Oh."

"Oh My god, this is so Effed up.", 'What they are seeing and What Ryuji thought is Effed up is…let's just say, it's not something a Messiah should be describing.'

"Is this what he thinks of the girls from volleyball team?"

"Huh?" A man said to them and all their attention turned away from the scene before them. "You thieves again? How many times do I have to teach you guys your lesson?" Kamoshida says with an arrogant grin.

"You guys!?" Ann shouted towards them almost tears forming in her eyes. "What is this place really!? Why is Kamoshida here?"

"Oh, Hush, Hush. My lively slave." Kamoshida said with a sick grin turning towards Ann who's chained up on a cross. "We will have our fun after I deal with this…thieves." Kamoshida fully turns towards them.

'Calm down. Calm down.'

"Oh, Arisato. Nice of you to join us." Kamoshida said towards him. "Bold of you to come back here again after what you did."

'Calm down. The wildcard can handle this.'

"Let Takamaki go, You bastard!" Ryuji shouted from beside him.

"Oh, Shut up, Sakamoto. I don't have time to deal with you today." Saying that Kamoshida glared at him before it turned into a grin. "Wanna hear something interesting, Arisato?"

"Enough with your stupid mind games, Kamoshida! Let lady Ann go!"

"Hehhehehh." Ignoring Morgana, Kamoshida laughed loudly. "Shiho. Shiho Suzui."

'Calm…Down.'

"She's why you all are here, isn't it?" Kamoshida turned back Ann. "And Takamaki. That's why you also came here, right? For your 'Best friend'?"

"You bastard! Don't you dar-Um!?" Ann tried to yell at the man but suddenly the guards beside her raises their sword at her throat.

"Which is ironic…Because it's your fault that she jumped, you know."

"What?" Ann said in puzzle.

"You were so reluctant to throw yourself on me, I had her take your place. If you hadn't refuse me, All of this wouldn't happen. The girl would still be alive."

"uh…Uhh." Ann stared at Kamoshida with wide eyes.

"Hahahaha, Now that's a face I want to see."

"No!" Akira suddenly shouted. "No. It's not Takamaki-san fault." Akira tried to run towards them but Kamoshida stopped him.

"Take one more step and I'll kill her on the spot."

"Uhhh." Akira unwittingly backed down.

"Good. Now just stand back and enjoy the dismantle show."

"Dammit!" Ryuji cursed from beside him. 'What?'

"Please…Shiho." Ann said with tears flowing down.

"Maybe I'll start with her clothes, Hehhehehh."

'What?'

"Takamaki-san!" Akira ran towards her but the guards barred him again. "Takamaki-san!"

'What?'

"Arisato! Is there anything we can do!?" Minato didn't turn away from the scene before him.

'Why…Why is the same thing happening!?'

"Hey, Arisato!?"

Minato held his head. 'What…should I?'

"Is this… my punishment for what happened to Shiho….?"

'No! I can control my self.' Minato prepared to snap his fingers but stopped.

….

_"Now, you see how dangerous your power is…How dangerous you are when you let your emotions get better of you?"_

"Dammit." Minato took out something from his pocket and held it tightly. **_"Universe"_**

"Arisat-Wait, what is that!?" *Rawrrr!* A loud growling sound echoed throughout the place.

"What?" Kamoshida and all the others stopped and turned towards him. "What are you doi-What!?"

"Senpai!?", "Hey!?"

Minato pointed the gun that's seeping pitch black smoke at his head. 'I don't need to use my actual powers. I just have to trust the wildcard…Yeah, Just trust the wildcard.'

"Huuhh…Orpheus." *Bang!* The gunshot sound echoed throughout the place as Minato's eyes turns Blue.

"What the….", "Wait,…Persona?"

Orpheus once again materialized behind him, with it's mechanical body and with eyes glowing red.

Everyone didn't move from their spot, watching him with surprise.

"Kurusu…"

"Huh?"

"…Change to Kelpie and use Bufu towards the one on your left."

"Uh?"

"…Do it." Akira looked around in confusion before steeling himself. "Kelpie!"

Akira ripped his mask off and blocks of ice suddenly appeared on the shadow's face, propelling it right towards Kamoshida and the others.

"Ahh!" Kamoshida dodged and the shadow directly hit the wall and disintegrated into pieces.

"No way. It was the shadow's weakness?" Morgana said in surprise.

"…Wait, how do you know ice is that shado-", "Ask questions later, Sakamoto." Minato shouted in a…Kind of loud voice.

"Listen to me! Joker, Skull! You're on the front! Mona, Stay in the back. Don't let the enemy hit you. Use spells moderately but Don't waste your stamina!"

"What?", "Huh!?", "Huh?", "Hey, How do you know our codenames!?"

"Now!", "Yes, Sir!", "Wait, Aki-Joker, Don't just accept that!" Skull exasperatedly shouted to Joker, Although he also moved in position as Minato said.

"One-eye." Mona said standing in front of him. "I didn't know that you can use persona…And support one to boot. I hope you know what you're doing."

"….", 'Yeahhh, I don't know what I'm doing.' The fact is he knew next to nothing about navigating. Telling to use Bufu on Pyro-Jack is easy, but on the others? 'Doesn't matter. I will just memorize the whole compendium as soon as this is over.…But for now.' Minato looked straight towards the girl who's looking at them with wide eyes.

'For now…I hope…', "Joker. Focus on reaching Ann. Skull. Act as his vanguard. Mona. Round up the stragglers."

"Aye! Come on, Joker.", "You got it.", "I don't know what you just said, so I'm just gonna go and beat up whatever I see." Three of them ran towards the group of shadows.

'For now, I hope this is enough.'

Kamoshida stood up from the floor. "You dare still defies me!? Guards, Kill them all!"

'Wildcard…It's all on you.'

"Kill them All!"

x-x

**Present**

Minato pulled a piece of the bread from his hand and threw it towards the lake. *Bap*

….

The park remained silent again.

….

Minato pulled out another piece and threw it at the lake again. *Bap*

….

This time, someone's footsteps echoed out the place. Before long, a white haired beautiful woman with velvet blue dress reached the bench he's sitting on.

Then, without saying anything, the woman sat down beside him.

….

Neither of them made a sound for sometime.

….

"…Want a bite?"

"Weren't you just throwing that at the pond?"

Minato retracted his offered hand, took out another piece and threw it at the lake again. "It's a lake…Not a pond. And I dropped this on the way here. So, I'm just feeding it to the fish." *Bap*

….

Both of them got silent again.

Suddenly, Margaret asked a question. "Are the fish even here?" *Bap*

"How would I know? It's too dark. I can't see anything."

….

"Margaret…"

"Yes?"

"Have I met Chronos?"

Margaret jerked her head towards him. "Come again?"

"I feel like I had met him but…" *Bap* , "There's no such things as 'Feel like' for a god. I would've clearly remember if I met him."

Margaret stared at him for a moment before thinking to herself. 'So, he wasn't joking when he said he had never met Theodore.', "I see. It is not my place to say but, " Margaret turned back towards the lake. "I think there must be a good reason if a Messiah deemed fit to forget something."

"…Is that so?"

….

Minato just kept staring the lake even in the darkness.

"Why do you ask though?"

"Hm?" Minato slowly moved his head towards her. "You didn't…notice?"

"Notice what?"

Minato stared at her with his deadpan face. "I thought you guys aren't affected by…time."

Maragret stared him back in confusion. "I don't know what you're trying to say but…The hands of time affected us the same as mortals. It is the Velvet room that exists outside the boundaries of time."

"Oh…" Minato slowly nodded back. "Then, never mind." And turned back towards the lake.

The park got silent again.

….

"Makoto-sama, I…." Margaret trailled off. *Bap* "I noticed that you summoned a persona today." Minato's hand stopped in mid air. "Was the situation really that dire?"

….

Minato slowly let his hand down…then put it in his mouth. "You know what, I will just eat this myself."

"Makoto-sama."

"It was my fault." Minato slowly chewed the bread. "You could say I misread the situation."

Margaret didn't speak and listened silently.

"*Munch* , I tried to salvage the situation." Margaret didn't turn away from the blue haired boy. "I might have decided to not use my powers but…I have to call one at least to be able to heal them. And I tried to lead them towards a win." Minato pulled out another piece. "But, words alone can only go so far. And I might heal their wounds but…At one point they will become too tired."

Minato looked up towards the sky. "I still wondered, why was there so many shadows? They just don't stop coming. It was just one man. Why was there so many?"

Minato's face turned into a sad smile. "At that time, Millions of thoughts went through my head. 'What should I do?' Again and again, I asked myself. 'What should I do? Should I use my powers? Wasn't she not supposed to die? Or she would not only die if I used my powers? But if I used them, she would die…again. So, What was my role supposed to be? Should I save only the wildcard because that is my mission…Or should I save everyone because I'm the Messiah? And how do I even go with saving everyone?'."

Minato ate the piece of bread on his hand. "Heh, Millions of those come and go but I didn't get the answer." Minato let out a scoff. "Until the wildcard shouted, that is."

_"Shiho, I'm so sorry."_

_"Takamaki-san, Don't give up." Joker slashed the shadow in front of him. "Suzui-san…Suzui-san would not want that."_

_"Ku-kurusu-kun?"_

_"We both know what Kamoshida did. And we both know it's not your fault." Akira blocked the attacks of multiple shadows._

_"Don't blame yourself for doing the right thing!"_

_Minato watched from the back as Joker struggled with a lot shadows…before turning to Morgana. "Mona, go help Joker."_

_"Bu-but, then you would be left defenseless!"_

_"…Don't worry ab-…Just go."_

_"Even though we tried to get you out of here, you came back here on you own!" Joker dodged the attack and stabs the shadow, making it disappear in black smoke. "So, why are you giving in now!? Even though we are all here, why are you giving up!? Why are you letting that man do as he please!?"_

"*Munch…*"

"…So, the girl awakened?" Margaret said from beside him.

"Hehh, turns out If I was patient even for a few minutes, I would not have to go through that twice or meet with Chronos." Minato said back letting out a soft laugh. "And turns out…" Minato's smile turned sad. "Even though I'm telling myself everyday that I don't belong here…At some point, I began to think that maybe…An imitation it may be…different people they may be…Maybe I could…I could laugh like I did back them. Maybe I could become something other than the Messiah."

….

"Every mornings, I wonder what am I even doing here? This is not my world. This is not my time. But, No matter how much I told myself that, I still can't able to accept the fact that…" Minato trailled off. "…That even without me, The wildcards and the others would find a way. Even without me, they would have find each other. Even without me, they would have fulfilled their purpose and life would goes on. I really don't need to always be there for them. But, I still can't accept the fact that…I have nothing to do with this world."

Maragret looked at him in his face. "…Are you questioning yourself because you let that girl die?"

"…."

"I will not say what you did was wrong or right but you are the Messiah. There shouldn't be no regrets for you."

"…."

"You could just healed her. And even if she died, you could just bring her ba-"

"Margaret," Minato interrupted her. "…Do you know why I sacrificed myself?"

Margaret looked at him confusedly before looking away. *Bap*

"It's not because I loved the humanity…they can go die for all I care." *Bap*

"It's not because I loved this world…love doesn't suit me anyway." *Bap*

"No, it's not for those selfless reasons." Minato turned towards Margaret, and said as they looked at each other in the eyes. "It's just because of a wish that I want to see their smiles again. It's just because of a selfish wish that I might become a memory for them…but I don't want them to become a memory of me." The two stared at each other in the dead of the night.

"You see, I doomed the whole universe with eternity of suffering so that…" Minato turned back. "So that they could keep smiling."

Margaret didn't say anything and kept looking at him.

"So, what rights this selfish god have to bring back a girl…just for her to suffer more, to the world she so hated that she tried to end it all herself?"

….

"What rights do I even have?" *Bap*

….

For a long time, Margaret kept looking at the blue haired boy.

"And does your wish have been fulfilled?" *Bap*

"…."

"Did you see their smiles?"

Minato said nothing back and just kept staring at the lake.

"…Margaret, I've been thinking…"

"Hm?"

Minato brought up the bread in his hand. "I've been both eating and throwing this away but it still hasn't gone yet. Just how big is this bread?"

….

"Huh?"

"Hehheheheh," Minato laughed a little as he got up from the bench. "Don't worry. I'm just being sentimental." Minato dusted himself. "I will still get back the velvet room and save Igor. So, you don't have to think of any other backup plans." Minato picked up his bag. "It's late. We should go back." Saying that Minato turned around, when Margaret suddenly grabbed his hand.

"…."

"…Why do you insist on doing this? Why do you insist on walking this path by yourself?"

"…." Without saying anything, Minato gently removed Margaret's hand.

….

"I went through my darkest time alone. So, I'm sorry if I act like I don't need anyone." Minato grabbed her arm back and pulled her up, making their faces close to each other. "But I don't. I really don't. Not anymore."

….

The standing and staring continued for sometime before Minato turned around and walked back.

Margaret didn't look away from Minato's back even as he walked away.

And Minato suddenly stopped.

….

"Caroline, there's a snake under you."

"What!? Whatwhatwhat! Get away! Get away! WAHHH!", "Wait, Caroline. Don't pus-Ahh!" Suddenly two little girls fell down from the slope behind them like a ball. *Bap!* Making a sound as they fell face first on the ground.

"Owwwww.", "Caroline, please get off me."

Theodore also came out from nearby bush, holding up two branches. "We've been found out?"

"Aheheh. Careful when crossing the road." Minato waved at them and continued his walk. "And don't let Caroline out of your sight."

"Why are you singling me out!?", "Ca-caroline, please. I'm getting crushed."

Margaret ignored her siblings and kept staring at the young Messiah who kept walking.

_He walked away, without turning back._

_He walked alone in the dark silent of the night._

_I can hear his lonely cry as he walked farther and farther away from the ones he loved._

_Never able to return home. Never able to fold his wings and rest._

_Sister…I wonder, one day, will he open his lonely heart to me? I wonder if he can find a way to speak his heart to me?_

_I wonder if he can ever find someone…someone who knows what it's like to be alone?_

x-x

**The Next Day**

"Okay!" Ryuji said looking at them. "Looks like we are all here. Come on! Let's go raid that castle. Kamoshida, watch out! Hahaha."

"Oh, Sakamoto." Ann said, sighing. "Why do you have to be so loud?" The boy kept boasting, pretending not to hear the girl. "Besides, not all of us are here."

"Huh?" Ryuji looked around and counted heads again. "One, two…Dammit, Arisato!" Ryuji took out his phone and furiously types the messages. "I hope, for his sake that he's not trying to make a cool entrance."

"Cool your head, Ryuji." Morgana said while licking his paws. "Even if he's here, we cannot go to the palace yet."

"Huh, Why not?"

"Oh. Hey, So, how were things yesterday? Are you two okay living together?" Ann asked towards Akira and Morgana.

"Oh, Ohhhhh. Of course, it's okay. Pwefff. I mean, What's there to be not oka-", "He got scolded by the owner.", "…Thank you, Morgana-san."

"Oh, Kurusu-kun, Are you sure you are fine?" Ann said in a worry tone. "If it's not fine, I'm sure Morgana can live in the streets just fine."

"Wha-what!?", "Thank you, Morgana-san."

"Hahahaha." Ryuji laughed pointing at Morgana. "You're gonna be hobo."

"Okay, Enough!" Morgana said as he stands up. "Listen to me, We can not wildly go inside that palace."

"Why? We are fine so far." Akira said turning towards the cat.

"So far, sure. But, what about in the long run? No. We can't half ass this now that Lady Ann is here." Morgana said acting like a commander although his focus is a little questionable. "We need better weapons, we need better equipments. And we need medicines for our fatigue and we need…Ahh, I think that's all we need."

"Oh, Just leave it to me for the weapons. I know a kick-ass place for that." Ryuji said with smug face.

"Wait, weapons?" Ann asked back. "Where would we get weapons?"

"Oh, Takamaki-san. You know the guns we were shooting before?" Akira asked the girl back. "They were not the real guns. They are model guns. But there, the shadows think they are real. So, they become real and that's why we shot real bullets."

Ann looked at him weirdly.

"…You can ask Arisato-senpai. He can explain it better than me."

"Speaking about him, when he's gonn-*Creak* , Oh he's here." Ryuji and the others turned around to the door. "Hey, Arisato. You're late!"

"Sorry, sorry." Minato closed the door behind him.

"No, Senpai. It's okay. Ryuji was just getting impatient." Akira said standing up from the chair. "But, what's wrong? Did something come up?"

"No. Nothing came up. I just don't want to come." Minato walked over towards them.

"Oh, Uhh. Okay. Hey, one eye." Morgana asked his question first. "Akira said that you knew the doctor from Yongen-Jaya."

"Yeah?"

"Great. So, can you ask her if you can buy medicine for our mission?"

"…Sure. Maybe." Minato said back.

"Wait, are normal medicines even gonna work?"

"It's a cognitive place. Of course it will…I think."

"That again!?"

"Great. So, it's all settled.", "No, it still isn't.", "Huh?" Everyone turned towards Minato.

"I have something to say about the palace."

"What's wrong?"

"…I'm not coming with you guys."

….

"Huuhhh!?"


	21. Universe for me and the World for him

Joker quietly opened the door and looked around.

"Okay. There's a lot and I mean A lot of shadows here." Joker turned around and talked back to his teammates.

After trekking throughout the castle, finding various treasures, fighting a lot of enemies, wrecking their brains against puzzles, they are now at the entrance to the towers where they think is the treasure is hidden.

"Well, let's just beat the crap out of them." Skull said with an arrogant grin.

"No. Joker, Look at it again. Maybe we can find some route where we don't need to fight." Mona said.

"Mona's right." Their newest member, Panther said, agreeing with their resident cat. 'Although it's nearly a week since Takamaki-san joined.', "Remember last time, when you got knocked out in a fight? We had to carry you the whole way!" Panther shouted towards skull.

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry!?"

"How about 26 times because that's how much calories I'd lost?"

"Then you should've thanked me!"

"*Sigh*" Joker turned back around towards the entrance. "Well, I think we can able to breakthrough with one or two battles if we are careful."

"Good. But, we should probably return after we find the next safe house."

"Yeah.", 'The infiltration is a little slow because…let's just face it. All four of them are dumber than a dum-dum.' "Okay, let's all go at once on my count." Joker said to the other who all nods back in response. "I'm going to count Three to one-"

"Okay!" Skull suddenly shouted and ran towards the opening.

"Wait, Skull! It's to! To!" Joker also ran after the blonde boy.

"Ahh, That idiots, Panther. Come on, we have to go after them.", "Yeah, What!?"

"Heads up!" Skull shouted to a nearby shadow. "Hm- *Bam!*" Before he hit him with his pipe, blowing him to the wall.

"Intruders!" Which alerts all nearby shadows.

"Come on! Cap!" Skull summoned his persona and also took out his shotgun. "Give them hell!" The bullets and the cannon balls rained hell over the shadows.

"Hahhaha. That's what I call an cool entrance." While shouting that, the boy didn't notice the shadow bringing down his sword.

"Di-", "Jack Frost!" Even before the shadow can finish boasting it got frozen solid.

"Huh?" Skull turned around to see a black robbed boy jumping towards the ice statue.

"Cleave!" Joker kicked the shadow, clearly knocking the upper part which then evaporated into black smoke.

"Hell yeah!"

"Why do you have to always run headfirst into troubles?"

"Doesn't matter. You will come after me, right?"

"No, I will not come after you next time." Joker shouted pointing at the boy. "…And that was a lie. Come, Arsene!"

"Captain Kidd!" Both Joker and Skull turned around back to back facing directly at the shadows.

"Zio!", "Eiha!"

When the battlefield got messy with lighting falling down and darkness dancing around, Mona and Panther was in a battle of their own.

"I hope you like this!" Panther wrapped her whip around one of the shadow, pulled it up and slammed it towards Mona. "Mona!"

"You got it, Lucky Punch!" *Bam* The fist, a literal fist, hit the shadow face directly knocking it towards the sky. "I'm not done yet! Magaru!" The persona Zorro pointed his rapier towards the group of shadows whom them suddenly got stuck in a mini tornado.

"Panther, show them what you got."

"Course I will." Panther climbed up to the roof using her whip skillfully. As she reached the top, she covered her mask which then flared up in blue flame. "Dance, Carmen." A tall, Tall pink woman in black and red dress appeared behind her and snapped her whip towards a heart faced tiny man. "~Agi~" Tiny spark of flame flew towards the raging tornado which them connected and become a large, big fire twister.

"Fusion attack, Baby!" Morgana shouted snapping his paws.

…*BAM!* Joker pulled the trigger at the shadow's face. "You get a bullet." Which then disappeared with a hole in its head. *Bam* "You also get a bullet." *Bam, Bam!* "You two also get a bullet." Joker then ducked towards the ground when a skull masked boy appeared behind him with a shotgun. "And You get a Big Bullet! *Pham!*"

"Nice!" Joker and Skull highfived, celebrating. "That's what I call teamwo-*Whoosh!*" Suddenly they both got blown away by a heavy wind. "Ah! My back!" Joker shouted caressing his back as it got hit with the hall. He then looked up to see a wing knight looking angrily at them two. "Oh, I know that one."

"I will make sure you die in agony!" The shadow shouted and-"I knew it! It's those light spears!" Joker shouted as he ran madly towards the backside.

"*Huff, Huuf*" Joker looked towards the voice to see that Skull was also running.

"Wait, Why are we running in the same direction!?"

"Huh!? You're the one who followed me!"

"No! You're the one who followed me!"

"No! You're the one who followed me!"

"No! You're the one who fol-Huh?" Joker put up his hand. "Wait, why is it hot here?"

"Hm? You're right. It's hot." They then suddenly heard Mona shouting loudly at them.

"You Fools! Run back! RUN BACK!"

"Hm?", "Hm?"

"Oops, Joker! Look out!" Two of them turned towards Panther's voice…to see a fire tornado right in front of them.

"BAHHHH!", "Pyro Jack! Pyro Jack!", "Wait, I can't change personas!", "Sucks to be you then!" Joker easily vaulted towards the fire twister "Wahhhhh!"-while Skull got roped into it together with shadows.

"Whoopsie." Joker rolled effortlessly to the side. "Whew, That was clos-*Zwap*" when Suddenly one of the light spears hit his hand.

….

"Uh oh." *Zip, zipppp* , "Ahhh! AaHahaha! Ahhhh! Oh my god, that hurts!"

"Joker!" Mona ran towards the boy. "Zorro. Heal him! Fast!"

"Why is a hurricane here!?" Skull shouted loudly in a painful voice.

Panther watched all of these from the roof with her hand covering her mouth.

….

"Tee Hee?"

"I'm gonna kill you, Panther!"

"Joker!"

"Ahhh, Mona-san. There's a river. Should I cross it? It looks soooo peaceful."

"You are hallucinating! Why!? Your persona isn't even weak to light!"

"If I die, please tell Sakura-san that his curry is good."

"How!? He can't understan-Don't close your eyes! Joker!"

x-x

**And So!…**

"*Gulp, Gulp* , Huhhhh. Damn that was messy." Skull said drinking down the whole bottle.

Akira stared at the medicine bottle in his hand.

"Well, whose fault is that!?" Mona shouted at the boy.

Akira stared at the medicine bottle in hand.

"Not me! It was panther.", "Hey!", "Don't you dare blame lady Ann."

Akira stared at the medicine bottle in hand.

"Whatever." Skull opened up another bottle and prepared to drink when-

"Hey, I've been thinking,", "Hm?", Everyone turned towards Joker. "They say all medicines have side effects. So, If we drink too much of these, wouldn't we get overdosed?"

….

"And a lot these are painkillers, isn't that like you know…Addicting?"

….

"Why would you Say that After I guzzled down like Fifty of these!?"

"You only have eight, Skull. Don't overreact." Panther said with a sigh.

"That's still a lot! We've only been here for like two hours! Oh My god! I feel like Crap! Do I have to tell my mother!? Do I have to quit school!? Do I Have To Go To An Intervention!?"

"Skull, don't shout! We're still in the enemy territory." Morgana said hitting the boy's head. "Besides, One eye wouldn't give us if these medicines are dangerous."

"Yeah, I don't think senpai would willingly give us if they are drugs…Although now that I said it out loud, I'm having a lot of second thoughts."

"Oh my god! We're gonna get shake down!"

"Joker, Why!?" Panther shouted at him.

Although Minato didn't come with him, he at least did what they asked.

'Of course, it's also a week since Arisato-senpai said he's not coming with them.' They are doing fine but if they believe what Morgana is saying, if they have a support, they won't have to be going back this much and getting beaten up this much.

'And they tried. There was even a lot of begging involved.'

x-x

**Days Ago…**

"I'm not coming with you guys."

"Huuhh!?", "What do you mean you're not coming with us!?" Morgana asked, jumping down from the table.

"It means exactly what it sounds like. I'm not sure which part's tripping you up."

"Why though!?"

"Uhhhh, No reason."

"There's supposed to be a reason."

"Is there?"

"Senpai, why?" Akira asked also standing up. "I mean we were doing fine. We already went there three times. Why now? Is that because we asked you to buy medicines? Are you really that scared of that doctor?"

"Yeah. I'm outright terrified of her." Minato admitted pretty fast. "But, that's not the reason. I'm still gonna give you the meds…icine. Medicines."

"Wait, is this because of Ryuji?" Morgana asked again. "We now have Lady Ann. So, we don't need another fighter. We just need supports like you."

"Hey, Are you trying to kick me out!?"

"No. Keep him. He may miss a lot for now, but over time…well, he will still keep missing. But, if he hit, it will be devastating."

"Oh, Gee. Thanks, Arisato."

Ann turned to Ryuji with a small smile. "Wow, you don't really get smarter."

"So, anyway, that's what I'm going to tell you. And don't worry about money. I have enough to buy meds…let's just change it to potions.…Nah, that's worse." Minato turned around.

"Wait, wait, Senpai." Ann suddenly blocked his path. "You can't quit."

"I just did."

….

"You can't quit.", "Ahhh." Minato walked past her. "Wait, wait, please wait!" Ann pulled him back. 'She's not gonna slap me, right?'

"What?"

"Uhhhh." Ann nervously looked around. "Okay, I will admit. I'm just acting tough yesterday. I'm scared being burned. Please, senpai!"

"No. You shouldn't be scared of that. You are resistant to fire. What you should be scare for is getting froze." Minato shuddered. "It's a…well, you don't want that to happen."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better!?"

"Don't worry. You guys are going to be fine. Just believe in yourself." Minato said with a small smile. "…Not too much though. Don't believe in yourself too much. You gonna get killed if you do that."

"Again, Are you trying to make me feel better!?" Ann shouted in surprise.

"Ahh, Kurusu, A moment."

"Huh?" Akira looked around to the others before walking over to him. "Yeah."

"Umm." Minato put his hand on the boy's shoulders turned around to the opposite of others.

"Wait, One eye, what are yo-", "Sakamoto, Shut up."

"Wha-what's wrong, Senpai?" Akira asked, nervously looking at him.

"I have something to say to you."

"Yo-you are coming back?"

"No.", "Ahhh.", "Hey, have you been seeing weird things?"

Akira looked at him in puzzle. "…I'm gonna need a little bit more clarification."

"Okay, Have you noticed time being stopped and strange cards?"

"Yeah! I wa-" Minato pulled him back down.

"Great. No need to shout."

"Ahh, yes. Uhh, the first was when I was talking with you and Sakamoto-san. And with Sakamoto-san at the palace. And yesterday, it was with Takamaki-san."

"Great." Minato nodded. "Great. Great."

"D-do you know what are those?"

Minato looked down towards the ground before turning back up. "I'm gonna lecture you about something called Social Links."

"Social what?"

x-x

**Present**

'And that's what he's been doing this past week.'

Social Links. If he has to believe Minato then they are what would be his source of strength. Basically, there's a rank that signifies how close you are with that someone. And the higher your rank, the closer you are with that someone and the better your control over the arcana that the persona governs.

He's not sure what the last part is or means but 'It's great.' He doesn't know if they become close or not but he will know whether he said something wrong or not and he can be sure he said something wrong if there's no card.

"Joker, tell me. Am I showing withdrawal symptoms?"

"…I'm not sure what that is." He became better friends with Ryuji.

"I'm pretty sure it's called denial." He bonded with Morgana on making tools.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but Skull's right. It's withdrawal." Although for some reason, there was no rank up with Ann.

'But, I'm sure it will work out in the end.'

"Okay. Joker, did you bring coffee?"

"Oh." True. He's also closer to Sojiro and he even start to teach him how to make coffee. "Yeah. I did." Joker took out the thermos. "Right her-*Drippppp…Drip*"

….

"Do I need to wash my clothes?"

"I don't think you need to." Looks like one of the light attack hit the thermos.

"Ahh, Man. I was trying to end this today." Skull whined loudly.

"Well, we plan to get out after this but Lady Ann, Are you still good to go?"

"I'm fine."

"Of course You're fine." Skull said sarcastically.

"I'm also fine too." Joker said dumping the thermos to the ground. "Should we keep going?"

"Well, why not? I can feel the treasure from here."

And they are now near their goal.

'Although I wish senpai is here though…Hm, I wonder why there's no social link with him?'

x-x

**The Next day**

"Eieeergh!" Minato held his chest in pain. "Ahhhhrgh…eiiieeeee."

"What's wrong?"

"You don't understand my pain." Minato said back fast and covered his mouth. "Oh my God."

"You've been like this the whole week. Are you sure you shouldn't be seeing a doctor?"

"Yeah, Right. It's her fault that I'm like this in the first place.", 'In exchange for getting medicine, he had to do something back for her. 'A favor if you will…Although he never would have agreed if he knew this would happen.'

"I have to drink her experimental medicine today too and it is reacting violently with my stomach.'

"Isn't that illegal? Doctors can't test experimental medicines on their patients."

"True…But she also disclosed my private informations to others. So, it is no big deal." Minato said in a sour face.

"You should change doctors, Arisato."

"Hmm, Maybe." Minato said with a scoff. "What happened to calling me Makoto-sama?"

"Huh? Why would I call you that?"

"What? You are still angry about me leaving you in the park alone?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, You decided to forget it. Great."

"Arisato. I don't get a lick of what you're tal-", "Greggghhhh!", "Oh my god!"

Minato covered his mouth and tried to swallow down the bile. "Yeah. Shouldn't have Caroline cooking for breakfast. Ahhhhrgh." Minato held his chest again.

"You already have breakfast?"

"You were there with me. Why are you asking stupid questions? And Why did I believe her pretty lies like it's not dangerous and I will give you discounts?" Minato said holding his head.

"…Arisato, you are starting to make me mad."

"Ahhhrgh, What has that vixen done to me, Margaret!?"

"What?"

"What?" Minato turned to his companion.

….

The two stared at each other in confusion.

….

"*Blink, Blink*"

….

Instead of meeting with disapproval, he met with confusion. Instead of meeting with golden pretty eyes, he met with glaring red eyes. And instead of meeting with platinum white beautiful hair, he met with hair darker than black.

….

"Wait…You are not Margaret."

"Who's Margaret?" The girl asked him with an exasperated face.

….

"*Blink, Blink*…Niijima? Is that you?"

"What are you saying, Of course it's m-" "What are you doing here?", "Why are you shouti-", "What Are you doing here!?", "Ag-again, why are you shout-", "WHAT ARE you doing here!?"

Makoto looked at him weirdly. "I don't know why but I just imagined a horse face on your head."

"Where did you come from?" Minato asked, looking around the place.

"What are you talking about? We were walking together right from the station." Makoto said, still staring at him weirdly.

"What?" Minato stared at her with his now usual deadpan face.

….

"What?"

"Ah. Forget about it." Makoto walked past ahead.

"Wait, wait, wait. What?" Minato ran after her. "How did I…not know about this?"

"What do you mean you don't know about this? It's been almost a week." Makoto said with exasperated face then continued back walking, leaving the boy dumbfounded.

….

"It's been?" Minato ran after the girl again. "Wait. What do you mean it's been a week?"

"Huh!?" Makoto once again, stopped and turned back to him. "What are you asking? After the…" Makoto looked away. "After the incident, you were acting…weird, so I was…worried." Makoto said, blushing. "Well, So! I asked you if I could company you until you stopped being weird and You said 'Yes'."

"I did?"

"And let me tell you," Makoto said, pointing accusingly at him. "It hasn't been easy for me. You were always late so, I have to always wait you at the station. And now I was always late to school lik-", "Wait." Minato suddenly stopped her.

"Are you sure it was me who said that?"

"What-wait?" Makoto looked at him weirdly. "You didn't realize it was me? For whole six days!?"

"It has been six days?"

"Wha-Uhhh, I mean." Makoto fumfered around in front of him. "Wait, That's why your voice changed? Because you realized it was me?"

"My voice changed?"

"You were speaking with your mouth full opened and entire sentences before! But now, it goes back to your usual throaty…lethargic…Stupid Voice!" Makoto spatted those words.

Minato thought back to what he was saying before. "Well, yeah." Minato shrugged. "I mean…if I knew it's you, I would never speak like that."

….

Makoto stared at him with wide eyes which soon change to anger. "Wow, thank you for letting me know." Makoto angrily said and shoved something to him.

'Ahhhrgh.' Minato carefully swallowed down. "What?" Makoto turned around walked ahead. Minato looked at what Makoto shoved towards him.

'A burger?', "Wait, Did I make you carry this?…or did I buy you this?" Makoto didn't turned back and angrily kept walking stomping her feet.

"Niijima, wait."

"Heyyyy."

"I might have short-term amnesia."

"Niijimaaa."

"…I can't run."

x-x

'The nerve of him.' Makoto took of her shoes.

'The nerve of him.' She then put it in the locker and 'The nerve of him!' *Bam* violently closed the door.

Makoto then walked to her class completely ignoring the weird stares. 'Sis is right. You can't trust no men. First, the rumors about the teachers and then him and then Him and Him!'

"What is this?", "Oh, there's a lot."

Makoto turned around on the corner. 'Hmph, he thought he can do whatever he wants just because he has pretty face.…Sure. His face is pretty but that doesn't mean he can do whatever he wants!'

Makoto kept walking ignoring her surroundings. 'And he didn't even say thank you after I walked him to school everyday and listened to him jabber about….

_"So, Pixie's weakness is fire. And it's zio for silky. And also zio plus curse for Archangel. For Baphelgor, it's fire again. And…"_

'What the hell is that!? Is he crazy!? And Who's Margaret? Who's Justine? And Who's Caroline!? And who's the other guy that keeps taking his headphones out from his bag!?'

"Are the rumors true?", "No way.", "What do they mean 'steal his heart'?"

"Stop talking in the hallway! Go back to your class. The homeroom's about to start!" Makoto suddenly shouted at the everyone around her.

"Oh. S-Sorry. Niijima-san." The students dispersed at her one shout.

'What are they even talkin-Hm?' Makoto then noticed something on the board…and walls and seemingly everywhere.

"What?" Makoto walked over to take a better look at it.

….

"What is this?" It seemed to be directed at Kamoshida. 'Wait, are the rumors true? Is he really abusing his students?'

Makoto thought back carefully. 'Is this connected to what happened with Suzu-'

"Why didn't you wait me?"

"Ah!" Makoto yelped and suddenly kicked to the back of her. *Bap* which hit the boy's head, head on.

….

'Ahhh. Ah…Ahhhhhhh' Makoto shakily pulled her leg back down. 'It hurts! Oh my god! It hurts! What did I just hit!?'

"You probably…shouldn't have done that without warning."

Makoto looked up to see Minato's kinda apologetic face.

"Arisato!?"

"Next time. Give me a heads up."

"What's wrong with your bod-what's wrong with your hea-I mea-WHAT is Wrong with you!?"

"Why are you shouting at…" Minato then saw what she's looking before. "Oh." Minato ripped one of the card from the wall.

"He-hey, what are you doing?"

….

"Ohhhh." Minato made a weird face reading the card.

"Do you know about something about this, Arisato?" Makoto asked also reading the card again on Minato's hand.

"…."

"It seems like a prank but…." Makoto looked around. "This is a lot of effort for a prank."

"…."

"Hey, are you ignoring m-", "Niijima, shut up.", "What?" Makoto looked at the boy with wide eyes.

"Ah" Minato said looking away.

"Oh, I get it. So, now that you realize it's me, you also start being condescending towards me too, Huh!?"

"Um, N-no. I'm not being condescending.…I'm just thinking of important things that your brain couldn't comprehend."

….

Minato instantly looked up from the card. "That… came out wrong. I mean, I'm, Uhhh, just thinking of things that you wouldn't understan-…I'll just go." Minato slowly walked towards the stairs.

….

Makoto stood there for moment.

"What is Wrong with you!?"

x-x

As Minato reached the second floor, unlike from his floor, he saw that there are a lot of students muttering loudly in the hallways.

'Wow, they really went overboard.' There seems to be no shortages of 'Calling cards'.

'And there's the culprits.' Minato walked towards Akira and the others who seems to talking among themselves in a corner.

As he walked, someone brushed past him.

"Arisato, are you in this too?"

Minato tightened his hold on his chest as he heard the voice. 'Don't look back. Don't look back. Don't look back.'

"Hmph! Doesn't matter." Slowly the voice walked away.

Minato released his hand.

….

"Ah, senpai."

"Ah!" Minato suddenly looked up. "Oh…Kurusu."

Akira called out to him as both Ryuji and Ann also looked towards him.

'Well, this is kinda awkward.' The last time he had a conversation with Akira…Didn't exactly go well.

x-x

**Five days ago…**

Minato sat on the bench eating a sandwich.

"So, so. Akira is the joker.", "…From the cards."

"*Munch*"

"And Ryuji is Skull!", "…From the mask."

"Uh huh."

"And I am Mona!", "From Morgan-"

"Kurusu, stop narrating.", "S-sorry."

"*Sigh* , So why are you telling me something I already knew?"

"No. No. Senpai. That's not why we are here." Akira said before he could stand up and ran away. "You see, we need to also have a code name for Takamaki-san too."

"Why?"

"And we are kinda having a little trouble with that."

"Well, I for one, think she should be kitty." Morgana said proudly.

"That's just lazy."

"And Ryuji said catwoman."

"That's just a ripoff."

"And I thought it should be sexy ca-", "Okay, shut up." Minato stopped Akira from talking any further. "…And you are telling me this because?"

"Well, Lady Ann thinks we all have terrible naming sense. And she wanted us to ask you."

"Now that's just lazy.", "Uh, senpai. You've already said that.", "I know but I'm also lazy."

Minato thought for a moment…before he noticed someone. "Oh, Okumura-san?" Minato called out to a girl in a pink cardigan and she then walked towards them.

"What's wrong, Arisat-Oh, you had complany. Ahh." Haru nervously looked at Akira. "Umm, Hello. I'm Haru Okumu-"

"Yeah, no." Minato stood up. "Okumura-san, what do you think of Takamaki from second year?"

"Huh?" Both the girl and the boy and the cat looked at him weirdly. Before suddenly the girl asked him back in accusatory tone. "An-and, why do you want to know that?"

"No reason."

"Oh. Then it's okay." Haru said, beaming a smile. 'Why can't everyone be like this kid?'

"What do I think of her? Hmmm." Haru thought to herself. "I heard a lot of rumors about her but I don't think they are just baseless rumors. She looks so kind. And so brave." Haru said with a gentle smile. "And she always wears red tights to school. It's like she doesn't care what anyone thinks. She's ferocious you know like 'Gaaarrrghhhh'."

….

Haru made some kind of…impression.

….

"Is that…is that a shark?"

"No!" Haru said pouting. "It's a, ummm, Oh it's a panther, you know. Because she's ferocious. Gaaaarrrrghhhhh!"

….

'That's…a panther?' Minato stared confusedly at the girl.

"Panther, Huh?" Akira said nodding with a smile. "Morgana-san, what do you think?"

"I like it too. It suits Lady Ann so much."

"I know, right?"

Haru moved closer to him. "Um, Arisato-san, who's he talking to?"

"…Yeah. That's why I don't want you to introduce to him."

x-x

**Present**

'I misjudged. It totally backfired. He's now attached to me more than before.'

"Senpai!" Akira waved at him with a dumb smile as Minato slowly walked over to them.

"I suppose…this is you guys, then." Minato pointed at the 'Calling cards' on the wall. "A little overboard, don't you think?"

"Nah. There's no such thing as overboard for being cool." Ryuji said with smug face.

"…*Sigh* , I suspected it was you." Minato took out the card from his pocket. "You made a typo."

"What!?"

"_Sir Suguru Kamoshida, the atter bastard of lust,_…Atter?"

"What!?" Ryuji suddenly looked at the other cards on the wall. "Uh, Damn!"

"And _From the phantom thieves of hearts…_ What's that?"

"Y-you know, Because w-we are gonna steal his heart." Akira said awkwardly.

"…No, you're not."

"I thought it was cool." Ann said with a smile.

"Of course. It is cool, Lady Ann." Morgana faithfully agreed.

"No. It's not." Minato faithfully disagreed. "It sounds obnoxious."

"Okay. You can throw big words all you want but it worked. Everyone's talking about it now." Ryuji said exasperatedly.

"What about…Him?"

"I think it worked." Akira said. "We kinda saw his shadow self."

"Yeah. It was really creepy." Ann said shuddering.

"Anyway," Morgana said, looking at him. "This calling card would only worked for today. So, we're going af-*Ding dong* , Oh."

"…You guys should go."

"Yeah, Uhh. See you, Senpai."

"Later, Dude."

"You should also go. Niijima-senpai would be angry with you." Ann said to him.

"…That ship's already sailed."

"You guys go ahead. I have something to discuss with one eye." Morgana said, jumping out of Akira's bag.

"Uh! Hey, what if somebody see you?" Ryuji asked, alarmed.

"Relax. Everyone is in the class."

"That means he should also be in class." Ann said pointing at him.

"…Yeah. I'll be fine."

Akira and the other reluctantly went to their own classrooms leaving Only Minato and Morgana left in the hallway.

….

"I can't believe you let Sakamoto do that."

"He was insistent." Morgana said. "Besides, I told you, you should make it and you said no."

"Yeahhh."

"Anyway, do you have it?""

Minato opened up his bag and took out a sheet of paper. "Here."

"Hold it up for me."

"*Sigh*" Minato kneeled down. "Now?"

Morgana carefully read the paper. "Wow, this is really helpful, one eye."

"…."

"And you know all of this by my descriptions. This is really…helpful." Although he didn't go with the wildcard to the palace, he tried to help in other ways. That included buying them…meds, weapons and listing the shadows weakness by Morgana's descriptions. He asked Margaret for help. Some personas are kinda different from his time. So, he and Margaret discussed it a lot on their walks to school.

….

Minato looked up.

….

'Crap.'

"Thanks, one eye."

"…Oh, Don't worry. Although I kinda feel like a walking…cheat sheet."

"You can just come with us, you know."

"Yeahhhh. No. It's less dangerous if I don't come with you."

"If you're worried about them getting a big head, then you are getting worried over nothing. Ryuji already thinks he can take on all enemies alone."

"Good for him." Minato stood up and rolled up the paper.

"Oh and, the fusion attack worked. Lady Ann really gave them hell." Morgana said with a smirk.

"It's not a fusion attack. It's just a gimmick." Minato kneeled back down and put the paper in Morgana's tag.

"What about the supplies?"

"I will give you in person when you guys are going. It would be bad if Kurusu's found with it."

"Oh. Good call."

"…I'll be going now." With that, Minato turned around.

"Hey."

"Hm?"

"I know you've already helped us a great deal and now with this information, we can get more experiences before stealing the treasure but…"

"…."

"Think about it, Okay? That battle will not be easy. And we do really need your help."

"I'm not coming."

"Still, think about it. Both for Lady Ann and Akira."

"…."

"I'm counting on you to make the right deci-", "Bleeeerrrrrrrghhhhh!" Minato suddenly opened the window and…did.

"*Hnngh, Huff*" Minato wiped his mouth with his sleeves.

"Eww."

"There…there we go."

x-x

**The Time of the Heist**

Joker entered the throne room and looked around. *Whip…Whip*

"It's clear."

"You sure?" Panther asked skeptically. "Wasn't this place crawling with shadows yesterday?"

"Yeah. And they also left the door open." Skull said checking the big door. "What an idiot. The whole place is full of shadows but he left no guards on the treasure."

"The castle must be undermanned." Mona said walking inside. "Doesn't matter though. We only need to take the treasure to change the heart. So, let's get going." Mona leaded them towards the treasure room.

"Sooooo, Senpai didn't come." Panther asked.

"Yeah. I think so."

"What!?" Joker blurted out in surprise. "Did you ask him?"

"Yeah?"

"Profusely?"

"Yeah, Kinda."

"Did you tell exactly what I told you to say?"

"…Well. No.", "That's why! So, it's Mona's fault. Let's all blame Mona." Joker said back to others.

"What!? No! It's not my fault. It's just one eye being…One eye."

"Weird?"

"Yes, Panther. Weird." Mona answered back.

"Relax." Surprisingly, Skull was the one who said that. "He's probably waiting for the right time. Probably trying to make a cool entrance." Skull said looking around the place. "Besides, who needs a selfish jerk! I'm here. We can handle ourselves just fine."

"Pfft! What a stupid thing to say, Skull."

"Yeah, how stupid are you?"

"What!? I thought we were all going to blame Mona." Skull exasperatedly said back to Joker and Panther.

"Okay. Enough of this." Mona said as they reached the door. "If the calling card worked right, the treasure should be right-" Mona opened the door. "-…Here!"

"Woahhhhh." All three of them looked at the big jeweled crown that sat atop the mountain of gold.

"Uhhhhhhh.", "It's so…pretty.", "Now we are talking."

"Treasure…."

"How the hell does someone like Kamoshida have something this…pretty?" Panther asked.

"Yeah, Panther. Ask the talking cat. I'm sure he will explain to you how that makes sense." Skull said back. "Oww." And Panther shoved him.

"Treasure!" Suddenly Mona meowed loudly and jumped facefirst to the crown. "Meeeeowwwwww!" Mona purred loudly and rubbed himself on the treasure.

"What in the…." Skull and Panther watched Mona in confusion.

"MEOWWW…Mrowww."

"Oh no. It's happening." The two of them turned to Joker who's looking at the scene with horror. "We gave Mona too much pills."

"Stop saying that!"

x-x

Minato stood alone on an empty alleyway, watching the place which before was occupied by three teenagers and a cat.

"Are you sure you should let them go alone?" Margaret said as she walked to the side of him.

Minato also turned towards the woman.

"I mean you and my guest also did this alone but this time, the wildcard has to go in alone without our aid. So, I think you sho-Ah." Minato suddenly grabbed her mouth. *Squish…Squish*

….

"Makoto-sama, what are you doing?"

"…Just making sure it is you."

"It is me." Margaret swatted his hand down. "If this is because of you mistook that human girl for me, then Mind you, we also are dumb founded."

"Then maybe you should tell me. We lived together. " Minato said sighing. "What if I said something wrong or sensitive?"

"You did on your second day."

"…Oh."

"Ahem." Margaret coughed. "The girl was waiting at the train station. And as you are…you, you were late. And the girl asked whether or not you're always late because you are eating your breakfast. While you said this and I quote, 'HaHa, Messiah doesn't have to eat breakfast. Gods don't even don't need to eat in the first place'."

Minato stared at the woman. "That sounds like me bu-"

"Then you proceeded to line up in establishment called 'Big Bang Burger'."

….

"Sure. That also sounds like me bu-"

"From that day forth, the girl always waited you with human food called 'Chicken burger' in hand. Although today is the first time she gave you that food."

"Oh…I see." Minato said nodding. "…That sounds kinda nic-"

"No, It's not. It's annoying to watch." Margaret said with her eyes twitching.

"…What?", "Uh?" Minato said with a tilt of his head. "…You also want to eat that too? I still haven't eaten it yet. If you want t-" Minato opened his bag.

"Unbelievable. You are dumber than my guest."

Minato put back his burger. "Okay, If you have enough insulting me, go away. I still have to wait for the wildcard." Minato leaned on the wall.

"Oh and did you see Morgana?"

"Yes. His arcana seems to be jumbled. I sensed both essence of hope, despair and multitude of human psyches and also something I'm not sure of." Margaret thought to herself.

"So…It's a shadow then."

"Based on observations, I have to agree."

Minato looked down to the ground. "…Should I kill him?"

"No. It's not necessary. Shadows gaining conscience is while rare, not entirely unheard of. And also not the first time it had happened."

"Ryoji is different. He's a god…Avatar of god but still a god."

"No, I'm not talking about Ryoji-sama." Margaret shook her head. "I'm talking about Teddie."

"…?"

"Teddie was also a rare case of a shadow gaining conscience. But he also, like 'Morgana' here, achieved a social link with my guest and proved to be a valuable ally."

Minato stared at her.

….

"That bear is real?"

"Excuse me?"

"I thought Elizabeth was jokin-No. You know what, that doesn't matter. If he's harmless then that's all I need to know." Minato said back. "If you have nothing more to say then you may go. I don't want wildcard to see you and me together."

"He's just went in. I'm sure we have plent-"

"No. I won't risk it. We can discuss it later. Go away."

….

Time went on.

"…*Sigh* ,Why are you still here?" Minato asked with one eye open.

"I still have something to say to you."

"Really?"

"Makoto-sama," Margaret said looking him in the eye. "I have something to apologize to you."

"Hm?"

x-x

**Castle of Lust**

"Eiieeee…Ahhh." Joker said painfully. "If I knew I would have to carry a golden crown in my high school, I tried harder in my P.E classes."

"Ahhhh." Skull also whined in. "I don't want to alarm anyone but my leg is making sounds that no legs should be making."

"Oh, stop complaining." Panther also said from the back. "I'm also carrying this with my noodles arms. So, shut up or…Just Shut Up!"

"Lady An-I mean, Panther is right!" Mona said loudly. "Boys shouldn't be complaining about doing manual labor."

"Maybe you should also help then." Joker said.

"How do I even help? I can't even scratch the middle of my head."

"Then get down from the crown!" Skull shouted angrily.

"Fine! No need to yell at me!" Mona grudgingly got down. "I helped them in every ways and this is the thanks I get? How utterl-"

"Go! Go! Kamoshida, Go!"

"Hm? Lady Ann, Did you say some-Gwaga!" *Bam!*

"Woah! Hey, wha-wha-" Joker and Skull lost their footing as something struck Mona's head and the crown and they both fell face first on the floo-"Ah!" and Panther also fell on Joker.

"What the f*ck!?" As the crown rolled down the stairs, Skull tried to grab it back and someone grabbed it faster than him and the crown magically shrunk as the person jumped up towards the back.

"Oww, My head-Wait?" Mona looked towards the back. "Lady Ann!?"

"What?" Joker and Panther got up from the ground. "Huh?" Joker looked at Panther then…

"So, You thieves try to steal my treasure!? This is my right! This is the core of this world! I will not let anyone have this!" Kamoshida declared with the now head size crown in his hand…and someone that looked exactly like Takamaki on the other hand…who's wearing some kind of 'No, It's really just underwears.'

"Wait, Why is there someone that looked lik-", "Panther!?", "Skull! No, It's not me." Panther shouted, confused.

"No, It's not Lady Ann." Mona said getting up. "It's just a cheap imitation of Lady Ann made by Kamoshida 's desires."

"Oh…Like the prisoners from before." Joker said back.

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

….

"Stop staring at her, you perverts!" Panther shoved Joker towards Skull.

"What did I do?"

"Kamoshida, this is low even for you!" Ann shouted, pointing at Kamoshida who's smirking arrogantly.

"Low? No. No. No. You should be honored. Out of every female students, the fact that King Kamoshida chose you mean you should be honored."

"No! It's disgusting!" Ann shouted again. "If you think you can get away with whatever you want, then you're wrong. We're going to prove it!"

"Panther's right." Skull said. "The days your trying to Abuse your own students is over! We're going to make you confess all of your crimes with your own shithole."

"Confess? What's there to confess!?" Kamoshida face contorted in anger. "Everyone knew what I'm doing. And they were also the ones who kept it secret. Adults who want to share in my accomplishments, students who have the drive to become winners! They willingly protect me because I am the only with Results!"

"You're just a selfish bastard, thinking you're better than everyone else. Guys like you, who walked over other people lives with no ounce of compassion are just scums. You're no better than anyone else!" Joker said glaring at the man.

"You're wrong! Only pathetic trash like you who can't accept my greatness remained trash. Everyone's lives become better because of me. Your school only exist because of me. And I'm the one who trained this school trash team. I earned all of this and more!"

"Then What's about Shiho!? What has she done to you!? Was her life 'better' because of you!?""

"That was not my fault!" Kamoshida loudly shouted turning towards the girl. "Even though I'm in front of her, she flirted around with that transfer student! Nobody defied me and get away with it!"

Panther stared at Kamoshida who's panting loudly. "…I didn't believe my eyes when I saw that place first. So, It's true. You didn't even think of her as a human being. Was Shiho…." Panther started to shake in anger. "Was my friend just a Plaything to you!?" Panther summoned her persona.

"I earned this! I earned all of this!"

"I will make sure you burned in hell, Kamoshida!"

"Wait, Panther, Don't kill hi-", "Lady Ann, don't!"

"Carmen!" A fire ball appeared on the persona's hand and then threw it towards Kamoshida who's laughing creepily.

"You trash can't go against me. I'm the King of Shujin. Everyone lives and dies by my word!" Kamoshida body started to morph. "And I am the demon who rules thi-" *Boom!* Panther's attack hit the man making a large explosion.

"No." Mona watched in terror. 'One eye told me not to, definitely not to kill the shadow self.'

"Takamaki, Why did you do that!?" Skull moved over to the girl. "Arisato told you not to kill him!"

"Don't try and lecture me, Sakamoto! You Don't Understand!"

"You are not only one who's suffered because of that bastar-", "Skull, Panther, Wait." Joker stopped the two of them. "What?"

Mona drew his weapon. "Get ready, guys. This will not be an easy battle."

Skull and Panther looked forward. "Wha….", "No way."

As the smoke cleared, instead of a charred corpse, there stood a large pink demon. "That's true. I'm Kamoshida." The monster's large purple tongue dangled around it's mouth. "I'm the King." On it's grotesque four arms, there's a knife, fork, a whip and a wine cup with Imitation Ann in it. "I'm the King." The jeweled crown sat atop it's head and a golden trophy situated in front of it. "I AM THE KING KAMOSHIDA!"

Joker quickly pulled his mask off. "Arsene!" The persona spread its wing and protected all of them from the wind that shadow Kamoshida's shout made.

"Holy shit." Skull said in surprise looking at the monster.

"What is that thing?" Panther said in horror.

"This is his shadow's true form." Mona said as a sweat rolled down. 'This is getting really dangerous.'

"Come…Come…My little lambs." Saliva dripped down from the monster's mouth. "The King is calling." The monster's large yellow eyes focus on them. "It's time to feast!"

"Run!" Joker jumped to the side with Panther while Ryuji and Mona also did the same as the monster suddenly pounced towards them.

"GyAhAHaHahaH!" The monster suddenly took a sharp turn and ran towards them again. "You can't escape me, Takamaki!" To the two of them in fact.

"Panther. Try to run, I will hold him back." Joker said dropping down the girl.

"Joker, Wait!", 'Don't fail me now, my overly frail body.' Joker ran towards the approaching monster. "Archangel!"

Joker summoned his kinda nemesis and charged up a attack. "Cleave!" Both the Angel and him swung down their words.

"Gahhh!" The monster cried out in pain as pink liquid flowed down from the cuts. "Get out my sight!" The monster tried to stab him with the knife but his persona blocked the attack.

"Tch! Ahhh." Not easily though. "K-kouha!" The offending spears appeared behind the persona and…

"Hu-Ahhhh!" Went on to stab the monster's eyes.

'Okay, I can do this. I can wi-', "I'm gonna kill you!", "Huh, Slim-" Before he could change into another persona, the whip struck him right towards the wall.

"Joker!" Panther tried to run after her but she was blocked by the shadow. "Um!?"

The shadow Kamoshida stared at her with it's creepy eyes with saliva dripping down from its mouth.

"Hnnnnnnnggghhhh…."

"Ahhh…Ahh." The girl is too stunned to move.

"Hnngh, Hnnngh. I'm going to lick you clea-", "Lunge!" Skull rammed the shadow together with his persona in tow which blown it away.

"Sk-skull?"

"What are you spacing out for?" Skull shouted at the girl before turning towards the monster that is already getting up. "Just stay down and never get up! Zio!"

"Panther!" Mona ran over to the girl. "Are you okay?"

"Ye-yeah."

"If you can't fight, get out of here." Skull shouted loudly at the girl.

"No, I can fight." Panther trailed off. "I…I just…."

"Don't worry about it. You can healed us from behind." Mona said.

"Ri-right. Joker! We need to get Joker!"

**"SaKAmOTo!"** The monster suddenly shouted, shaking the whole building.

"Woah! Mona, get her out of here!"

"B-but,", "Now!"

"Come, Lady Ann." The girl tried to protest but Mona pulled her hand and tried to run.

And before long the monster jumped towards Skull.

"Cap!" The persona's hook blocked the overhead strike.

"I have enough of your interfering!" Kamoshida moved around and slapped him away.

"Shit!" He went flying towards the stairs, losing his weapon in the process. "Dammit!" And before he can back up, Kamoshida jumped to the top of him with his spit dripping on him.

"Yuck! That's disgusting!"

**"**I tolerated your behavior because I want you out as an example for what happened when anyone defied me." The monster moved its head closer to him. "But I can just find another. And This time…" It aimed the knife towards Skull's chest. "This time, it won't just be your legs!" *Stab!*

"AHHHHHHH!"

"HAhAhaHhAA!" Kamoshida stabbed the boy again and again. "Scream! Scream loude**-***Bam!*" A fireball hit Kamoshida's face.

"What?" Both the boy and shadow turned around to see Panther with her persona behind. "TaKamAkI?"

"I'm sorry, Ryuji. Sorry for abandoning you." Panther glared back up the shadow. "Hey, You bastard! Don't you dare hurt my friend!" Panther threw fireballs after fireballs at the monster.

"Gahhhhh!", "Takamaki…Woahh!" Skull got pulled out of the monster. "Joker-EiTetetetete! Do-don't pull so hard!"

"Sorry. And just a heads up. Don't look down your chest." Joker said apologetically.

"Why? What's wrong with my ch-Oh My God!"

"I told you not to look!"

"Why is my chest Hollow!?"

"It's psyche something and something something psyche. D-don't worry. I will heal you. Silky, please." Joker summoned another persona.

"*Bam!* , *Bamm!* Ahhh!" Kamoshida cried out in pain. "Why!? Why won't you accept my love!?"

"Nobody sane would, You scum! Carmen!" The fire assault renewed again.

"Panther, Be mindful of your fatigue. One eye only gave us a little."

"I don't care! Agi!"

"Ahhh!"

"This is for every students you've tortured!" Ann throw another. "This is for every female students you've harassed!" And another. "This is for hurting Ryuji! And this is for hurting Senpai!" And another. "And this is for leaking Kurusu records!" Panther wrapped her whip around the monster's head and slammed it down.

"Ahh!" She then jumped to the air. "Mona!"

"I got your back, Lady Ann! Zorro!"

"And This Is For Shiho!" The combined attack of fire and wind exploded right in front of the monster's face, blowing it towards the wall.

"*Hnngh*" Panther panted loudly with beads of sweat rolling down on her forehead. "*Hnnnngh*"

"Woah there.", "…Sakamoto?" Skull caught her before she could fall to the floor. "You're alright?"

"Yeah. Joker fixed me up." Joker waved at them from beside before walking over to them.

"Panther, here. Try to drink it." Joker gave the girl another medicine bottle.

"No…No….", They all jerked towards the voice.

"Bullshit!" Kamoshida now sporting a lot of wounds and burned marks tried to stand up again. "I'm above everything in this castle. I'm Kamoshida! I'm the King here!"

"Give it up. Kamoshida. You've already lost." Joker said.

"You're no king. You are just sleazebag trying to take advantage of everyone." Skull said glaring at the crawling monster.

"No! I'm the King. If I'm not then Who is!?" Kamoshida crawled on the floor.

"I don't want to kill you anymore, Kamoshida. Just admit that what you did is wrong."

"No!" Kamoshida grabbed his golden trophy. "Trash like you should just accept what I demand!"

"What is he doing?" Mona said in surprise. Kamoshida stabbed his fork inside the trophy.

"I need healing!" Kamoshida ate the legs from the trophy.** "**More! I ain't letting you sleep tonight!"

"Wha!?" As Kamoshida ate more and more of those grotesque legs, all the wounds on his body started to heal.

"He's healing himself. We have to defeat him quick!" Joker ran over to the monster.

"Mona! Protect Panther!" Skull also ran after joker.

"HAhAhaHa!" Kamoshida turned towards while still eating. "Anyone who defied me shall suffer!"

'This is bad.' Mona searched his pockets. 'Damn it. I'm all out of salves.' Trying more battles coming here helped but It used up most of their medicines. 'Damn it!'

"Arsene!", "Captain Kidd!"

"Slaves! It's time for my killshot!"

x-x

**And So…**

"Ahhhh…Gah. My head." Skull slowly opened his eyes. "What on ear-Panther!?" Skull moved over to the girl. "Ah! Hey, What are you doing? Wake up! Wake up!"

The cat-masked girl didn't wake up even when he tried to shake her.

"Damn it, she's passed out.", "Pixie!" Skull turned to the voice.

Joker nimble dodged the stab. And then rolled on the monster's hand then stabbed his dagger on it's hand and dragged it out as he went for the head.

"Gahh!", "Archangel!" Joker then slashed repeatedly on the monster's face before kicking it and jumping back. "Mona!"

"Garula!" Heavy wind slashed Kamoshida's face more and Joker covered his mask which burned in blue fire before his own face is replaced by the manic smile of a demon.

"Arsene, Eiha!"

"Gahh!" Kamohsida recoiled in pain.

"Did we get him?", "Of course not!" Joker readied his gun. "Don't give him a chance to go back to that trophy." Joker and Mona shoot non stop at the monster.

Joker and Mona waited as they finished unloading all their bullets.

"Useless!" Kamoshida pounced upon them again.

"Tch, This guy is tenacious." Joker kicked away Mona. "Slime!"

"Utterly useless!" Kamoshida's knife stabbed him in the shoulders but he toughed it out. 'This is do or die.' "Arsene!" Joker's mask burned even hotter.

"Eiga!" *Bomm!* Large amount of darkness exploded right between them.

"Ahhh!", "Ah!" Joker hit the wall on his back and Kamoshida cried out in pain as he too was pushed back.

"Joker!" Mona ran over to him.

"No! Don't heal me."

"What do you mean 'don't heal me'!?"

"We need to conserve our energy. And we need to kill him fast before he can do that attack agai-"

"Hey!" Suddenly Skull ran over to them, Carrying Ann on his arms. "Panther's passed out! Is there any revival things left!?"

"Skull, You're awake? No. We are all out." Mona said grimly.

"Damn it."

"Gah!" They looked towards the voice to see Kamoshida eating from his trophy again.

"He will not die as long as that thing is here." Mona said.

"True but one of us can not hold back alone to let the other destroyed that trophy.…Wait, Skull, Can you still fight?" Joker asked the boy who's putting down Panther.

"No. I can not use spells anymore."

"Damn it.", 'If only my personas are stronger.' Joker shook his head. "We need to escape."

"No! The calling card will only be work for one day."

"I can put another." Skull said back to Mona.

"It won't have any effect. We have to beat him now. There will not be second chances."

"How!?"

"I don't know." Mona said back.

"Now, see how powerless you are?" Kamoshida slowly walked towards the group.

"Damn it." Skull cursed at the shadow, shielding Panther.

"Now listen up. This school existed because I'm around. You're the only ones who don't respect me." Kamoshida glared at them. "But, No more. After I've done with you, the only one left is that idiot and I will be the only one left standing. I will be the only one who wi-", "Ehh…Ah.", "Hm?" Both Kamoshida and all three of them turned to the voice.

"What?"

Panther opened her eyes in pain.

"Takamaki!" Skull held the girl. "You're awake? How!?"

"Oh, Shut up. Ryuji!" Panther shouted holding her head.

"Lady Ann!" Mona also ran over to the girl as Joker watched at them confusion. "What happene-Huh?" Then he felt something. Joker slowly moved his hand over to his shoulder.

'It's…it's healing.' The wound where Kamoshida stabbed him before is slowly healing itself. 'No…Not itself. Some one healed me.'

Kamoshida alarmingly looked at them. "No." before turning around. "You!?"

"…Senpai?"

"What?", "One eye?" As Panther said that everyone turned to where Kamoshida's looking to see someone leaning on the golden trophy.

"No-no, No! Don't touch it. Do you understand how much it worth!?"

Minato ignored the shadow's cries and kept writing something on the paper on his hand, he then flipped it over to the cup.

"*Sigh*" The fire flared from inside of the trophy.

"No!" The fire burned the golden trophy until it vanished into black smoke. "Arisato! Do you realize what have you done!? That was from when I won the national." Kamoshida suddenly charged towards the blue haired boy. "You think you can get away with doing such a thing!?"

Minato ignored the monster And walked over towards them.

"Senpai, Look out!"

Before the shadow could him, shards of glass materialized in front of the shadow revealing a persona.

"What!?" Orpheus swung it's harp at the monster right towards the treasure room.

"You can fight?" Mona asked in surprise.

"Now I did told you not to kill him but…." Minato said in his monotone voice. "But that doesn't mean you should let him kill you, you know?"

Minato stared them down with usual dead fish eyes.

"You son of a bitch." Skull said with wide eyes. "You son of a bitch! I knew you were trying to make a cool entrance!"

Minato looked at the boy weirdly. "What? No. I've to run up from the entrance, remember?"

"Oh right. You don't know our shortcuts." As Skull was saying, Panther suddenly stood up.

"Now, I hope you guys are happy because you ju-*Slap* , wha…Not again."

"You jerkface!" Panther shouted at his… face. "Do you understand how scared we are!?"

"…Well…no. I mean, I've just arrived here."

"We were scared a lot!"

"Senpai…" Joker walked over to him with a smile as Minato also turned towards him.

"Thank you for coming."

"Don't thank me. I just have an overly naggy and annoying Moth-sist-Wif-girlfri-…landla-…, Umm, I'm still not sure what our relationship is."

"Shut up, you werido. I don't have enough strength to deal with your weridoness." Panther said in a tired voice.

"Heh." Minato scoffed.

….

_"Margaret, I've already told you. I'm not going to the palace." Minato said to the woman not looking her in the eyes._

_"Why? The wildcard is going alone, without any of our help."_

_"He'll be fine. He has his own friends."_

_"Makoto-sama. While I do care for you, you shouldn't let wildcard go alone just because you are scared of your friends getting replaced by them."_

_"That is not why." Minato glared at the woman. "I'm not going with him because I'm more dangerous than whatever shadows he's facing."_

_"So, you've lost control once. You can now control it if you see it coming. Believe in yourself more."_

_"I believe in myself. That's why I knew I will lose control. This time there's no Chronos to get me before It all went to hell. You know better than anyone else that I'm a walking time bomb. I have enough power to wipe the entire population." Minato looked away. "The gods are right. No humans should have this much power."_

_"Makoto-sama. You're not in this alone! We are here. Justine, Caroline, Theodore. All of us are here!"_

_"That does not matter." Makoto moved closer to the woman. "You know the avatars of power can't help when the Armageddon is at your doorstep."_

_"True. We may be no match for the death. And we may also be powerless against the full power of the Messiah." Both the twins and Theodore came out from the back. "But, whatever titles he may hold, he is still our guest. He is still our Makoto-sama."_

_"…."_

_"No matter how annoying we may be, no matter how outrageous our requests mau be, Our guest always listen to it. So, even when you reach the deep end, Even when you decided this world is not worthy anymore of your salvations, We're sure…No. I'm sure that my Makoto-sama will listen to me."_

_Minato looked at the other before speaking to Margaret. "…Margaret, you are risking the world on the sanity of a crazy person."_

_"You were never sane…even before you've graced us with your presence. And If our master thinks that you are capable to be the Messiah of this world before, then I'm sure that you are more than capable to be the World for the wildcard."_

_Justine walked towards them and opened her compendium. "Our offering for the Holy Messiah." A card floated up from the book. The Fool. Although it's different from his. This is with a red colour. "You better use it well, convict."_

_"…Margaret, No. This is…This is not possible. And I told you I don't need to be there to help him. There are many others wa-*Slap* , Ah! Hey!"_

_Margaret looked at him squarely. "Makoto-sama, please be there for the wildcard…as like we, all of us, attendants, were there for you."_

_All of the avatars bowed. "Please, My shining one."_

_…_

'What kind of lunatic apologize after slapping the Messiah?', "Anyway, Kurusu, I still have something to say to you." Minato said turning towards the boy. "*Sigh* , Here we go."

"Huh?" As soon as Minato said, a blue butterfly entered Akira's sight. "What?" Akira then looked around to see that time is stopped.

"Is-is this…a social link?"

"You could think of it that way."

"Um?" Akira turned to the voice to see that unlike everything around him which is fixed in time, he could see the blue haired boy looking at him with his impassive eyes as a blue butterfly is circling around him.

"Kurusu, I will be honest with you." Minato closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "What you see of me…is not all of me."

"Wh-what?" Akira looked at Minato weirdly. And in a flash, Akira could see a golden door in front of him. The door is slightly opened and he could see a white mask inside. And he doesn't know how but he could feel it glaring at him with the black empty eye socket. 'What the hell am I looking at?'

"Let's just say I'm not like you.'' Then suddenly, he could see the boy with the butterfly again. "I have my own purpose to be here and that greatly differed from whatever you have in mind."

"Se-senpai, What are you?"

"…I'm not going to answer that." Minato's lips curved into a smile. "It is not my place to say."

Akira looked at the boy in puzzle. "I-I don't…I don't get it."

"I can at least say you this though.…The world is not all it seems. There are many others things our eyes cannot see like this one." Minato pointed at world around them. "And one day, you will realize that the truth is stranger than your worst dreams.…You will know that the truth is stranger than all of your dreams."

The boy still looked at him in puzzle.

Minato face turned impassive. "You can believe me or don't. You can trust me or don't. But know this…" A shining card floated down between the two of them.

"Huh?"

"You know, in the past, I've also took a journey of my own. But, this time, it's your journey." It's a card Akira's seen before. The fool card. "The bonds you forge in this journey, the things you see in this journey will be with you though the end of the time." Minato gently pushed the cards towards Akira. "You will know what happiness is…And you will know what true pain is…and they will change you in more ways than ones" The card gently floated on Akira's hand.

"But, no matter what, it will be only your choices that defined you who you are." Akira looked up back at the boy. "But, even so, remember that, there's always someone watching over you." Akira slowly brought the card to his face. "Remember that I will always be watching over you." The card suddenly merged with his mask as a bright light filled his eyes. But he can still hear the blue haired boy.

_**"And this is the proof of our bond."**_

….

"You know, one eye you should just come with me in the fir-"A gust suddenly blew while Mona was still talking. "What?"Everyone turned to the source to see Joker.

"Joker?…You kinda feel different." Skull said in confusion.

"Senpai, this…this persona is-" Joker looked up to Minato.

"*BAM!*" Kamoshida suddenly jumped out from the room. "HNNNgh, No. This is great." Kamoshida said glaring at them. "Now I can kill all of you at the same time. Arisato, I hope you're prepared!"

"Oh man, he's still alive." Skull, Panther and Mona turned to the shadow with their weapons drawn.

Joker kept looking at Minato. 'Sorry, Margaret. Even if you tell me that, I'm still not comfortable fighting myself.', "I've done my part. Now, show them what you got. Take it away,…Trickster."

Joker's eyes widened as he heard the name again but his face then turned into a smile.

….

Joker nodded back and walked past the others.

"Joker?"

'I'm still not closer to figuring out who you are or what you are but…Senpai, I will remember your words. '

Joker put his hand on the mask which started to burn in blue fire.

'I at least will trust the Minato Arisato that saved me on that jail cell.'

"Slaves! Prepare for my killshot again!" Kamoshida loudly shouted.

'I at least will trust the Minato Arisato that I talked with on that rooftop.'

"I need you three to listen to me carefully." Minato said to the others.

"You got it, senpai. You said 'Jump' and we will say 'How high?', right!?" Panther said in a chipper voice.

"…No. I said 'Jump' and you will 'Jump'. No questions back."

….

"Damnnnn.", "Hey, don't talk to Lady Ann like that!"

'And, I will trust my friend who accepted me when no one else has.'

Joker ripped his mask off.

"COME! Orpheus…Picaro!"

**-x-x-**

**I am sorry if this chapter came out as bad and long. I kinda want this arc to finish fast.**

**I see that there are also beside me who watched tales of earthsea. It's really great. But, I did mean the last part literally. Can you guess who is the one like Minato? Who knows how is it to be alone like him?**

**And I'm not sure if you guys like the direction I'm going with Margaret but I hope I can meet your guys' expectations.**


	22. A Good Pretender

_She was a giver._

_Always poured_

_too much of love,_

_…._

_Never realized_

_Watering a rock_

_Doesn't make it soft…_

**Shujin Academy**

"Why did they suddenly call an assembly?"

"Did something happen?"

"It was probably about the girl that tried to kill herself, you know?"

"Oh, Right."

"But why now? It's almost two weeks."

"Oh, what about that calling cards?"

"Why would the principal call an assembly for a prank?"

Akira listened on as the students beside and around him were muttering loudly. All of them are in the gym because suddenly the principal wanted to call an assembly. He's not sure what the reason was though.

"Hey."

"Hm?" Akira turned around someone touched his shoulders. "Oh, Ryuji."

Ryuji walked over to him with an exasperated face. "*Sighhh* , Do you know why they are calling this?"

"Ummmm, No?"

"Thought so." Ryuji sighed again. "I was planning to sleep through the morning class."

"Why?"

"I've been losing a lot sleep. I can't help it." Ryuji leaned closer to him. "I mean we're not sure that thing even worked or not, right?"

"Ahhh, Yeahhh." Akira looked away in worry.

After Minato arrived to help them, they defeated the shadow Kamoshida with minor difficulty. 'Morgana was right. The battle was really easy with a support persona around.' Although, that's not all the reason though.

The persona he got from Minato, Orpheus Picaro. It was strong. Way stronger than all the personas he had. And it can used fire attacks and they are also way stronger than even Panther's fire attacks. Although, they have to carried him out after the battle because he got a little overboard with spells.

'Worth it though.'

After they escaped from the crumbling castle with the stolen crown, Kamoshida, the real one had taken an absence of leave. He just…vanished. He didn't come to school. And according to rumors, he didn't make any contacts with outside. So, they have no way of making sure if their thing worked or not.

"Ah, Hey, Takamaki. Over here!"

"Hm?" Ryuji suddenly shouted from beside him. "Oh…."

A blonde haired girl awkwardly walked over towards them with some kind of sad face. "Why do you have to be so loud?" Ann said towards the blonde boy in a tired voice.

"Hey, What? It's not like you have any other place to be."

"*Sigh* , No matter. Good morning, Kurusu-kun."

"Ahhh, Go-good morning." Akira closely stared at the girl. "Annnnnn-kamaki-san."

Ann stared at the boy with a straight face for a second before her face broke into a smile. "Heh, Are you two brothers?"

"What!? I was saying 'Ummmmm'. It's my signature move."

"Pretty cool signature move if you used it all the time." Ryuji said with a grin.

"H-hey!"

"Ahahah, Don't worry though. You can call by my first name."

"O-oh, Really?"

"You too, Ryuji."

"Pass. I'm just gonna stick with Takamaki."

"Oh, Boo Hoo." Ann said with a smile. "I didn't know that Vulg-"

"I will! I will. I will call you with your first name." Akira suddenly said interrupting the girl.

"Umm, Oh, Okay. Cool, I guess." Ann said back with a awkward smile.

"Ahem." Akira coughed. "Whew…" Then looked back at the girl with his game face on.

….

Ann and Ryuji glanced at each other with weird faces.

….

"Go-Good Morning…"

"Come on, Bud. You can do it."

"Yes. Yes, I can. Mor-morning Ahhh…"

"Keep it up, Kurusu-kun."

"Ahhhhh, *Hack* , Annnnnnnnn-Kamaki-san. Nope. I can't do it." Akira admitted defeat pretty quick.

"Huhhhhh, Come on.", "It was sooo close." Both Ryuji and Ann said with equally sympathetic faces.

…before they all burst out laughing.

"Ahaahahaha…hnngh. Jokes aside though, Do you guys know anything about this?" Ann said with the smile still on her face.

"Not really."

"Maybe It's a farewell party for two of us, Hahaha." Akira said laughing.

"Dude, you serious?"

"Don't blame me. I joke in the face of adversity."

"Not with your knees shaking, No!"

Akira looked down at his legs. "…It's still a work in progress."

"Ahem!" The principal talked into the mike and everyone in the hall got quiet down. "Let us begin this morning assembly."

Akira waited worriedly for the man to speak.

After a pause, the man again spoke into the microphone. "As we all know, A tragic event took place the other day."

Akira let out the breath he's holding. 'Good. it's not about me.' He then noticed the girl beside him.

Ann looked away with sad eyes.

"And we've been informed that her condition is stable now but they are still not sure whether she will pull through or not."

Ann instinctively clutched her hands.

"And that's why I want to warn the students to not to throw their precious lives away. If you are being pressured by your studies or just personal matters, you can talk to your parents. You can talk to all the teachers here. Or you can talk to our therapist at the nurse office. Anyway, you students are members of our society. No one need have to live thro-" The principal suddenly stopped talking as the door was suddenly opened and came in a one burly man with a messed up hair.

Both the principal and all the students turned towards the man.

'Kamoshida!?', "What he's doing here?" Ann said out loud from beside him.

"Ka-kamoshida-sensei, What are you doing her-"

"I…I…" Kamoshida slowly spoke as Akira waited fearfully. 'Did he have a change of heart? He's not coming here to have us expelled, right?…Please, please, Please!'

"I…I have been reborn." Kamoshida said. "That's why…That's why I will confess everything to you all."

"Huh?" Akira and Ryuji looked at each other.

x-x

"It's so…Unbelievable." Haru said with her hand covering her mouth. "He seemed…like a really good guy."

"…."

"To think that he was…it's so unbelievable." Haru said with clear surprise as they walked back to their class. After Kamoshida arrived the gym, he suddenly confessed that everything he did. The reason every volleyball club members were hurt was because he was physically abusing them every day. And not only that, turned out he was also sexually harassing female students. And he expelled anyone who's tried to stand up to him.

'How could a man be this so low?' Haru thought to herself. And worst of all, the reason Shiho Suzui tried to kill herself was because he…He…

Haru nervously looked at the boy walking together with her who still hadn't utter a single word the whole day.

"…Arisato-san, Are you okay?"

"…." Minato shrugged.

"You were-you were close with Suzui-san, right?"

Minato stopped walking.

"Umm.", 'Ahhhhhhhh! Why did I ask him that!? Why did I say that!? It's too soon to be saying th-'

"Not really…No." Minato said without looking at her. "We just…talked sometimes." Minato started walking again.

Haru looked at him with sympathy before following him. "Wel-well, Uh, whether you two were close or not, It's good that the man behind this is finally caught, righ-right?"

"…."

"An-and, Niijima-san was really angry, wasn't she? She basically shouted at the principal, Ahehehh."

"…."

"Hmm, I wonder why he suddenly revealed all of this though? Was those calling cards really true? Are the phantom thieves rea-"

"Okumura-san"

"Hm?"

Minato stopped in front of their class. "'I'm not feeling well today…So, can you tell Niijima that I'm going home early today?"

"Hm? You're not feeling well?"

"Just a headache." Minato said still not looking the girl in the eyes. "I just need to take a pill and sleep. Don't worry about it." *Slides* Minato opened the door and walked aside.

"Ar-are you sure it's okay to go home alone?" Haru asked following after him.

"I'm sure."

"Real Sure? Really, really sure? Do I need drive for you?"

Minato stopped putting his things and looked back at the girl. "…You can drive?"

"No. But I can call my chauffeur."

….

"…I don't think so."

x-x

**After school…**

**Rooftop**

"It worked…Did you see that!? It worked!"

"Stop shouting, Ryuji. Lady Ann already told me what happened." Morgana said while licking his paws.

"Yeah! But, I'm not sure it was gonna work this well. We don't even have to lift a finger. He literally confessed all of those!" Ryuji said loudly with a grin.

"I mean, He was planning to kill himself. Takamaki-san has to intervene. So, we actually have to lift a finger." Akira said from beside the boy.

"Yeah. It was really worth it. I hope that bastard got a life sentence."

….

"…Coooool." Akira and Ryuji nervously talked to the girl.

"Ahem, Anyway." Morgana said. "Why were you guys so worried? I already told you this is gonna work as long as we don't kill the shadow self." Morgana said in a smug voice.

"Ummm, I'm pretty sure it was Arisato-senpai who said that, not you." Ann said to the cat with a smile who started to sweat profusely.

"N-n-no, Lady Ann. I-it-it was me who said that."

"No. Arisato said that to you and you said that back to us."

"Sh-shut up, Ryuji. Nobody asked you. Nobody care what you think. You suck, Ryuji. Ryuji sucks!"

"What the HELL was that!? Do you want me to dump you in the trash can, you stupid cat!?"

"Oh, I like to see you try, You vulgar ape!"

"Guys! Guys, Calm down." Akira said to the two. "We have an important matter to discuss, Remember?"

"What?" Ann asked with a tilt of her head.

"I was talking about this." Akira took out gold medal from his bag.

"Ohhhh, That." Ryuji said examining the medal.

Yeah, It's a medal. After they beat the shadow Kamoshida and escaped the castle with the crown in hand, the crown suddenly turned into a golden olympics medal when they reached the real world.

And according to what Morgana explained, what they have was just a fake. the real was still in Kamohsida's possession.

"Just throw it away. I don't want that bastard things. Besides it's fake." Ann said looking away.

"Yeah, But I was thinking maybe we can sell it?" Akira said uncertainly.

"But it's fake."

"Fake maybe but it's still well made. I mean it's supposed to be same as the real one. " Morgana said.

"But who's gonna buy thi-", "No way! Thirty thousand yen!? That's all this thing worth!?", "Huh?" Ann looked at the boy who suddenly shouted.

"What's wrong with it? Thirty thousand yen is a lot than what we have." Akira said checking his pockets.

"Yeah but just that much? It's a gold medal!"

"A fake model. But now that I think about it ~Ryuji~" Ann turned to the boy with a sly smile. "Remember that 500 yen you owed me back in the middle school?"

"Huh?", "Shoooo! Takamaki, Not now!"

Akira weirdly looked between the two. "Didn't you say that it was Takamaki-san who owed you?"

"What? No. It was hi-", "I get it. I get it! I'm gonna pay you back now. It was 500 yen, Right?"

"You know 500 yen is a lot for a middle schooler."

"How much do you want!?"

"Guys, calm down." Akira said that again as the two settled down. "I was thinking about giving that money back to Senpai."

"Hm?"

"True. One eye gave us a lot of medicines to us. He even paid for our equipments. I mean those things cost a lot."

"Hmm." Ryuji thought to himself. "I always thought he's loaded."

"I don't think so. In lunch breaks, he only eats those cheap sandwiches."

"Yeah, he really like that sandwich. It's the only thing he eat."

"Or maybe, he's only eat that because it's cheap?" Akira and Ann said to each other.

"Talking about him, where is he?" Morgana said looking around the place.

"I heard that he left early because he wasn't feeling well." Ryuji said scratching his head.

"Poor senpai.", "How do you know that, Ryuji?" Akira asked.

"I kinda know someone who's, uhhh, Kinda like a stalker to him." Ryuji said with a sour face.

….

"Are you talking about that girl fro-", "Yeah, Don't ask.", "Got it."

Akira and Morgana looked at the two weirdly. 'Did I miss something?'

"Anyway, I agreed with giving him back.", "Yeah, Me too."

"Oh, Okay. Then I'm gonna call him and gave him the good news." Akira took out his phone. "Maybe He will feel better after this."

"Are you sure? He doesn't like someone or just about anyone calling him." Ryuji said.

"Don't worry. He likes me."

"Yeah." Morgana said from beside them. "Akira and that other girl with pink suit are the only ones he's nice to."

"Hmm, I'm kinda jealous."

"Don't be."

"~I won't~" Ann said back to Morgana.

….

Akira kept looking at his phone.

….

"Kurusu-kun?"

Akira kept looking at his phone.

"Uhhh, Just to be sure that we're on the same page." Akira said looking at his friends. "We're giving him back the money because we're thankful and care about him…not because of we're not sure where he got all the money and we don't want to get tied to whatever illegal things he's doing, right?"

….

"Definitely because we're cared about him.", "Of course. It's because we cared about him. I don't know about you guys but I'm really cared about Senpai.", "Yeah, I'm really grateful to one eye."

Akira weirdly looked at his three friends who's smiling a little more than necessary.

….

"Okay, I'm going to call him." Akira tapped his phone and put it on speaker.

….*Ring, Ring*

….*Ring, Ring*

….*Ring, Ring*

….*Ring, Rin-_"You have six seconds before I cut the call."_

"Huh!? Ahhh-Ummmm-Uhhhhh." Akira suddenly fumbled around.

"Six seconds? I only got two!" Ann said with wide eyes.

"At least you got two. He didn't even pick up my phone." Ryuji said scratching his head.

"Ahhh-Ahhh-Umm-"

_"Four left."_

"I was saying…Uhhh, Huh? What was I saying!?"

**And so…!**

_"…I see. So, you want to pay me back for the medicines."_

"Yeah. I mean those things cost a lot, right?" Ann said.

_"…Yeahhh. I have to sell my body out to get those."_

_…._

"Dude, do you know what that sounded like?"

_"Don't worry about it though. You don't need to pay me back. Think of that as an apology from me.…After all I didn't help you guys that much when you guys search for the treasure."_

"Not really, One eye. We would never get past those puzzles without your inputs."

_"…Ahhh, that's true."_

"At least try to deny it more than once!"

_"Anyway, forget about paying me back. If you guys wish to thank me…hmm, Take me out to a restaurant."_

"A restaurant?"

_"Yeah. You could think of that as my thank you meal and also as your celebration. After all, you guys successfully change a human's heart…for better or worse."_

"I seeeee." Ryuji said thinking to himself. "So, what are you thinking? Ramen?"

_"Sakamoto, Don't be cheap.", _"Ryuji, Don't be cheap!", _"Thank you, Ann."_

"Wait, he called you Ann?" Akira asked the girl.

"Yeah. He said that's because my name is long." Ann said twirling her hair. "Kinda a nice feeling. I'm the only one who he called by the first name."

"Hey, Dude. Then what about me?" Ryuji asked.

_"…No."_

"Why the hell not!?", "Yay! I'm still the only one!"

"Senpai, should I change my name to Ren Amamiya?"

_"…Just so I call you Ren?"_

….

"Just tell me what to do!"

_"Anyway, if that's all then just message me when you guys decided on where you gonna eat."_

"Senpai, do you want to go now?" Akira asked something to Ryuji. "I mean we all are kinda free." *Ring*

"Hm?" Ann took out her phone.

_"…Tomorrow, Maybe. One of you might be a little busy today."_

"Who?", "No, I'm sure that we all are fre-"

"No Way!" Ann suddenly shouted.

"Woah, Takamaki. What's wrong?" Ryuji asked the girl in surprise.

"Shiho…Shiho regained consciousness!" Ann practically shouted with Tears bumbling in her eyes.

"Huh, Really!?", "For real!?", "That's great news, Lady Ann!", _"…."_

"Her-her mother texted me." Ann said with tears flowing down. "Bu-but I have to call. I have to make sure."

"Lady Ann, Please calm down."

"Sor-sorry. Yeah. I have to calm down." Saying that Ann turned around calling her dear friend's mother.

"Dude, You hear that!? Suzui regained conscious! She's not in coma anymore."

_"…Yeah. I heard."_

"Senpai, you should be more happy. Doctors were ready to give up on her. Thank goddess. Takamaki-san was feeling down before." Akira looked up at the girl who's speaking on her phone with a big smile although tears are still flowing down. 'I guess she will be smiling much more now.'

"Yeah, Thank God. It's a miracle." Ryuji said with a big smile.

"Yeah. It's a miracle."

_"Then, Thank…god, I guess." _Minato said weirdly from the other side. _"Can you two ask Ann if she's gonna go to the hospital?"_

"Oh, Okay. Hey, Takamaki!" Ryuji called out to the girl.

"Ahh, A moment, Miss Suzui.…What's wrong?"

"Senpai wanted us to ask you if you gonna go to hospital or not?"

"Of course. I'm gonna go to the hospital! I'm gonna go right now!" Ann said with a smile.

"There's your answer, Arisato."

_"…I see."_

"Senpai, You should come with me. Shiho would be really happy to see you."

_"…Uhh."_

x-x

**?**

_"__Senpai, You should come with me. Shiho would be really happy to see you."_

"Uhhh…" Minato cast his eyes downwards, towards the floor as he walked on a white corridor. "…Maybe…Maybe next time."

_"Huh? You were really sick?"_

"…Tell you later. Say hello for me though." Minato closed his phone quick and pocketed it as he finally reached the door and he walked through it pushing the glass door open..

He walked past some other people walking inside the building and turned to the side…

…To come face to face with a golden eyed woman in a blue velvet suit.

"…."

The woman stared at him with an impassive face.

Minato looked away and walked past her.

But before he reached far, he stopped.

"…I'm sorry."

The woman slowly turned towards him. "Why are you apologizing?" Margaret face broke into a small smile. "Did you do something wrong?"

Minato rolled his eyes. "*Sigh* , I'm sorry…that I used up the arcana we got from Kurusu."

"And you think you should apologized for that?" Margaret said walking over to him and looking at his face.

"It's not?"

Margaret let of a soft laugh. "Maybe. Maybe not. Either way, it doesn't matter. If you can establish a social link with the wildcard then it stands to reason,that you would be able to do with other people now too. This will be nothing but a minor setback."

"…I see." Minato said nodding to himself.

"Oh, Before I forget…" Margaret took out something from the bag in her hand and Minato also finally noticed that the woman he's talking to has a bag in her hand. "Here."

Minato looked at the thing Margaret was giving him. "What?"

"It's a burger. A Chicken Burger. From that store you like so much."

Minato stared at the burger before looking back up the woman. "…Seriously? You too?"

"I'm sorry?" Margaret asked back with a tilt of her head.

"Never mind. You know…" Minato took the burger. "I can eat everything. It's doesn't exactly has to be from that store. *Munchhh*…It's fish."

"Oh." Margaret looked back inside the bag. "I must have made a mistake."

"It's okay." Minato turned around and walked. "Like I said, I can eat everything. *Munch*"

Margaret also with the bag still in her hand followed closely from beside him.

….

They didn't speak the whole way.

Until now, that is. Until they reached the train station.

"Makoto-sama, How are you doing?"

"Fine. Why wouldn't I be? Everything is working out after all." Minato said shrugging back.

"*Sigh* , Makoto-sama, I told you. You don't have to lie to me…I mean us."

"Why do you think I'm lying?" Minato asked back and Margaret just simply stared at him back with a straight face. "…Fineeee. But You are still not my mother."

"Great." Margaret elegantly pulled her hair back. "So, I will ask again. How are you doing?"

"…Fine."

"Makoto-sama."

"*Sigh* , I'm not lying per se." Minato said in a exasperated tone. "You might not know this because you being an avatar of power but…Do you know how humans sleep?"

"Does this have anything to do with why you're lying through your teeth to your closest ally…I mean allies?"

"…Yes."

Margaret stared at him for a moment. "Okay then the answer is you shut your eyes."

Minato lips curved into a smile. "True. But the point I'm trying to make is…if you want to fall sleep then you have to pretend to be asleep until you actually are."

"…." Minato looked to the other side.

"And if you want to be…well, fine then you have to pretend that you are fine…until you actually are."

….

"So, forget about it. I'm fine." Minato said turning towards her with a smile.

'Why…?'

"Anyway, Is Caroline still angry with me?"

Margaret stared at him for a moment. "Yes. She is actually really mad. She and Justine really put their all on that persona."

"Well, I'm sure the wildcard will used it well."

"Maybe but they made it for you And plus, Theodore also made a costume."

"I told you. That blue suit gonna look ridiculous with my blue hair."

"Doesn't matter. They all stayed up all night to give you that."

Minato made a sour face. "Is that supposed to be impressive? They don't even sleep in the first place."

'Why…?'

"And you said that to Caroline. That's why she's angry."

"Doesn't matter." Minato took out his phone. "The wildcard sold that trinket we got from the palace and he said…they are gonna take me out to a buffet."

"A buffet?"

"Yes. And I'm gonna take back something for you guys and her of course. She liked Puddings, right?"

"Cakes. Puddings is Justine."

"Right. Doesn't matter. I will just take all of them." Minato shrugged back.

"Please wait, Makoto-sama." Margaret said. "You are saying that instead of admitting your fault and apologizing…you are gonna buy back her trust with pastries?"

"Exactlyyy. Pretty elegant solution, right?" Minato stopped leaning on the pillar as the train arrived.

Margaret watched as the boy walked over to the counter. And she watched the back of the Messiah walking away from her again.

"See you at home."

"Makoto-sama, wait."

"Hm?" Minato stopped and turned around.

"I know it's just a celebration but…still be careful."

Minato weirdly stared her back. "Why do I have to be careful? It's just a buffet. Besides, It's tomorrow, not today." Minato turned back around and walked towards the train as Margaret again watched his back.

Margaret didn't turn away as the Messiah kept walking away from her.

'Why do you keep lying to me, Makoto-sama?

_…._

Margaret kept looking even though the boy was gone.

_…._

'And why does it bother me so much?'

x-x

**Rooftop**

"Okay, He gave the OK." Akira said checking his phone.

"That was fast. Did he even read it?" Ryuji said swinging up his bag to his shoulders.

"I'm sure that he didn't." Morgana said looking at the phone from Akira's bag. "But, it doesn't matter. Lady Ann chose that place after all. There's no doubt that it will be good." Morgana said smugly for some reason.

"I hope it is. That was hella expensive." Ryuji said as he walked ahead.

"Well, like Morgana-san said. It doesn't matter." Akira pocketed his phone. "Besides, we got another reason to celebrate."

"Yeah, that's true. All right. We're gonna eat until they kicked us out!" Ryuji said with a smile.

"Ahahaha. I don't think they will do that. It's a buffet after all."

….

"They won't, right?"

x-x

**The Night After the Buffet…**

Margaret stared at Minato with wide eyes and with her mouth hanged open.

"Ahh, Tjat hurt…"

"Please, try to bear it. Makoto-sama." Justine said examining the Messiah.

Minato sat, leaning on the wall with blood seeping from his nose as Justine closely examining his face…particularity his nose. Theodore sat beside him fanning the young Messiah and with a box of tissue in hand. Caroline was beside them trying her best contain her laughter although she's failing miserably. And Margaret…She was staring at the Minato with wide eyes and with her mouth hanged open.

….

"Makoto-sama, Care to explain again?"

"Ahh, Whatss there not to uundersand(understand)?…I nouched(touched) a girl's nyest(chest) and nother girl nicked(kicked) me in ny face."

"BWAHAHhhhhHhhh!" Caroline lied down on her back and laughed out loud holding her chest.

"Yep." Justine said after examine the wound. "Yep, Your nose is broken."

"Sheroushy(Seriously)?"

"AhhHAHaAhAHA!" Caroline laughed smacking down the floor.

"And it's bleeding because you probably burst a blood vessel."

"Oh Nod…."

"Ahahhaha, Oh my god, My chest. It hurts! My chest! Ahahhaha! Someone, sav-Ahhhahah. Convict! I'm begging you! Stop talking! Hahahha!"

Minato and the others stared at the girl.

"Makoto-sama. What is wrong in your brain to touched an another female's chest?"

"Ahh, Natss not wat inpotant(Important) here."

"Someon-someone! Save me! I'm going to die! Ahahahha!"

….

Minato called the boy beside him and told quietly in his ear.

Theodore nodded back. "Makoto-sama said that he's gonna stop talking out loud because he felt like Caroline was making fun of him."

"She was definitely making fun of you."

Minato whispered to Theodore again. "What Makoto-sama saying is that we shouldn't care about patchin-", Minato smacked the boy's head. "Oww, I meant touching that girl's chest. But we should be concerned about how a girl kicked the Messiah's face?"

"Oh, Ohhh, Oh! Maybe she was a Kung-fu matser with inner power! Like who know how much force they have to put by instinct."

….

Theodore listened in again. "He said grow up, Caroline."

"Do you want to get punched, Punk!?"

Margaret and Justine thought for a moment. "It's true. Makoto-sama was unhurt even when he was hit by a car before." Margaret said out loud.

"Hmm, this is just my theory but is it possible that your grace is falling out because you became so prevented?"

….

Everyone stared at the Justine as soon as she said that.

"Wat? Ish that Poshibble?"

"Makoto-sama. It's not true. Justine, don't put weird ideas into him. Besides, knowing him, he probably thought the girl was a mannequin."

Minato thought to himself before whispering back to Theodore. "Oh. Umm, Makoto-sama said that he was a little bit attracted to the girl."

….

Justine and Margaret suddenly snapped their heads at the boy. Caroline also stopped laughing and stood up straight.

….

"Come again?", "Excuse me?", "What did you just say!?"

….

Theodore listened as Minato spoke again. "He was uhhh, Attracted to the girl because she looked exactly like him." Theodore finished interpreting.

….

"Come again?", "Excuse me?", "What did you just say!?"

x-x

**Hours Ago…**

Minato stared at the phone in his hand. 'Hmmm?'

"Senpai, here."

"Hm?" Akira called out from beside him, giving him plate filled with all kinds of foods. "Ohhh."

"Heheh, this is what fine dining truly is, One eye." Morgana smugly said from Akira's bag.

"Is that so?" Minato looked up what's on the plate. There's fish, meat, rice, cakes and…"Did you guys just put everything you see?"

Akira stared at him for a moment. "Yeah."

"Oh, but well, it's better than that beans thing Ann and Sakamoto pulled up."

"You're so mean, Senpai." Ann said from beside him eating a cream frosted cake. With other types of cakes in front of her. Actually all she's eating was cakes.

"…Aren't you supposed to be some kind of model?" Minato asked.

"I'm not some kind of model. I'm A model!" The girl quickly corrected him.

"You're gonna become a fatty if you eat this much calories." Ryuji said from beside him. They both were kind of similar. Whereas Ann only eat cakes, Ryuji only ate meats and other assorted meats.

"Shut up, Ryuji."

"Yeah, Shut up, Ryuji." Morgana said. "Why do you only keep eating meats?"

"Meats are great!"

"Yeah, but why only meats?" Akira also asked with a smile as he took the seat, placing the plate on the table. "Don't you two like other foods?"

"Nope, Cakes are enough for me. Mmmmm."

"Yeah. I gonna eat every steaks I can find."

"*Sigh*" Akira and Minato sighed in unison.

"Oh, Kurusu. Got those puddings?"

"Right here." Akira said taking out a bag.

"Forget about those puddings, we gonna still have to eat all of this by ourselves, One eye."

"Yeah. Senpai, which do you like to eat first?" Akira asked as Minato gave him an empty plate.

"Whatever's fine."

"You can't do that, Arisato. You have to have a favorite." Ryuji said nudging him.

"…I can literally eat everything."

"Oh. Oh. Oh! Senpai, try this! This Yougurt cake is so good." Ann said giving him a ridiculously creamy looking cake.

"Uhhh, N-no."

"Come on, just a bite. Please, just a bite. just a bite, please." Ann said cutting a small piece. "Say 'Ahhhhhh'."

"…What?"

"Ahhhhhh…."

"I'm not going to do that."

"Come on, we are going to meet Shiho tomorrow. And you have to know how to spoon feed someone."

"N-no. She can't only move her legs. Her hands are fine."

"Yeahhhh but you have to feed her. She's gonna really lov-Huh?" Ann suddenly stopped talking. "Senpai, how do you know about that?"

"…Huh?" Minato asked with a deadpan face. "Know about what?"

"Hm?" Ann thought back to herself. "Ahhhh, Nothing. Sorry. Come on, open wide. 'Ahhhhhh'."

"*Sigh* , Fin-fine." Minato awkwardly opened his mouth. "Ahh-Ahhhh…"

"Lady Ann! No!", "I'm kinda jealous." The two said looking towards them.

"*Munch*" Minato ate the offered cake.

"What do you think?" Ann asked with a wide smile.

"…Seriously, you gonna get fat if you keep eating these."

"Come on, Senpai." Ann said pouting.

"Dude, it's my turn now. Say 'Ahhhhh'." Ryuji said while taking a big slab of meat with his fork.

"Really? You gonna make me eat pork after a cake?"

"They go well together."

"Yeah. They go well together." Ann and Ryuji said as the boy looked between them.

"…Kurusu, Help me."

"Huh?" Akira said in surprise as he was suddenly called out. "Ahhhh, well I have rice here?"

"At least that's better than meat." Minato said giving Akira an empty plate.

With that All of them laughed a little and kept stuffing their face with every foods they can find. Except for Minato who kept checking his phone.

"Dude, what's wrong? You waiting for a call?"

"Not really." Minato awkwardly answered back. "But you know what?" Minato put his plate back down. "I have to go meet someone." Minato stood up.

"Huh? Who?" Akira asked eating a large portion of fried rice.

"…Just someone."

"But One eye, we still have to eat all of this." Morgana said pointing at the plate Akira brought that didn't seem to get thinner even after they ate a lot.

"I'm sure you guys will manage it. Ryuji's helping too."

"Ahhhh, But, I'm really full." Ryuji said back holding his chest in pain.

"*Sigh* , Ann, help them a little." Minato said to the girl.

"No way! I have enough on my plate."

"And on your face." Minato took out a tissue and gave it to the girl with an annoyed face. "You're a girl. Have a little decency."

"~Help me~"

"Nope." Minato unceremoniously dumped it to the girl's face. "Owww, Come on.", "It's gonna be quick. Sorry for this, Kurusu."

"Uhhh, it's okay." After that, Minato went out with his phone in hand.

"Hmmmm, Did he seem weird to you?" Ryuji asked towards Akira.

"Yeah, he seems…mellow." Morgana also said.

"Yep." Akira also said, thinking.

"You guys are worrying over nothing." Ann said wiping her mouth. "This is more better. He's been so nice to me!"

"That's why we said he's weird.", "One eye's never this nice to anyone.", "That's true, Takamaki-san. Something must be terribly wrong."

"Boohooo, Kurusu. You're just jealous because he liked me a lot more than you."

"N-no! I'm sure I'm his favorite."

"What are you guys even arguing for?'' Ryuji said with a sigh.

x-x

**And So!**

"Ahhhhh." Akira held his head in pain. "I feel weird."

"That's because we ate a lot." Ryuji said in a painful voice. "I'm feeling it too."

Behind them, Morgana was looking at his chest while covering his mouth. "Ahh-Ack-We really ate too much, Aren't *Gasp!* We?" Morgana said in an equally painful voice.

"Blergh. Ahhh, which floor is the restaurant again?"

"Ahhhhh." Akira thought back before shaking his head in pain. "It's no use. My head is filled with foods. No matter what I think it all goes back to food."

"We went up? So, I think it must be on lower floor." Morgana then meowed tiredly. "Poetic. That place is a literal hell."

"Stop whining." Ryuji wobbly walked and hit the button. "Whew. Didn't believe myself to stan-Woah!" Ryuji didn't finish speaking when he was suddenly pushed to the side. "What the!?"

"Ryuji!" Akira quickly caught the boy. "Ohh!", "Don't you dare open your mouth!", "So-sorry."

Ryui steadied himself and angrily looked to the one who pushed him. "Hey, what the hell was that for!?"

"Huh?" The man in a black suit and black sunglasses glared at them. "What do you want?"

"What do you want!? You pushed me and cut the line. I want you to back off, dude." Ryuji angrily said that but Akira pulled him back. "Ryuji, calm down." Saying that Akira pointed at the man…and the equally burly black suited men who're surrounding a bald man with glassess like bodyguards.

"Who the hell are they?" Ryuji said when suddenly…

"What's wrong?" The bald man asked in a curt voice.

"Ah, Nothing, Sir. It's just a kid." The ones who's talking with them before politely said, bowing to the man.

"Kids?" The man looked at them coldly. "Hm, It seems that the customer base has changed since I was here last. Have they started a day care?"

"What did you just say!?", 'Wait…that voice.'

"Sir, the elevator's here." The sunglasses man said.

"Is that so?" Saying that all of them went into the elevator.

"Hey, Don't ignore me!" Ryuji said walking towards them but the man from before barred him.

"Stand down, Kid.", "Don't bother with them. We don't have time for this." The man said to his (probably) bodyguard in a commanding tone.

"My deepest apologies, Sir." Saying that the man also went into the elevator.

And as the door closed the eyes of Akira and the man met and a flicker of recognition flased across the man's face.

"You are-" *Ding*

….

Akira held his head and steadied himself. 'He felt familiar…could it b-'

"Right, Akira?"

"Huh?" Akira looked towards the boy. "Right what?"

"You weren't listening to me!?" Ryuji said with wide eyes. "That's cold, man."

"Forget about that. We should hurry back to Lady Ann." Morgana said sighing. "Walked slowly though. I'm still dizz-Hm? Is that One eye over there?"

"Huh?", "Senpai?" Akira and Ryuji looked towards the blue haired boy as Morgana pointed out.

"Uhhh, so he was here."

"Senpai!" Akira called out to the blue haired boy and of course he ignored them just after taking him one look.

"That jerk. I know he saw us." Ryuji said with a sour face.

"He's probably pretending not to know us because of that stunt you pulled, Ryuji."

"Aheheheh. Morgana-san, don't make him more angry." Akira said with a sheepish smile but instead of getting angry, Ryuji's face broke into a grin.

"Hehehehe. I just got a great idea."

"And I just got a bad feeling."

"Don't worry. Just follow my lead." Saying that Ryuji skitted over to the blue haired boy with a big grin then suddenly slumped his hand over the boy's shoulders.

"Heyyyy, ~Buddy~"

Ryuji's attack was so sudden that Minato can't say anything back and just look at him with wide eyes in surprise.

"Uhahhaha, Ryuji." Akira also awkwardly walked towards the two.

"So? SO? Did you meet her? Did you meet our future best bud? Hm? HM?"

"Hu-huh?" Minato said with wide eyes.

"What do you mean Huh?" Ryuji said smiling from ears to ears. "Of course, I'm asking about your new girlfriend! Pfft, Heheh…"

"Gir-gir-girlfriend!? No-no!" Minato argued back in a shaky voice. "I-i don't know what yo-you are talking ab-about. Yo-you must have mistaken me f-for someone else."

"Nyahahaha. One eye's so flustered that he's even speaking full sentences." Morgana said from his bag. "Don't let him up, Ryuji. He's still trying to play dumb."

"Yeah, What are you trying to play dumb for?" Ryuji said painfully nogging Minato's head with big dumb grin.

"Wh-what are you doi-doing?"

"Hehehe."

"Ryuji. Come on. Cut him some slack." Akira said looking towards his Senpai. "I think giving a noggie is going ove-" Akira stopped talking and he suddenly remembered what Morgana said.

_"One eye's so flustered…One eye's…One eye…" _

….

The boy in front of him wasn't One Eye.

….

'Shit.'

"Ryuji-kun, Ryuji-kun."

"Here. Here. Here!"

"Wai-wait. Plea-please stop! What are y-you doing?"

"Give him hell, Ryuji. Make him rue the day he ever sat beside Lady Ann."

'Why are you two ignoring me!?', "Ryuji-kun, please slowly retra-"

"…What're you two idiots doing?"

Ryuji stopped his furious assault and Morgana stopped cheering as a voice cold as ice blew over.

….

…*Cre-creak*…*Blink, Blink*

Eyes looking at them like everyone they see are just idiots. Eyes are opened but too generous to be called open. Back hunched like an lazy jerkass he was.

…*Cre-creak*…*Blink, Blink*

Eyes that any normal sincere human beings should have. Eyes fully opened and looking at them with tears glistening. Back's straight like a proud hardworking member of society.

"Excu-excuse me for a moment." Ryuji suddenly ran over him.

"What the hell! What The Hell!"

"Ca-calm down."

"You calm down. We made a mistake. They both have blue hairs and are wearing the same white shirt. So we made a…" Ryuji looked back to see the two blue haired boy staring them with two different expressions.

….

"No. No. No. No! It was not our mistake. Those two really look alike. What the hell? Are they brothers? But one look like demon overlord and another look like an angel straight outta heaven!"

"Ry-ryuji, You're bumbli-"

"Of course, I'm bumbling! What the hell! What is wrong with their mother!? Or is it the father's fault!?"

"Ca-calm down. Nobody said they are siblings."

"They are siblings! Are we looking at the sam-…Where is Morgana?"

"Huh?" Akira looked at his bag. "Ahh, He went back in as soon as real Senpai came."

"That Backstabbing Littl-"

"Sorry about them." Minato said slowly walking over to the boy. "I hope they didn't do anything weird." Minato apologized.

"It-it's okay. It was also my fault." The boy also furiously apologized. But he suddenly looked up. "Ahh, Have we…have we met?"

'It's happening. It's happening!', 'I told you they are not siblings!' Akira and Ryuji talked among themselves.

"I don't think so."

"Ah, are you sure? I definitely remember seeing you somewhere." The boy said carefully looking at Minato.

Minato shrugged. "I don't think so. If we have met before, I would definitely…or 50/50 remember you." He then turned towards them. "Hey, you two, Come and apologize to the Lady."

….

'Oh, we're dead.', 'Yeah, we're so dead.'

….

"Huh?" The boy looked at Minato with almost his eyes popping out.

"What are you doing? It is not good to keep a lady wai-", "HEYYY!" Ryuji and Akira ran towards Minato like mad men.

"Why are you making this more awkward!?", "Enough. Enough, Senpai. The boy has suffered enough!"

"…Are you two idiots? This is clearly a woman."

"I told you, Enough!", "Senpai, please stop! Sto-"

"Umm, It's true. I'm a-I'm a woman."

"Noohoho. It's okay. You don't have to lie for him. This guy is clearly an idiot.", "Yea-yeah. He's just like to fool around. Please, Apologize to him, Senpai."

"I told you it is a her." Minato said starting to get annoyed.

"Ahh, Yeah. No. Actually it doesn't matter." The boy said interrupting them and walking over to Minato. "Ahhh, Mister, Is your name Makoto Yuu-"

Minato whipped around. "If you do not believe me, Look at this. See, She has boobs."

….

The boy…the girl slowly looked down to see a hand…on her boobs.

…. *Squish*

….

Akira and Ryuji slowly craned their heads.

"Hey, did you just…."

"Hmm, They are rather big."

'He didddddd!'

"Huhhhh-HUUHHH-HUUUUUUUHH!" the girl face started to redden furiously. "Sono-Meega-Wa-watashi-Ahhno-"

"Aki-akira, we should ru-", Before Ryuji could finish, a loud voice suddenly echoed throughout the place.

"HORAAAAAAA!"

"Hm?" All three of them looked up.

"What. Are. You. Doing. To. My-", The blue haired girl couldn't stand it no more and ducked down covering her red hot face.

"Hm?" Minato looked down. "What's wr-", "-FRIEND!" Minato looked u-*BAMPP!*

"AH!", "What the f*ck?", "Huh!?" Akira and Ryuji said in surprise as something red and some lady shoe flied through their face.

"Ahh…Ahhh." Minato covered his nose, making very painful noise, slowly backed away before he fell over in pain.

"Senpai!", "Dude." Akira and Ryuji ran over to him.

"Nao-chan!" The brown haired girl in high heels also ran over to the blue haired girl.

"What the f*ck!? High heels!? You could have killed him, You bitch!?" Ryuji angrily shouted over.

"Huh!? What did you just say, You punk!?"

"Ahhhh…Ahhhhh…AAHHHHH!", "Nao-chan!"

"I know we're in the wrong here but don't just keep shouting, Miss!" Ryuji also shouted towards the blue haired girl.

"*Gasp* , Hnngh, Ahhh." Minato paifully gasped oot for air. "I-I Ahhhh, I can't breath."

"Senpai! You're bleeding!"

"What?" Minato removed his hand and looked at it. "N-no. They must be the…coffee."

"Coffee ain't red, You idiot!" Ryui turned back and shouted again.

"Huh?" As Minato removed his hand, Akira clearly saw how much he was hurt. "Sen-senpai, You-your nose."

"Huh?" Minato slowly touched his nose. "Ahhh! That hurts!"

"Freaking HELL!"

Akira also angrily turned towards the girl who hurt his senpai. "How dare you do that to someone!? We're going to call the police!"

"I'm the police, You idiot!"

….

"SORRY!" Akira apologized with his forehead almost touching…No, it's clearly touching the ground.

"Chie-san!" Another girl with sunglasses and twintails ran over towards them and she saw what state Minato's in. "Oh my god, Chie-san! What did you do to that poor boy!?"

"He's no poor boy, Rise-chan. He's a pervent!", "Ahhhhhhh!", "Look what he's done to Nao-chan!"

"Stop shouting!" As Ryuji said to the blue haired girl, Akira suddenly stood up. "Right now, Did you just say…Rise?"

"Uck!" The brown haired girl suddenly started to laugh in a weird voice. "Huh? Did I say that? Noo. Why would I say that? Risette is clearly not the one beside me. Hahaha."

"Chie-San!", "Ah, Crap!"

"It's real. It's Real Rise-chan!" As Akira suddenly shouted, people watching towards thier group also realized who the girl was.

"No way!", "Risette is here?" Before suddenly everyone around them starting to ran over towards the Rise and brown haired girl.

"Rise-chan, Is it true that you are doing a concert with Kanamin?", "Rise-chan, wjy are you in Tokyo?", "Which porducts do you use, Rise-chan?", "Rise-chan, Can you give me a Handshake?"

"Hold up. HOLD UP! I have to go arrest a pervent.", "Ch-chie, don't leave me he-No, wait. Grab Naoto!", "AHHHH!-Huh? AH, who? Ahh!"

"Good. This is our chance. We should escape first, Arisato." Ryuji said picking the boy up.

"Ku…kurusu.", "Huh?", "…Kurusu." Minato pointed with his shaky hand.

"Rise-chan! Rise-chan! I'm your biggest fan! Please give me an autograph!"

"What the hell is he doing!?" Ryuji ran over to the group of people to pulled out his friend.

Minato leaned over to the hall, still covering his nose. *Ring Ring*

"…?" He took out his phone. "*Click* , Hel…Hello?"

_"Senpai! Where are you?"_

"Ann?"

_"Hey, I want to ask you. Do you watch weather news?"_

"…What?"

_"You wouldn't believe who I met. It's Marie-chan! Marie-chan is here! You know, Marie-chan from morni-"_

"Okay. Your two seconds is over."

_"Huh? Senpai, Wait! No fair. Kurusu got si_-*Click*"

Minato pocketed his phone and looked towards the crowd.

…

'…I shouldn't have come here.'

x-x

**Present**

"Ahehehe." Akira laughed a little while he was washing the dishes.

"Hm? What's so funny?"

"Ahhh, Sorry. I'm just remembering something." Akira quickly apologized to Sojiro.

"Really have fun, today?"

"Ahhahaha, Kinda. It was a disaster though." Akira said with an awkward laugh.

**"Today, We have a tragic news of an P.E teacher from the famous shujin Academy. Suguru Kamoshida was an olymlpics gold medal winner but after confessing all the crimes he committed at the school, including but not limited to sexual assaults, the teacher is under fire from both the public and the media. The police is still investigating whether all these charges are true or not but Kamohisda himself has confessed to everything he did so, it's pretty clear what the outcome will be. But we're still not clear on why he suddenly decided to confess though. Based on what the people say about hi-"**

"Hey, You are also a student at Shujin Academy, Right?" One of the customers called out to him.

"Hm?" Akira turned around to see a handsome young man with some kind of school uniform and a briefcase in hand. "Excuse me?"

"At there, do you see anything weird about that Kamoshida man?" The boy asked with a kind smile.

"What do you mean, detective-san?" Sojiro asked the boy back. 'Wait, he's a detective?'

"Ahhahaha, I'm just a little curious. Don't get me wrong. I'm happy that he's now behind bars but…." The boy looked at the TV. "Don't you think it's strange? From what the students said, the man is a shallow man. Always trying to wiggle out by lying or blackmailing but now,…his personality changed completely. It's like his entire character…No, It's like his entire heart has been stolen."

"Heart?"

"Ahhh, Sorry. Sorry. I'm just thinking out loud. Don't mind me." The detective said taking out his wallet. "Coffee was really great. I must thank Sae-san. This place is really nice."

"Tch, That woman is the one who sent you?"

"Noo. She didn't send me. She didn't trust me enough to do her job. Ahaha. I'm just like to come and drink something in peace. So, thank you. I will definitely come here again. You too, Bye." The detective also said to him with a smile.

"Ah, Thank you very much for coming." *Jingle…Jingle*

As the boy went out, Akira looked back at the TV. It's still showing news about Kamoshida. Suddenly his face changed into a smirk.

With one thing and another, they had finally changed Kamoshida heart. He had friends who he can trust now. He had powers that no normal humans have now.

'Yeah…this is just the start. The phantom thieves are not done yet. Joker is not done yet. I will not stop until this whole corrupt nation is fully reformed. This is my promise.

….

The phantom thieves of hearts will come again.'

-x-x?

….

….

Akira recounted with a small smile on his face. "Sometimes, I wish I could go back to those times. When everything was so simple. When it's just us against the world."

Sae didn't say back anything.

"When we were still happy-"

"So, is that true?"

"Hm?" Akira looked up to the woman.

"So, You can really change that people's heart without getting psychotic breakdown."

Akira looked away.

"They will not become like that if you make that palace ruler accept himself?"

"…."

"Then tell me." Sae looked up with tears flowing down her face. "Why did you…Why, you his friend, could do such a thing to him?"

"…." Akira didn't say back anything and looking down the table.

"Answer me, Kurusu!" Sae slammed down the table. "Why did you leave…why did you leave my Minato-kun in that condition!?"

….

….*Beep beep*

The machine made a low whirling noise. A blue haired boy was tucked in a bed with many pipes and needles connecting him to machines around him.

The boy's eyes are open but they are pitch black, looking at the ceilings but clearly seeing nothing. The boy was breathing but he didn't look alive.

A red haired woman was sitting beside the boy, holding his hand.

"Makoto…I'm here." The woman said in a teary voice. "I'm here. So, please." The woman cried holding his hand. "Please look at me." The woman pleaded in tears but the boy was unresponsive. He's just looking at the ceilings with lifeless eyes. But, the woman wasn't discouraged and kept holding the boy's hand like if she let it go, the boy would vanish from her life.

…*Slides*

Someone suddenly opened the door. "Mitsuru-sama."

"*Sob* , What's wrong, Kikuno?" Mitsuru Kirijo said back to her maid.

"Umm, Mr. Okumura called again."

"…."

"He wants her daughter's body back."

Mitsuru's face turned into a scowl. "That man is a fool. I told him that his daughter isn't dead yet. Souless doesn't mean dead."

"My apologies but It's hard to explain what souless mean to someone who has no idea about shadows." Kikuno said in a calm tone. "But, Mitsuru-sama, if we were to believe what Shirogane-sama said,…It's not really possible to get her soul back."

Mitsuru didn't say back anything and kept clutching the blue haired boy's hand.

"I mean…if Yuuki-sama was the one who took her sou-"

"Stop." Mitsuru said in a harsh tone towards the woman. "Don't speak if you don't know anything.…There's no way he…there's no way Makoto would do such a thing."

x-x

**Present**

Akechi closed the cafe door behind him and walked out towards the streets with his briefcase in hand.

_"You asked me why we did that to Minato-senpai? The answer is simple.…It's beacuse we are humans."_

Akechi took out his phone and walked without paying attention to anything.

_"Humans are weak. They are scared of things they didn't know."_

Suddenly someone brushed past him. "Ah, sorry." Akechi quickly apologized but that someone suddenly grabbed him. "Huh?"

_"We didn't know…How broken he was. We didn't know how heartless he was."_

"Ahh, Can I help you?" Akechi asked the stranger who suddenly grabbed him. He then slowly turned towards the stranger. "Ah!?"

_"We didn't know what lies beneath his impassive mask."_

As Akechi looked who was it, he saw a blue haired boy with bandages on his face glaring at him with his sliver one eye.

_"We didn't realize…how good a pretender he was."_

-x-x-

**A happy chapter and a happy ending to Kamoshida's arc…(it's happy, right?)**

**And I know I'm really bad at writhing actiom scenes. You guys would know if you read this chapter. I'm terrible at the describing scenes. The most trouble I have writing this chapter is decribing that Minato is in hospital bed. But anyway, I will try to improve over time. I now read new books or I now tried to read new books because it still doesn't amount to anythimg based on this chapter. But still, Please keep reading my story and Sorry in advance.**

**I like to point out that Minato didn't tell back Margaret and the others what happened at the buffet. So, techanically he lied to all four of them with a straight face.**

**Oh and I didn't think of the quotes. I just found them on internet.**


	23. A Bad Liar

"So, Shiho. How you feeling?" Ann asked with a big smile.

"I Uhhh, I-I'm getting better. B-but, Doctors said that it might be some time before I can walk again." Shiho said back in a soft voice looking at her legs. "But, even then I will be not able to play anymor-"

"Don't think about that! It doesn't matter, does it? You're alive. And That's the best I can ever ask for." Ann said in a little raised voice.

"I-I know. I should be happy that I'm even alive." Shiho laughed with a sad smile. "I'm sorry, Ann. You have to cheer me up even now."

"Heheh. That's my job anyway. I'm your personal cheerleader." Ann said in a cherry voice.

"Geez, You're exaggerating."

"But, don't worry about anything, okay. Just focus on getting better."

"… I will. Thanks, Ann." Shiho said smiling to her best friend. She then stared at towards the windows beside her. "So Ummmm, Is Ummmm…" Shiho fidgeted around nervously. "Ummmm, Is senpai okay?"

"Huh?" Ann shouted in a squeaky voice. "Uhhh, Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. He's okay. He's fine. Why wouldn't he be fine?"

"Bu-but last week, you said he was sick."

Ann stared at her friend. "I said what?"

"Um, you said he's kinda having breathing problem… I think?" Shiho said fidgeting and not looking at girl in the eyes.

"Oh…Ohhh! That! Yeah, I said that." Ann said back furiously nodding. "Yo-you don't have to worry about him. That wound was mostly healed. Mmhmm."

"Wound? Wo-wound!? He-he wasn't sick!? Did he got into accident again!? Did somebody hurt Senpai!?" Shiho said with her eyes wide.

"No. No. No. No! No! Nobody hurt him. He didn't get attacked by no one…. No, wait. He got attacked."

"What!?"

"No. No. No. It wasn't their fault. It was his fault. Kinda hard to blame him when his nose was completely broken but Yeah, it was his fault."

"Huh!? Ar-are you sure he's okay!?"

"He's fine. He's fine! Just the other day, he was arguing with Niijima-senpai."

The girls stopped freaking out and the room got quiet down for a moment.

"Oh…Okay. So, he was fine enough to go to school. So, I guess he's fine." Shiho said to herself with a smile.

"Yeah. You should see them. They were always fig-"

"So, he's alone at school. Good to know. Good for senpai. …Good…For…Senpai."

….

Ann stared at the girl and the girl stared at the wall with a fixed smile.

….

"Uhhhh…So," Shiho's smile faltered. "Senpai…was he-is he angry at me?"

"What? No! Why would you say that?"

"I mean…I kinda-" Shiho looked away with sad eyes. "I kinda let him down I guess. Even though he tried to help me…I kinda *Sigh* I felt like I trou- *Bwap* Ah-Ahhh-Ahhh! Ann!?"

Ann suddenly pulled the girl's cheek. "You're a dumb girl. You know that?" Ann released her hold. "You don't have to feel bad for him. That guy is just a selfish jerk."

"I-I don't think so. I'm sure Senpai…He just blaming himself with my…*Sigh* In the end, I guess I'm the selfish one." Shiho said in a sad tone. "I selfishly tried to run away without thinking about my family, you or him."

"Yeah." Ann said with narrow eyes. "Not just dumb, you also are selfish."

Shiho looked away.

"You both are."

"Hm?"

"You both are dumb and selfish. If you just told the truth to either me or him sooner, none of this would have come to pass." Ann said in a harsh tone. "And he's an idiot too. Instead of coming here, he tried to blame himself for all of this like a selfish jerk."

"N-No! It's not his fault. I don't blame him for anything."

"Yeah. But he doesn't listen to either of us and kept moping like an idiot." Ann said scoffing. "So, When he finally have enough of moping around and come here, you also stopped being selfish and tell him truth, okay? Tell him that it's not his fault, Okay?"

"Yo-you don't need to tell me that."

"I mean I cared about you but I also can't stand him looking away guiltily every time I bring up your name." Ann said with an annoyed face.

Shiho looked at her for a moment before turning around with a small smile.

"S-so, You're saying…He's not coming here because he's scared that I would blame him?

"I guess. Doesn't make him less of a jerk though." Ann said with a sigh before she noticed the girl. "What?" Ann asked.

"No-nothing."

"What? Don't leave me in the dark. What's wrong?"

Shiho covered her red face with her hand. "*Sighhh*…I guess. Ann, I guess you're right."

"Hm?"

Shiho looked out towards the window. "Maybe I'm really a selfish girl."

x-x

"*Creakk*" Akira closed the door behind him. "Good morning."

"The school's over already, dude." Ryuji said from the chair.

"Ah, That's true.", "Hm? Ryuji, Why are you the only one here?" Morgana asked peering out from Akira's bag.

"Well, Takamaki is at the hospital. So, of course, I'm the only one here."

"What about One eye?

"That guy…Tch." Ryuji scoffed. "He clearly said us to only call him when we go to that mementos place."

"Huhhh, That's true."

Mementos. Based on the explanations of Morgana, it is the palace for every humans in the world. And humans who are corrupt but not much like Kamoshida, will have a minor palaces there.

Akira took out his phone and opened a website.

The phantom afici… 'I don't know how to pronounce that. So, shortened 'Phan-site'. The phan-site is a site…For phantom thieves.…' Basically, the gist is people put on a request on someone whose heart they wanted them to change.

And Using Phan-site, they can able help other people like them in their own ways. Him and Ryuji were happy that no matter how small, at least they can able to help other. But, Takamaki-san was a little hesitant with the idea so, they decided that they would not take on any requests but only things that were really dire and necessary.

And that seemed to be a good call because there were a lot of weird requests like 'please made my teacher to give me full marks or please made my parents to let me out at night or please made Risette love me'.

'Idiots. If I could do that, I would do it for myself, not you.' And because of stupid requests like that, they have only changed one's guy heart.

"So, you didn't call him?" Akira pocketed his phone and asked walking over to one of the chairs.

"No. I did call him. He said he's 'busy'." Ryuji said in a mocking tone.

"Busy with what?" Morgana said.

"We didn't reach that far. He hanged up." Ryuji said scratching his head.

"Oh! I get it." Akira suddenly exclaimed. "Maybe he went with Takamaki-san to the hospital and he just don't want to tell us, you know because… He's senpai."

"Why would he go with Lady Ann?"

"I don't think so." Ryuji said shaking his head. "He's been giving excuses through the past week. Why would he go now?"

"Maybe he had a change of heart?"

"Dude, we didn't do anything."

"Doesn't matter whether he's here or not. He gave us his word. He will accompany us whenever we go to Mementos."

"Only mementos though." Akira said back to Morgana. "He said he's not coming with us to palaces."

'Remember when I said about what the three of us thought of mementos? Well, Morgana and Arisato's senpai Intentions were different from theirs.'

Morgana said that the way to regain his human form lied in that place and that's why he wanted to explore Mementos. And although selfish, they had to put up with him because he was (probably) the only one who knew that place and (definitely) the only one to be able to change into a car for them to drive around that big place.

….

'We will get to the car thing later, for now, The mystery that is Arisato.'

Minato clearly stated that he didn't care about whether they helped people or whether they misused that place's power. He only wanted them to stronger for whatever new shadows they would have to face in the long run because he's not gonna come helping them every time like in Kamoshida's fight and that place was filled with shadows so, it's the perfect place for training.

Although he said he won't come with them, Morgana's furious begging and Ann's nonstop guilt tripping, he reluctantly agreed to accompany them on Mementos and only Mementos.

"Nahh. He's just playing hard to get." Morgana said from beside him. "Besides, we haven't found any people with palaces yet. I'm sure he will come with us if we found one."

"I hope you're right." Ryuji said. "Talking about that, do you guys found anything about that thing Nakanohara guy said?"

Nakanohara, the first person they changed their heart from Phan-site request. He was some kind of stalker and the victim of his… Stalking requested it. And just like Kamoshida, his shadow self changed into a monster when comforted. The fight was easy but he said something 'interesting'.

"You mean 'Madarame'?"

"Yeah, That one." Ryuji said back to Akira.

Apparently, he was being a stalker because that Madarame guy destroyed his life or something.

"So, did you find anything about him?" Ryuji asked.

"Uhhhhhhh", "We didn't find out anything."

"Wha-How?"

"Ohhh, Settle down, Ryuji." Morgana said with a smug face. "We didn't get to it because Akira was busy with studying."

"Hm? Studying?" Ryuji asked with a dumb face. "Why are you studying?"

"What?" Akira looked back at the boy. "You mean you don't know-"

"SHIT!" Ryuji threw down his bag towards the ground. "F*cking Shit!"

"Damn it." Akira said quietly and took out something from his bag. "You win. Here's your fish sausage."

"Mwehehehe. I told you he would totally forget it." Morgana delightfully took his prize.

"It is tomorrow, isn't it!?"

"Yeah."

"Damn it! Ahhhh, There's so much I have to go throu-*Ringgg!* Hm?"

"Hm?" Ryuji stopped talking as Akira's phone suddenly rang.

"Who's that? Is it one eye?" Morgana asked peering over as Akira took out his phone.

"No. It's Takamaki-san."

"What she want?" Ryuji asked completely forgetting what he's freaking out over two seconds ago.

"She wanted to know where Arisato-senpai is, SSAP."

"SSAP?"

"I think she meant 'ASAP'." Akira said with a small grin.

"So, he's not with her. I mean that's kinda expected." Ryuji said. "He already left the school, So how would we know? Tell her to just call him."

"Right. Right." Akira typed the message and the answer instantly came.

"Oh, she can't call him. He's out of zone."

"Out of zone? So, he stuck in a toilet?" Ryuji asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's just a joke. It's not really true." Akira answered back.

"So, he's not at hospital. He's not at the school. Maybe he just went home then."

"Yeah, Maybe."

"But, why did Lady Ann want to see him suddenly?"

"Oh, I just skipped that over. She's saying she gonna break his nose harder than before if he doesn't go and meet Suzui-san right now."

"Oh. She's getting worse day by day."

Akira looked up. "No. Suzui-san is definitely getting better. She may not be able to walk yet but she's getting better in every ways."

"I know that. I was talking about Takamaki."

"Oh." Akira nodded back at Ryuji.

"Although I had to wonder, why won't he just go see the girl?" Morgana said licking his paws. "I mean Kamoshida's behind bars, right? And it was mostly him. I thought he would be happy to go tell her the good news.

"I don't know. It's a little hard to know what he's thinking most of the time." Akira said.

"I know his type. He's probably blaming himself for not realizing sooner." Ryuji said sitting back on the chair. "He's probably moping at his house right now." Ryuji said with a grin.

"Hmm.", 'But did he really go home though.' Akira thought to himself.

'Out of zone…Where are you, Senpai?'

x-x

?

Minato stood alone in front of a red wall with his eyes closed. On the both sides of him, the sound of train going over the rails can be heard non stop. And there were a lot of people boarding the trains as they all went into the depths below.

Correction, they were not people. People don't exist here. In mementos, there's only shadows and they were not his focus right now.

Minato opened his eyes and stared straight at the red wall in front of him. The similar wall above where they are right now had opened but this wall, this wall didn't show any signs of opening. And this wall was the only thing standing between him and the wildcard on getting further down below this place.

Minato closed his eyes again and when he opened it back his silvery eyes had changed into shinning blue eyes.

**_"Universe" _**Minato crushed the half blank card in front of him and a large wind blew through the place centered around him. The trains were blown back and every faceless imitation of humans disappeared in black ichor.

**_"Morning Star"_** Mianto sapped his finger and a light fell down from above towards the wa-*Booomm!*

….

A bluish explosion occurred in front of the white haired boy but his face betrayed no emotions.

As the dust and the explosion settled down what stood in front of him was the…the same wall that didn't eve have a scratch on it's surface.

"Tch." Minato's hair turned back to blue. "It doesn't work."

"Huhhh." Caroline walked over to him. "Maybe it's because you're not shouting loud enough."

"What?" Minato turned around towards the small girl with all three of her siblings in tow.

"You know, With the echo, your voice sounded scary but it still felt short."

"…."

"Next time you shout like this." Caroline suddenly took some kind of stance. "Ahem, MMOOOORRRRRRNNNNING… STAAAARRRRRRRRRR!"

….

Minato stared at the girl with a straight face.

….

Margaret stared at the girl with an exasperated face.

….

Justine stared at the girl with wide eyes.

….

Theodore stared at the girl with his mouth hanged open.

….

Caroline pulled down her hat over her eyes covering her tomato red face.

….

….

"DAMN IT! WHY DON'T YOU GUYS SAID ANYTHING!?" Caroline shouted in a very, very loud voice. "I HATE ALL OF YOU! ROT IN HELL AND JUST DIE, CONVICT!"

"Go away. Go sulk in that corner over there." Minato pointed at the entrance and turned towards Margaret. "So, I guess we can rule the brute force out."

"I agree." Margaret said back in some kind of voice. "I suppose we just have to give up if three megidoloans and a god's hand and two morning star didn't work."

"…Are you mocking me?"

"Yes."

"Well, thank you for your honesty." Minato turned back around. "*Sigh* , Good thing I still have this." Minato's hair turned white again and two swords appeared on his hand. "Okay, This time you fours are gonna have to be far away from here."

"Are planning to use Armageddon, Makoto-sama?" Theodore asked.

"No. Just take your sisters and go away." Minato readied his swords that started to shine in deep red before it changed into black. His eyes got brighter and brighter and there's some sort of light surrounding him.

Margaret stared at the boy for a moment before her eyes went wide. "Wait, What are you do-"

**_"Universe…Ayam-_***Boom!*" Before Minato could finish, he was hit from the side by a blue light and went crashing towards the railing beside them.

In the smoke, the boy said out loud painfully. "Ahhhh." Minato painfully stood up holding his head. "Ahh, that hurts." He then glared at the woman who had an opened book on her hand and six winged angel behind her.

"Margaret?…Okay…Why?" Minato stood up but fell back down again.

"Are you insane!?" Margaret closed the book with a snap and walked over to the boy. "Are You Insane!?"

"…You don't have to ask me twic-"

"What do you think you are trying to do!?"

"I was trying to open a portal." Minato stood up dusting himself.

"By cutting through space and time and the very fabric of reality!?"

"…Yeah. That's how you open a portal."

"No!" Margaret shouted nearly pulling out her hair. "How did you even become a Messiah? Do you know how dangerous that is? It Could destroy even The Outside World!"

"Relax." Minato said as he threw away his swords towards the ground which disappeared into blue shards even before they hit the ground. "I was just going to make a teensy weensy cut."

"…You just said you were trying to open a portal."

….

"…A man sized teensy weensy cut?"

"You can't fault him, Sister. Makoto-sama is a rather short individual after all."

"See, Justine's wi-", "Don't encourage him, Justine!"

"Ahh, come on."

"Unbelievable." Margaret sighed exasperatedly holding her head. "I mean I'm not sure why are you even fixated on this?"

"Well, It's hindering our explorations. Besides, wildcard is already stronger the shadows on this floor. If we don't get farther in, what's the point in coming here anymore?"

"But, Makoto-sama, you said that the similar wall from the above floor opened by itself. And The wildcard is destined to explore the Mementos. So, I'm sure in time this wall will also open and you will be able to explore further." Justine said in a calm voice.

"Sure…Maybe in time but if we can open this sooner we can get to depths faster and that way we can kill Yaldabaoth faster, right?"

"I suppose that's true." Justine said thinking to herself but Margaret was glaring at the boy.

"Kill Yaldabaoth faster, Huh?" Margaret said clearly glaring at the Messiah who tried to look away. "You are trying to hasten the process. You are trying to get out of here fast. Why? Did something happen?"

"What?…No."

"Clearly something had happened. I knew something was weird from the moment you told us to come with you to Mementos." Margaret walked closer to the boy and glared him down with her height. "Makoto-sama…Are you hiding something from me again?"

….

"…No."

"Makoto-sam-", "Okay. No! I am not hiding anything from you. Why did every conversations we had led to that? No, I am not hiding anything. I just want the wildcard to get stronger fast so, I do not have to babysit every time."

The two stared…glared at each other for sometime with Justine in the middle.

….

"Fine. I will believe you for now."

"I don't care if you believe me or not."

Margaret glared back but he's back to his emotionless face again.

"But Makoto-sama, If you want to get the wildcard stronger. There are other ways."

"Justine's right." Margaret collected herself. "If we can able to conjure the velvet room back, he will be able to get stronger faster than just beating shadows. And with that said, how do you fare with your social links?"

"It's going really well." Minato shrugged. "I recovered almost half of my arcana."

"Almost half!?" Justine asked in surprise.

"Yeah." Minato snapped his fingers and multiple cards floated into existence in front of him.

"The fool. As you all know the wildcard." Minato picked out the red card. "The chariot. The wildcard's friend." Minato picked up the card and the two card fused to a tiny, Tiny piece.

"The magician. Our resident shadow. The fortune…That is you fours." The cards fused and the piece started to take shape of a blank card.

"The empress and the priestess. My "Friends" , One is still in denial, from school." The card got bigger. Not much but it was now almost one fourth of it's original form.

"And of course, my True arcana Judgment and backup arcana…Death." Two cards not similar to the ones from before appear. They were not red colour like before but the same colour from his journey.

All the cards fused to form a half torn blank card with an arc. The card slowly floated towards Minato and vanished into him.

"…By this pace, It won't be long before I can construct the velvet room and still have most of my power left."

"Im…Impressive." Margaret said genuinely impressed. "I must confess. I thought of you as an lazy, listless, pretty boy with the Death on his side and too much laziness before but now I know why master think you were the greatest guest of the velvet room."

Minato looked up.

….

"There's a lot of insults there…But I supposed the praise far outweighed the offending things."

"But, Makoto-sama, I must ask. How did you gain so much power in such a short time?" Justine said with a tilt of her head. "I mean all of those links were just started. I can't understand how you got the arcana to construct the half of the universe arcana. Before you took an whole year and a lot of people to fully get it."

"Meh." Minato shrugged. "I don't know. Why do you think I'd know? It's not like I have all the answers to every questions."

"You are supposed to. You are omnipotent after all." Minato rolled his eyes at Margaret's remark. "But, Makoto-sama, you forgot to mention someone."

"Hm?"

"Where is 'The doctor'?" Margaret asked in some kind of weird voice.

"…What?"

"Don't play dumb. I'm asking about 'The doctor' that you went and see every night. Every Single Night."

….

Minato and Justine stared at the woman who's glaring at the messiah with some kind of face.

"I went to see her night because of my…This." Minato pointed at his nose that's kinda lopped to the side a little bit.

"Ohhhh. Don't lie to me, Makoto Yuuki. You could just heal that in an instant."

"You're the one who told me to go there because the wildcard and others Saw me." Minato said in a really annoyed face ignoring the glare the woman's giving him. "*Sigh* , Whatever. It doesn't matter. She and I does not have a social link in the first place."

"Oh, Really? Then, why did you go and see her every night?"

"I Told you it's because of my wound!" Minato raised his voice getting impatient. "And I expected that question from Margaret. Not you, Justine!"

"Huh?"

"Okay, That's it. No puddings for you. Not anymore."

"Ahhhh"

….

"…."

"…."

"…Did you seriously think you can change my mind, looking at me like that?" Minato said in mildly smug voice. "Well, I wouldn't even call it a nice try."

"Tch." Justine looked away with an annoyed face as her plan ended in failure.

"Sheesh. Why are you two so ann-…Where's Theodore?"

"Hm?" The two siblings turned around to see their brother missing.

"Theo?" Margaret looked around and called out. "Theodore!"

"Wait, Caroline's gone too." Justine said pointing at the corner.

"Did they went ahead?" Margaret said looking around the place.

"Oh he's there." As Minato pointed at the entrance, the two sisters turned around to see Theodore running towards them.

"Theodore. Where did you go?" Margaret asked.

"Ahhh, I followed Caroline because she's kinda said it's boring here and went down." Theodore said politely back to his sister. "Ah, No, Wait. That's not why I'm here." Theodore urgently turned towards him. "Makoto-sama, one of your friend is here!"

"What!?", "The wildcard?"

"Hm?" Theodore thought back to himself. "Oh I see what I did wrong. Ahahaha. No. No. No. Not that kind of frie-", "Hooyah!" Caroline suddenly jumped headfirst to the boy, making him fall over towards the ground.

"Caroline?"

"Hey convict? Can I beat this guy up Or is that gonna hurt you in any way?" Caroline said with a big grin.

Three of them stared at each other. "I have…No idea what you're talkin-" Then he suddenly heard a familiar noise. The eerie noise of chains rattling non-stop.

"…Oh. You're talking about him."

"Yep! So. SO. Can I beat him? Can I kill him?"

"Uhhh…Meh. Sure. Why not?" Minato shrugged. "I mean there's like a million of him. What does one gonna do? Go crazy with it."

"Yeah!" Caroline turned back around as shadow cladding bloody black clothes and a cloth warped in chain around his head with only an eye visible, carrying two pistols in hand. The shadow made some kind of noise as it's eye settled upon him.

Caroline took out her baton and extended it. "All right! You got an one eye too. Nice! You will make a nice substitute!" Caroline face flashed a manic grin…not to the shadow…To him.

….

"I said go crazy."

"Yes! Persona!" Caroline struck the floating card in front of her with her baton.

Mianto watched as the little girl ran towards the reaper.

….

'Death…Huh.'

x-x

**Last Sunday…**

"Eleven!?"

"What?"

"Ahhh…Nothing. I'm just…Ahhh, I'm just hallucinating form all those painkillers."

Takemi looked at him with a smirk. "I didn't give you any painkillers.''

"You should. This really hurt." Minato winced in pain from touching the bandage part on his face.

"You mean 'Thish really hurt'."

….

"…I don't spheat like that animo-…I don't speak like that any more." Minato said with an annoyed face.

"Hahaha. You're so cute." Takemi laughed blatantly making fun of him. "Any way, what's your excuse this time?" Takemi put down her notepad and turned towards him with the same smirk. "You got into a fight with ten guys or the whole mafia?"

"Nope." Minato got down from the bed. "It's just a girl."

….

"Yeah. You know, too much honesty is never good." Takemi said with a soft laugh. "So, what happened? Got super touchy with her friend?"

Minato stopped walking.

….

"Wait, I was right?" Takemi said with wide eyes.

"What…? N-no. It is not true. It is totally not true at all." Minato shrugged, walking out. "I think my face somehow offended her. Like you said, this also has something to do with my face."

"Awww. You totally misinterpreted what I said, Heh. Wait in the front for a moment." Takemi wrote something down on her notepad. "I still have to give you the prescriptions."

"You need prescriptions for a kick wound."

Takemi turned towards him with a smile. "Oh yeah. I did give you painkillers."

"Ahhhh…." Minato sighed loudly and closed the door.

"*Sigh*" Minato slowly and boringly walked over to the chair.

_"Come on, we are going to meet Shiho tomorrow. And you have to know how to spoon feed someone!"_

….

Minato slowly sat upon it. '…I should probably think of excuses.' It's not like he didn't want to see the girl…it's just that he's…Well, it's hard to face her. After all she only in that condition because of him.

Minato leaned on the chair and looked towards the ceilings.

A 16 year old girl tried to commit suicide by jumping down from the four floors building. Being that it was kinda high…You could say it's both good news and bad news that she survived. The good news being of course, she survived and the bad news was… the girl only survived by a thread.

There were a lot bone fractures and internal bleedings. Even though she got to the hospital in just under minutes, there were so little of what the doctors could do.

'But at least they tried.' They could able to made the girl's condition stabilized but fully cured her? That's a big impossibility. There was 20/80 chance on whether she would even wake up from the coma.

Minato tapped his finger on the cold surface of the desk.

….

But the girl did wake up. Overcoming the odds, the girl did recover from all those wounds. Her 'Insides' were healed almost magically. Even though she may have hit her head form that fall, there were no memory disorders or any other conditions. But…The girl probably can't walk anymore. And even if she somehow can…Like a bird that had been clipped of its wings, there will be no way she would ever be able to play volleyball anymore.

The taps became a little louder.

It was a miracle. The fact that she survived was a miracle. The fact that she still breathed, the fact that her eyes opened up again was a miracle. The fact that she's talking to her family and friends was a miracle.…But it was only called miracle because there's a chance no matter how small, there was a chance that it could happen.

Because after all no one would believe some thing if that wasn't remotely possible. Because after all, there's no chance that a girl who jumped from the rooftop would came out alive unscathed. After all, there's no chance that every wound on her body would be healed. There's no chance that the Messiah could heal her limbs completely and thought everything would be fine and nobody would ask questions.

….

Because after all, There's no chance that the Messiah who knowingly ignored the poor girl's wounded wings can still face her and acted as like everything's fine.

Minato shook his head in annoyance. 'I lived through centuries after centuries of solitary. So, why now, I'm having trouble being alone?'

The taps became faster and louder.

'Is this woman doing this on purpose?' Minato stopped his hand.

….

'This woman…She felt…' Minato looked at the closed door.

….

'No…No. No! No! It's not possible. There's no way. Calm down. There's a chance but…' Minato leaned on the chair and looked towards the door.

….

'It's not like anything's happening. So, I guess I can let it slid-', **_"He's here." _**Minato suddenly stood up.

"Here?…Why?" Minato said out loud in the empty room…And no reply came back.

"Tch." Minato annoyingly turned around and ran out. 'Did he know the wildcard or…No, he couldn't have tell him.' *Crea-Bam!*

….

The room was silent for a moment. *Creak*

"Sorry. Sorry. Since you bought out all my stock, I have to find a suitable substitute." Takemi closed the door behind her. "Heh, the trouble I go through for you. You should be than-Hm?" Takemi looked around in surprise.

"Minato?" Takemi slowly walked around the place. "You're not hiding, are you? You're not a child anymore. A man child maybe but-" Takmei spoke to the empty room.

"Hmmm, Here?" Takemi suddenly opened the cabinet.

….

"Of course not. What was I thinking?"

x-x

Minato stopped in front of the intersection and looked around. There's an policeman. 5 middle aged man. An old couple. And 4 teenagers.

Minato furiously looked around. 'Which one?'

….

'I Said Which One?'

No answer came back.

"Answer me!" Minato suddenly shouted in the middle of the street and everyone looked at him weirdly. But he didn't care about any of that.

'I should check on Kurusu.' Minato ran off towards the cafe he forgot the name off. 'Should I call him first? No. I probably should get to him first. He probably di-' Minato brushed past someone on the shoulder.

"Ah, Sorry." The boy apologized to him quickly. 'No, Wait.' Minato suddenly grabbed him.

"Huh?"

'Him…?'

"Ahhhh…" The boy nervously turned to him. "Can I help you?" Minato's grip tightened on him and with another hand he took out his phone.

"Ah!?"

The boy looked at him with something akin to fear and surprise. "Umm, If you have nothing to discuss. I preferred you let me go." The boy said hardening himself.

….

The two glared at each other.

"Ah." Then someone suddenly hit him on his head. Minato released the boy's hand and turned towards them to see a pissed of woman with a choker on her neck. "Takami?"

"It's Takemi." The woman said with an annoyed face. "*Sigh* , How many times do I have to tell you that? Maybe you have alzhem-Hm?" Takemi noticed the new boy who's looking at then weirdly. "Who's that?"

"Huh?" The boy regained his senses. "Ah. Sorry. I'm just a passing by. I will lea-"

"He's Akechi Goro." Surprisingly the one who said that was none other than Minato.

"Akechi?", "Hm? You know me?" The boy asked him with a small smile.

"Sorry for the misunderstanding." Minato said turning back to him. "I just want to meet the famous detective prince."

"Ah. No need. No need. Believe it or not, I met much worse." Akechi said with a laugh.

"Minato Arisato." Minato extended his hand. "…It's a pleasure. And this here is Sae Makami."

Takemi looked up at him. "You didn't even got one right."

"I guess you already knew it but My name's Akechi Goro. Pleasure to meet you, Arisato-san." Akechi politely shook his hand.

"Well, I probably should let you go." Minato said breaking the handshakes. "Again, Sorry if I came off as rude."

"No. It's okay. No worries here." The boy said with a constant smile before turning around. "You should also go home now. It's probably dangerous for civilians here at ni-Ahh." The boy suddenly held his head and fell to the side.

"H-hey, what's wrong?"

"No-nothing. It's okay." Akechi answered back Takemi still holding his head. "Just got a little dizzy. It's fine now." Akechi slowly steadied himself. "Sorry about that. I probably should need stop pulling all nighters. Ahahaha." Akechi laughed a little to himself and walked into the night leaving the two blue haired people in front of the street.

Minato watched the boy until he left his sight.

"So, how do you know him?"

"Hm?"

"How do you know he's Akechi Goro?"

"Ah, that." Minato slowly said. "He's famous, right? I've seen him on TV."

"Pfft." Takemi playfully hit his shoulder who didn't even react one bit. "Who are you trying to kid? You don't watch TV. Hell, you don't even have a TV."

Minato kept looking at the place the boy walked off.

"Yeah, I don't.…Yes, I don't."

x-x

**Present**

**Shibuya Station**

Minato looked on as people after people went onto the train. Like a clockwork, as more people went out of the train, more and more people went in. And again and again and again…and again.

Normally this was by no means strange. People see it everyday. He sees it everyday. People do this routine everyday. He do…well, did this routine everyday.

But it's kinda hard to look at this routine the same way after knowing what this symbolized. This place was represented in Mementos because it followed the same principle of human's nature. It represented human's nature of wanting to stay the same. Follow this routine everyday and everyday and everyday until they took their last breath. Not wanting to break out the melancholy that disguised itself as peace. Not wanting the stray from the path of what everyone wanted. Not wanting to think up for themselves.

Minato closed his eyes and moved his muscles around. 'Honestly…that's not a bad way to live. After all…Instead of a life filled with tragedies,'

_A young boy was crying in a heap of broken fiery cars. Looking around in helplessness, hoping that his parents were out there somewhere but the only thing staring him was two blue orbs._

_"I'm sorry but…I have no choice. I'm sorry."_

….

'Instead of a life filled with hardships.'

….

_…*Sching!, *Sching! Sching!* The blue haired boy traded blows after blows with the deformed beings with a mask carrying a big sword._

_"Yukki-kun!"_

_"!?" The blue boy turned around to see a big shadow pointing at him with it's staff._

_"Yukki, Get out of ther-!" The girl's warning came a little late as heavy wind blew the boy towards the pillar knocking air out of his lungs, probably braking some of his bones. But even with the painful expressions on his face, the boy didn't make any noise acknowledging the pain._

_"Makoto!" The brown haired called out to him as he struggled to stand up again._

_"Yukki-kun, Are you okay!?" The girl who they came to save ran up to him in a teary voice._

_"Go away." The girl stopped in mid tracks at his curt voice. Ignoring that Minato stood up again, holding his evoker._

_"Or…Orpheus." *Bang*_

….

'Instead of a life filled with heartbreaks.'

….

_…*Clang* , The evoker fell down from the blue haired boy's hands as he looked upon the sight before him with wide eyes._

_"Shinji…Shinji! Don't close your eyes, Shinji!" The white haired boy yelled at the unresponsive man with the content smile on his arms._

_"Ah…Ah…AHHHHHH!" A small young boy wailed loudly from beside the white haired boy._

_"Shinjiro…" The red haired girl fell down to her knees._

_Everyone around him was mourning for their friend and senpai…but the only thing he's doing was look at the body that was once his friend with wide eyes._

_…._

'Instead of a life filled with goodbyes.'

….

_Makoto looked up at the cosmic egg in front of him, breathing loudly._

_"Ah." Makoto groaned in pain as another wave of agony appeared through his body._

_"Huhh…Hnngh." Breathing loudly, the blue haired boy stood up again._

_"Hey, Uhhh, did you see something weird on your way home?"_

_"Yo! Transfer student. I heard you and Yuka-tan walked to school together. Is that true?"_

_"Okay. Finally! My wound's finally healed. But, still you should keep being our leader. I'm not great at those kinds of things, you see."_

_"As of now, You're an official member of SEES and of our dormitory. Heh,You look quite dashing with that armband."_

_"Huh!? You really want to eat my cooking again!?"_

_"Oh…Ahhhh. This lance is so cool. Where do you get this, Makoto-san? Huh? From the elevator?"_

_"Nice of you to help me cook. It's kinda a little difficult since we got more and more people now.", "*Woof!*" , "Sheesh, Calm down. We didn't forget about you."_

_With the new found strength, the blue haired boy stood up and glared at the mother goddess in front of him. And he held up his right hand towards the sky as his expressionless face changed into a more genuine look._

_'I don't want to do this.…I don't want to leave. I don't want to leave without seeing them one last time.'_

_"Great s__eal"_

….

Minato looked with the same look towards the people walking up to the train. Unknowingly living their life out, the only thing they were worried over was 'would I be able to put food on my plate tomorrow?'. Not 'Will I get killed tonight?', 'Do I need to go to velvet room?', 'I wonder whose social link I can progress tonight?', 'I wonder…what would happen to my friends if I failed?'

Minato longingly looked at the life that he could never have…that he would never have and that he did never have.

"Makoto-sama? Makoto-sama?"

"Hm?" Minato turned around as a little girl called him. "Oh, it's you.…Uhhhhh, Justine?"

The girl stared at him for a moment. "Yes. I am Justine."

"Hah, So, I was right. Sorry, it's kinda hard to tell when you guys aren't wearing those eyepatchs."

As he told her, the girl took out a eyepatch from her pocket and looked at it. "That's how you remembered us? Couldn't you just tell by our hair?"

Minato stood up from leaning. "I'm genuinely offended that you thought I would notice your hairs." Minato said with a smile but the girl was looking at him with a frowny pout.

"*Sigh, Does our identity not matter you a little if not at all? Just a little focus and you can just look at our arcanas and differentiate us."

"…Oh." Minato looked at the girl weirdly. "Yeeeeeeeees. Yes. I can just look at you two…arcanas. You guys'…Two arcanas." Minato said looking away and rapidly nodding.

The girl stared at him weirdly for a moment before shaking her head and taking out his phone. "Makoto-sama, on our trip to Mementos, there were 17 calls from just one caller."

"17?" Minato looked at his phone as the girl showed him the logs. "…Ohhh, Her."

"I am sorry for intruding but isn't Ann Takamaki one of your and wildcard's friend from school?"

"Kinda."

"So, shouldn't you take this?" Justine said giving his phone back to him. "I mean if she's one of your group, it stood to reason that she would also be one of your social link."

"It's…Kinda hard for me to talk to her."

"Is that because of the girl that you saved?" Minato looked up with a little wide eyes.

"How do you…Did Margaret tell y-", "No. Not everything is my sister. We also have ability to think and our own virtues." Justine said with a little frown but it had little to no effect on the victim.

"Doesn't matter." Minato pocketed his phone. "Now you know my reason for now going." Minato picked up his bag and turned around.

"Makoto-sama." Justine pulled up his shirt and he stopped moving.…Mostly because she's using a lot of force. "I am not the one to said what you do with your time but…You of all people know how precious that is. You may be stubborn now but at some point, you know that you have to forgive yourself. I am sure you can face you-Eie." Minato suddenly pulled down the girl's hat on her face.

"Hmmm, Don't turn into Margaret. You're fine the way you are." Minato said with a soft laugh releasing the girl. "Don't worry a thing. After a little less than a month, I will make you guys a nice lavish velvet prison." On time, his train arrived and he slowly walked towards it.

"See you at home, Justine."

"Ahhhh, Safe travels, Makoto-sama." *Slides*

The train door opened and multitude of people came out. Minato then slowly entered the train, making sure he didn't bump into anyone. And as he got into the train, he found that he doesn't have to suffer for the entire ride because there were a lot of empty seats.

Minato again slowly walked towards one of the seats and gently sat upon it, taking out his headphones. And as the train started to move and loud noise started to blared into his ears, the girl's words flashed in his mind.

'Forgive myself…Do I really deserve to?'

x-x

**The Next day…**

"Good Mornings, Arisato-san." Haru beamed at him with a bright smile.

"Morni…" Minato didn't continue and walked towards his chair.

"You look really tired?" Haru said carefully looking at him. "Ahhh…Sick?" Minato glanced at the girl. "Hungry?"

"Tired.", "Tired! Ahhh. I should have gone with my feelings!" Haru said in an angry voice holding her head.

"Okumura-san, Please quite down. Other students are studying." Makoto said from the back with a little notebook in her hand.

"M-my apologies. Niijima-san." Haru furiously apologized and turned back to him with a sheepish smile. "Ummm, So, Uhh did you stay up all night studying, Arisato-san?"

"…No. I didn't study. Not even a bit."

"You are going to Fail the Exam If You Don't Study, Arisato!"

Two of them and the whole class turned towards the fuming girl behind. The girl finally noticed all eyes were on her and her face suddenly turned red. She then quickly covered her face and pretended that nothing had happened.

"Ahahaha, Ahhh bu-but don't worry, Arisato-san." Haru moved close to him with a sly smile. "I actually studied the whole night. So, if you are stuck in a question, I can hel-"

"Sensei." Makoto suddenly held her hand up. "I request Okumura-san to change her seat."

"Huh!?", "…."

"You don't need to request that. We all heard it. She wasn't actually subtle." Chuuno-sensei said with a grin looking at the girl.

"Huhhhhh!?", "…Heh."

"Oh my god! Was that a smile?" Chuuno suddenly stood up. "Arisato, Did you just smile!?"

Makoto tried to look to the front.

Minato thought to himself for a moment. "Oh, Maybe I did."

"*Sighhhh* , That was a pretty cute smile. You should smile more."

Haru also furiously tried to look his face and he looked to the sides.

"You don't know how lucky you are to have such a good friend, Arisato."

"…."

"Look at me. The only thing my friend do is whined to me about her pay, complained about her day, nag about he-"

'Friends…' Minato looked at the girl who's putting her things back with a sad face. He them turned around towards the girl who suddenly covered her face as soon as she saw him looking at her.

'Am I really their friend or…Am I just pretending to be?'

….

Every students wrote their answers furiously on the paper as the exam's taking place. But, Minato just slowly writing with a bored look on his face.

'On his first journey, he could say every one he entered into social link was his friend because they were the kindred souls he found on the troubling times. But this time…this time, he's not sure.'

'…This time, Does he really see them as his friends or…just stepping stones on his quest? Just a source of power he had to get no matter what? Just a thing he lied to get?'

x-x

**The Next day…**

"*Bap*" Minato closed the lockers door.

"Good morning, senpai.", "Yo, Arisato." Minato turned around to see…to see the two.

"Oh, you guys."

"Hey, one eye." Morgana said from the bag. "Lady Ann's looking for you. She said you weren't picking up her calls."

"Oh…Yeah, I was studying."

"Doesn't matter." Ryuji said ruffling his hair. "She probably wanted you to go see Suzui."

"…."

"Senpai, you still hadn't go to the hospital?" Akira asked in surprise.

"I…" Minato looked away._ 'you know that you have to forgive_ _yourself.'_, "I don't want to talk about this right now, Sakamoto." Mnato turned around and walked towards the hallway.

"*Sigh* That excuse is getting annoying to hear with you saying all week." Ryuji said in an exasperated voice."So, by the way, Arisato. Did you ace it or crash it?" Ryuji asked with a weird face.

"…I couldn't care less about that." Minato walked along, ignoring the boy but another one pulled his shoulder.

"Uh-Ah. Senpai, It's 'I could care less'."

Minato turned towards Akira with an annoyed face. "What?"

"It's 'I could care less about that.' "

"…It's 'I couldn't'."

"DAMN IT!"

….

Students looked more worried and crazy on second day. But he was the same old, same old. Writing every answers with the same bored look.

'The words he'd said…the thing he saw…this life he lived…Are those all just lies after lies? Can he say any of this real? or are all of that just a year for the Messiah that will have to live eternity?

Minato's hands stopped writing.

'Can he even say all the lies he said are the best? Can he even say he's really doing the right thing by not telling them the truths?'

After a pause, his hands continued writing.

'No. He's a Messiah. The Messiah will have to be there for everyone. Even though no one will be there for him…even though no one will stand by his side…even though he's alone…Messiah will have to be there…Or at least he believed that.'

x-x

**The Next day…**

At the final day, students looked more hopeful or more crazy, it depends. There were people who's looking at the paper with almost tears forming. There were people writing their answers with a happy face. There were…there was a boy who's writing with a blank face.

'Is he…a Messiah? Is he the death? Is he Makoto Yuuki? Is he Minato Arisato? Which one is the lie and which one the truth? Are all of them him or are all of them fakes?'

Minato turned back to the paper in front of him.

'He's not sure what's right or wrong. He's not sure what's true or false? He's not sure why he's even here any more.'

….

'But, In the end, it really doesn't matter, is it? He's now walking through the path he can't turn back on. He's now on the path where the only answer of whether he did right or wrong lied at the end. He's on the point of no return.'

Minato's hands again stopped writing.

'So, why stop at now? Why stop at this? He lied to Akira. He lied to…Margaret. He lied to his friends. So, why stop at this?'

In the quiet room with only the noise of students writing, Minato suddenly stood up.

"Hm? What's wrong, Arisato? Do you need to go t-"

"I'm finished."

"What?"

Minato took his answer sheet and gave it to the teacher. "I'm finished."

"Wait, you sure? It's only been twenty minutes."

"I'm sure." *Slides* Minato walked out of the room and stood in front of the door. Then he full on sprinted towards the stairs.

'You have lied to everyone and everyone. So, why stopped at that?'

"Second floor." Minato climbed at the stairs at full speed.

'If you gonna live the life here lying to everyone, why not take it all the way?…Lie to yourself.'

"…Third."

'Lie to yourself that what you did is right. Lie to yourself that everything's gonna be alright.'

Minato stopped at the door of the roof, with his silver eyes shining.

'Lie to yourself that everything's gonna be fine.'

Minato opened the door and what greeted him was not the sight he's scared of but a white room with a girl on the bed in the middle. At his entrance, the girl looked at him with surprise.

'Lie to yourself that you deserved to be happy.'

"Senpai?" Minato closed the door behind him.

'Lie to yourself that you can be happy.'

Minato looked up at the girl with a smile. A smile that could really be called a smile.

'Lie to yourself that you could be happy.'

"…I'm sorry I'm late. But…"

"Huh?"

"But, I'm here now.…Shiho."

**Arc I: END**

**The Fool Moon On The Lake**

**-x-x-**

….

….

….

**Days ago…**

"See you at home, Justine."

"Ahhhh, Safe travels, Makoto-sama." Justine politely bowed but then she looked back up at the boy.

….

'…Prison?'

"Hm? Did he already go home?" Margaret said as she walked up to beside her. "Kind of a little rude not to say goodbye to m-us."

"Sister."

"Hm?"

"Did me or Caroline ever tell you about the wilcard's velvet room?"

The woman thought for a moment. "Oh. What a blunder. I almost forgot about it. We must knew about it since we don't have the luxury of our master's powers." Margaret thought to herself again. "It really doesn't matter much but I suppose it's better to follow our tradition. Pray tell, Justine. What form did the velvet room take this time?"

"Ahhhh, it was a…prison."

"Prison…You should told Makoto-sama the exact shape later." Margaret said in calm tone. "But still Prison, huh." Mrgaret laughed elegantly. "Most intriguing."

Justine looked towards the windows on the train. A blue haired boy was sitting on the chairs with headphones over his ears.

….

"Yes…most intruiging."

-x-x-

**If you thought you don't really get Minato's realizations**** monologue, there are two ways to look at it. The first one was you could think we don't know anything so, it's possible that we don't understand that fully. Or you could take an understanding because the author just read a philosophical book and didn't fully get it yet. Either way, sorry.**

**And I really shouldn't make a dialogue driven story. The word counts is getting really hard to ignore and I'm only at Kamoshida's palace. Is this seem too long to you guys? Should I cut some of the scenes? Or should I keep going to same way?**


	24. Saint Valentine

As the morning sun came over the horizon and as the cold pleasant wind form the north came blowing through the world, little birds started to chirped in music that can make a frowning boy…nothing. He couldn't hear any of that. He was wearing headphones.

'Today, the weather is nice…Or I don't really care.'

And as the radiant light of the sun came shining through his house's tiny little window, giving him the sense of safety and a sense of warmth in this cold dark cruel world…Minato pulled the blinds.

….

'I hate the sun.' Sighing a short breath, Minato again focused his attention on his book. Being a Messiah and a God, he's been gifted with knowledge of unparalleled, strength of no limit and patience with no bounds, HE still has to do the homework.

And that's what he's doing now. In a small room with a little desk in the corner, Minato sat on a chair. Writing with a lazy look on his face as the loud music was blasting through his ears from his headphones.

Even though he's doing something one such as his station shouldn't be doing, he was at peace. This is the only normal thing in his overly weird world.

…That doesn't mean he enjoyed doing it though. But still he, nevertheless enjoyed the peace. *Bop*…*Bop*

….

Although there's two gremlin with him in this room.

"What'cha doing, Convict?" Caroline asked from the right with her head on his shoulders. His tiny bony shoulder.

"…Homework." After saying that, Minato turned up the volume and ignored the annoying twins.

….

"Why are you doing homework, Makoto-sama?" But Justine pulled out his headphones and asked from the left with her huge head on his tiny shoulder.

"…I'm doing this because…Shut uppp." Minato batted the little girl's hands and focused on his homework again.

….

'They still didn't get up from my shoulders!'

"Hey, Convict. Why are you just writing numbers?"

"It is, I think what humans called Math problems, Caroline."

"Ohhh, Math."

"Mn hmm."

….

….

"Hey convict. That is the worst fish I have seen anyone ever draw. Hahaha."

"No. I think it's a symbol one used when solving problems."

"Oh. So, It is a symbol. Not a fish."

"Yes. It is a symbol. Not a fish."

"Huh. Not a fish, I see."

"Yeah. Not a fish."

"Huh."

….

….

"Hey Convict, Did you change religion? Why are you drawing Chrono's Sign?"

"No. It is not the God Of time's mark. It is a symbol that stood for the meaning of Infinite."

"Ohh. So, It's another symbol."

Yes. It is a symbol."

"Huh. Not a fish, I see."

"Yeah. Not a fish."

"Huh."

….

….

"Hey, Convict. Why are you just writing numbers?"

"Okay. That's it. I've enough. I Have Enough!"

Minato dropped his pen down and turned to the annoying twins who suddenly ran to the back. "Why're you guys bothering me? Huh? What do you want? Isn't it enough that you draw on my face while I was slee-"

"TADAHHHHH!" Interrupting him, Caroline presented him some kind of blue box with chains patterns with bright wide smiles on the her and her sister's face.

….

….

Thus two minutes passed.

….

….

….

"Tadah what?"

"It's short for, Ahem…Ta da dah DAhhh!" Justine said in a elegant tone but with her physique and her red face, it fell short.

"…Hm?"

"Today is the Day of the Celebration of the Saint Valentine!" Caroline declared taking out her baton and throwing at his face…*Klang!* "Ba Pamm Ban Ban. Ba Pamm-"

Minato looked behind at the noise.

'Well, there goes my lamp.'

"Ba Pam Pam Ba Pamm Pam Ba Pam Pamm. BAA PAM-

"…?"

"Today is the time what mortals called Valentines day." Justine said from beside the…marching girl?

"Okay, First of all." Minato stopped Caroline by holding her head. "BA PAMP-", "It's not 'Valentinesss day'. It's 'Valentine'sss day'. And Second, Today's not even Valentine's day."

"Yes. It is."

"No, it's not."

"Yes. It is."

"No. It's not."

"Yes. It is."

"No, It's not."

"Yes. It is."

"No, it's not."

"Yes. It is."

"No, It's not."

"Yes It is."

"Okay. Two vs one. That's not fair. Justine, shut up. Yes, It is…" Minato looked up in puzzle. "…I mean No, it's not. Yeah, No it's not."

Minato folded his hands in thinking, leaning back on his chair. "I mean even factoring the timezone, Valentine's day is already passed. It's already 17 in some countries. And if you look at the chapter one, that took place in April. So, it stood to reason that it is either May or possibly late May now because we already finished Asmodeus palace and we finished the exam so-"

"Makoto-sama, You are standing too close to the Wall right now. Please come back."

"Oh. Sorry." Minato moved his chair back from the nearby wall. "Heh, My bad."

"Stop being a jerk for a moment. Here!" Caroline forcefully put the blue box on his hand. "Justine and I made this chocolate. It is 100% guaranteed delicious!"

"Yes. Indeed. One could say you could even die from the taste."

….

Minato glanced up from the box to Justine.

….

"Kinda don't like your tone. But okay." Minato opened the little box. "Ohhhh. Look at this. You guys made those look like…owl poops?"

"Bzzzt! Wrong." Caroline said with a smile completely missing the insult. "Those are little Hamsters!"

"Hamstersss!…" Minato looked at the chocolates hamsters? again. "I can't believe you insulted my Alpha."

"Makoto-sama, Here." Justine took one little…owl poop and, "Say 'Ahhhhh!'."

"No. Justine, Calm down." Minato took the chocolate? back from the girl's hand and put in back in the box.

"Is this not up to your taste, Makoto-sama?" Justine asked with a little pout.

"Well, You could say that." Minato closed the box. "While I do AM overjoyed and deeply…Moved by this gesture, I would have to refuse because I kinda have a, Ummm, Unnatural fear of chocolates."

"Unnatural fear of chocolates?" The twins asked in unison.

"The fear is natural. Of course." Minato felt a shudder came over through his whole being. "But the fact that I have that fear is unnatural. So it's unnatural fear of chocolates." Minato put the box back on the top of Caroline's hat.

"Bu-But-But I don't understand." Caroline took the box from above her hat. "We were told that every boys is happy to receive chocolates from cute girls like us!"

"Well, Maybe." With a sigh, Minato leaned back on his chair. "But Let's face it, you guys are not exactly cute and I'm not exactly a boy."

"What!?"

"Wait a minute though." Minato moved his head closer to the twins. "Who told you guys that mushy craps?"

"Mushy craps?" Justine asked with a tilt of her head.

"Yeah.…Was it Margaret?"

"No." Justine answered back.

"Oh, Come on. You guys talked to two people beside me and there's no way Theodore knows this."

"Welllllll." Caroline fidgeted around. "There's, Ummmmm, Her?"

"Her?" Minato thought to himself as the girl answered back. "Oh…OH! OH, Okay! There's her." Minato leaned back on his chair. "Hah. I kinda forgot about her."

….

….

"No, Wait. I didn't forget about her." Minato said in an annoyed voice. "There's no way she could've told you guys. I mean she's not even in the story yet. Hell, She and I haven't even met yet. How could she tell you guys this? We've still not even met that…That Art guy. It's still gonna be some time before she's even introduc-"

"Makoto-sama, you are near the wall again."

Minato looked at his back. "Oopps. Sorry. Did it Again. Hehheh." Minato moved his chair again which kinda got close to the wall because he leaned on it too much. "Hm, Where was I? Oh Right. Sorry but I can't eat those." Minato said in an apologetic tone or did he?

"Huhhhhhh." Caroline looked at the box with a pout. "But we made this especially for you."

"Sorry." Minato shrugged. "But still why don't you guys gave those to Theodore?"

"Theo?" Justine asked.

"Yeah. I am not the only guy here, you know. He will be sad if you guys don't give him anything. Don't take this away from him. He had less scenes than Akira's grandpa already. Aheheh." Minato said with a laugh. "…That goatee guy is Akira's grandpa, Right?"

"But Makoto-sama, you don't have to worry about that. We already gave Theo his own batch."

"…Huh." Minato asked as Justine told him.

"Yeah. He's sleeping over there because he ate a lot."

Minato looked at where Justine's pointing to see-*Menace Menace!*

….

…Some kind of pasty white thing with black liquid dripping down from it's mouth looking at him with it's black lifeless eyes. *Drip…Drip*

Minato looked at the little pool of liquid under that thing and he saw some kind of writing on the nearby wall.

**_"DONTEAI"_**

….

….

'Don…Teai?' No, Wait. It didn't finish writing. The last one doesn't look like 'I' but a 'T'.

….

'Don…Teat? Dont…eat?'

….

….

Minato looked at the twins in front of him. *Blink, Blink*

The twin also looked back at him. *Blink, Blink*

"Is that…Theodore?"

"Yeah." Caroline shrugged. "He said he is not feeling well after eating our chocolates so he's gonna lie down for a moment. But I guess he fell asleep."

"Yes." Justine nodded from beside. "But look at his peaceful face." Justine said with a smile. "Look, even his saliva is dripping down. He must be dreaming of eating our chocolates again."

"…Oh."

"So, why don't you eat some, convict?" Caroline turned towards him with a wide smile. "I am sure that even your stupid fear cannot withstand our chocolate taste."

"Makoto-sama, Say "AHHHHHH."."

….

….

Minato slowly moved his chair to the wall…and loudly banged on it over and over.

"MARGARET!?"

**_We will not be doing any valentine scenes in memory of the passing of A man, A person, A brother…And a good friend…_**

….

….

….

….

Margaret looked up from her compendium as she heard a loud noise. She listened for a while but she didn't hear it after first time.

"Hmmm, Must be my imagination."

_**-Fin-**_

"Wait, this is my only scene!?"

_**-x-FIN-x-**_

**A joke chapter for the valentine's day. Don't worry. Another chapter will come. Not sure when though.**

**Some of the things here will be explained later. Like Minato's first line or his fear of chocolates etc, etc. And I don't think I need to tell you why Caroline and Justine made Hamsters chocolates.**

**And Thank you guys. You guys are the best. I was kinda worried that you guys don't like the dialogues. But it really made me happy that you guys like it. So, It's okay if I skip some of the story scenes? You guys know the P5 story so, It's okay right? Believe it or not, there are some leftover scenes I scrapped because the chapter was too long or it didn't fit the tone.**

**And I like to say not to read too much on Minato's talkings. He's an idiot. There's no foreshadowing. HAHA.**

**And if you like 4th wall breaking then good for you. And if you don't like it, no worries. It will not be in the story.**

**(Look! My first author note without me saying sorry!)**


End file.
